The Marauders: A Harry Potter Prequel German
by Holly Marsh
Summary: German translation of The Marauders.
1. Teil 1: Moony

Vorgeschichte, Teil 1: Moony  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
1 - Prolog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Inmitten des Moors gab es einen kleinen Wald. Inmitten des Waldes lag eine Lichtung. Am Rande dieser Lichtung stand ein Haus.  
  
Doch war dies kein Haus wie andere Häuser. Eigentlich war es nicht mal ein richtiges Haus. Es war mehr ein Häuschen - aber kein gewöhnliches Häuschen. Es sah aus, als wäre es geradewegs aus einem Märchen entsprungen: ein schief gebautes, zweistöckiges Gebilde aus weißen Steinen mit sonnengebleichten roten Fensterläden und ebenso vielen Schornsteinen, die krumm und schief oben auf dem Strohdach thronten, wie Blumentöpfen in dem halb zerfallenen Gewächshaus daneben.  
  
Die Menschen, die hinter der kleinen roten Tür in dem überwucherten Vorgarten lebten, wo eine Tigerkatze sich faul zwischen den Rosen sonnte, waren auch nicht eben das, was die meisten als 'gewöhnlich' bezeichnen würden. Anstelle von Fahrrädern verwahrten sie in ihrem Keller struppige Besen für Sonntagsausflüge. Eine Zentralheizung gab es nicht, aber das fröhlich tanzende Feuer im Wohnzimmer wärmte im Winter das ganze Haus. Sie hatten kein Telefon, doch am Kaminsims stand ein Töpfchen mit seltsamem Pulver. Die Töpfe und Pfannen ließen sich in der Küche von der Spülbürste selbst putzen. Ein Staubwedel tanzte zwischen den vielen sonderbaren Ornamenten auf den Regalen hin und her, und in der Zimmerecke schwebte und spielte eine Geige ganz von allein.  
  
Das lag daran, dass in diesem Haus die Lupins wohnten, und die Lupins waren alles andere als gewöhnliche Menschen. Sie waren Teil einer verbogenen, geheimnisvollen und magischen Welt. Mr. John Lupin - ein hochgewachsener, gutaussehender junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar und klaren, blauen Augen - war ein Zauberer und arbeitete für die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe im Zaubereiministerium. Seine Frau, Faith Lupin, hatte große, braune Augen und hellbraunes Haar, das sie in diesem Moment gerade über die Schulter strich, um ihren dreijährigen Sohn Remus auf den Arm zu nehmen, der die Augen und die Haarfarbe seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.  
  
"Sag Daddy gute Nacht", sagte Faith Lupin.  
  
"Nacht, Daddy", sagte der kleine Remus.  
  
"Gute Nacht, mein Sohn", sagte John und raufte dem Jungen die Haare. Dann setzte er sich in einen alten Sessel und nahm die Zeitung vom Tisch, auf deren Deckblatt ein sich bewegendes Bild von mehreren Leuten zu sehen war, die unter der Schlagzeile 'Die Wimbourner Wespen siegen wieder - Sucher Sneaker schnappt den Schnatz' auf Besenstielen umherflogen.  
  
Seine Frau brachte den kleinen Jungen ins Bett und kam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder.  
  
"Ich musste ihn in unserem Bett schlafen lassen, John", erklärte sie leise und setzte sich dabei ihrem Mann gegenüber hin.  
  
"Ach ja?" Er blickte vom Tagespropheten auf. "Es geht doch nicht etwa immer noch um letzte Nacht, oder?"  
  
"Er hatte einen bösen Traum", verteidigte seine Frau ihren Sohn. "Er hat von einem Ungeheuer geträumt, das ihn im Dunkeln holen wollte. Ehrlich, John, ich hab ihn noch nie so ängstlich erlebt."  
  
John lächelte in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Frau.  
  
"Na schön, Schatz. Aber morgen Nacht schläft er nicht bei uns. Er muss endlich lernen ... Was ist?"  
  
Er brach ab, als er das leise Grinsen seiner Frau sah.  
  
"Ich habe mich nur gerade daran erinnert, wer ihn letzte Nacht in unser Zimmer geholt hat", antwortete sie pfiffig.  
  
John grinste zurück und Faith seufzte.  
  
"Ihr zwei werdet mir dieses Wochenende fehlen", sagte sie.  
  
"Du könntest doch mitkommen."  
  
"Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Ich habe deiner Mutter schon vor Ewigkeiten versprochen, ihr beim Organisieren des Sommerfestes zu helfen. Ich kann jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich doch nicht mitmache, dazu ist es zu spät."  
  
John legte die Zeitung beiseite. "Arme Faith. Du leidest sehr unter meiner Mutter, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte. "Du hast einen hohen Preis gezahlt, als du mich geheiratet hast."  
  
Faith lächelte sanft zurück. "Für den besten Mann der Welt ist kein Preis zu hoch. Auch nicht, wenn es darum geht, einen Basar für Hexen mittleren Alters und bemitleidenswerte Berühmtheiten auszurichten, während du mit meinem Bruderherz und dem kleinen Remus auf Wanderung gehst."  
  
John stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
2 - Die Moorwanderung  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Und so kam es, dass Faith am Samstag, in ihr bestes weinrotes Gewand gekleidet, ihrem Sohn eine rote Wollmütze auf den Kopf setzte.  
  
"Also ihr zwei passt mir schön auf ihn auf, ist das klar?" wiederholte sie zum x-ten mal, und sah dabei John und ihren Bruder besorgt an. Malcolm Marley war einunddreißig und so groß wie John, hatte jedoch breitere Schultern und war muskulöser gebaut. Seine Haarfarbe glich der seiner Schwester, sein Gesicht war rasiert und auf eine spitzbübische Art attraktiv.  
  
"Aber sicher", sagte John.  
  
Faith sah gar nicht so sicher aus. "Ich hoffe nur, ich habe an alles gedacht. Habt ihr die Würstchen, den Speck, die Tomatensoße?"  
  
"Sind alle im Picknickkorb", sagte Malcolm mit einem Funkeln in seinen braunen Augen.  
  
"Und das Zelt?"  
  
"Draußen bei den Besen", versicherte John.  
  
"Und den magischen Fleckenlöser?"  
  
"Im Rucksack."  
  
"Und die zweite Hose für Remus?"  
  
"Im Picknickkorb, zusammen mit den Würstchen, dem Speck und der Soße", scherzte Malcolm.  
  
Faith runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Keine Sorge", beruhigte John sie. "Wir kommen schon klar. Wir sind ja auch nicht lange weg. Es ist doch nur für eine Nacht ... und du kommst noch zu spät, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."  
  
Faith sah unsicher vom einen zum anderen und zuckte die Schultern. "Na schön, ich schätze, ihr habt wohl Recht."  
  
Sie gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sei ein braver Junge, ja?"  
  
"Ja, Mami."  
  
Malcolm stand von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte seine Schwester herzlich. "Keine Bange. Wir passen schon auf ihn auf."  
  
Faith verzog die Stirn noch mehr.  
  
"Bis bald, Schatz", sagte John und küsste sie sanft.  
  
Da lächelte sie und drehte sich endlich ab. Sie nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Topf am Kaminsims, trat in den Kamin hinein, seufzte tief, warf das Pulver zu Boden und sagte: "Winkelgasse". Im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden.  
  
John verspürte ein vertrautes Gefühl der Traurigkeit, als er sie gehen sah. Aber dann sah er auf seinen kleinen Sohn und seine Laune verbesserte sich. Dieses Wochenende würden sie Spaß haben. Sie würden nur zu dritt sein - ein reiner Männerausflug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden auf dem Besen über das Moor geschwebt waren, beschlossen John und Malcolm, dass es zu dunkel sei, um weiterzumachen. Sie schlugen mit einem leichten Schwenk des Zauberstabs ihr Zelt auf und machten auf dieselbe Weise ein Feuer an, um die Würstchen zu braten und sich zu wärmen. Der volle Mond leuchtete und das Moor war für die späte Stunde erstaunlich hell. Erst nach elf lag der kleine Remus endlich bequem im Zelt und die beiden Erwachsenen setzten sich wieder nach draußen. John ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder und öffnete eine Flasche Butterbier.  
  
"Schläft der kleine Racker endlich?" fragte Malcolm.  
  
"Ja. Der Ausflug hat ihn ziemlich aufgeregt und ich glaube, er hat noch etwas Angst wegen des Traums, den er neulich hatte."  
  
"Welcher Traum?" Malcolm sah von seinem Teller auf, auf dem nur noch die Reste seines achten Würstchens und sechsten Speckstreifens lagen.  
  
"Er ist letztens weinend wach geworden und meinte, er hätte von einem Monster geträumt, das ihn holen wollte." John grinste. "Wenigstens hat deine Schwester sein Gebrabbel so interpretiert."  
  
Malcolm lachte und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier. Dann hätte er die Flasche und seinen Teller beinahe fallen gelassen. Ein Heulen ging durch die Nacht. John sprang von seinem Sitz hoch, sein Gesicht so blass wie der Mond über ihnen.  
  
"Was in aller Welt war das?" rief Malcolm.  
  
"Pssst!" zischte John.  
  
Sie warteten lautlos auf weitere Geräusche. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie die grauenhaften Töne einer wilden Bestie, eines Monstrums, und eines anderen Wesens, sehr wahrscheinlich eines hilflosen Moorponys. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen hatte die Bestie das Pony angefallen. Sie hörten ein letztes Wiehern, dann wurde es wieder still ... und dann folgte ein weiteres, einsames Heulen.  
  
"Schnell", drängte John. "Pack die Taschen. Nur die wichtigen Sachen. Wir lassen alles zurück, was wir nicht brauchen."  
  
Malcolm schien aus seiner Benommenheit zu erwachen und eilte, um John beim Packen ihrer Sachen zu helfen. Dabei war es ihnen unwichtig, was sie für eine Unordnung hinterließen. John kippte das Teewasser über das Feuer, um die Flammen zu löschen, und hoffte, dass das Monster sie dadurch nicht so leicht finden würde. Er wollte eben die letzte Tasche aufheben und vorne an seinem Besenstiel anbinden als sie hörten, wie eine Plane zerrissen wurde. Malcolm blieb wie festgefroren stehen.  
  
"Remus!" schrie John.  
  
Er rannte ins Zelt, Malcolm hinterher, und fand dort ein riesiges, wolfsähnliches Wesen, das sich über seinen Sohn beugte. Es hob den struppigen Kopf, als sie eintraten, und knurrte wütend.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Das ist ein Werwolf!" schrie Malcolm.  
  
John gab keine Antwort. Er starrte auf die reglose Gestalt seines Sohnes, der vor den Klauen des Monstrums am Boden lag. Ob er noch lebte oder nicht war nicht zu erkennen. Aber seine linke Seite war klebrig-rot und eine Blutlache tränkte die Erde neben ihm. Ungeachtet der Gefahr stürzte er nach vorn und schnappte sich den Jungen, noch bevor der Werwolf wirklich wusste, was geschehen war, während Malcolm seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit einem Spruch Funken auf die Bestie schleuderte. Sie knurrte tief, und John konnte sie hinter ihm hören, als er durch die Öffnung nach draußen rannte. Er legte Remus neben der Feuerstelle ab und verfluchte seinen Verstand, dass er das Feuer so übereilt gelöscht hatte. Er hasste es, seinen Sohn so daliegen zu lassen, aber die unaufhörlichen Schreie und das Knurren, das Zähnefletschen und das Reißen, das er aus dem Zelt hörte, veranlassten ihn, seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen und wieder hinein zu rennen. Malcolm hatte sich gegen die Plane gedrückte und hielt den Zauberstab verzweifelt in der Hand gekrallt. Ohne zu zögern hob John den eigenen Stab und zeigte damit direkt auf den Rücken des Werwolfs.  
  
"Incendio!"  
  
Am ganzen Rücken der Kreatur loderten Flammen, und sie wandte und drehte sich und versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. Dabei jaulte sie und steckte die Laken und die Plane in Brand. Malcolm und John sahen argwöhnisch zu. Endlich sprang der noch immer heulende Werwolf durch das Loch im Zeltrücken davon und verschwand in der Nacht. Die beiden Männer flüchteten aus dem brennenden Zelt und kehrten dorthin zurück, wo John Remus abgelegt hatte. Aber in dem Moment, als sie sich ihm näherten, begann der kleine Junge, der immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag, sich vor ihren Augen zu verwandeln. Sein Gesicht wuchs in die Länge. Fell sprießte auf seinen blutbefleckten Händen. Er war gebissen wurden ... und nur Augenblicke später lag dort eine kleinere Version des Monsters, das sie eben verjagt hatten. John näherte sich ihm langsam und fiel auf die Knie.  
  
"Nein", flüsterte er und streckte seine zitterte Hand über der reglosen Gestalt aus. Er wollte ihn hochheben, aber Malcolm packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn wieder auf die Beine und zerrte ihn ein Stück weit weg.  
  
"Nicht, John. Rühr ihn nicht an. Wenn er aufwacht, greift er dich an."  
  
John schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Das kann nicht passiert sein."  
  
Er kämpfte gegen Malcolm an, der John mit aller Kraft zurückhalten musste, um ihn nicht an Remus' Seite zu lassen.  
  
"Remus!" rief John und riss sich endlich los. Er blieb ein paar Schritte von seinem Sohn entfernt stehen und starrte erst auf ihn, dann auf den Mond. "Nein!" schrie er. "Neeeiiiin!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
3 - Vater und Sohn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Der achtjährige Remus Lupin saß mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm und lauschte dem langsamen Plätschern eines kleinen Waldbaches und dem Zwitschern der Vögel in den Ästen weit über ihm. Die untergehende Sonne drang durch die Blätter und warf ein grünliches Licht auf den hellbraunen Kopf des Jungen und die dicken Seiten des Buches, das er in den Händen hielt. Er hielt inne, um sich eine hartnäckige Haarsträhne aus dem Auge zu wischen und umzublättern. Irgendwo tiefer im Wald hämmerte ab und zu ein Specht.  
  
Remus verzog die Stirn. Dieses Buch war schwer zu lesen, selbst für einen hungrigen Bücherwurm wie ihn. Nicht, dass er einer dieser blassen Stubenhocker gewesen wäre, die den ganzen Tag lang im Haus saßen und langweilige Wälzer lasen. Nein, Remus wollte genauso gern im Freien sein und auf Bäume klettern, in Bächen Staudämme bauen und Baumhäuser entwerfen, wie alle anderen gesunden Jungen in seinem Alter, und manchmal tat er das auch mit seiner Mutter. Aber das war nicht dasselbe, als wenn es einen anderen Jungen in seinem Alter gäbe, mit dem er spielen könnte. Die einzigen Male, die er dem auch nur nahe kam, waren, wenn Onkel Malcolm zu Besuch kam - seine Mutter sagte immer, er würde sich wie ein ausgewachsenes Kind aufführen. Aber Remus war das egal. Er konnte Onkel Malcolm gut leiden, manchmal wünschte er sich sogar, dass sein Vater etwas mehr wie er wäre. Aber Dad war immer so verschlossen und still. Also ging Remus allein nach draußen und wanderte durch die Wälder, bis er diesen Ort erreichte, der zu Fuß etwa fünfzehn Minuten vom Haus entfernt lag. Hier ließ er sich dann mit einem Buch nieder, wobei er sich entweder gegen den Baum lehnte oder hinauf kletterte, dorthin wo zwei Äste eine Gabelung formten, in der man sicher sitzen konnte, ohne aus dem Baum zu fallen, selbst wenn man zwischendrin ein Nickerchen machte.  
  
Meist las er Abenteuer, aber heute hatte Remus etwas vom Bücherregal seines Vaters geschmuggelt, ein schweres altes Buch mit vielen, vielen dicken Pergamentseiten und dem Titel 'Eine Studie über Werwölfe'. Sein Vater hatte viele Bücher mit solchen Titeln. Oft saß er stundenlang da und las sie, bis Remus' Mutter ihm sanfte Vorwürfe machte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass Remus jemanden zum Spielen brauchte. Dann küsste er sie und legte sein Buch widerstrebend beiseite. Er suchte Remus auf und sie würden etwas spielen - etwas ruhiges. Mit Dad konnte man nur selten lachen. Auch lächelte er nur selten, und wenn, dann lag es daran, dass John Lupin in einem seiner vielen Bücher oder in Zeitschriften wie dem 'Medizinisch-magischen Monatsmagazin' gelesen oder im Radio gehört hatte, dass eine mögliche Heilung für die Beschwerden seines jungen Sohns entdeckt worden sei. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten sie es mit vielen solchen Wunderheilungen versucht, aber stets ohne Erfolg. Doch John Lupin - und auch Faith, die ihre Sorge jedoch besser verbergen konnte - hatte sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass Remus bis ans Ende seiner Tage ein Werwolf bleiben würde. Als sie von der letzten wirkungslosen Behandlung zurückgekehrt waren, die sie den Großteil ihrer Ersparnisse und ihrer Nerven gekostet hatte, hatte Faith ihrem Sohn zu erklären versucht, dass die Besessenheit seines Vaters, ein Heilmittel für ihn zu finden, daher rührte, dass er sich an Remus' Situation schuldig fühlte. Das hatte Remus nicht verstanden. Wie konnte denn sein Vater daran Schuld sein, was aus ihm geworden war? Nein. Remus verstand das schon: Sein Vater schämte sich dessen, was er war. Er gab sich schließlich immer die größte Mühe, damit niemand herausfand, was seinem Sohn widerfahren war. Ja, daran lag es. Er schämte sich. Und Remus konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sein Vater sich seinetwegen schämte.  
  
Daher hatte Remus beschlossen, dass er geheilt werden musste, denn er war überzeugt, nur so könne er die Zuneigung seines Vaters für sich gewinnen. Und um ein Heilmittel zu finden, musste er die Bücher lesen, die sein Vater gelesen hatte, sich einen Einblick verschaffen und entgegen aller Vernunft hoffen, dass er irgendeinen Ausweg finden würde, den sein Vater übersehen hatte.  
  
Aber das war für ein Kind in seinem Alter harte Arbeit. Außerdem war es schon spät und bald würde der Mond aufgehen. Remus fürchtete den Mond. Er schauderte, wenn er ihn nur ansah. Heute Nacht war Vollmond, und das bedeutete, dass er die inzwischen vertrauten, aber nach wie vor unerträglichen Schmerzen dulden musste. Er seufzte und blickte in den dunkelnden Himmel. Ja, bald war es soweit. Er beugte sich vor und buddelte mit den Fingern zwischen den Wurzeln des alten Baumes eine metallbeschlagene Schatulle aus. Er öffnete sie und legte das Buch vorsichtig hinein, dann machte er die Kiste zu und schloss sie ab. Am allerwenigsten wollte er aus Versehen Dads Buch zerfetzen. Als er die Kiste wieder vergraben hatte, stand Remus auf und sah sich um, genoss die Stille dieses Orts, den er so sehr liebte. Seine Mutter würde in diesem Moment wie jeden Monat das Haus abschließen. Der Wald war wohl der sicherste Ort, den es für Remus' Verwandlung geben konnte. Hier lebten sie einsam und abgeschnitten. Außer seinen Eltern wohnte hier niemand und sie wussten, welche Vorkehrungen sie treffen mussten.  
  
Es wurde dunkel. Remus' Augen brannten. Nein, er würde nicht weinen. Er wusste, dass es wehtun würde, so wie immer, aber so war das nun mal, Tränen würden daran auch nichts ändern. Er bürstete ein Staubkorn von seiner abgeschabten Hose und wartete. Nur noch wenige Minuten ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Der nächste Morgen war hell und warm. Faith Lupin öffnete die Haustür weit und eilte auf den Weg, denn sie erwartete, dass ihr Sohn Remus ihr aus dem Wald entgegen laufen würde, wie er es am Morgen nach seiner Verwandlung fast immer tat. Aber er kam nicht.  
  
*Er versteckt sich bestimmt*, dachte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Na schön, Remus!" rief sie laut. "Komm eben nicht aus deinem Versteck. Dann kann ich dein Frühstück ja der Katze geben, oder?"  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Wo konnte der Junge nur stecken? Leicht die Stirn runzelnd, aber noch unbesorgt, ging sie weiter in den Wald.  
  
"Remus!" rief sie. "Komm raus, Schatz, dein Kakao wird kalt!"  
  
Immer noch nichts. Sie zuckte die Schultern und ging wieder aufs Haus zu. Remus hatte wahrscheinlich nur wieder die Nase zu tief in ein Buch gesteckt. Er würde schon kommen, wenn sein Magen ihn rief. Kinder!  
  
Sie trat wieder ins Haus und fand John in der Küche stehen. Er sah wegen irgendetwas verwirrt aus.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte sie gelassen.  
  
"Hast du Buttons heute Morgen schon gesehen?"  
  
"Nein. Wieso, liegt er nicht wie immer unter dem Tisch?"  
  
Sie zog den Stuhl heraus, auf dem der Kater sonst lag, aber er war nicht da. Verduzt schaute sie unter den Tisch und sah sich alle Stühle an.  
  
"Merkwürdig", meinte sie schließlich. "Er schläft doch immer da. Malcolm hat sich letztens noch über das eine Mal beschwert, als er sich den Stuhl rangezogen und sich auf die Katze gesetzt hat. Er behauptet, die Narben wären heute noch da."  
  
John sah sich im ganzen Haus um, aber die Katze war nirgends zu finden. Er kehrte zur Küche zurück, wo seine Frau noch immer auf den leeren Küchenstuhl starrte.  
  
"Ich kann ihn nicht finden", sagte er. "Na ja, der wird schon kommen, wenn er Hunger hat. Was hast du denn?" fragte er, als er ihren besorgten Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Ich konnte Remus nicht finden, John", erklärte sie.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich habe gerufen, aber er ist nicht gekommen." Sie wandte sich ihm zu und er sah, dass ihre Augenränder rot waren. "John ... du glaubst doch nicht ..."  
  
John starrte sie an, dachte aber gut und lange nach, bevor er weitersprach.  
  
"Ich finde ihn", versprach er endlich.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Remus kletterte den Baumstamm herauf und versteckte sich im Laub. Er hatte gehört, wie seine Mutter ihn rief, aber er konnte nicht zu ihr gehen. Er fand die sichere Stelle bei der Astgabelung und setzte sich, zog dabei die Beine an und umschlang sie unglücklich mit beiden Armen. Sein Hemd war an mehreren Stellen gerissen und seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Seine Wangen waren feucht. Nervös schielte er durch das Laub auf den Boden und schloss zitternd die Augen. Da unten waren noch Blutflecken und Fellreste zu sehen, rund um seine Schatulle. Remus war traurig, trauriger als er je gewesen war, so lange er sich erinnern konnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen schluchzte er leise vor sich hin und es kam ihm vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen. Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Jemand kam durch das Gestrüpp, jemand lief über das getrocknete Laub des letzten Herbstes.  
  
"Remus!" rief die Stimme seines Vaters ganz aus der Nähe.  
  
Remus kraxelte zwischen den Ästen weiter hoch und legte sich flach auf den Bauch. Aus dieser Stellung konnte er sehen, wie sein Vater unten zwischen den Bäumen durchkam und fast genau dort stehen blieb, wo ... Remus schluckte schwer. Unten sah John Lupin sich um.  
  
"Remus!" rief er erneut. "Komm raus. Remus?"  
  
Er brach ab, als ihm die klebrig-braunen Flecken im Gras auffielen. Er bückte sich und hob ein Stück weiches, langes braunes Fell auf. Remus, der weit oben an seinen Ast geklammert war, zitterte. Sein Vater untersuchte das Fell.  
  
"Großer Gott", murmelte er leise. Er ging in die Hocke und untersuchte den Boden. Er fand eine Stelle, wo die Erde locker war, und kratzte sie mit der Hand beiseite, wobei er auf eine kleine Kiste mit einem Metallschloss und einem Schlüssel stieß. Auf den Deckel waren in kindlicher Handschrift die Initialen R. J. L. geritzt worden. Langsam drehte John Lupin den Schlüssel im Schloss um und begann, den Deckel anzuheben. Doch dann überlegte er es sich scheinbar anders, denn er schloss den Deckel wieder, drehte den Schlüssel erneut um und legte die Kiste in das Loch zurück. Er stand auf und sah sich jetzt noch besorgter um.  
  
"Remus! Wenn du mich hören kannst, komm bitte raus!"  
  
Seine Stimme bebte und er ging in der kleinen Lichtung auf und ab und überquerte dabei immer wieder den Bach. Endlich blieb er unter dem Baum stehen, in dem Remus hockte, und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Remus sah nur kurz das Gesicht seines Vaters - er sah merkwürdig erschöpft und fiebrig aus, seine Augenlider waren schwer und seine Wangen ausgehöhlt. Remus war bisher noch nie aufgefallen, wie besorgt sein Vater in letzter Zeit immer wirkte. Er schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. John Lupin blickte nach oben zwischen das Laub und hielt sich dabei die Hand vors Gesicht, um sich vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen.  
  
"Remus?" rief er.  
  
"G-geh weg", stotterte das Kind.  
  
"Remus!" rief sein Vater erleichtert. "Was machst du denn da oben? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Komm sofort da runter."  
  
"N-nein."  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht runterkommen", murmelte Remus. "D-du wirst doch bloß mit mir schimpfen."  
  
"Red keinen Unsinn, Remus. Warum sollte ich denn schimpfen?"  
  
Der arme Junge begann zu schluchzen und der Ast, auf dem er lag, schwankte so stark, dass John Angst bekam.  
  
"Remus, komm da runter, sonst fällst du."  
  
"N-nein", schluchzte Remus. "Tu ich nicht. Ich kann nicht. Ich ... Ich hab letzte Nacht was ganz Schlimmes getan und ich ... ich ..."  
  
Er brach wieder in Tränen aus. John sah hilflos nach oben und begann dann, sich den Baum genauer anzusehen. Er fand Halt und fing an, langsam und vorsichtig hochzuklettern.  
  
"Nein!" schrie Remus, als er bemerkte, was sein Vater vorhatte. "Nicht hochkommen, komm mir nicht zu nahe!"  
  
Er versuchte, selbst noch weiter zwischen den Ästen nach oben zu klettern, aber er saß schon so hoch, dass es nicht weiter ging. Und dann erreichte sein Vater die Astgabelung.  
  
"Remus", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die viel sanfter war, als der Junge sie je gehört hatte. "Lauf nicht vor mir weg. Was auch passiert ist, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Komm her."  
  
"Nein. D-du weißt nicht, was ... was letzte Nacht passiert ist."  
  
John sah auf die Flecken am Boden. "Ich kann es mir vorstellen."  
  
Da sah Remus seinen Vater an. Er saß da, hockte in seinem besten Arbeitsgewand zwischen den Blättern, während von allen Seiten Zweige seine Arme und Beine pieksten, und seine blauen Augen waren auf seinen Sohn gerichtet. Dort war kein Schatten der Wut zu sehen, die Remus erwartet hatte, und auch kein Vorwurf.  
  
"D-du wirst mich dafür hassen", sagte Remus langsam. "Ich weiß es. Ich w- weiß genau, dass du dich meinetwegen schämst, und dass du ... mich hasst. Du hasst mich, weil ich ein - ein Werwolf bin."  
  
"Ich soll mich deinetwegen schämen?" John sah zutiefst verletzt aus. "Dich hassen? Denkst du das wirklich von mir?"  
  
Er sah weg. "Mein Gott, was hab ich nur getan?" seufzte er und hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht. "Wie konnte das passieren? Wieso nur? Wieso?"  
  
Remus hörte vor Schreck auf zu weinen und starrte seinen Vater an. Seine starken, breiten Schultern bebten, er sah verloren aus und ... und so verletzt. Ganz langsam kroch der Junge die Äste zu seinem Vater hinunter. Er streckte eine zitternde Hand aus und berührte seine Schulter.  
  
"Daddy?" flüsterte er.  
  
John drehte sich so plötzlich zu ihm um, dass Remus fast aus dem Baum gefallen wäre.  
  
"Ich habe mich nie deinetwegen geschämt, Remus", sagte sein Vater mit zittriger Stimme. "Geschämt? Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin stolz auf dich."  
  
Er lächelte traurig.  
  
"Ich möchte wetten, dass nicht viele Kinder in deinem Alter das durchmachen könnten, was du seit fünf Jahren ertragen musst, und doch in ihrem Gemüt und ihrem Herzen so rein bleiben wie du."  
  
Sein Lächeln wuchs, als er den verstörten Blick in Remus' Gesicht sah.  
  
"Dich hassen?" setzte er fort. "Ich könnte dich niemals hassen, mein Junge. Es tut mir sehr Leid, wenn ich dir den Eindruck vermittelt habe. Ich weiß, ich habe mich dir gegenüber nicht richtig verhalten. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu besessen davon, ein Heilmittel für dich zu finden, um das zu tun, was wirklich wichtig ist - um dir zu zeigen, dass ich dich lieb habe, mein Sohn. Egal was passiert und was du bist."  
  
Remus traten die Tränen wieder in die Augen, und plötzlich fand er sich in den Armen seines Vaters wieder, der ihn so herzlich umarmte, wie er es seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.  
  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Daddy", flüsterte er. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich traurig gemacht hab."  
  
"Ist schon gut", lachte John, während er seinen Rücken streichelte. Remus lehnte sich zurück und sah, dass sich das müde Gesicht seines Vaters verändert hatte. Plötzlich wirkte er irgendwie viel jünger und freundlicher.  
  
"Komm", meinte sein Vater schließlich "Wir müssen zu deiner Mutter zurück, sie macht sich sicher Sorgen um dich." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
4 - Der junge Schüler  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Remus Lupin betrachtete sich im großen Spiegel, der im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern hing. Wie die meisten Sachen, die sie heutzutage besaßen, hatte auch der Spiegel ein paar Sprünge und sah ziemlich alt aus. Das bisschen Geld, das sie mal gehabt hatten, war weg. Seine Eltern hatten es für nutzlose Versuche ausgegeben, ihren Sohn zu heilen. Remus strich das neue schwarze Gewand glatt, das seine Mutter ihm von Hand aus dem Stoff einer alten Robe seines Vaters genäht hatte, nach Muggel-Art, so wie sie es als Mädchen gelernt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Pony und versuchte, sich eine Strähne seines hellbraunen Haars aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die ihm einfach immer wieder in die Augen fiel, was er auch dagegen tat. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster hineinströmte, wärmte sein Gesicht und ein silbernes Glitzern funkelte in seinem Haar. Das erste graue Haar hatte er vor etwa einem Jahr bemerkt, da war er zehn gewesen. Er hatte es schnell herausgezupft, bevor es jemand bemerkte. Aber es war ein neues nachgewachsen, und wieder eins, und mit elf hatte er etliche silberne Strähnen. Seine Mutter schien zuerst besorgt, aber sein Vater hatte lächelnd gesagt, sie würden ihm stehen, und seine Mutter hatte ihm schnell zugestimmt. Tatsächlich schien sie sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt zu haben. Remus war froh darüber. Sie störten ihn nicht und es tat weh, wenn er sie rauszupfte. Er hatte sie mal mit einem Zauber abgeschnitten, aber das hielt nicht lange, sie wuchsen immer nach. Trotzdem war er dankbar, dass ihm seit einiger Zeit keine neuen Silbersträhnen mehr wuchsen. Er wollte mit zwölf nicht schon komplett ergraut sein.  
  
Er sah in sein Spiegelbild und seufzte.  
  
"Schick siehst du heute aus, Schatz", sagte der Spiegel.  
  
Remus zog die Stirn zusammen. Er fand, er sehe mager und kränklich aus, obwohl seine Mutter ihm oft versicherte, dass es auf der ganzen weiten Welt keinen besser aussehenden Jungen gebe. Ehrlich gesagt glaubte Remus, dass seine Mutter seine Fehler nur aus Zuneigung übersah - und er hatte sie im Verdacht, den Spiegel verhext zu haben, damit er ihn auf diese Weise ermutigen sollte. Allerdings sah er wirklich nicht immer so schlecht aus, aber vor zwei Nächten hatte er sehr unter dem Vollmond gelitten.  
  
Er ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und langsam die etwas wackelige alte Treppe hinunter. Dabei fragte er sich insgeheim, warum seine Eltern darauf bestanden hatten, dass er heute sein bestes Gewand tragen und seine besten Manieren zeigen und im Haus bleiben sollte. Letzteres störte ihn besonders. Er wollte heute zu seinem Lieblingsplatz. Er hatte ein neues - wenn auch gebrauchtes - Buch über antike Runen in seiner 'Schatztruhe' und wollte es schnell lesen.  
  
Remus war die Treppe erst halb herunter gekommen, als jemand an der Haustür klopfte. Er hörte das Knistern der Zeitung, als sein Vater sie beiseite legte, und die leisen Schritte seiner Mutter im Flur, als sie ging, um die Tür zu öffnen. Von der Treppe aus sah Remus das grelle Sonnenlicht hereinströmen, stand aber selbst im Schatten versteckt und starrte verwundert den Mann an, der jetzt ihr kleines Haus betrat.  
  
Er war hochgewachsen und dürr. Von oben bis unten war er mit elegantem, tief-purpurnem Stoff bekleidet und auf dem Kopf trug er einen großen Hut, so dass er sich tief beugen musste, um durch die Tür zu passen. Seine Haare und der Bart waren lang und weiß, aber am meisten war Remus von seinen Augen fasziniert. Sie waren klein und blau und funkelten hinter einer Brille, deren Gläser wie zwei Halbmonde geformt waren. Diese Augen waren klar und freundlich, aber der Junge spürte sofort, dass sie auch sehr scharf waren, dass sie einen irgendwie 'durchdringen' konnten. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass diese Augen ihn sogar jetzt irgendwie durchschauten, obwohl er immer noch halb hinter der Wand versteckt war.  
  
Das war also Professor Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Oh ja, Remus erkannte ihn sofort. Sein Vater brachte ihm oft Schokofrösche mit, obwohl Remus sich nicht überwinden konnte, die zappelnde, sich windende Schokolade in den Mund zu stecken und hineinzubeißen. Aber er mochte die Karten. In seiner Schatztruhe lagen mindestens vier Dumbledores, aber keiner von ihnen war wirklich so wie der echte. Er fürchtete sich fast davor, direkt unter diese Augen zu treten, und doch zogen sie ihn merkwürdig an, als ob er sich danach sehnte, ihrem Besitzer seine tiefsten Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen.  
  
"Es ist sehr lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie vorbeikommen, Professor", sagte Faith Lupin gerade.  
  
"Keine Ursache", antwortete der Professor mit weicher, gütiger Stimme. Er schnupperte kurz. "Deine Kochkünste sind immer einen Besuch wert, Faith."  
  
Remus' Mutter lachte. "Danke, Sir. Aber ich fürchte, dieses Lob verdienen eher meine fantastischen Töpfe als meine bescheidenen Kochkünste."  
  
Sie führte Professor Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer und Remus hörte, wie sich die Stimme seines Vaters mit den anderen beiden vermengte. Er kroch die Treppe herunter und machte dabei einen großen Schritt, um nicht auf die knarrende Stufe zu treten, dann schlich er sich zur halb geschlossenen Tür. Seine Eltern redeten mit Professor Dumbledore. Es schien um ganz alltägliche Dinge zu gehen, um die kürzlich erreichten Leistungen des Ministeriums in Sachen internationaler magischer Kooperation, das letzte Spiel der Wimbourner Wespen und die unerhörte neue Angewohnheit junger Hexen, Roben in Knielänge zu tragen.  
  
"Also", sagte Professor Dumbledore endlich, als die Unterhaltung langsam abbrach. "Wie geht es eurem Sohn?"  
  
"Oh, es geht ihm gut", sagte Faith. "Möchten Sie ihn kennen lernen?"  
  
"Darum bin ich hier", antwortete Dumbledore ganz einfach.  
  
Remus spürte, wie ihm warmes Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Gleichzeitig hörte er das vertraute Knarren, das bedeutete, dass seine Mutter sich gerade von Dads Sessellehne erhoben hatte.  
  
"Ich rufe ihn", sagte sie.  
  
Es war soweit. Remus musste sich beeilen, sonst würde er erwischt werden. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich durch den Flur zurück, ging dann mit normalen Schritten wieder zur Tür und klopfte an.  
  
"Ah, da ist er ja", sagte sein Vater, der überrascht schien, dass der Kopf seines Sohnes genau im richtigen Moment um die Ecke guckte.  
  
Remus trat nervös ein und fühlte sofort die würdigen blauen Augen, die ihn über den Rand von Professor Dumbledores Halbmondbrille studierten.  
  
"Remus, Schatz."  
  
Seine Mutter kam zu ihm herüber, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn vor den Direktor.  
  
"Das ist Professor Dumbledore, Remus."  
  
"Ich weiß", platzte er heraus. "Ehm. Ich meine, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir."  
  
Der alte Zauberer schien seine Begutachtung zu seiner Zufriedenheit abgeschlossen zu haben, denn er lächelte Remus an.  
  
"Also, junger Mann. Ich warte schon lange darauf, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, weißt du."  
  
Remus war verduzt, was man ihm wohl auch anmerkte, denn Dumbledore lachte leise.  
  
"Aber ja doch, ich habe schon viel über dich gehört, besonders von deinem Vater. Er ist wirklich sehr stolz auf dich."  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte Remus zu sehen, wie sein Vater bei diesen Worten leicht errötete. Dumbledore fuhr fort.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, du studierst schon fleißig, Remus Lupin. Deine Eltern sagen, du lässt dich kaum von deinen Büchern trennen. Und du liest nicht bloß Kinderbücher, sondern häufig sogar Schulliteratur."  
  
"Ich habe einige Schulbücher gelesen, ja, Sir", erwiderte Remus. "Aber nicht alle. Ich hab es mal mit einem Buch über Tränke versucht, aber das war mir zu ..." Er brach verlegen ab.  
  
"Ein wenig langweilig, nehme ich an", riet Dumbledore. Dann lächelte er wieder. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Remus. Wir können uns nicht alle für dasselbe interessieren. Welche Themen magst du lieber?"  
  
"Ich mag antike Runen und Magiegeschichte, und natürlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich hab auch mal versucht, fortgeschrittene Bücher zu lesen, aber die sind manchmal schwer nachzuvollziehen, wenn man die Zauber nicht gleichzeitig anwenden kann."  
  
Albus Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und Remus stellte fest, dass er jetzt viel weniger nervös vor dem Professor stand. So lange er sich an ein vertrautes Gesprächsthema halten konnte - seine Bücher - konnte er sich und seine Eltern nicht allzu sehr blamieren.  
  
"Hast du schon überlegt, was du im nächsten Jahr tun wirst?" fragte ihn Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Na ja, ehm ... Ich habe seit dem letzten Jahr einen Zauberstab und habe schon einige einfache Zauber damit geübt. Mum sagt, sie wird mir noch mehr beibringen - Dinge, die ich auf einer Zauberschule lernen würde. Natürlich werde ich nie so gut werden wie Ihre Schüler in Hogwarts, Sir."  
  
"Ah, du hast also von Hogwarts gehört, ja? Was denkst du darüber?"  
  
"Ich halte es für die beste Zauberschule der Welt, Professor", sagte Remus enthusiastisch. "Ich meine, meine Eltern waren beide da und wenn ich nicht - na ja, dann hätte ich auch dorthin gewollt, aber das kann ich eben nicht. Ich habe aber einige der Bücher gelesen, die sie dort benutzen, und die Geschichte von Hogwarts."  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Dumbledore lachte wieder. "Dann weißt du ja schon mehr, als viele Hogwarts-Schüler im siebten Jahr je gelernt haben, nehme ich an. Nun gut. Danke, Remus, dass du mir diesen kleinen Einblick in deine Gedanken gewährt hast. Wir werden uns vielleicht noch einmal kurz unterhalten - später."  
  
Überrascht nahm Remus diese Worte als Abschied hin und machte sich auf zu seiner Truhe und dem Buch, das er hineingelegt hatte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Die Sonne stand hoch oben und Remus war in sein Buch vertieft, die Welt um ihn herum hatte er vergessen. Seine beste Robe war voller Blütenstaub und trockener Erde, seine Stirn kraus. Er drehte eine dicke Buchseite um und blätterte dann zurück. Er drehte das Buch auf den Kopf und gab einen leisen Ausruf von sich. So war das also. Die Verbindung war ihm bisher entgangen, aber jetzt war alles klar. Es war ein gutes Buch, das er da hatte. Darin wurde alles auf faszinierende Weise erklärt. Es war sogar so faszinierend, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie sich ihm jemand näherte, bis ein Schatten auf die Seite fiel. Er blickte erschrocken hoch und sah Professor Dumbledore, der auf ihn herabschaute.  
  
"Ah", sagte er. "Hier versteckst du dich also mit deinen Büchern."  
  
"Ich lese gern hier", antwortete Remus und wollte aufstehen.  
  
Dumbledore winkte ab und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Baumstumpf.  
  
"Ich habe mich mit deinen Eltern über deine Zukunft unterhalten, Remus."  
  
"Ach so?" erwiderte Remus höflich und machte das Buch zu.  
  
"Ja. Offenbar glauben sie, dass es für dich sehr schwer ist, dich damit abfinden zu müssen, dass du vermutlich nie auf eine richtige Schule gehen und mehr als einfache Zaubersprüche lernen wirst. Stimmt das?"  
  
Remus dachte kurz nach. "Kann sein. Ich würde schon gerne viel lernen. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht sicher wäre, wenn ich unter den anderen Schülern leben würde. Es wäre zu gefährlich für sie. Es ist schade, aber ich muss das Beste daraus machen."  
  
"Du bist ungewöhnlich ruhig für einen Jungen in deiner Lage. Die meisten wären an deiner Stelle bitter, verärgert. Aber du hast ja deine Eltern, die dich sehr lieben."  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Remus ernst. "Ich habe sie auch lieb."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Du scheinst mir ein sehr geduldiger, intelligenter junger Mann zu sein, Remus. Es wäre eine Schande, ein solches Talent zu verschwenden. Wie gesagt: Ich habe mit deinen Eltern gesprochen, und wir sind uns einig geworden. Ich habe versprochen, alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Wir werden ein Gebäude in Hogsmeade errichten. Dort wirst du jeden Monat die Vollmondnacht verbringen. Ich habe unserer Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Professor McGonagall, die dieses Jahr meine Stellvertreterin werden soll, bereits eine Eule geschickt, damit sie sofort mit der Vorbereitung beginnt. Wir werden einen Tunnel graben, der aus dem Schulgelände hinaus in das Haus führen wird. Unsere Herbologielehrerin Professor Sprout hat erst kürzlich einen sehr seltenen Setzling bekommen können: eine peitschende Weide. Diese werden wir über dem Tunneleingang pflanzen, so dass niemand aus Versehen über dich stolpert, während du verwandelt bist. Wenn wir diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, dürfte deine Gegenwart in Hogwarts keine Gefahr darstellen."  
  
Remus lachte trocken. "Sie machen Witze."  
  
"Nein, es ist mein Ernst", entgegnete Dumbledore.  
  
Remus spürte, wie sein Kiefer aufklappte. "H-Hogwarts?" stammelte er. "Ich? Ich soll nach Hogwarts? Aber ..."  
  
"Sagt dir unser Plan zu?"  
  
"Ob er mir zusagt?"  
  
Remus sprang auf, halb lachend und halb weinend. "Ob er mir zusagt? Ich finde ihn ... Er ist einfach ..."  
  
Ihm fehlten die Worte. Er blickte den Direktor an, der ihn nun von seinem Baumstumpf aus anlächelte.  
  
"Danke, Professor", sagte Remus mit bebender Stimme. "Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Sir." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
5 - Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Remus Lupin wünschte sich, dass sich sein Magen endlich beruhigen würde. Er fühlte sich an, als ob darin Hundert Schmetterlinge ein wildes Fest feierten. Außerdem kam ihm seine Kehle seltsam verschnürt vor. Er durfte nach Hogwarts! Er wusste nicht, ob er vor Begeisterung singen oder vor Nervosität zusammenbrechen sollte. Seine Mutter stand neben ihm, und auch sie wirkte äußerst unruhig.  
  
"Oh je. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir alles eingepackt, was du brauchst. Wenn dir noch irgendwas fehlen sollte, während du dort bist, dann musst du es mir schreiben, ja? Versprichst du das?"  
  
"Ja, Mum."  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam sein Vater zu ihnen zurück, der mit einem Schaffner gesprochen hatte. Er lächelte seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zu.  
  
"Sieh mal, Remus", sagte er. "Da kommt sie."  
  
Remus blickte nervös auf die große rote Dampflok, die in den Bahnhof ratterte. Der Hogwarts Express. Er schluckte kräftig. Der Zug war beeindruckend, noch viel besser, als er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben. Es war der 31. August und er, der elfjährige Remus J. Lupin, würde heute nach Hogwarts fahren. All die anderen Schüler würden erst morgen eintreffen, wie üblich. Aber da morgen Nacht Vollmond sein würde, hatten sie abgemacht, dass er einen Tag früher anreisen sollte. Er hörte, wie seine Mutter seufzte.  
  
Sie lächelte zu ihm runter, aber ihre Augen sahen feucht aus.  
  
"Tja, Remus. Es ist soweit."  
  
Remus nickte gezwungen und schaute sie an. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, nach Hogwarts zu fahren, sich danach gesehnt, von Zuhause fort zu gehen und andere Menschen, Jungen in seinem Alter, kennen zu lernen ... Aber jetzt, wo es soweit war, und er seine Mutter und seinen Vater sah, wie sie dort standen, wie sie sich halb für ihn freuten und halb traurig waren, dass er sie verließ, füllte sich sein Herz mit einem Mal mit Angst. Seine Mutter gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, sein Vater nahm seine Truhe und seinen Kessel und trug sie zum Zug. Remus folgte ihm langsam, doch als er in den Zug steigen wollte, blieb er auf einmal stehen. Er drehte sich um, und rannte hastig seiner Mutter in die Arme, während Tränen ihm über das Gesicht strömten.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht, Mum", weinte er. "Ich kann doch nicht nach Hogwarts. Ich kann dich nicht verlassen."  
  
Seine Mutter nahm ihn kurz in den Arm, richtete ihn dann wieder auf und strich ihm die Haare aus den Augen.  
  
"Doch, das kannst du, Schatz. Du wirst in Hogwarts viele neue Freunde finden und so viel lernen, dass du dir nachher wünschst, du hättest niemals ein Buch zu Gesicht bekommen. Du wirst schon klarkommen."  
  
"Aber - du wirst mir fehlen", sagte er.  
  
Faith lächelte. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Moment für Remus, der noch nie in seinem Leben von seinen Eltern fort gewesen war, besonders schwer sein würde.  
  
"Ich weiß, Liebes", sagte sie. "Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Aber so weit weg sind die Ferien nun auch nicht, und dann kommst du uns ja besuchen." Sie seufzte. "Also lauf jetzt, und amüsier dich gut."  
  
Sie drehte Remus um, und dieses Mal stieg er in den Zug und folgte seinem Vater in ein Abteil. John Lupin hob die Truhe in das Gepäckfach.  
  
"So", sagte er. "Hier solltest du's bequem haben."  
  
"Danke, Dad", antwortete Remus unsicher.  
  
John lächelte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es erlebe, dass mein kleiner Junge ganz allein auszieht, um der erste Werwolf in Hogwarts zu sein."  
  
Er kramte nach etwas in seiner Tasche.  
  
"Ich habe hier etwas für dich. Es ist nichts Großes, aber ..."  
  
Remus riss das Papier eifrig auseinander. Darin lag ein altes, aber sauber blitzendes Medaillon. Er öffnete den Verschluss und entdeckte Bilder von seinen Eltern, die ihn anlächelten.  
  
"Ich weiß, das ist eigentlich nichts für einen Jungen. Aber deine Mutter und ich dachten, es würde dir vielleicht trotzdem gefallen."  
  
Remus umarmte seinen Vater. "Danke, Dad."  
  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich, Remus", sagte John und strich ihm durch die Haare.  
  
Mit einem letzten Lächeln kehrte er dann auf den Bahnsteig zurück.  
  
Während der Hogwarts Express Gleis 9 ¾ verließ, stand Remus mit dem Medaillon in der Hand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Sein Vater hatte seiner Mutter den Arm um die Schulter gelegt, und das letzte, was sich in Remus' Gedächtnis einprägte als der Zug schneller wurde und heiter gen Norden ratterte, war ihr liebenswertes Gesicht, das ihm mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Trauer nachschaute.  
  
Der Zug war noch nicht weit gekommen und Remus hatte sich eben erst überwunden, das Medaillon in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, da hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang, die so schwer waren, dass es ihm vorkam, als ginge ein Elefant im Zug spazieren. Dann öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils und dort stand ein Mann, der so groß war, dass er eigentlich gar nicht hätte existieren dürfen. Sein Gesicht war dicht mit dunklen Barthaaren bewachsen und er trug einen gewaltigen Mantel aus Maulwurfsfell. Doch über dem zotteligen Bart lächelten zwei freundliche Augen, die wie schwarze Perlen aussahen, den Jungen an.  
  
"Hallo", sagte der Fremde. "Du musst Remus Lupin sein. Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass du einen Tag früher nach Hogwarts kommst. Er dachte, du bist vielleicht einsam, wenn du so allein reisen musst, weil du ja auch zum ersten Mal von zu Hause weg bist. Er dachte, du kannst vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Also bin ich nach London runter gekommen, um dich sicher hinzubringen. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
  
Remus, der sich erst von seinem ersten Schrecken über die Größe des Fremden erholen musste und etwas Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine ländliche Redensart zu verstehen, murmelte höflich: "Bitte tun Sie das."  
  
"Arr."  
  
Irgendwie schaffte es der riesige Mann, sich in das Abteil zu quetschen. Er legte einen rosafarbenen Regenschirm ins Gepäckfach. Er setzte sich, wobei er mindestens drei Sitzplätze belegte. Das Abteil wirkte auf einmal viel zu klein. Remus machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, dass der Zug vielleicht entgleisen könnte, sollte sich sein Begleiter zu schnell bewegen.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid ist mein Name", sagte dieser nun. "Ich bin Wildhüter in Hogwarts."  
  
"Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", antwortete Remus.  
  
Eine von Hagrids tellergroßen Händen verschwand in einer riesengroßen Tasche und er holte etwa ein Dutzend Schokofrösche hervor.  
  
"Willst du was Süßes?"  
  
"Nein danke", lehnte Remus ab. "Die hab ich nicht so gerne. Ich esse nicht gern Dinge, die sich bewegen, als ob sie leben würden."  
  
Hagrid schaute verduzt drein. "Aber du sammelst doch wohl sicher die Karten, oder?"  
  
"Das schon", gab Remus zu.  
  
"Ha, dacht ich mir's doch. Hab in meinem Leben noch keinen Jungen getroffen, der sie nicht sammelt. Ich sag dir was: Ich ess' die Frösche, und du kannst die Karten haben. Als ich so alt war wie du, da gab's sie noch nicht, und jetzt bin ich zu alt, mit dem Sammeln anzufangen. Einverstanden?"  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen hatte, lächelte Remus. "Okay."  
  
So ging die Fahrt weiter. Hagrid aß drei Schokofrösche auf einmal und Remus sammelte einen Stapel mit Morgana Le Fays, Merlins und vielen anderen berühmten Hexen und Zauberern.  
  
"Ah, hier hast du einen guten", sagte Hagrid, als er den letzten Frosch auspackte. "Albus Dumbledore. Du hast ihn schon kennen gelernt, nicht?"  
  
"Ja. Er hat uns diesen Sommer zu Hause besucht. Er war so nett, mich nach Hogwarts zu lassen, obwohl ... obwohl ich ein ..."  
  
"Schon gut", sagte Hagrid schnell. "Du brauchst mir nichts erzählen. Ich weiß schon Bescheid. Professor Dumbledore hat's mir gesagt. Er vertraut mir."  
  
Seine riesige Brust schwoll, sofern dies möglich war, auf ihre doppelte Größe an.  
  
"Das ist ja das Tolle an ihm, weißt du. Er glaubt an Leute. Gibt ihnen eine Chance. Auch solchen, die andere meiden würden - Leute wie du und ich."  
  
Remus blickte rasch auf, aber Hagrid war auf einmal wie fasziniert von einigen Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, die er in einer weiteren Manteltasche fand, und das Thema kam nicht wieder auf. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
6 - Willkommen in Hogwarts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Als Sie den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichten, war es bereits dunkel draußen. Remus fragte sich gerade, wie er seine Truhe und seinen Kessel zum Schloss tragen sollte, als zwei große Hände die Truhe aus der Ablage holten und Hagrid sich den Kessel unter den Arm klemmte, als wäre er bloß eine kleine Vase.  
  
"Die trag ich schon", sagte Hagrid freundlich. "Komm mit."  
  
Remus folgte dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts aus dem Bahnhof und durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie an das Ufer des schwarzen Sees kamen.  
  
"Heute fahren wir über den See zum Schloss", erklärte Hagrid. "Es ist Tradition, dass die Schüler im ersten Jahr Hogwarts auf diesem Weg erreichen, und Professor Dumbledore wollte, dass dein Empfang dort so weit es geht genauso ist, wie der, den die anderen morgen erleben werden."  
  
Er legte die Truhe in einem Boot ab und Remus kletterte behutsam hinterher. Dann überquerten sie den stillen See. Als sie dem Schloss näher kamen, sah Remus, dass hinter vielen der Fenster Lichter funkelten. Der Mond kam hinter einer Wolke hervor, so dass das Schloss sich mit seinen zahllosen Türmen und Dächern gegen den kurz erhellten Nachthimmel abhob.  
  
"Und, wie gefällt es dir?" fragte Hagrid.  
  
"Es ist wunderschön", erwiderte Remus völlig überwältigt.  
  
Falls das möglich war, war er vom Anblick der gewaltigen Treppe sogar noch mehr beeindruckt, als sie sie endlich errichten, und der große Speisesaal - der bis auf vier lange Tische, über denen Kerzen schwebten, und den Lehrertisch ganz hinten leer war - raubte ihm den Atem. Ewig starrte er den verzauberten Himmel an, der noch viel prächtiger war, als er in den Büchern über Hogwarts beschrieben wurde.  
  
Hagrid ließ die Truhe an der Tür stehen und führte Remus den ganzen Saal entlang bis zum Lehrertisch, wo zwei Personen sie erwarteten. Dort stand Professor Dumbledore, heute in himmelblau gekleidet. Neben ihm stand eine Hexe mittleren Alters mit strengem Gesicht, einem Gewand im Schottenmuster, sehr dünnen Lippen, streng zu einem Dutt gebürsteten Haaren und durchdringenden Augen, die ihn durch ihre eckige Brille musterten.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie uns unseren neuen Schüler gebracht", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Ja, Sir, Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid neigte den Kopf leicht vor der streng aussehenden Hexe.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet", setzte Dumbledore fort. "Hat Hagrid sich gut um dich gekümmert, Remus?"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Danke."  
  
Remus spürte, wie unter Professor McGongalls scharfen Augen alle Freude und der Mut, den er während der Zugfahrt wiedergefunden hatte, wieder aus ihm wich.  
  
"Nun gut", redete der Direktor weiter. "Du bist sicher müde und willst dich heute bestimmt früh schlafen legen, denn morgen Nacht wirst du ja nicht viel Ruhe finden. Aber erst müssen wir herausfinden, wo wir dich unterbringen."  
  
Remus sah etwas besorgt aus. Dumbledore lächelte mild.  
  
"Keine Sorge, wir werden schon ein Plätzchen für dich finden. Die Frage ist nur, wo genau. Minerva, den Hut, bitte."  
  
Professor McGonagall trat beiseite, so dass Remus einen hölzernen Hocker und einen schäbigen alten Hut sehen konnte. Diesen hob sie hoch und wies Remus zum Hocker. Er setzte sich, und sofort setzte sie ihm den großen Hut auf den Kopf, so dass er ihm die Sicht versperrte.  
  
*Was ist denn das?* fragte der Hut auf seinem Kopf. *Ein Schüler, heute schon? Ich dachte, ihr kommt erst morgen, ich habe mein Lied extra vorbereitet. Ah ...*  
  
Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, was er in Remus' Kopf entdeckt hatte.  
  
*Ein Werwolf also? Deshalb kommst du eine Nacht zu früh. Na so was. Was mag wohl noch auf uns zukommen? Nun dann, wohin mit dir? Lass mal sehen ... Du hast einen regen Verstand, junger Remus Lupin. Du bist wissbegierig. Du willst viel lernen, aber auch andere erfreuen. Das macht die Sache etwas schwierig. Deine Intelligenz macht mich fast geneigt, dich nach Ravenclaw zu schicken, und doch ... Ein Hufflepuff dient gern anderen, aber nein, dafür bist du doch zu kühn, du gehst gern deinen eigenen Weg. Ich denke, vielleicht ... ja. Ja, jetzt sehe ich es. Es steckt viel Mut in dir. Du wirst viel ertragen, aber niemals verzagen. Ja ...*  
  
Remus zitterte. Er fragte sich, wie der Hut so genau zu wissen glauben konnte, was in ihm steckte, wo er es doch nicht einmal selbst wusste. Und er fragte sich, was der Hut jetzt sagen würde. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe die Entscheidung kam. Doch dann, endlich, sprach der Hut laut und deutlich, so dass alle Anwesenden es hörten.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Professor McGonagall nahmen den Hut von Remus' Kopf. Professor Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Ja", sagte er. "Das hatte ich vermutet. Gut. Minerva, damit fällt er unter Ihre Obhut. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt einen Happen essen, Remus, und dich dann ausruhen. Gute Nacht."  
  
Damit machte Dumbledore kehrt und verließ den Saal zusammen mit Hagrid. Remus war mit Professor McGonagall allein. Sie schaute zu ihm herab, und für einen kurzen Moment kam sie Remus etwas weniger streng vor.  
  
"Nun, Lupin, dann kommen Sie mal besser mit mir", sagte sie dann mit einer Stimme, die glühende Kohlen gefrieren lassen konnte.  
  
Er folgte ihren schnellen Schritten aus dem Saal und mehrere Treppen hinauf. Sie erreichten einen Flur, in dem das Bild einer dicken Frau in einem rosa Kleid hing. Sie sah ihnen leicht neugierig entgegen.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da? Einen Frühaufsteher?" bemerkte sie.  
  
"Flohhüpfen", sagte Professor McGonagall.  
  
Remus starrte unverständig, doch die Frau im Gemälde zuckte lediglich die großzügig proportionierten Schultern.  
  
"Wie Sie meinen, Professor", sagte sie, und schwang auf ihren Scharnieren zurück, so dass ein Loch in der Wand erschien.  
  
Remus kletterte nach der Lehrerin hindurch und sie kamen in einem runden Turmzimmer aus, wo ein freundliches Feuer im Kamin knisterte. Ein Teller mit kaltem Schinken, Käse, mehreren Scheiben Toast und Marmelade stand mit einem Glas und einem großen Krug Milch auf einem Tisch.  
  
"Dies ist der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte die Lehrerin. "Ihr Schlafzimmer finden Sie hinter der Tür. Gehen Sie die Treppe hinauf bis ganz nach oben. Ihre Truhe wurde bereits dorthin gebracht. Guten Appetit, und gute Nacht."  
  
Und damit ging sie wieder, und Remus blieb allein zurück. Doch er stellte fest, dass ihn das gar nicht so sehr störte. Das Feuer wärmte nicht nur den Körper, sondern auch sein Herz. Und morgen würden die anderen Schüler eintreffen. Er nahm in einem der großen Sessel Platz und zog sich den Tisch näher heran. Auf einmal hatte er Kohldampf, und als er endlich die Treppe hinaufstieg, um schlafen zu gehen, war auf dem Teller kein Krümel und in dem Krug kein Tropfen mehr. 


	2. Teil 2: Wormtail

Vorgeschichte, Teil 2: Wormtail  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Prolog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft gibt es viele Berufe, die einem Muggel bei der ersten Erwähnung nicht ungewöhnlich vorkommen würden. Ein Zauberer kann zum Beispiel Wirt sein, oder Minister oder sogar Busfahrer. So lange der Muggel nie erfährt, dass sein Nachbar in seinem Lokal Butterbier verkauft, dass er Minister am Zaubereiministerium ist oder einen Bus mit Namen Fahrender Ritter fährt, wird er nichts Außergewöhnliches bemerken. So war es auch mit dem Beruf von Norman Pettigrew.  
  
Norman Pettigrew war Apotheker. Er besaß ein gemütliches Haus in einer ruhigen Nebenstraße eines kleinen Städtchens im Norden Englands und wurde von seinen Mitbürgern beneidet, nicht nur um seiner gutaussehenden Frau Anthea wegen, die an lokalen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen teilnahm und sonntags stets zur Kirche ging, sondern auch wegen seiner beiden charmanten Töchter, der neunjährigen Zwillinge Philippa und Paula. 'Pippa' und 'Polly', wie sie im allgemeinen gerufen wurden, gingen auf die örtliche Grundschule, bekamen dort gute Noten, machten regelmäßig ihre Hausaufgaben und gaben ihren Lehrern nie einen Grund, böse zu sein oder zu schimpfen.  
  
Doch hinter der Fassade des frisch gestrichenen, kieselraugeputzten Hauses mit dem gläsernen Vorbau, hinter den Spitzengardinen und den Porzellanfigürchen im Erkerfenster zur Straße hin, führten die Pettigrews ein Leben, das mit dem einer Muggel-Familie kaum etwas gemein hatte. Zwar stimmte es, dass Norman, wie er es den Nachbarn erzählte, zur Arbeit pendelte. Was er ihnen gegenüber jedoch nicht erwähnte war, dass er sich unter "pendeln" vorstellte, morgens aus dem Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden und beinahe im selben Moment in seiner Apotheke in York zu erscheinen, die nur Zugehörige der magischen Gemeinschaft wahrnehmen konnten und wo er wichtige Produkte wie Boomslanghaut, Froschlaich und Bezoare verkaufte.  
  
Seine Frau erwähnte auch nicht, dass sie den langersehnten Antiquitätenflohmarkt zu Ostern nicht durch eine schlimmer Erkältung versäumt hatte, sondern weil sie eine Verabredung mit dem Yorkshire-Zweig des Miniaturkessel-Sammlerclubs hatte - ein Ereignis, das sie nicht verpassen durfte, da jeder Teilnehmer als Geschenk einen wunderschönen, goldverzierten (und selbstrührenden) Minikessel von der Größe eines Eierbechers bekommen sollte.  
  
Was die Töchter anging ... Polly lehrte gerade ihren Füllfederhalter das Schreiben, während Pippa ihn längst beiseite gelegt und die Zunge zwischen die Lippen geschoben hatte, um mit gerunzelter Stirn über einem Mathematikbuch zu brüten, dessen Seiten sich von selbst umblätterten, während sie in der linken Hand eine lange Schreibfeder hielt.  
  
In diese Familie wurde an einem nassen, windigen Aprilmorgen Mr. und Mrs. Pettigrews drittes Kind geboren.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Der kleine Bruder  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Peter Pettigrew warf seine Schuhe zu Boden und ließ sich halb erleichtert, halb traurig auf sein Bett fallen. Erleichtert, weil in Hogwarts das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte, was bedeutete, dass das Haus bis Weihnachten Polly-frei sein würde. Traurig, weil mit Polly auch Pippa fort war. Pippa würde ihm fehlen.  
  
Peter stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er sah in den kleinen Hintergarten hinunter. Dort stand eine Schaukel mit einem Holzsitz, von dem die orange Farbe abblätterte, und eine Rutsche, die nur noch wenig Anzeichen dafür bot, dass sie einmal rot gewesen war. Muggel-Spielzeug. Spielzeug, das Muggel-Menschen in einer Muggel-Stadt wie dieser im Garten einer Familie wie seiner zu sehen erwarteten. Wenn sie nur wüssten!  
  
Wenigstens einmal am Tag, an jedem Tag, an dem ein bisschen Sonne schien, scheuchte ihn seine Mutter um der Nachbarn Willen dort hinaus. Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich störte. Er mochte die Rutsche sogar ganz gern. Was ihm jedoch weniger zusagte, war die Schaukel. Seit dem einen Mal, als er versucht hatte, mit seinen kurzen, stämmigen Beinchen die Schaukel zu bewegen, und seine Schwester Paula mit ihrem Zauberstab hinter der Küchentür gestanden hatte, um die Schaukel immer höher, höher, höher schwingen zu lassen ... so hoch, dass er am Ende Angst gehabt hatte, zu stürzen. Polly erlaubte sich ständig solche Scherze mit ihm, und Pippa musste dann ihren kleinen Bruder verteidigen. Denn Pippa hatte das jüngste Kind ihrer Eltern mit offenen Armen empfangen und sich darüber gefreut, einen kleinen Bruder zu haben, mit dem sie spielen und den sie versorgen konnte, obwohl er so viel jünger war. Polly hingegen hatte nicht verstanden, warum ihre Eltern so spät noch ein Kind wollten, ärgerte sich über ihn, über den Krach - und den Dreck - den er machte und hasste es, auf ihn aufzupassen, wenn ihre Eltern nicht da waren.  
  
Peters gemischte Laune bei der Abreise seiner Schwestern war daher nicht verwunderlich. Er war froh, dass Polly weg war, aber Pippa ... Er wünschte sich innigst, dass Polly alleine nach Hogwarts gefahren und Pippa bei ihm geblieben wäre. So lange er denken konnte, hatte Pippa ihn beschützt. Selbst mit sechs Jahren und obwohl er wusste, dass er langsam lernen sollte, sich selbst zu verteidigen, verließ er sich immer noch auf Pippa - die ihn auch nie im Stich ließ.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte Peter sich wieder vom Fenster ab und ging auf die Tür zu. Er sollte wohl besser nach unten gehen. Mum würde dich sonst wundern, wo er blieb. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
3 - Post  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Mutter! Mutter!" rief Pippa Pettigrew und wedelte mit einem dicken Pergamentstück.  
  
Sie stürmte in die Küche, im Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Mit zwanzig war Philippa zu einer gutmütigen jungen Frau mit einem eher freundlichen als hübschen Gesicht herangewachsen. Sie stand da, ihre kleinen wasserblauen Augen funkelten wie helle Perlen, und eine Strähne ihres strohblonden Haars löste sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz. Anthea Pettigrew wandte sich von ihrem Blumenarrangement ab, um ihre Tochter zu betrachten. Peter steckte den Kopf um die Gartentür und schlich sich rein.  
  
"Ratet mal, was passiert ist!" keuchte Pippa.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Polly gelangweilt, während sie einen Bissen Apfelkuchen schluckte und von dem dicken Buch aufschaute, das vor ihr an der Glasschale lehnte.  
  
"Sie haben meine Bewerbung angenommen!" erklärte Pippa aufgeregt, und klopfte ihrer Schwester auf die Schulter. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und hielt den Brief ihrer Mutter hin. Anthea nahm ihre Brille aus der Schürzentasche und setzte sie auf.  
  
"Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir Ihre Bewerbung als Referendarin auf Beauxbatons annehmen werden. Wir erwarten Sie kurz vor dem Beginn des nächsten Semesters, das heißt im August diesen Jahres. Mit freundlichem Gruß, Olympe Maxime, Stellvertretende Direktorin", las Anthea Pettigrew.  
  
Sie gab den Brief ihrer Tochter zurück und nahm die Brille wieder ab.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schatz", sagte sie, und Pippa küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
Ihre Augen strahlten.  
  
"Ist das aufregend", sagte sie. "Ich gehe nach Beauxbatons! Ich werde Lehrerin! Ist das nicht wundervoll, Peter?"  
  
Sie schaute sich um und musste feststellen, dass ihr Bruder sich wieder in den Garten geschlichen hatte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Peter saß im Bett und hatte die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen. Er hatte das Licht ausgemacht, so dass das Zimmer bis auf den leichten Schimmer des Mondes dunkel war, der durch die Gardinenöffnung schien. Seine Augen brannten. Er hörte das Klopfen an der Tür und erkannte es sofort. Es war Pippa. Er rutschte unter der Decke weiter runter, wickelte sie eng um sich und drehte sich zur Wand, schloss die Augen und tat so, als würde er schlafen. Die Tür ging auf und von der Diele strömte Licht herein. Pippa kam rein und zögerte einen Moment, wartete, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Dann trat sie ans Bett.  
  
"Peter?" rief sie leise.  
  
Er hielt den Atem an.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Peter", sagte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Widerwillig drehte er das Gesicht zu ihr.  
  
"Warum so traurig, Peter?" fragte sie. "Ich dachte, du freust dich, dass ich das bekomme, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe."  
  
"Tu ich auch", erwiderte er still. "Aber ich - ich will nicht, dass du weggehst. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll."  
  
"Du hast ja noch Mum und Dad und Polly."  
  
Der Junge verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich wünschte, Polly würde weggehen", sagte er.  
  
Pippa lächelte. Sie flüsterte:  
  
"Na, wenn du Glück hast, dann heiratet sie bald ihren höchst unangenehmen Freund und du bist uns beide los. Jedenfalls", fügte sie hinzu, "musst du sie nicht viel länger ertragen. Es ist schon fast Juli, und bald bekommst du sicher deine Einladung nach Hogwarts."  
  
Peter runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Wenn sie mich da annehmen, ja. Ich weiß nicht, Pippa. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich schlau genug bin."  
  
"Natürlich nehmen sie dich an. Und was das Schlausein betrifft - Barry Beacher haben sie auch genommen, und du bist zehnmal intelligenter als er."  
  
Die Erwähnung eines alten Schulkameraden von Pippa, über den er schon viele Geschichten gehört hatte, die so verrückt klangen, dass man sie kaum glauben konnte, zauberte ein Lächeln auf Peters Gesicht.  
  
"Komm schon", sagte seine Schwester und strich die Bettdecke glatt. "Mach die Augen zu und schlaf jetzt. Und denk dran: Wie weit ich auch weg sein mag, ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst, klar?"  
  
Peter nickte, schloss die Augen und schlief fast sofort ein.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Der Brief kam an einem Montag. Anthea Pettigrew steckte besorgt den Kopf aus dem Fenster, als eine große Schleiereule durch die Küchentür geflogen kam. Aber offenbar hatte niemand in ihrer Straße etwas bemerkt, also zog sie den Kopf wieder ein und kehrte zum Frühstückstisch zurück. Peter hielt das Pergament in der Hand und las die Anschrift, die mit grüner Tinte geschrieben war. Ja, der Brief war eindeutig an ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Ah, wurde auch Zeit", meinte sein Vater, während der Milchkrug sich über seinem Müsli ergoss.  
  
Polly ließ ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten sinken und schaute ihren Bruder über den Rand ihres Orangensaftglases an. Anthea setzte sich neben ihren Mann und schwenkte den Zauberstab in Richtung der Teekanne, die sofort herbeiflog und ihre Tasse füllte. Peter blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter.  
  
"Na los, mach auf", drängte Pippa.  
  
Mit zitternder Hand löste ihr Bruder das Siegel und breitete das Pergament aus. Ja, da stand es grün auf weiß. Mr. Peter Pettigrew sollte auf die Zauberschule Hogwarts gehen. Pippa drückte ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, Anthea und Norman Pettigrew gratulierten ihrem Sohn und Polly bemaß ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick. Peter reichte den Brief seinem Vater, lachte nervös - und warf den Milchkrug um. 


	3. Teil 3: Padfoot

Vorgeschichte, Teil 3: Padfoot  
  
[Anmerkung: Da ich mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte begonnen hatte, bevor das fünfte Buch veröffentlicht wurde, stimmen manche Dinge leider nicht mit den Fakten aus Band 5 überein.]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Prolog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Der schwarzhaarige kleine Junge ließ die kurzen Beinchen vom Sofa baumeln. Ein deprimierend aussehender Mann, der von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet war und ein Stück Glas vor dem einen Auge trug, stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und unterhielt sich sehr leise mit einer grauhaarigen Hexe mit spitzem Hut und einem hochgewachsenen Mann, der ein ernstes Gesicht und kalte Augen hatte und ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Der Junge gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Warum musste er so hier sitzen? Wer war eigentlich diese Frau dort? Warum stand sie mitten in Mummy und Daddys Wohnzimmer? Den alten Mann hatte er schon einmal gesehen - da hatte er ebenso deprimierend gewirkt - erst vor kurzem, als Großmutter 'in den Himmel' gekommen war, wie seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte. An dem Tag hatte er auch den anderen Mann zuletzt gesehen. Der Kleine wusste noch, dass er diesen Mann 'Onkel' nennen sollte, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, weshalb. Er war ihm in seinem jungen Leben jedenfalls noch nicht sehr oft begegnet. Und wo waren seine Eltern? Warum kamen sie nicht nach Hause? Und warum war Ellie, seine Babysitterin, heulend in die Küche gelaufen, als diese Leute gekommen waren, und nicht zurückgekehrt? Er mochte Ellie. Er beschloss, sie suchen zu gehen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
Ellen Cole trocknete sich die Augen, als sie das Rufen des Kindes hörte.  
  
"Hallo, Sirius."  
  
Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sirius kam näher und blickte aus großen, fragenden Augen zu ihr auf. Ellen nahm in auf dem Schoß und drückte ihn an sich, denn sie wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal sein würde. Tränen fielen aus ihren schweren Augen auf seinen dunklen Schopf. Sirius war erst zwei, er verstand noch nicht, was los war. Er wusste nur, dass Ellie traurig war, und das machte ihn auch traurig. Sie war seine Freundin - die einzige, die er in dieser Welt außer seinen Eltern hatte. Also ließ er zu, dass sie mit ihm schmuste, so wie Mummy, als sie traurig gewesen war, dass seine Großmutter fort war.  
  
So fanden der Bestatter Mr. Mortis, Miss Dolesham und Duncan Black sie einige Zeit später. Sirius schaute argwöhnisch zu ihnen auf und klammerte sich instinktiv an Ellen fest.  
  
"Es wird Zeit, meine Liebe", sagte Miss Dolesham.  
  
"Eine traurige Geschichte", fügte Mr. Mortis hinzu und polierte sein Monokel.  
  
Duncan Black stand bloß da und zog die Stirn zusammen.  
  
"W-was soll aus Sirius werden, jetzt, wo seine - seine Eltern ...?" fragte das Mädchen.  
  
"Er wird zu mir ins Heim ziehen," erwiderte die grauhaarige Hexe.  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
Ellen sah flehend zu Mr. Black.  
  
"Können Sie ihn nicht zu sich nehmen, Sir?"  
  
"Ich?" entgegnete Black verächtlich. "Was soll ich mit ihm?"  
  
"Aber - Sir, er ist Ihr Neffe. Das Fleisch und Blut Ihres Bruders."  
  
"Thomas war ein Spinner", behauptete der Mann bitter. "Oh, ich weiß, ihr Leute nennt ihn einen 'Zauberer', aber meine Eltern und ich erkannten, was er wirklich war. Wir waren froh, als er wegging, um sich der 'magischen Gemeinschaft' anzuschließen, und ich wüsste von keinem düstereren Tag als dem, als er darauf bestand, dass wir alle zu seiner Hochzeit kommen sollten und dabei sein, wenn er eine - eine von seiner Art heiratete. Nein, ich nehme sein Kind nicht zu mir. Von mir aus kann er gern ins Kinderheim und dort bleiben, ich bin froh, ihn los zu sein."  
  
Ellen starrte den Mann ungläubig an, sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Wäre sie doch nur etwas älter, dann hätte sie den Jungen selbst adoptiert. Aber was konnte eine sechzehnjährige Hexe schon tun? Also überließ sie ihn Miss Dolesham und schaute nur noch ein letztes Mal sehnsüchtig in sein süßes Gesicht, als er von ihr weggetragen wurde.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Der Anführer des Rudels  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Also, wer war es?" schnappte Miss Dolesham und blickte wütend in die Reihe der Gesichter vor ihr.  
  
"Wer hat die Stinkbombe in Mr. Featherstones Büro losgelassen?"  
  
Ihre Augen streiften die Reihe. Die Knaben standen alle kerzengerade da, die Brust nach vorn geschoben, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
"Pringle!"  
  
Ein nervöser blonder Junge zuckte.  
  
"Ja, Miss Dolesham?"  
  
"Sagen Sie mir, wer die Bombe losgelassen hat."  
  
Die Stimme der alten Hexe klang fast überredend.  
  
"I-ich weiß es nicht", stammelte der arme Junge.  
  
"Oh, Sie wissen es nicht? Wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich vielleicht einfach annehmen, dass Sie es selbst waren. Mr. Featherstones Rohrstock wird sicher ans Licht führen, wie wenig Sie wirklich wissen."  
  
Der Junge namens Pringle zitterte unter ihrem strengen Blick ganz fürchterlich. Er sah aus, als sei er den Tränen nahe, aber er war offensichtlich entschlossen, nichts zu sagen.  
  
"Na schön", sagte Miss Dolesham und packte ihn am Kragen. "Dann wollen wir mal."  
  
Sie kamen bis zur Tür bevor eine klare Stimme plötzlich rief: "Warten Sie!"  
  
Miss Dolesham blieb an der Tür stehen. Ein schräges Lächeln spielt um ihre Lippen. Sie drehte sich um.  
  
"Ja, Black?"  
  
Sirius trat aus der Reihe hervor, den Kopf stolz erhoben, und seine Augen hielten ihren Stand.  
  
"Pringle hat die Stinkbombe nicht losgelassen. Das war ich, Miss."  
  
Miss Dolesham musterte ihn. Seine Augen waren kalt und unerschrocken, und innerlich musste sie lächeln. Sie kannte diesen Jungen nun schon, seit er zwei Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie wusste, er war ein Störenfried, und sie hatte ihn schon häufig bei seinen Schandtaten erwischt - deshalb hatte sie auch in diesem Fall sofort gewusst, dass er dahinter steckte. Doch welche Fehler der junge Black auch haben mochte, Untreue gehörte nicht dazu. Er war meistens derjenige, der bei dem Unfug, der im Jugendheim angestellt wurde, die Fäden zog. Aber anders als andere 'Bandenführer' schob er nie einem anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe, wenn er etwas ausgefressen oder angestiftet hatte, und sie konnte nicht anders, als seinen Mut zu bewundern, da er nun seinen Freund Pringle in Schutz nahm, der fünf Jahre jünger war und absolut unfähig, sich selbst durchzusetzen. Sie ließ Pringle los und sagte langsam:  
  
"Verstehe. Dann sollten Sie besser mitkommen."  
  
Sirius folgte ihr gehorsam aus dem Zimmer und den Gang entlang, der zu den Verwaltungsbüros führte. Er wusste, oder glaubte zu wissen, was ihm bevorstand. Doch sie gingen nicht in Mr. Featherstones Büro, sondern in Miss Doleshams eigenes.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich", befahl sie.  
  
Sirius gehorchte. Miss Dolesham setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Black", sagte sie endlich, und sie klang jetzt viel freundlicher als vorher. "Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen? Sie sind intelligent, Sie könnten es weit bringen, wenn Sie nur wollten. Warum müssen Sie sich nur immer selbst mit solchen Kindereien Steine in den Weg legen? Mr. Featherstone hätte Sie schon längst zum Vertrauenssprecher gemacht, wenn Sie nur etwas Verantwortung zeigen würden. Sie könnten über den anderen Jungen stehen, Ihre Betreuer würden Ihnen vertrauen und sich auf Sie verlassen. Warum müssen Sie uns denn so plagen?"  
  
Sirius dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann:  
  
"Es ist nicht, dass ich Sie nicht respektieren würde, Miss Dolesham. Oder Mr. Featherstone oder die anderen. Aber mir macht dieser 'Unfug' nun mal Spaß, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich wirklich über meinen Freunden stehen will. Ich bin gern einer von ihnen, ich will nicht für sie verantwortlich sein. Es sind meine Freunde, ich kann sie doch nicht rumkommandieren."  
  
Miss Dolesham betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und seufzte dann.  
  
"Wenn Sie das so sehen, dann muss ich gestehen, dass ich Ihre Gefühle verstehe. Aber bitte, Black, versuchen Sie in Zukunft nicht so - schwierig zu sein, wenigstens für kurze Zeit."  
  
Sie lehnte sich vertrauensvoll vor und senkte die Stimme.  
  
"Es schadet wohl nicht, es Ihnen zu sagen. Ich habe Mr. Featherstone überredet, Ihren Namen auf die Anmeldeliste für Hogwarts zu setzen."  
  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Hogwarts, Miss?"  
  
"Ja, Hogwarts. Aber wenn Sie weiter solche Spielchen treiben, wie Stinkbomben in seinem Büro loszulassen, dann kann es gut sein, dass es bald nicht mehr in meiner Macht liegen wird, ihn zu überreden, Ihren Namen nicht gleich wieder von der Liste zu streichen. Hab etwas Geduld, Sirius", fügte sie sanfter hinzu. "Und benimm dich. Bitte."  
  
Das strenge Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Zumindest, bis du deinen Brief erhalten hast."  
  
"Sie - glauben Sie wirklich, es besteht eine Chance, dass ich angenommen werde?"  
  
"Natürlich", meinte Miss Dolesham, jetzt wieder mit ihrer gewohnt energischen Art. "Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran. Wenn Sie Ihren Brief bekommen, kommen Sie damit direkt zu mir. Ich werde alle nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen, mit Ihnen die Schulbücher kaufen gehen - und ich bin fest entschlossen, Sie persönlich zum Hogwarts Express zu bringen."  
  
Sirius grinste. Hogwarts! Dafür lohnte es sich, artig zu sein. So lange es nicht allzu lange dauerte, bis sein Brief eintraf. 


	4. Teil 4: Prongs

Vorgeschichte, Teil 4: Prongs  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Prolog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bridget öffnete die Tür und blickte unruhig in den Flur. Sie lauschte angespannt, und ihre Ohren nahmen jeden noch so kleinen Laut auf und verstärkten ihn, bis er für die junge Frau zu einem bedrohlichen Lärm zu werden schien. Doch sie war sicher - so sicher wie sie nur sein konnte - dass im Moment keiner außer ihr im Haus war. Er war wie geplant fortgegangen.  
  
Sie nahm ihre geblümte Reisetasche und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bauch. Dort ruhte das einzig Gute, was je aus ihrer Beziehung zu diesem ... widerlichen Mann hervorgegangen war. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Wie hatte sie sich je von einem so bösartigen Menschen blenden lassen? Warum hatte sie nicht vor der Heirat erkannt, wie er wirklich war? Eigentlich hätte sie es doch schon an der Wahl seines Trauzeugen erkennen sollen ... Vielleicht hatten ihr Vater und ihre Freunde am Ende doch Recht gehabt. Vielleicht war sie wirklich zu jung gewesen, um zu wissen, was gut für sie war.  
  
Es hieß bekanntlich 'Wie man sich bettet, so schläft man', aber an dieses Sprichwort würde sie sich nicht länger halten. Es widerstrebte ihr, das feierliche Versprechen zu brechen, dass sie in der Kirche gegeben hatte, aber sie konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr Kind mit einem solchen Vater aufwuchs. Sie musste es in Sicherheit bringen, fort von diesem Monster. Zum Glück hatte sie ihm noch nicht sagen müssen, dass sie schwanger war. Noch konnte man es nicht erkennen, denn sonst ...  
  
Nein, daran mochte sie gar nicht denken. Sie musste fort, schnell, bevor er zurückkam.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
An einem regnerischen Abend einige Monate später kam Mrs. Hilda Hammersmith aus Cheapside, London, nach einem höchst angenehmen Besuch bei ihrer Freundin Maureen Dodd, die um die Ecke wohnte, nach Hause. Sie erschrak, als sie die in sich zusammengesackte Gestalt einer jungen Frau, bekleidet mit einem schäbigen Mantel, auf der Türschwelle vorfand.  
  
*Also wirklich*, dachte sie und ging ganz automatisch davon aus, dass das Mädchen - denn sie war kaum mehr - zu viel getrunken hatte. *Die jungen Leute heutzutage haben wirklich gar keinen Sinn für Anstand.*  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte sie laut und hochmütig.  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und rappelte sich mit Mühe hoch. Sie hielt sich mit der einen Hand den Bauch, während sie mit der anderen eine große Tasche umklammerte. Das Licht einer Straßenlaterne fiel auf ihr Gesicht, es war blass und schweißgenässt. Ihre braunen Locken waren vom Regen durchnässt und klebten an den ausgehöhlten Wangen, und ein Paar große braune Augen wandten den Blick ab. Sie stolperte auf der Treppe, und sofort wurde Mrs. Hammersmith weich ums Herz.  
  
Sie hatte zwar kein Verständnis für diese jungen Mädchen, die weder Sinn für Mode noch einen Überlebenstrieb zu besitzen schienen - sie tranken wie die Männer samstagabends in der Kneipe und nahmen, wie sie gehört hatte, sogar Drogen. Aber sie sah sich als gute Christin, und hielt es daher für ihre Pflicht, Leuten zu helfen, denen es schlecht ging. Und niemals seit Ende des Krieges hatte sie einen jungen Menschen gesehen, der so dringend Hilfe benötigte, wie dieses Mädchen. Sie war ganz offensichtlich schwanger und mutterseelenallein in einer nassen, windigen Nacht in London unterwegs. Sie hatte ja noch nicht mal einen Regenschirm!  
  
"Vorsichtig", sagte sie, ergriff den Arm der jungen Frau und führte sie wieder unter das Vordach zurück.  
  
"Sie sollten in Ihrem Zustand nicht so allein da draußen im Regen herumlaufen. Ich rufe Ihnen ein Taxi."  
  
"Nein", antwortete das Mädchen schwach and fiel gegen die Wand zurück. "Danke."  
  
"Aber - dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens Ihren Mann anrufen, damit er Sie abholen kann."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Die junge Frau schien kurz zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
  
"Nein, nur das nicht", bettelte sie und krallte sich mit der freien Hand am Arm der alten Frau fest.  
  
"Bitte, sagen Sie ihm nicht, wo ich bin", drängte sie mit einem panischen Blick in den Augen. "Er darf mich und das Kind nicht finden. Sie - Sie sagen ihm doch nicht, wo ich bin, oder?"  
  
"Wie Sie wollen", stimmte Mrs. Hammersmith widerwillig zu. "Aber es muss doch jemand anderen geben. Ihre Eltern, Freunde ..."  
  
Das Mädchen zögerte einen Moment. Ihr Vater. Da war noch ihr Vater. Aber sie entschied sich sehr schnell dagegen, ihn zu benachrichtigen. Er hatte sich von ihr abgewendet, als sie den Mann gegen seinen Willen geheiratet hatte. Sie lockerte ihren Griff und lehnte sich abermals gegen die Wand, dann antwortete sie resigniert:  
  
"Nein. Keine Eltern. Keine Freunde. Da ist niemand."  
  
Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.  
  
"Ich mache mich besser wieder auf den Weg."  
  
"Oh nein, das werden Sie nicht", widersprach Mrs. Hammersmith, hielt sie am Arm fest und schloss die Tür auf.  
  
"Sie kommen zu mir rein, bis wir einen Ort für Sie gefunden haben. Sie sind völlig durchnässt und fiebern, Sie können in diesem Zustand nicht dort hinaus. Kommen Sie schon."  
  
Das Mädchen war zu schwach, um zu protestieren. Sie ließ sich die Treppe hinauf bis zu einer Wohnung im fünften Stock fast tragen. Sie erinnerte sich nachher kaum an den Rest dieser Nacht oder die darauffolgenden Tage. Als sie die Augen öffnete und sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, war es schon der nächste Samstag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bridget blinzelte. Ein Sonnenstrahl schien durch das regennasse Fenster auf das Bett. Sie schaute sich in dem fremden Zimmer um. Eine kleine Uhr tickte auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben ihr. Es war 9 Uhr morgens. Wo war sie? Sie konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern, seit sie das Haus ihres Mannes verlassen hatte. Scheinbar endlos hatten sich die Tage seitdem aneinander gereiht, jeder Tag so voller Sorge wie der nächste. Immer hatte sie sich angstvoll umgeschaut, immer über die Schulter gesehen, hatte halb erwartet, dass er dort stehen würde, dass er sie zurückholen würde, dass er sie für ihre Untreue bestrafen würde. Oh, und wie er sie bestrafen würde, wenn er sie je finden sollte!  
  
Sie hörte Schritte vor der Tür, und kurz darauf öffnete sie sich langsam und herein trat eine ältere Dame im Tweed-Kostüm mit einer runden Hornbrille auf der geraden Nase und einem grauen Haarschopf.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte die fremde Frau.  
  
"G-guten Morgen", stammelte Bridget.  
  
"Ich bin Mrs. Hammersmith", setzte die alte Dame fort, während sie sich auf den Bettrand setzte. "Und Sie?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Mein Name ist Bridget", kam die zögerliche Antwort. "Bridget ... Potter."  
  
Ja, diesen Namen würde sie benutzen. Es war der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter. Er würde hoffentlich nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass sie diesen Namen verwenden würde. Sie hatte ihren Mann und Sie hatte ihren Mann und seinen Namen zurückgelassen, vermutete aber, dass die alte Dame erraten hatte, dass sie nicht ganz ehrlich war.  
  
"Und wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen?"  
  
"Viel besser, danke sehr. Ich bin sicher, ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht einmal mehr weiß, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin."  
  
"Das wundert mich gar nicht." Hilda Hammersmith schmunzelte. "Sie hatten tagelang Fieber."  
  
"Fieber? Oh nein, ich ..."  
  
Sie sah hilflos aus, doch die alte Frau schien ihre Sorgen zu erraten und lächelte beruhigend.  
  
"Keine Angst. Der Doktor sagt, Ihrem Baby geht es gut."  
  
Bridget seufzte erleichtert, und brachte endlich ein zögerliches Lächeln hervor.  
  
"Ich stehe noch tiefer in Ihrer Schuld, als ich geahnt habe, Mrs. Hammersmith. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es Ihnen irgendwie zurückzahlen. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe nicht einen Penny."  
  
"Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, meine Liebe", erwiderte Mrs. Hammersmith. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Sie waren die letzte Woche über sehr krank, Sie müssen wieder zu Kräften kommen. Sie können erst einmal eine Weile bei mir wohnen. Es hat mir schon immer Leid getan, dieses Zimmer leer stehen zu lassen. Man braucht doch so selten ein Gästezimmer in einer Londoner Wohnung, und da ich auch nie eigene Kinder hatte ... Nun ja, Sie dürfen gerne bleiben, wenn Sie möchten."  
  
"Danke", sagte Bridget. "Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Ein Freitagskind  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bridget blieb noch eine ganze Weile bei Mrs. Hammersmith. Sie hatte kein Zuhause und konnte wohl kaum als Schwangere ohne Ehemann in der Muggel-Welt nach Arbeit suchen. Doch bei der alten Dame zu leben brachte auch Gefahren mit sich, denn Bridget war entschlossen, dass diese nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihrer Untermieterin bemerken sollte.  
  
Ihr kleiner Sohn kam an einem Freitag Ende Juni zur Welt. Mrs. Hammersmith schloss das Kind sofort ins Herz. Doch ihre Begeisterung für seine winzigen Finger und sein Glucksen war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Bridget empfand.  
  
Oft saß sie einfach nur da und wiegte ihn in ihren Armen, betrachtete sein Gesicht, während er friedlich schlief, geborgen und unwissend um die Gefahren, die in der Welt lauerten. In den Augen seiner Mutter war er das wunderbarste Geschöpf, das je geatmet hatte, und als er erst zu einem Kleinkind und dann zu einem Jungen heranwuchs, stellte sie fest, dass er zwar das dichte schwarze Haar seines Vaters geerbt hatte, charakterlich aber viel mehr auf ihren eigenen Vater herauskam.  
  
Als ihr Sohn ein Jahr alt war, beschloss Bridget, dass es Zeit sei, auszuziehen. Sie hatte zu lange Mrs. Hammersmiths Gastfreundschaft genossen und fürchtete, dass ein heranwachsender Zauberer vielleicht merkwürdige Unfälle verursachen würde, die man nicht so leicht erklären konnte. Als also auf einem höheren Stockwerk desselben Gebäudes eine Wohnung frei wurde, zog sie mit dem Kleinen dort ein, und dort waren sie sehr glücklich, denn der Knabe liebte seine Mutter ebenso sehr wie sie ihn und war allen gegenüber freundlich und gut gelaunt. Er war anhänglich und gutherzig, wenn auch seine Taten das nicht immer bewiesen, denn er tat nichts lieber, als den anderen Mietern Streiche zu spielen.  
  
In vielen Fällen war Mrs. Hammersmith sein Opfer, doch sie lachte nur über die kindischen Tricks, die er sich einfallen ließ.  
  
"Du hast da einen tollen Jungen, meine Liebe", sagte sie einmal zu Bridget. "Und er wird einmal ein guter Mann werden. Er ist ein echtes Freitagskind, und du weißt ja, was man über die sagt, oder?"  
  
Bridget schaute sie höflich fragend an.  
  
"Freitagskinder schenken Liebe und Freude", sagte Mrs. Hammersmith.  
  
Bridget lächelte stolz. Ja, so konnte man ihren Sohn beschreiben.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Schulzeit  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James Potter rannte die Treppe des unauffälligen Londoner Hochhauses runter und bremste abrupt ab, bevor er mit Mrs. Hammersmith zusammenstieß, die eben vom vierten Stock heraufkam.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung", keuchte er.  
  
Die alte Dame lachte.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, mein Junge. Aber was ist denn in dich gefahren? Du siehst aus, als wäre jemand hinter dir her."  
  
James schob seine Brille wieder gerade und grinste breit.  
  
"Noch nicht, Mrs. Hammersmith. Aber bald werden Sie Recht haben, wenn ich nicht schnell draußen bin. Mum wird toben, wenn wir den Zug verpassen."  
  
"Dann solltest du dich besser beeilen, Junge. Du gehst ab morgen auf deine neue Schule, oder? Wo war die noch mal?" fragte sie listig.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Mrs. Hammersmith", sagte er ausweichend. "Ich muss wirklich los."  
  
Während er die Treppe runter rannte und wie üblich kläglich daran scheiterte, unterwegs seine wilden schwarzen Haare zu zähmen, dankte James heimlich den Sternen, dass es ihm wieder einmal gelungen war, der alten Dame nicht zu verraten, auf welche Schule er gehen würde, ohne dabei allzu unhöflich zu wirken.  
  
Und sagen konnte er es ihr nun wirklich nicht, obwohl sie sehr nett war und er sie schon sein ganzes Leben kannte und gern hatte. Aber sie war immer noch ein Muggel, was bedeutete, dass man nicht einfach zu ihr sagen konnte "Ich gehe auf die Zauberschule Hogwarts". Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wollte er vor Freude jauchzen. Hogwarts! Er hatte seine Einladung mit Begeisterung empfangen. Seine Mutter hatte vor Stolz gestrahlt und jetzt wollten sie in die Winkelgasse fahren, um seine Sachen zu kaufen: zwei schwarze Roben, einen Kessel, Bücher - und seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Er rannte aus dem Haus, das breite Grinsen noch immer im Gesicht.  
  
"Ah, da bist du ja", sagte seine Mutter. "Ich dachte schon, du willst gar nicht mit."  
  
"Du machst Witze, Mum!" lachte er.  
  
Seine Mutter rief ein Taxi, und bald krochen sie durch den Londoner Verkehr, in Richtung eines Ziels, von dem der Fahrer nicht einmal ahnte, dass es existierte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Der Tropfende Kessel. James war schon mal hier gewesen, aber er war trotzdem jedes Mal fasziniert. Da er den Großteil seines Lebens mit seiner Mutter in einer Muggel-Wohnung verbrachte, war es für ihn immer wieder aufregend, so viele Nicht-Muggel auf einem Haufen anzutreffen. Wie üblich war das Lokal voll mit Hexen und Zauberern aller Größen und Erscheinungen. Da waren Zauberer mit großen Hüten und Hexen mit Hauben, Zauberer mit Melonen und Hexen mit hohen, spitzen Kreationen auf dem Kopf. Heute waren sogar ein paar Kobolde da.  
  
James und seine Mutter gingen direkt durch die Kneipe und durch die Hintertür. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Hinterhof aus, und seine Mutter nahm den Zauberstab zur Hand und klopfte damit gegen die Ziegelsteine. Die Wand wich zurück und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie in der Winkelgasse.  
  
Die Gasse erinnerte stark an eine alte Dickens-Erzählung. Häuser in allen Größen zwängten sich nebeneinander in die schmale Straße und überall waren Leute, die redeten und quasselten, geschäftig hin- und herrannten, sich anrempelten, während sie in die Schaufenster starrten. Es lag ein Eulengekreische und Vogelzwitschern in der Luft, ganz zu schweigen von einer fremdartigen Musik. James' Mutter legte ihren Arm um seinen und sie bahnten sich den Weg durch das Gedränge bis zu einem großen, weißen Gebäude an der Ecke - das so ziemlich das einzige war, das nicht ganz so schief stand, dass man befürchten musste, dass es bald umkippen würde. Gringotts, die Bank.  
  
James starrte die Kobolde hinter der hohen, langen Theke an. Er fragte sich kurz, warum so kleine Wesen wohl darauf bestanden, so hohe Schreibtische zu haben, doch als er mit seiner Mutter auf einen dieser Schreibtische zuging und ein verschrumpeltes Gesicht mit Hakennase argwöhnisch auf sie herabschaute, verstand James, dass sie dadurch wohl eindrucksvoller und gemeiner wirken wollten. Nicht, dass sie das seiner Meinung nach nötig gehabt hätten, die hässlichen kleinen Kerle.  
  
Seine Mutter nannte die Nummer ihres Tresors und schon bald waren sie wieder aus der Bank raus. In Bridgets Handtasche klimperten Knuts, Sickel und Galleonen und James' Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er zuviel Eis gegessen. Diese Wagen, mit denen man da zu den Tresoren fuhr, waren eindeutig zu schnell.  
  
"Also, Schatz", sagte seine Mutter und zog ihn beiseite, während sie seine Handfläche nach oben drehte, um ein paar Münzen hineinzulegen. "Das sollte für deine Roben reichen. Madam Malkins Laden ist gleich dort hinten."  
  
Sie zeigte mit dem Finger dorthin.  
  
"Also, ich gehe jetzt deine Schulbücher kaufen. Geh du schon mal und lass dir die Roben schneidern. Sag denen einfach, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst, dann wissen sie schon Bescheid. Wir treffen uns dann da. In Ordnung?"  
  
"Klar, Mum."  
  
James stopfte das Geld in die Tasche seiner Jeans und schlenderte glücklich die Gasse entlang.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Leichten Schrittes betrat er Madam Malkins Robenladen und wurde sofort herzlich von einer rundlichen Hexe mit roten Wangen begrüßt.  
  
"Guten Morgen, junger Mann. Geht es nach Hogwarts?" fragte sie.  
  
James nickte.  
  
"Dann kommen Sie bitte mit."  
  
Sie führte ihn zum hinteren Teil des Ladens. Dort stand schon ein anderer Junge, der größer war als James und wie er schwarze Haare hatte. Seine leuchtenden Augen funkelten verschlagen. Die Verkäuferin stellte James auf einen kleinen Hocker.  
  
"Hi", sagte der Junge.  
  
"Hallo", sagte James.  
  
"Kaufst du auch deine Hogwarts-Roben?" fragte der andere.  
  
"Ja. Ist das auch dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Erraten. Ich bin Sirius. Sirius Black."  
  
Der andere Junge grinste. Es war ein offenes, einladendes Lächeln, übermütig zwar, aber auch sehr charmant.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Tja, James", meinte Sirius, während er der Hexe, die ihn bedient hatte, Geld gab. "Ich muss los, meine Bücher kaufen. Sehen wir uns morgen, auf dem Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"Sicher", antwortete James, und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, schon jetzt einen Freund gefunden zu haben. "Bis dann." 


	5. Teil 5: Der 1 September

Vorgeschichte, Teil 5: Der 1. September  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Willkommen in Hogwarts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James lehnte sich zufrieden auf seinem Sitz im Hogwarts Express zurück. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er seine Mutter ganz allein auf Gleis 9 ¾ zurücklassen musste, aber er war auch begeistert, dass es endlich losging. Als der Zug den Bahnhof verließ, lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und winkte. Dort blieb er noch lange, nachdem King's Cross schon nicht mehr in Sicht war, ließ den Fahrtwind gegen sein Gesicht peitschen und sah dem Rauch zu, wie er über ihm davonflog und sich mit den Wolken zu vermengen schien. Er drehte sich erst um, als er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm aufgeschoben wurde. Sirius Blacks schwarzhaariger Schopf und sein lockeres Lächeln schauten gut gelaunt ins Abteil.  
  
"Hier steckst du also!" rief er. "Ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht!"  
  
James lächelte zurück. "Hallo, Sirius."  
  
"Willst du mit mir einen Erkundungsrundgang machen? Mal sehen, wen wir noch so an Bord haben?" schlug Sirius vor.  
  
James nickte eifrig und zu zweit machten sie sich auf den Weg und liefen den Korridor entlang, während der Zug munter weiter ratterte. Unterwegs grüßte Sirius unendlich viele Leute, denen sie begegneten.  
  
"Sag mal, kennst du die alle schon?" fragte James irgendwann.  
  
Sirius lachte.  
  
"Nein, alle nicht. Ein paar hab ich auf Gleis 9 ¾ kennen gelernt. Ich brauche nie lange, um Leute kennen zu lernen."  
  
Sie kamen an einer rundlichen Hexe vorbei, die einen Wagen voller Süßigkeiten vor sich herschob, und kauften jeder etliche Schokofrösche. Dann schlenderten sie weiter, zufrieden kauend, bis sie hinter einer geschlossenen Tür ein Wimmern hörten, und eine quiekende Stimme, die sagte:  
  
"Nein, nein, bitte, lass das. Ich wollte dich nicht stören, es tut mir Leid."  
  
James und Sirius sahen sich kurz an und nickten beide. Sie öffneten die Tür und traten ins Abteil, wo sie zwei Jungen vorfanden. Einer war groß, mit öligen Haaren, einer Hakennase und einem gemeinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Der andere war klein und untersetzt, hatte dünnes, blondes Haar und kleine Augen, in denen Panik geschrieben stand. Der große Junge zeigte mit einem Zauberstab auf ihn. In einer Ecke stand auf dem Boden ein kleiner Kasten, in dem eine sehr hässliche, sehr große graue Ratte hockte.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Sirius. "Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
"Nichts, was euch etwas angeht", erwiderte der große Junge. "Lasst uns allein."  
  
Sirius stellte sich breitbeinig hin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. James beobachtete inzwischen den anderen Jungen. Er hatte sich ihnen zugewandt und sah aus, als sei er für die Unterbrechung äußerst dankbar.  
  
"H-hallo", sagte er nervös. "Ich bin P-Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Hallo, Peter", antwortete James. "Ich bin James Potter und das hier ist Sirius Black. Wir haben uns eben draußen auf dem Gang die Beine vertreten. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen?"  
  
Peter Pettigrew blickte ängstlich zu dem finster dreinschauenden Jungen hinter ihm auf und nickte schnell.  
  
"Dann komm", sagte James und führte ihn zur Tür. "Sirius ..."  
  
Aber Sirius stand immer noch stirnrunzelnd vor dem anderen Jungen, der den Zauberstab noch fest in der Hand krallte.  
  
"Warum starrst du mich so an?" fragte der Junge.  
  
"Entschuldige. Etwas so Hässliches wie dich sieht man nicht alle Tage", erwiderte Sirius.  
  
"Nimm das sofort zurück!"  
  
Der Junge hob drohend den Zauberstab, aber Sirius breitete die Arme aus.  
  
"Falls du mich verhexen willst, solltest du wissen, dass ich keinen Zauberstab dabei habe", sagte er. "Also überleg es dir besser gut. Macht sicher keinen guten Eindruck, wenn du einen hilflosen Mitschüler verhext, bevor du Hogwarts überhaupt erreicht hast."  
  
Der andere Junge schien vor Wut fast zu platzen. James zog Sirius am Ärmel.  
  
"Komm schon. Lass gut sein."  
  
Sirius ließ sich widerwillig in James' Abteil zurückführen.  
  
"Verdammter hässlicher Blödmann", sagte er und ließ sich auf einen Fensterplatz fallen.  
  
"Hast ja Recht", stimmte James ihm zu. "Aber das ist kein Grund, gleich am ersten Tag einen Streit anzufangen."  
  
"Ich kann Tyrannen nicht leiden", knurrte Sirius.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", sagte James und nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitz Platz. "Aber leider scheint es von seiner Sorte überall ein oder zwei zu geben."  
  
"Ja, so einen hatten wir auch in dem Heim, wo ich aufgewachsen bin", erwiderte Sirius. "Ich hasse solche Kerle."  
  
"Du bist in einem Heim aufgewachsen?" fragte James überrascht.  
  
"Jep. Hab fast mein ganzes Leben da verbracht. Meine Eltern hatten den Auftrag, bei einem schlimmen magischen Unfall Hilfe zu leisten, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie sind dabei beide ums Leben gekommen. Ich war zwei. Zum Glück waren sie beide keine Muggel, also musste ich auch nicht in ein Muggel-Kinderheim. Da, wo sie mich hingeschickt haben, war es eigentlich nicht so übel."  
  
"Ich bin meinem Vater nie begegnet", sagte James langsam. "Ich weiß auch nicht viel über ihn. Aber ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, keine Mutter zu haben."  
  
Sirius zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Es ist okay, wenn man es nicht anders kennt. Was ist mit dir, Peter?" fügte er hinzu, als er sich plötzlich erinnerte, dass sie nicht allein waren.  
  
Peter Pettigrew hockte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand eines Sitzes.  
  
"Ich hab noch beide Eltern", begann er. "Und zwei Schwestern. Philippa und Paula. Sie sind Zwillinge und gehen seit drei Jahren nicht mehr nach Hogwarts."  
  
"Das ist aber ein großer Altersunterschied", bemerkte James.  
  
Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß. Es ist auch nicht immer leicht, wenn man so viel jünger ist als seine Geschwister."  
  
Nach einer Pause fragte Sirius:  
  
"Was war denn jetzt eigentlich mit dem Schleimbeutel in dem anderen Abteil los?"  
  
Peter errötete.  
  
"Ich ... ähm ... kam gerade von der Toilette zurück und hab die falsche Tür erwischt. Er saß da und hat irgendeinen Zauber an seiner Ratte ausprobiert. Ich glaube, er ist sauer, weil er denkt, ich hätte gesehen, was er da gemacht hat. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung."  
  
James runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Es muss etwas Unangenehmes sein, nehme ich an. Wenn man sich den so anschaut ..."  
  
"Ich glaube, er hatte mit mir auch etwas ziemlich Unangenehmes vor", stimmte Peter zu. "Ich ... bin froh, dass ihr zwei vorbeigekommen seid. D- danke."  
  
"Keine Ursache", antworteten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Es gab viel aufgeregtes Gerede, als sie den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichten. Ältere Schüler kletterten in Massen aus dem Zug und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Alle schienen ihr Gepäck auf dem Zug zurückzulassen. James, Sirius und Peter folgten den Älteren auf den Bahnsteig und waren froh, dass die Nacht relativ warm war.  
  
"Erstsemester hierher!" brüllte eine laute Stimme.  
  
Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen riesigen Mann im Maulwurfsfellmantel, der eine große Laterne schwenkte.  
  
"Wer ist das denn?" wunderte sich Sirius.  
  
"Ich glaube, das ist Hagrid", antwortete Peter. "Meine Schwestern haben mir von ihm erzählt. Er ist der Wildhüter. Polly - Paula - hat gesagt, er sei verwildert und gemein. Aber Pippa meinte, sie wollte mir nur Angst einjagen. Sie sagt, er ist wirklich nett."  
  
"Hm. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Pippa Recht hat", sagte James.  
  
Sie folgten dem Schein der Laterne bis zum Rand des Sees und kletterten gemeinsam in ein Boot. Es schaukelte sanft, während es sie in Richtung Schloss trug. Der Vollmond kam hervor und schien hell, als wolle er die Erstsemester in ihrem neuen Zuhause willkommen heißen.  
  
Sirius stupste James in die Rippen. "Ganz schön gigantisch, was?"  
  
James nickte. Die Beschreibung passte. Es war wundervoll, endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er dachte an Mrs. Hammersmith in ihrem Londoner Wohnhaus und grinste bei der Vorstellung, was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Die Tische im Speisesaal waren bereits rappelvoll, als die Erstsemester von Professor McGonagall durch eine Seitentür hereingeführt wurden. Sie folgten ihr und waren unter den neugierigen Blicken der älteren Schüler nervös und aufgeregt.  
  
Am Lehrertisch erhob sich Professor Albus Dumbledore von seinem Platz und lächelte fröhlich in die Runde der alten und neuen Schüler. Seine blauen Augen funkelten hinter der Halbmondbrille.  
  
"Willkommen, Jungen und Mädchen, Lehrer, Lehrerinnen und neue Schüler. Wie immer werden wir nun, am ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahrs, herausfinden, wo unsere Neuzugänge ihre Karriere in Hogwarts beginnen werden. Ich bin sicher, wir alle freuen uns darauf, sie in unserer Mitte aufzunehmen, wo immer sie der Hut auch einordnen mag. Professor McGonagall ..."  
  
Dumbledore nahm wieder Platz. Professor McGonagall brachte einen Hocker und einen alten Hut nach vorn. Die Erstsemester starrten ihn ängstlich an. Ein Riss oberhalb der Krempe öffnete sich plötzlich und der Hut begann zu singen.  
  
"Hallo, neue Schüler, Mädchen und Jungen,  
  
Für euch wird heute hier gesungen.  
  
Ich, Godrics Hut, ihr werdet sehen,  
  
Ich weise euch den Weg zu gehen.  
  
Bevor ihr speist heut' Nacht sag ich:  
  
'Nun setztet euch an diesen Tisch'.  
  
Zu Gryffindor, dem tapferen Herrn,  
  
Schick ich die Mutigen sehr gern.  
  
Doch Ravenclaw, Rowenas Heim,  
  
Soll nur für die ganz Weisen sein.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff nimmt heut',  
  
Jeden, der keine Mühe scheut.  
  
Salazar Slytherin, zuletzt,  
  
Auf Ambition den Schwerpunkt setzt.  
  
So setzt mich nun auf euer Haupt,  
  
Und wohl an meine Weisheit glaubt."  
  
Dort endete das Lied des Huts und der Saal tobte vor Applaus. Sobald das Klatschen und Jubeln aufgehört hatte, nahm Professor McGonagall eine Schriftrolle hervor und hielt sie hoch.  
  
"Erstsemester, ich werde Ihre Namen jetzt einen nach dem anderen aufrufen. Sie werden dann diesen Hut aufsetzen, der Sie Ihren Häusern zuweisen wird. Anderson, Catherine ..."  
  
James Potter schaute interessiert zu, während die Schüler vortraten und sich auf den Hocker setzten. Er hörte, wie der Hut laut die Namen der Häuser rief, in die diese Schüler gehören sollten. Einige saßen Ewigkeiten auf dem Hocker, während der Hut überlegte, andere hatten kaum Zeit, sich hinzusetzen, da mussten sie schon wieder aufstehen und sich unter tosendem Applaus zu ihren Plätzen begeben.  
  
"Baker, Arnold."  
  
Eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Berry, Eugene."  
  
Lange Stille, dann:  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius atmete tief ein und ging nach vorn. Er setzte sich und McGonagall ließ den Hut über seine Augen fallen.  
  
*Ah*, sagte der Hut in seinem Kopf. *Da haben sie mir aber einen jungen Wirbelwind geschickt. Ja, du wirst hier in Hogwarts deinen Spaß haben, Junge.*  
  
Der Hut lachte, dann rief er laut: "Gryffindor!"  
  
Der Gryffindor-Tisch machte einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, während Sirius sich auf den Weg dorthin machte.  
  
"Borealis, Aurora."  
  
"Ravenclaw!" rief der Hut.  
  
"Crimple, Mary."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Der Ravenclaw-Tisch klatschte explodierend, als die ersten Ravenclaws des neuen Jahres mit roten Wangen Platz nahmen.  
  
James und Peter standen nebeneinander und sahen zu, wie die Erstsemester einer nach dem anderen an ihre Tische gingen. Alle Tische applaudierten für jeden Schüler - alle bis auf den Slytherin-Tisch, wie James bemerkte. Die Slytherins klatschten feierlich für ihre eigenen Neuzugänge und schauten hochnäsig und missbilligend auf alle, die nicht zu ihnen kamen.  
  
"Diggle, Damian."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Jubel und Klatschen vom Gryffindor- und Ravenclaw-Tisch vermengte sich mit den Rufen und Jauchzern der Hufflepuffs. Die Slytherins schauten finster drein.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
"Entschuldigung", sagte eine zaghafte Stimme hinter James.  
  
Er zuckte und trat zur Seite, um ein rothaariges Mädchen vorbeizulassen. Dabei erblickte er nur ganz kurz die grünsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.  
  
"Was glaubst du, in welches Haus du kommst, James?" flüsterte Peter, während Lily Evans nach Gryffindor kam.  
  
James zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Jetzt, wo es ihm einfiel, kam es ihm vor, als würden sämtliche Schokofrösche, die er im Zug verspeist hatte, in seinem Magen Froschhüpfen spielen. Die Reihe der Erstsemester wurde immer kürzer, und das viel zu schnell, wie es ihm vorkam. In welches Haus würde der Hut ihn einordnen? James wünschte, er hätte eine Ahnung. Er hoffte innig, dass es nicht Slytherin sein würde.  
  
"Jorkins, Bertha."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Jorkins. Sie waren also schon bei J. Nur noch K - davon gab es sicher nicht viele - L, M, N, O ... und dann würde Peter dran sein, und bald darauf er selbst.  
  
"Longbottom, Frank."  
  
Der Hut dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
James spürte, wie Peter neben ihm zitterte.  
  
"Gleich bin ich an der Reihe. Oh, J-James, glaubst du ...?"  
  
Aber James blieb keine Zeit zum Antworten.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter", sagte Professor McGonagall, und Peter zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er nach vorne ging.  
  
*Hallo*, grübelte der Hut. *Was machen wir denn mit dir? Hm.*  
  
*Schick mich zu Sirius, bitte*, dachte Peter. *Ich will nirgendwohin, wo ich keinen kenne.*  
  
*Gryffindor?* wiederholte der Hut. *Bist du dir da sicher? Nur, wer tapferen Herzens ist, sollte dorthin. Hältst du dich wirklich für stark genug? Meinst du nicht, dass du in Hufflepuff sicherer wärst?*  
  
*Nein, nein! Ich kann auch stark sein, ehrlich, so lange ich nur einen Freund habe, der mir hilft. Bitte, bitte schick mich nach Gryffindor*, bat Peter den Hut.  
  
Es kam ihm vor, als habe der Hut kurz geseufzt, ehe er laut sagte: "Gryffindor."  
  
Sirius klatschte laut, als Peter sich zu ihm gesellte. Sein Gesicht war puterrot und er sah verstört aus. James richtete sich auf. Jeden Moment ...  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
Er schaute zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber. Sirius grinste ihn an und drückte die Daumen. James lächelte schwach. Ihm war schlecht. Aber es führte kein Weg drum herum. Er trat vor und schloss die Augen, noch bevor der Hut auf seinem unordentlichen Haar landete und seine Brille verrutschte. Er wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Doch der Hut schien ewig still zu bleiben. Endlich sagte er langsam:  
  
*So. Du willst also James Potter heißen, ja?*  
  
*Das ist mein Name.*  
  
*Tatsächlich? Nun ja. Wie du willst. Ich erinnere mich an deine Eltern, James Potter. Deine Mutter saß auch einmal auf diesem Hocker und ich habe nicht eine Sekunde gezweifelt, als ich sie nach Gryffindor schickte. Der Mut steckte in ihrem Blut, das sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. Ja, für sie gab es keinen besseren Platz. Sie kam aus einer mutigen Familie. Tapfer und gut. Doch dein Vater - dein Vater war nicht wie sie. Oh nein. Er war da ganz anders, nicht wahr?*  
  
*Ich ... weiß es nicht*, gab James zu.  
  
*Du weißt es nicht? Also ... dein Vater war auf seine Weise auch mutig. Doch er war auch ehrgeizig. Er verlangte nach Größe und Bedeutung, und daher verbündete er sich mit einem, dessen Gier nach Macht in Zukunft noch so manches Missgeschick herbeiführen könnte. Aber lassen wir das. Wir sprachen von dir. Du hast das Potential, ein großer Zauberer zu werden, weißt du? Doch nicht jede Art von Größe ist gleich. Welcher Art soll deine sein, James Potter? Wirst du in die Fußstapfen deines Großvaters treten oder bist du eben doch deines Vaters Sohn? Gryffindor - oder Slytherin?*  
  
James schluckte. Slytherin? Oh nein, bloß das nicht! Er schloss die Augen noch fester, die Übelkeit überkam ihn fast. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er, dass er darauf bestanden hätte, mehr über seinen Vater zu wissen. Wenigstens hätte er dann eine Ahnung gehabt, was ihn erwartete. Doch der Hut war noch nicht am Ende.  
  
*Dein Potential für Größe und Bedeutung würde in Slytherin gut zur Geltung kommen, glaube ich. Und doch ... Ja, ich denke, du verdienst die Chance, etwas Besseres zu sein, daher ...*  
  
Es folgte eine Pause, für James eine quälend lange. Dann endlich:  
  
"Gryffindor!" rief der Hut.  
  
James seufzte erleichtert und eilte zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Sirius sprang auf und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, dann zerrte er ihn auf die Bank neben ihm.  
  
"Das hat ja ewig gedauert!" meinte er. "Ich dachte schon, du wärst unter dem Hut eingenickt oder so. Warum hat der Hut so lange gebraucht?"  
  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Er wollte niemandem erzählen, was der Hut angedeutet hatte, zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht würde er es Sirius später sagen. Er war so tief in Gedanken über die Worte des Hutes, dass er nicht einmal aufschaute, als Sirius stöhnte: "Oh nein, der schon wieder." Severus Snape, der Junge vom Zug, setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch.  
  
Endlich löste sich die Reihe der Erstsemester auf, alle saßen jetzt an ihren Plätzen. Professor Dumbledore wartete, bis der Applaus verstummte, dann erhob er sich erneut.  
  
"Nun, da unsere Erstsemester in ihre Häuser eingeordnet wurden", sagte er, "ist es fast an der Zeit für mich, das Festmahl zu eröffnen. Doch zuvor muss ich euch noch die üblichen Hinweise erteilen."  
  
James zwang sich, den Hut kurz zu vergessen und den Schulleiter zu betrachten. Er war groß und sah weise aus mit seinem Zaubererhut und dem eleganten Gewand. Neben ihm saß Professor McGonagall, die streng dreinschaute. James ließ die Augen über die Reihe der Lehrer schweifen. Da war eine rundliche Hexe mit einem Mondgesicht, die irgendwie aussah, als verbringe sie viel Zeit im Freien. Ein alter Zauberer mit grauen Haaren, gekleidet in ein nachtschwarzes Gewand, mit einer langen Narbe auf der linken Wange. Eine junge, bunt gekleidete, exotische Hexe mit einer großen Brille, die bewirkte, dass sie ihm wie ein übergrößes Insekt vorkam. Ein hochgewachsener Zauberer mit einem langen, blassen Gesicht und kalten, stahlgrauen Augen. Ein winzig kleiner Zauberer, falls er überhaupt einer war, mit einem wirren Schopf drahtiger brauner Haare. Und ganz am Ende saß der Wildhüter Hagrid, neben dem der gewaltige Tisch so klein wie eine Schulbank wirkte. James wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbledore zu.  
  
"Unter gar keinen Umständen", sagte dieser soeben, "dürfen Schüler den Verbotenen Wald hinter Hagrids Hütte aufsuchen. Außerdem hat Professor Sprout eine seltene Peitschende Weide erworben, die auf dem Schulgelände gepflanzt wurde. Dieser Baum ist etwas - temperamentvoll, und ich würde daher vorschlagen, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten, euch alle zu informieren, dass 'lautes Lachen auf den Fluren' und 'in der Mittagspause fröhlich schauen' seiner Liste verbotener Handlungen hinzugefügt wurden. Wie jedes Jahr hängt die vollständige Liste in seinem Büro aus, wo sie jederzeit eingesehen werden kann. Schließlich macht es mir große Freude, bevor wir uns die Bäuche mit gutem Essen und Kürbissaft voll schlagen, zu verkünden, dass Professor McGonagall, die alle bis auf die Erstsemester bereits gut kennen, zugestimmt hat, neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Verwandlungslehrerin auch meine neue Stellvertreterin und verantwortliche Lehrerin für Gryffindor zu werden."  
  
An allen Tischen wurde höflich applaudiert, doch viele der älteren Gryffindors schienen wenig begeistert.  
  
"Und nun", verkündete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, "möge das Festmahl beginnen!"  
  
Die Schüler schauten erwartungsvoll auf die leeren goldenen Teller und Platten, die sich in Blitzesschnelle mit köstlichem Schinken, Hünchen und Knödeln füllten, ganz zu schweigen von so viel Soße, dass eine Arche darauf hätte schwimmen können, wie Sirius zutreffend formulierte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Gryffindors  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Nach dem Essen folgten James, Sirius und Peter einem Vertrauensschüler aus dem Speisesaal. Sie waren satt, zufrieden und kein bisschen müde. Mit weit offenen Augen starrten sie die sich bewegenden Gemälde an, die an den Wänden hingen, und sahen staunend zu, wie die Treppen auf beiden Seiten nach Lust und Laune die Richtung änderten. Endlich erreichten sie den Flur, der zum Porträt der dicken Frau führte. Sie hieß die Kinder mit einem Lächeln willkommen.  
  
"Passwort?"  
  
"Flohhüpfen", sagte der Vertrauensschüler.  
  
Das Bild klappte sofort zurück und die Erstsemester folgten dem Vertrauensschüler in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, der bereits voll war mit Schülern aller möglichen Altersgruppen.  
  
"Ruhe bitte, versammelt euch hier", betonte der Vertrauensschüler ungeduldig.  
  
Es wurde viel gekichert, geschubst und gedrängelt, bis alle endlich nahe genug dran waren, um ihn zu hören.  
  
"Also", setzte er fort, "das hier ist euer Gemeinschaftsraum. Jungs, euer Schlafzimmer ist dort entlang, einfach durch die Tür und die Treppe raus. Mädchen, euer Schlafzimmer ist dort."  
  
Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine andere Tür.  
  
"Euer Gepäck wurde bereits nach oben gebracht. Das Passwort zum Gryffindor- Turm ist 'Flohhüpfen'. Merkt euch das, aber schreibt es nicht auf. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass es den Falschen in die Hände fällt - besonders den Slytherins. Eure Stundenpläne bekommt ihr morgen beim Frühstück. Und jetzt ist Schlafenszeit, Kinder. Na los."  
  
Er schickte sie die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafräumen. James schaute sich dort um. Es standen fünf Himmelbetten in dem Raum. Seine Truhe und sein Kessel standen am Fuß des Bettes an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Sirius warf sich auf das Bett neben seinem.  
  
"Gemütlich", bemerkte er erfreut.  
  
Peter Pettigrew war im dritten Bett einquartiert und ein weiterer Junge war ihnen gefolgt. Er war nicht besonders groß, etwas untersetzt, hatte kurze dunkle Haar und ein freundliches Gesicht. James erinnerte sich, dass dieser Junge sich kurz vor Peter an den Gryffindor-Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Sirius zu dem Jungen. "Du bist Frank Longbottom, oder?"  
  
"Ja", kam die Antwort.  
  
"Klasse. Ich hab geklatscht, als du an unseren Tisch gekommen bist. Ich bin Sirius Black, das hier ist James Potter, und der da heißt Peter Pettigrew", stellte Sirius alle vor.  
  
"Hallo. Tja", meinte Frank lächelnd, "wir vier bleiben jetzt wohl mindestens die nächsten sieben Jahre aneinander kleben."  
  
"Wir fünf", berichtigte James und zeigte auf das fünfte Bett. "Da steht noch eine Truhe und ein Kessel."  
  
"Komisch", sagte Sirius und setzte sich im Bett auf. "Ich habe keinen anderen neuen Gryffindor gesehen. Ihr etwa?"  
  
Die anderen drei schüttelten den Kopf. 


	6. Teil 6: Das Leben in Hogwarts

Vorgeschichte, Teil 6: Das Leben in Hogwarts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
1 - Der fünfte Junge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
James wurde am nächsten Morgen dadurch geweckt, dass jemand den schweren Vorhang um sein Bett herum zurückriss und das Sonnenlicht auf ihn herabstrahlen ließ. Er gähnte und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Er fand sie und setzte sich auf.  
  
"Ach, du bist's, Sirius. Wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Zeit zum Aufstehen, Schlafmütze", sagte Sirius. "Frank ist auch schon längst angezogen. Ich hab ihn vor zwanzig Minuten geweckt, weil ich sein Geschnarche nicht mehr ertragen konnte."  
  
"Ich schnarche nicht!" protestierte Frank und tat verletzt. "Peter ist hier der Schnarcher."  
  
James lächelte und schaute zu Peter Pettigrew rüber. Seine Augen waren noch fest geschlossen, sein Mund hing weit offen. Er machte tatsächlich einen ziemlichen Krach.  
  
"Wir sollten ihn wecken", schlug er vor.  
  
"Ich mach das schon", bat Sirius sich an.  
  
Er schnappte sich James' Kopfkissen und warf es gezielt auf den Kopf des schlafenden Jungen. Peter schreckte sofort hoch.  
  
"Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund!" lachte Sirius. "Leute, heute ist unser erster Tag in Hogwarts. Komm schon, James, zieh dich an. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, rauszufinden, was wir heute für Unterricht haben. Ich hoffe, es ist was Gutes dabei, nicht Magiegeschichte oder so. Ich hab unten im Gemeinschaftsraum einen aus dem zweiten Jahrgang getroffen, der hat erzählt, das Fach unterrichtet ein Gespenst, Professor Binns, der todlangweilig ist."  
  
Er lachte über sein eigenes Wortspiel.  
  
"Sehr witzig", sagte James mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Er stand auf und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Seine Haare standen wie immer in alle Himmelsrichtungen empor. Er und Peter wuschen sich schnell und zogen sich an, und bald schon waren alle vier auf dem Weg in den großen Saal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Der verzauberte Himmel war heute Morgen strahlend blau und Wolken schwebten an den Wänden entlang. Die Tische trugen eine schwere Last von gewaltigen Schalen mit Müsli und Platten, die hochgestapelt waren mit Toast, Speck, Würstchen, Rührei und allem, was das Herz begehrte. Sie setzten sich und griffen zu. Professor McGonagall machte während ihrer dritten Portion Würstchen die Runde und gab ihnen ihre Stundenpläne.  
  
"Zaubersprüche und Herbologie mit den Hufflepuffs. Verwandlung mit den Ravenclaws ... oh nein, und Geschichte mit den Slytherins!" maulte Sirius durch einen Mund voll Toast.  
  
James lächelte nur. Es war ihm egal, ob sie gleich am ersten Tag eine langweilige Unterrichtsstunde hatten. Es war einfach so toll, hier in Hogwarts zu sein.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück holten sie ihre Bücher aus dem Schlafraum und machten sich auf zum Zaubersprüche-Klassenraum. James, Sirius, Peter und Frank Longbottom zwängten sich in eine Sitzreihe hinter den hölzernen Schreibtischen. Sie packten ihre Bücher und Zauberstäbe aus und warteten darauf, dass ihr Lehrer hereinkam. Hinten im Raum ging eine Tür auf, und zuerst dachten sie, sie hätte sich von selbst geöffnet. Doch dann hörten sie ein Kraxeln hinter dem Lehrerpult, und im nächsten Augenblick erschien der winzige Zauberer, den James abends zuvor am Lehrertisch bemerkt hatte, stieg auf einen Bücherstapel und schaute aufgeregt unter seinem wirren Haarschopf hervor.  
  
"Ah, willkommen, junge Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs. Schön, schön. Ich bin Professor Flitwick, euer Lehrer für Zaubersprüche. Bevor wir mit den einfachen Zaubern beginnen, möchte ich einmal die Anwesenheitsliste durchgehen, damit ich sehen kann, ob ihr auch alle da seid", sagte er mit einer piepsigen Stimme.  
  
"Barnes, Beatrice."  
  
Eine dunkelhaarige Schülerin aus Hufflepuff hob die Hand.  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius' Hand schoss in die Höhe.  
  
"Diggle, Damian."  
  
Der kleine Hufflepuff, der auf Frank Longbottoms anderer Seite saß, rief: "Hier".  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
James sah sich um und erblickte das Mädchen, das er gestern Abend vorbei gelassen hatte.  
  
Professor Flitwick prüfte weiter die Anwesenheit. Nach "Jorkins, Bertha", "Keynes, Anna", "Osmond, Olliver", Longbottom, Frank" und "Pettigrew, Peter" erreichte er "Potter, James" und zuletzt "Truffle, Tina".  
  
Dann legte er die Liste beiseite und James fragte sich, warum er den Namen des fehlenden Jungen nicht vorgelesen hatte. Alle, die er aufgerufen hatte, hatten sich gemeldet. Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich zu wundern, denn schon bald mussten sie die Bücher hervorholen und Professor Flitwick zauberte einen großen Pappkarton herbei. Wie sich herausstellte, enthielt dieser viele lange weiße Federn, von denen der Professor je eine auf den Tisch vor jedem Schüler fliegen ließ.  
  
"Also", verkündete er in seiner hohen Stimme, "ich habe mir gedacht, wir fangen mit der Levitation an. Außer dem Zauberspruch muss man dabei besonders die Bewegung des Handgelenks beachten. Sehen Sie alle gut zu, und machen Sie es mir dann nach. So ..."  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab empor, machte eine elegante Handbewegung und sagte dabei:  
  
"Wutschen und schnipsen. Na los, probieren Sie es, alle zusammen."  
  
Sie taten es, und wiederholten es mehrere Male, bevor Professor Flitwick sich zufrieden gab. Endlich sagte er, sie sollen ihre Arme einen Moment ausruhen. Er wollte eben weitersprechen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Herein", piepte er.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall stand da. Sie führte einen Jungen herein, der ungefähr so groß war wie James, mit hellbraunem Haar und müden Augen. James fand, er sah krank aus.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor Flitwick", sagte McGonagall. "Ich habe Ihnen Ihren fehlenden Schüler mitgebracht."  
  
Professor Flitwick dankte ihr und sie verließ den Raum wieder. Der Neue trat unsicher vor.  
  
"Remus Lupin?" fragte Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
James bemerkte, dass der Junge eine sanfte, freundliche Stimme hatte, wenngleich sie auch etwas schwach klang.  
  
"Gut. Also ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Platz für Sie."  
  
Remus Lupin sah sich etwas schüchtern um, während die anderen Schüler ihn neugierig anstarrten. James nickte ihm zu und nahm seine Tasche vom Sitz neben ihm. Remus kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte er dankbar.  
  
Professor Flitwick setzte seinen Unterricht fort, als wäre nichts geschehen, und las einen Abschnitt aus dem Buch vor.  
  
"Gut", sagte er dann endlich. "Probieren wir den Zauber einmal aus. Lupin, hier haben Sie eine Feder."  
  
Eine weiße Feder erhob sich aus dem Karton und landete vor Remus auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Schüler nahmen alle ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand und zeigten auf ihre Federn.  
  
"Nicht vergessen", quiekte Professor Flitwick. "Die Bewegung des Handgelenks ist sehr wichtig: Wutschen und schnipsen. Und die Worte: Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Im ganzen Klassenzimmer versuchten Schüler nervös, es ihm nachzumachen. James war überrascht, als seine Feder sich tatsächlich kurz vom Schreibtisch erhob und auf Höhe seiner Nase schwebte, bevor sie wieder zurück nach unten flatterte.  
  
"Ich hab's geschafft!" rief er erfreut.  
  
"Das war gut", meinte Remus.  
  
James drehte den Kopf zu dem neuen Jungen und stellte fest, dass dessen Feder mitten in der Luft schwebte und vollständig unter der Kontrolle seines Zauberstab war. Er starrte.  
  
"Woher kannst du das?" fragte er. "Du hast doch die ganze Übung verpasst, die wir vorher schon hatten."  
  
"Ich habe zu Hause schon etwas geübt", gab Remus zu. "Meine Mutter hat mir das beigebracht."  
  
Er lächelte, und eine Sekunde lang sah er nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft aus. Dann kehrte die müde Blässe in sein Gesicht zurück. James betrachtete ihn von der Seite und bemerkte die grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar.  
  
"Wir haben uns gefragt, warum du letzte Nacht nicht im Speisesaal warst und auch nicht schlafen gekommen bist", sagte er beiläufig.  
  
Im Klassenzimmer war es so laut, während frustrierte Schüler versuchten, ihre Federn zum Schweben zu bringen, dass es keinen Grund zum Flüstern gab. Remus Lupins Gesicht verschloss sich etwas.  
  
"Mir ging es gestern nicht sehr gut", antwortete er leise.  
  
"Oh, das ist aber schade", sagte James. "Ich hoffe, jetzt geht es dir besser."  
  
"Ja. Danke."  
  
James ließ das Thema ruhen, aber er hatte doch den Eindruck, dass Remus Lupin immer noch alles andere als gesund war.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
2 - Widersacher  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Herbologie mit Professor Sprout war genauso lustig wie Zaubersprüche, und Sirius und James waren in Verwandlung so gut, dass sogar Professor McGonagall einen Hauch von Stolz zeigte. Doch nun gingen sie alle missmutig auf Professor Binns' Geschichtsraum zu.  
  
"Vielleicht wird das Fach ja nicht so langweilig, wie alle sagen", meinte Remus hoffnungsvoll. "Ich habe schon etwas Magiegeschichte gelesen, und einige Themen sind wirklich interessant. Da geht es doch immer um Koboldaufstände, wisst ihr. Und den Elfenschutzakt von 1643."  
  
Im Laufe des Vormittags war er viel heiterer geworden und sah sogar etwas gesünder aus.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht", entgegnete Frank düster. "Ich hab nach Verwandlung noch Damian aus Hufflepuff getroffen. Er hat einen Bruder im dritten Schuljahr, und der hat gesagt, Professor Binns sei miserabel."  
  
"Oooohh, so etwas würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht laut sagen, du kleiner Knirps", trällerte eine boshafte Stimme.  
  
Erschrocken blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um. Ein kunterbuntes Wesen mit einer großen, grässlichen Fliege um den Hals kam von rechts aus einem leeren Klassenraum geschossen. Es hielt direkt vor Frank an und betrachtete ihn mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Dann steckte es so plötzlich, dass sie alle zusammenzuckten, die Zunge heraus und machte ein unverschämtes Geräusch. Es zischte um sie herum und blieb wieder stehen. Dieses Mal hing es kopfüber vor Remus.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Remus.  
  
Die Kreatur schnaubte.  
  
"Du bist ja nicht sehr höflich", beschwerte sie sich. "Ich bin Peeves, der Poltergeist, falls es dich interessiert. Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Remus Lupin", erwiderte Remus.  
  
"Remus Lupin?"  
  
Peeves brach in boshaftes Gelächter aus und machte mehrere Saltos. Als er anhielt, war er wieder richtig herum.  
  
"Ich hab schon von dir gehört", verkündete er mit bedrohlicher Stimme. "Oh ja ..."  
  
Er hielt inne, und als er wieder sprach hatte seine Stimme einen hohen, singsang-artigen Klang. Er war kaum zu hören, und doch schaffte er es, höchst unangenehm zu klingen.  
  
"Lusche, Lusche, Lupin. Lusche, Lusche, Lupin."  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Peeves", fuhr Sirius den Poltergeist an und marschierte schnurstracks an ihm vorbei. "Kommt, Leute, wir sind schon spät dran."  
  
Die anderen rannten ihm hinterher, denn Peeves war nun dabei, alles aufzugreifen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war und es ihnen hinterher zu schleudern, wobei er unaufhörlich den Singsang wiederholte, der ihn so zu amüsieren schien.  
  
Sie erreichten den Geschichtsraum gerade rechtzeitig und ließen sich auf ein paar freie Plätze in der letzten Reihe sinken. James sah sich um, während er Luft holte, und spürte plötzlich ein Paar kalte, harte Augen, die ihn beobachteten. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung und sein Blick traf den von Severus Snape. James starrte unverfroren zurück und wunderte sich, was an dem Jungen dran war, das ihn instinktiv dazu veranlasste, ihn nicht leiden zu können.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
3 - Unfug und Rätsel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Im Laufe der darauffolgenden Wochen versuchte James, seine Abneigung gegenüber Severus Snape zu überwinden, aber konnte es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, höflich zu bleiben, wenn auch nicht gerade freundlich, desto unliebenswürdiger kam Snape ihm vor. Er redete mit Sirius darüber, doch der zuckte bloß die Achseln.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir darüber den Kopf zerbrichst", sagte Sirius. "Er will offensichtlich einfach nicht höflich sein, also lass ihn doch."  
  
James war damit noch nicht zufrieden gewesen, gab es aber am Ende doch auf, als sogar der gutmütige Remus Sirius beipflichtete.  
  
So beschlossen sie, Snape und den anderen Slytherins so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das Lernen fiel James, Sirius und Remus, der ja schon einige der Zaubersprüche zu Hause gelernt hatte, leicht. Alle drei taten ihr Bestes, um Peter zu helfen, so dass ihnen nach dem Unterricht viel Freizeit blieb. Sie begannen, das Schloss und sein Gelände zu erkunden und jede neue Treppe und jeden versteckten Raum, den sie fanden, auf einem Pergamentstück einzuzeichnen.  
  
Der erste Monat in Hogwarts näherte sich dem Ende, und den vier Freunden kam es vor, als wäre die Zeit im Fluge vergangen. Und doch war es, als hätten sie bereits ein ganzes Leben voller Freundschaft, Spaß und Unfug miteinander verbracht, denn kein Lehrer außer vielleicht Dumbledore selbst konnte sich wohl erinnern, dass Hogwarts jemals eine so durchtriebene Bande von Schelmen gekannt hatte wie "Potter und Blacks Truppe". Frank Longbottom und sein Freund Damian Diggle aus Hufflepuff machten manchmal mit bei den Streichen, die sie ihren Lehrern spielten, doch die meiste Zeit über waren die vier unter sich.  
  
An einem Nachmittag im Oktober saßen sie gemeinsam bei Tee und Muffins am Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches, als Professor McGonagall in den Saal kam und direkt an sie herantrat.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", sagte sie kurz. "Lupin, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"  
  
Remus sah kurz in die Runde, dann stand er auf und folgte der Lehrerin aus dem Saal. Seine Freunde warteten zwanzig Minuten, aber er kam nicht zurück. Sirius erhob sich.  
  
"Also ich werde nicht den Rest des Tages hier rumsitzen. Ich gehe nach draußen und schnappe etwas frische Luft. Kommst du mit, James?"  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah nachdenklich aus. "Nein, ich warte noch etwas. Wenn Remus zurückkommt, dann treffen wir dich draußen."  
  
"James, wenn er zurückkommen wollte, wäre er längst hier", gab Sirius zu bedenken.  
  
"Vielleicht hat Professor McGonagall ihn noch nicht gehen lassen", meinte James. "Ich warte."  
  
Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Mach, was du willst", sagte er. "Was ist mit dir, Pete? Kommst du mit raus?"  
  
Peter blickte unsicher zu James herüber, stand dann aber auf und folgte Sirius.  
  
James blieb sitzen. Er hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen und wartete. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang saß er nur so da, aber Remus kam und kam nicht wieder. Endlich stand James auf und ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stieg die Treppe zum Schlafraum hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Es herrschte völlige Stille hier oben, doch am offenen Fenster saß ein Junge ganz allein. Die frische Brise spielte mit seinem Haar.  
  
"Remus! Da bist du ja", rief James. "Wir haben die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet."  
  
Langsam drehte Remus sich zu ihm um. Er schien müde und besorgt, obwohl James sein Gesicht im düsteren Turmzimmer nur schwer erkennen konnte.  
  
"Was ist denn, Remus?" fragte James freundlich.  
  
Remus schluckte und zögerte, als ob er nicht so richtig wüsste, was er sagen sollte. Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
  
"Es ist - meine Mutter", sagte er dann, ohne James anzuschauen. "Sie ist krank."  
  
"Oh", sagte James. "Das tut mir Leid."  
  
"Ich muss sie zu Hause besuchen", fuhr Remus fort.  
  
"Ja", stimmte James schnell zu. "Ja, natürlich."  
  
Eine Weile stand er regungslos da. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Mrs. Lupins Krankheit musste schon ziemlich ernst sein, wenn Remus deswegen die Schule verlassen musste.  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht irgendwas für dich tun?" bot er nach einer langen Pause an.  
  
"Nein. Nur - würdest du es den anderen für mich sagen?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
James zögerte. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, um Remus an der Schulter zu berühren. Im selben Moment stand Remus auf, sagte heiser "Ich muss los", schnappte sich seinen Umhang und eilte davon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
James konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Er drehte und wendete sich stundenlang. Irgendwo heulte draußen eine Eule. James rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Er schob den Vorhang seines Himmelbettes ein Stück beiseite und blinzelte unscharf hinaus. Er fand seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch, setzte sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Dort setzte er sich aufs Sims und starrte in die Nacht hinaus, hinunter in die Gärten. Alles war heute Nacht ungewohnt hell, denn der Vollmond schien über dem Verbotenen Wald. James schaute gern aus diesem Fenster. Von hier aus hatte er alles im Blick, bis hin zu Hagrids Hütte und der peitschenden Weide, deren Laub sanft in der Brise knisterte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand zurück und schloss die Augen. Er dachte an Remus und daran, wie besorgt er an Remus' Stelle wäre, wenn es um seine eigene Mutter ginge. 


	7. Teil 7: Die Marauder entstehen

Vorgeschichte, Teil 7: Die Marauder entstehen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Ferien  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sirius saß, in seinen Winterumhang gehüllt, auf einer Bank neben dem festgefrorenen See. Er häufte lustlos mit seiner Stiefelspitze kleine Schneeberge an. Es war ein später Nachmittag Anfang Dezember, und in Hogwarts griff bereits die Weihnachtsstimmung um sich. Alle packten in versteckten Ecken heimlich Geschenke ein, Hagrid hatte mehrere riesige Tannenbäume ins Schloss geschleppt, die Rüstungen in den Fluren studierten unter Professor Flitwicks erfahrener Aufsicht Weihnachtslieder ein und die meisten Schüler freuten sich darauf, die Ferien zu Hause zu verbringen. Sirius Black war jedoch nicht weihnachtlich zumute. Er hatte keine Familie, und würde ein einsames Weihnachtsfest hier in Hogwarts verbringen. James würde zu seiner Mutter heimfahren, Remus würde Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern verbringen und Peter fuhr natürlich nach Hause zu seinen Eltern und Schwestern. Nein, Sirius hatte keinen Grund, sich auf das Weihnachtsfest zu freuen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen vertrauten Ruf und Schritte, die in seine Richtung rannten.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius!" schrie James fröhlich lachend, bremste scharf ab, ließ sich atemlos auf die Bank fallen und wedelte mit einem Pergamentstück. "Sirius, rate mal, was das ist."  
  
"Sag du's mir," erwiderte Sirius gereizt.  
  
"Das ist ein Brief von meiner Mutter", keuchte James. "Und weißt du, was sie schreibt?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Sirius sah aus, als sei es ihm auch völlig gleichgültig, was Mrs. Potter zu sagen hatte, doch James grinste nur.  
  
"Dir wird die schlechte Laune bald vergehen, Sirius", versprach er. "Weißt du, ich habe Mum geschrieben und ihr alles über dich erzählt - na ja, alles vielleicht nicht. Ich hab ihr nichts davon gesagt, dass du letzte Woche Bubotuber-Eiter auf Snapes Schal geschmiert hast. Und ich hab auch irgendwie vergessen zu erzählen, dass du das eine Mal den Kitzeltrank in Professor Flitwicks Tee gemischt hast. Und dass ..."  
  
"Jetzt komm endlich auf den Punkt, James", bat Sirius. "Ich bin echt nicht in Stimmung."  
  
"Aber gleich wirst du's sein. Ich habe Mum nämlich erzählt, was für ein toller Freund du bist, dass du aber keine Familie hast und so und traurig bist, weil du Weihnachten alleine hier bleiben musst ..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht traurig!" schnaubte Sirius.  
  
James fuhr unerschrocken fort. "Kannst du vielleicht mal eine Minute den Mund halten? Ich versuche gerade, dir zu sagen, dass meine Mutter dich einlädt, Weihnachten bei uns zu feiern!" schloss er.  
  
Sirius starrte ihn an. "Das ist doch ein Scherz!"  
  
"Nein." James grinste. "Keinesfalls. Wie sieht's aus, kommst du?"  
  
Sirius saß einen Moment lang benommen da, dann breitete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. "Versuch mal, mich davon abzuhalten!"  
  
"Hallo", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Ihr seht aber gut gelaunt aus."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
James wandte sich zu ihrem Freund um. "Du bist zurück! Komm, setz dich. Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus."  
  
Er hatte Recht. Remus sah fast genauso aus, wie bei ihrem ersten Kennenlernen. James fand es seltsam, dass sein Freund immer so kränklich wirkte, wenn er fort gewesen war. Das war schon mehrere Male vorgekommen, seit sie sich kannten. Im Oktober war seine Mutter krank gewesen. Dann hatte er zur Beerdigung seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits gemusst. Und gestern Abend war seine Mutter wieder krank geworden. Doch wann immer Remus von diesen kurzen Besuchen zu Hause zurückkehrte, war er derjenige, der krank aussah. James war besorgt. Er hoffte, dass das kein Hinweis war, dass sein Freund unter derselben schweren Krankheit litt, die seine Mutter regelmäßig zu befallen schien.  
  
"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?" fragte er, als Remus sich gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Ganz gut", erwiderte Remus kurz und wechselte schnell das Thema. "Was habt ihr beiden denn zu feiern?"  
  
"Sirius kommt über Weihnachten mit zu mir", erklärte James.  
  
"Das ist ja toll", sagte Remus und freute sich für seinen Freund. "So können wir alle zusammen nach London fahren. Wir alle vier in einem Abteil - so was hat der Hogwarts Express noch nie erlebt."  
  
Sie lachten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Die letzten Schultage dehnten sich ins Endlose, aber dann war es endlich Zeit, die Truhen zu packen und zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade zu gehen. James kam es vor, als müsste die Schule jetzt vollkommen leer sein, so viele Schüler standen auf dem Bahnsteig.  
  
Er, Sirius, Remus und Peter fanden ein leeres Abteil und hatten viel Spaß auf der Fahrt nach London. Sie sprachen über das, was sie zu Hause vorhatten und grübelten, welche Geschenke wohl auf sie warteten. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und ehe sie sich's versahen wurde der Express langsamer und fuhr auf Gleis 9 ¾ ein. Sirius verließ als Erster den Zug und die anderen reichten ihm eine Truhe nach der anderen entgegen. Dann kletterten auch sie auf den Bahnsteig herab und schauten sich nach ihren Familien um.  
  
Eine blonde junge Frau neben der Schaffnerhütte winkte ihnen zu. James kamen ihre kleine Stupsnase und die kleinen, perlenartigen Augen gleich bekannt vor. Peter entdeckte sie auch und winkte zurück.  
  
"Das ist Pippa!" rief er. "Tja, dann will ich mal. Wir sehen uns dann nach Weihnachten."  
  
Er hob ein Ende seiner Truhe hoch und zog sie mit sich fort. James, Sirius und Remus schoben ihre Truhen vom Zug weg. Sirius, der Größte von den dreien, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hielt über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg Ausschau nach Personen, die mit seinen Freunden verwandt sein könnten. Schließlich entdeckte er eine Frau mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren, die für die Welt der Zauberer seltsam gekleidet war, da sie ein graues Kostüm trug, wie es Muggel-Frauen oft hatten.  
  
"Kannst du jemanden sehen?" fragte James.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ist das vielleicht ..."  
  
James folgte Sirius' Blickrichtung und begann, mit beiden Armen zu wedeln. Die Frau lächelte und kam auf sie zu. Als sie die Jungen erreichte, umarmte sie James.  
  
"Das ist meine Mutter", sagte James, während er seine Brille zurechtrückte. "Mum, das sind Sirius und Remus."  
  
"Hallo", sagte Mrs. Potter freundlich.  
  
Sie antworteten höflich. Dann rief Remus: "Da sind meine Eltern!" und zeigte auf sie.  
  
James wandte sich neugierig um, um die zwei Personen zu betrachten, die jetzt in ihre Richtung kamen. Der Mann hatte sehr dunkle Haare und sah recht gut aus mit seinen leuchtend blauen Augen. Aber es war die Frau - zweifellos Remus' Mutter, da sie ihm so ähnlich sah - die ihn wirklich faszinierte. Er hatte natürlich immer erwartet, dass sie so ähnlich aussehen würde. Das lange, hellbraune Haar und die braunen Augen hatte er sich genau so vorgestellt. Allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie so gesund und voller Leben scheinen würde. Die Krankheiten, aufgrund derer Remus mehr als einmal die Schule verlassen und sie besucht hatte, hatten in ihm das Bild einer kränklichen Person geweckt, die etwas von Remus' müden Gesichtszügen und schweren Augenlidern hatte. Ganz bestimmt hatte er nicht die roten Wangen und die Fröhlichkeit erwartet, die er jetzt fand. Als sie sie erreichte und begrüßte stellte James fest, dass er Mrs. Lupin gut leiden konnte, und das Rätsel um ihre Krankheit beschäftigte ihn mehr denn je.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Remus Lupins Dilemma  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Remus kam zum Frühstück die Treppe herunter und staunte dabei, wie schnell die Zeit wieder einmal vorbeigestrichen war. Er versuchte, sich jeden Augenblick seines Besuches zu Hause genau einzuprägen. Im Wohnzimmer flackerte ein fröhliches Feuer, die altbekannte Stufe knarrte unter seinem Gewicht. Aus der Küche wehte ihm der Duft frisch gebackenen Brotes entgegen und das Summen seiner Mutter klang so lieblich, dass es schmerzte, sie so bald wieder verlassen zu müssen. Er betrat den Raum so leise es ging, um sie nicht zu stören, aber Faith drehte sich sofort zu ihm herum und lächelte.  
  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du uns so bald schon wieder verlässt", seufzte sie.  
  
"Ich auch nicht, Mum", antwortete er und rutschte auf einen Küchenstuhl. "Ich wünschte, die Ferien wären noch etwas länger. Wenigstens eine Woche", platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
  
Seine Mutter blickte scharf zu ihm herüber und setzte sich mit einem weisen Lächeln ihm gegenüber hin.  
  
"Verstehe", sagte sie leise. "Also hatte ich Recht."  
  
"Recht?" fragte Remus, obwohl er die Antwort bereits erraten hatte. "Recht womit?"  
  
"Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt, nicht wahr? Deinen neuen Freunden. James, Sirius und Peter. Sie wissen nicht, dass du ein Werwolf bist."  
  
Remus fuhr leicht zusammen.  
  
"Nein", gab er zu. "Ich hab es ihnen nicht erzählt. Weiß - weiß Dad es schon?" fügte er besorgt hinzu.  
  
"Nein", versicherte seine Mutter.  
  
Remus seufzte erleichtert. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater erfuhr, dass er zu feige gewesen war, den anderen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sein Vater würde nur enttäuscht von ihm sein ... so enttäuscht, wie Remus es von sich selbst war. Und doch ...  
  
"Darf ich fragen, warum du es ihnen nicht gesagt hast?" fuhr seine Mutter fort.  
  
Remus stand auf und wandte sich ab, aber er spürte die Augen seiner Mutter genauso intensiv, als wenn er sie direkt angesehen hätte.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht. Wenn sie herausfinden, was ich bin, dann werden sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Das will doch keiner. Nicht mal meine eigene Großmutter."  
  
"Die Mutter deines Vaters suchte nur nach einem Vorwand. Sie konnte mich nie leiden und mein Kind daher auch nicht. Sie gab meinem 'schlechten Blut' die Schuld an dem, was mit dir geschehen ist. Dein Vater hat es ihr nie verziehen."  
  
"Sie ist aber nicht die einzige. Niemand will mit einem Werwolf zusammen sein. Warum sollten meine Freunde anders reagieren?"  
  
"Eben weil sie deine Freunde sind. Wenn deine Freundschaft ihnen auch nur das Geringste bedeutet, dann wird es ihnen egal sein. Sie werden dich so nehmen, wie du bist, und dich trotzdem mögen."  
  
"Das sagst du doch nur, weil du mich liebst", sagte Remus ungeduldig.  
  
"Ja", sagte seine Mutter so sanft, dass der Junge nicht anders konnte, als sie wieder anzusehen und sich vom liebevollen Ausdruck ihrer Augen zutiefst bewegen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Remus", setzte sie fort. "Und wer dich so kennt, wie ich es tue, wird dich ebenfalls lieben. Sag es ihnen, Remus. Stell ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe."  
  
Remus dachte lange nach. Endlich sagte er: "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Mum. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut hätte, weiterzumachen, wenn ... wenn sie mich im Stich lassen."  
  
Faith Lupin lächelte und kam zu ihm. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
"Du kannst, mein Schatz. Du hast mehr Mut als du ahnst."  
  
Remus rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Doch er war immer noch nicht sicher.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
3 - James Potters Entdeckung  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Die Ferien waren vorbei. Zurück in Hogwarts schaute Peter gebannt zu, während James begann, ein besonderes Geschenk auszupacken, dass er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Sirius hatte sich grinsend auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Er wusste schon, was James da hatte. Remus hockte auf der Fensterbank und beachtete sie kaum, er starrte mit leerem Blick auf die peitschende Weide herab und ging in Gedanken immer wieder das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter durch.  
  
"Wunderschön!" flüsterte Peter beeindruckt. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Abwarten."  
  
"Hey, Remus, komm mal her!" rief Sirius. "Das darfst du dir nicht entgehen lassen!"  
  
Remus zwang sich, das Fenster zu verlassen. James hielt einen langen Umhang aus einem schillernden, undefinierbaren Stoff hoch. Einmal schien er in Tausend Farben gleichzeitig zu leuchten, im nächsten Augenblick glaubte man, ihn sich eingebildet zu haben, dass er nur ein Traum am Rande der Erinnerung sei - man wusste, dass er da gewesen war, aber konnte ihn nicht ganz erfassen. Obwohl ihn seine privaten Sorgen so sehr beschäftigten, war Remus fasziniert.  
  
"Zieh ihn an!" drängte Sirius.  
  
James lächelte und schwang sich den Umhang um die Schultern. Dabei verschwanden seine Arme, sein Oberkörper, seine Beine, der ganze Junge vollständig aus dem Raum. Das einzige, was von ihm noch zu sehen war, war sein Kopf, der mitten in der Luft schwebte, und seine Finger, die den Umhang am Hals festhielten. Peter atmete tief ein. Remus starrte.  
  
"Das ist ein Tarnumhang", sagte Sirius so stolz, als wäre es sein eigener. "Das perfekte Hilfsmittel für nächtliche Ausflüge, findest du nicht, Remus?"  
  
"Er ist fantastisch", stimmte Remus zu.  
  
"Wo hat deine Mutter ihn her?" fragte Peter James.  
  
James, der unter dem Umhang hervorkam und ihn sorgsam faltete, sagte:  
  
"Sie sagt, sie hat ihn gar nicht gekauft. Er wurde per Post geschickt und es war keine Karte dabei. Mum sagt, sie kennt nur zwei Leute, die mal so einen Umhang hatten, aber er kann von keinem der beiden sein."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Mehr wollte sie mir nicht sagen."  
  
Remus trat näher und berührte den Stoff vorsichtig.  
  
"Erstaunlich. Er muss seinen ursprünglichen Besitzer ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Aber ... hältst du es nicht für gefährlich, ihn zu benutzen, wenn du nicht weißt, von wem er ist?" meinte er zweifelnd.  
  
"Ach, komm schon", sagte Sirius, schwang die Beine vom Bett und stellte sich neben sie.  
  
"Was sollte denn daran bitteschön faul sein? Ich meine, wer würde so etwas verhexen?"  
  
Er nahm James den Umhang ab und wickelte ihn sich um die Hüfte, so dass sein Oberkörper und seine Beine getrennt herumzulaufen schienen. Remus schien noch immer besorgt.  
  
"Remus", sagte James ernst, "ich finde, Sirius hat Recht. Der einzige, der mir etwas Verhextes zu Weihnachten schicken würde, ist Snape, und selbst der würde nicht so viel Geld ausgeben, nur um zu jemandem gemein zu sein."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", stimmte Remus ihm zu. "Es gäbe ja auch keinen Grund, warum dir jemand etwas Böses wollen könnte. Aber ich würde mich bedeutend wohler fühlen, wenn wir wüssten, wer ihn geschickt hat."  
  
"Ach, entspann dich, Remus", schimpfte Sirius.  
  
Er warf seinem Freund mit einem Lachen den Umhang über den Kopf und zerrte ihn zu Boden. James und Peter sahen lachend zu, während der halb unsichtbare Wirrwarr aus Armen und Beinen zappelte und endlich wieder auftauchte. Sirius und Remus lächelten sie beide an und schnappten nach Luft.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Der Unterricht begann viel zu schnell. Gleich am ersten Tag hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins, was weiteren Spott von Severus Snape mit sich brachte. Aber James stellte fest, dass ihn das gar nicht so sehr störte. Wenn Snape ihm zu sehr auf die Nerven ging, dachte er einfach an den Umhang, der zusammengefaltet in seiner Truhe lag, und stellte sich den neidischen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht vor, wenn er davon wüsste. Er hielt den Umhang nach wie vor für ungefährlich, aber Remus hatte ihn veranlasst, sich mehr denn je zu wundern, wer ihn geschickt haben konnte. Welche zwei Personen konnte seine Mutter gemeint haben? Sie hatte keine Geschwister, so weit er wusste, keine Familie. Obwohl sie natürlich irgendwann einmal Eltern gehabt haben musste. James begann, über seine Großeltern nachzudenken. Ob sie noch am Leben waren? Hatte einer von ihnen ihm den Umhang geschickt? Oder kam er - sein Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust - vielleicht von seinem Vater? Die Stimme des Lehrers entriss ihn seinen Gedanken, als er eine Frage gestellt bekam, auf die Sirius ihm schnell die Antwort zuflüsterte, während Snape ihn aus der Ferne höhnisch angrinste.  
  
Am Freitag Nachmittag unterbrach Professor McGonagall die Schneeballschlacht im Freien, indem sie abermals Remus abholte. Er entschuldigte sich und bat die anderen, nicht auf ihn zu warten. James entsann sich sofort wieder seiner Bedenken vor den Ferien und war so damit beschäftigt, über die mysteriösen Abwesenheiten seines Freundes zu grübeln, dass Sirius' Schneeball völlig überraschend auf sein linkes Ohr klatschte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Remus kam den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend nicht zurück. Sirius war längst eingeschlafen und hinter Peters und Franks Vorhängen kam Schnarchen hervor, doch James Potter saß immer noch auf dem Fenstersims und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Er ließ die Augen ziellos über den schneebedeckten Rasen schweifen und dachte an den Spaß, den er und seine Freunde beim Auskundschaften des Geländes haben würden, jetzt, wo er seinen neuen Umhang hatte. Vielleicht würden sie ja sogar eines Nachts in den Verbotenen Wald vordringen, vielleicht an einer Nacht wie dieser, wenn der volle Mond genug Licht abgab, so dass man keine Laterne benötigte, die einen verraten konnte. James schaute zum Mond hinauf und bewunderte seine Klarheit, das milchige Leuchten der riesigen Scheibe, die von hier oben aus greifbar nahe wirkte. Er drehte sich um und sah sich im Schlafraum um, der hier in Hogwarts sein Zuhause war.  
  
Mondlicht fiel auf das leere Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, und die Sorge schloss sich mit eiskalter Hand um James' Herz. Er war überzeugt, dass mit Remus etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, und es quälte ihn, nicht zu wissen, was es war. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er es längst wissen sollte. Das Wissen lauerte in seinem Verstand, ein Gedanke, der eklig langsam Gestalt annahm, wie ein Wort, das einem auf der Zunge lag und sich weigerte, ausgesprochen zu werden. Je mehr man versuchte, es zu finden, desto weiter glitt es einem davon. Gleichzeitig war er sicher, dass es sehr wichtig war, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. In der relativ kurzen Zeit, die er bisher in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, waren ihm die anderen Gryffindors sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass einer von ihnen ernsthaft krank sein könnte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen und einem schweren Herzen schleppte James sich endlich ins Bett.  
  
Seine Träume waren unruhig. Immer wieder erschien der Umriss einer gewaltigen Kreatur, die sich wie ein schwarzer Schatten vor einem blassen Licht abhob, dessen Ursprung er nicht erkennen konnte, obwohl es ihm vertraut vorkam. Er drehte sich im Schlaf um und versuchte, dem bedrohlichen Wesen den Rücken zuzukehren, aber er konnte es nicht.  
  
Er hörte schwere Schritte auf trockenem Laub und spürte seinen eigenen Atem. Dann erkannte er die Schritte als seine eigenen. Er rannte, lief vor etwas weg. Oder - nicht? Je schneller er lief, desto näher schien er dem Ding zu kommen - was immer es auch sein mochte. Ein großer, grauer Schatten, derselbe, vor dem er eben noch geflohen war. Doch nun schien er gar nicht mehr bedrohlich. Er war vielmehr ... sanft. Hilflos. Einsam. James blieb ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen.  
  
Die Kreatur drehte den Kopf, und James blickte in ein Paar große, braune Augen. Sie waren traurig und müde und kamen ihm auf seltsame Weise bekannt vor. Es schmerzte ihn, das Wesen allein und ohne Freunde zu sehen. Es schien ihn um Hilfe bitten zu wollen, schien ihn anzuflehen, doch irgend etwas zu tun, was seine traurige Existenz erträglicher machen würde. Aber was konnte ein Elfjähriger schon tun? Er wich dem sehnsüchtigen Blick aus, schaute weg, sah gen Himmel - und mit einem Mal wusste er es.  
  
James setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Ausnahmsweise konnte er sich noch so klar an seinen Traum erinnern, als wäre das alles tatsächlich passiert. Er riss den Vorhang seines Bettes beiseite und blinzelte. Der volle Mond erhellte noch immer den Raum und schien direkt auf das Kopfkissen des leeren Bettes. James griff nach seiner Brille. Sein Herz schlug wie wild. Wenn er Recht hatte, dann machte natürlich alles Sinn. Die Lösung war so einfach, dass er sich wunderte, dass sie ihm nicht schon früher eingefallen war.  
  
Er kletterte aus dem Bett und holte seine Truhe so leise es ging darunter hervor. Dann nahm er seinen neuen Umhang heraus und zog ihn an. Er dachte kurz daran, Sirius zu wecken, aber entschied sich dagegen. Er war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass er Recht hatte, trotzdem musste er aber absolute Gewissheit haben, bevor er seine Theorie weitererzählte. Er schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum, kroch die Treppe hinunter, durch das Loch in der Wand, und machte sich auf zur Bibliothek.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
4 - Sirius Blacks Plan  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"James? James, wach auf!"  
  
Sirius warf den Vorhang zurück und hielt inne. Das Bett war leer. Verduzt wandte er sich an die anderen beiden.  
  
"James ist weg."  
  
"Vielleicht hatte er Hunger und ist schon mal frühstücken gegangen", schlug Peter vor.  
  
"Das würde er nicht tun. Nicht, ohne mich vorher zu wecken", meinte Sirius. Er klang verletzt.  
  
"Tja", sagte Frank und klopfte sich auf den Magen, "also ich verhungere. Ich gehe nach unten. Kommt einer mit?"  
  
Peter nickte. Er und Frank verließen den Raum, doch Sirius setzte sich auf das Ende von James' Bett und runzelte die Stirn. Er sah plötzlich hoch. Hatte da nicht eben der Fußboden geknarrt? Die Tür zum Schlafraum schloss sich wie von alleine.  
  
"Was zum -" setzte er an, aber eine andere Stimme sagte:  
  
"Psssst."  
  
Etwas bewegte sich, und auf einmal stand James direkt vor ihm. Seinen Tarnumhang hatte er sich über den einen Arm gelegt, in der anderen Hand hielt er ein dickes Buch. Er kam zum Bett herüber, legte den Umhang in die Truhe zurück und nahm neben Sirius Platz.  
  
"James - wo hast du gesteckt?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?"  
  
"Tut mir Leid", erwiderte James. "Ich musste mir einfach nur wirklich sicher sein, bevor ich es jemandem erzähle."  
  
"Bevor du was erzählst?"  
  
Als Antwort legte James ihm das schwere Buch auf den Schoß.  
  
"Viecher und Vögel in der Zauberwelt", las Sirius darauf. "James, was soll das Ganze?"  
  
"Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht gut schlafen", fing James an. "Ich habe nachgedacht. Darüber, dass Remus ständig 'nach Hause' fährt, weil in seiner Familie wieder irgendeine Katastrophe ausgebrochen ist. Du weißt doch, er behauptet immer, seine Mutter wäre krank. Na ja, ich fand es irgendwie seltsam, als wir sie Weihnachten gesehen haben, dass sie gar nicht krank wirkte. Und dann habe ich angefangen, zu grübeln - also eigentlich hatte ich das auch vorher schon. Aber ich habe dann wirklich scharf nachgedacht."  
  
"Über was denn nun?"  
  
"Darüber, warum Remus wirklich so häufig verschwindet. Und warum seine Mutter kerngesund aussieht, er aber immer todkrank wirkt, wenn er zurückkommt. Letzte Nacht habe ich die Antwort gefunden. Und es ist wirklich ganz offensichtlich! Ich könnte mich selber treten, wenn ich daran denke, wie blind ich war."  
  
"Dann trittst du mich besser gleich mit, ich versteh' dich nämlich immer noch nicht", klagte Sirius.  
  
"Die Antwort steht in diesem Buch. Aber eigentlich habe ich sie gefunden, weil ich bei Vollmond schlecht schlafe."  
  
"Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"  
  
"Verstehst du denn nicht?" flüsterte James aufgeregt. "Remus erfindet immer Ausreden, um zu verschwinden, wenn Vollmond ist. Ich habe so gut es ging alle Daten nachverfolgt, an denen seine Mutter angeblich krank war."  
  
"Angeblich? Du meinst, er hat gelogen? Warum sollte er das tun?"  
  
"Natürlich weil er nicht wollte, dass wir die Wahrheit erfahren."  
  
"Die da wäre?" fragte Sirius.  
  
"Siehst du das nicht selbst?" entgegnete James. "Er ist ein Werwolf, Sirius."  
  
Sirius starrte ihn an.  
  
"Du spinnst", sagte er endlich. "Ich meine, er kann doch nicht - er kann kein - Werwolf sein. Nicht Remus. Er ist doch so - so ..."  
  
James nickte hastig.  
  
"Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt. Aber die Tatsachen passen. Er erfindet jeden Monat bei Vollmond Ausreden, er kommt wieder und sieht schrecklich aus - er hat sogar graue Haare, dabei ist er erst elf!"  
  
Sirius schaute James mit einem abwesenden Blick an. Was James da sagte, machte Sinn, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Es passte alles zusammen. Es erklärte alles, was zugegebenermaßen seltsam war an Remus Lupin. Und doch kam es Sirius unglaublich vor, dass ein Junge, den er - wenn er ehrlich war - immer für etwas verweichlicht gehalten hatte, oder sanft, um es netter auszudrücken, bei Vollmond zu einer brutalen Bestie mutieren sollte. Lange Zeit dachte er schweigend nach, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Endlich gab er zu, dass Remus Lupin zwar die Zähigkeit fehlte, die Sirius gefallen hätte, dass er aber dennoch ein anständiger Junge und guter Freund war. Schließlich brachte er nur hervor:  
  
"Das - ist nicht fair, James."  
  
Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass diese Worte leer und irgendwie dumm klangen. Doch James blieb vollkommen ernst.  
  
"Nein", stimmte er ihm zu. "Das ist es nicht."  
  
"Aber warum die ganzen Lügen und Ausreden erfinden? Warum hat er es uns nicht einfach gesagt?" wunderte sich Sirius.  
  
James zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Werwölfe sind im allgemeinen mehr als unbeliebt. Die meisten Zauberer behandeln sie doch wie Aussätzige. Oder schlimmer noch, wie gefährliche Monster. Eltern würden zum Beispiel nie wollen, dass ihr Kind mit einem Werwolf im selben Raum schläft. Ich denke, wenn meine Mutter hiervon gehört hätte, bevor sie Remus selbst kennen gelernt und gesehen hat, wie er so ist, dann hätte sie auch etwas dagegen. Vielleicht hätte sie das immer noch, wenn sie es wüsste. Remus muss wohl gedacht haben, wir würden nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wenn wir die Wahrheit wüssten."  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Er sollte uns besser kennen. Wir sind seine Freunde."  
  
"Wir haben leicht reden. Wir wissen doch nicht, welche Probleme er schon gehabt hat, bevor wir ihn kannten. Wir können uns unmöglich vorstellen, wie das ist."  
  
Er schwieg kurz, dann sagte er:  
  
"Die Frage ist nur, jetzt, wo wir es wissen - was tun wir?"  
  
"Was können wir schon tun?" fragte Sirius hilflos.  
  
James stand auf und schritt auf und ab. Er blieb am Fenster stehen und sah nachdenklich nach draußen. Endlich kam er zurück und setzte sich auf seine Truhe.  
  
"Erst einmal", begann er, "müssen wir Remus sagen, dass wir es wissen, und dass es okay ist und wir trotzdem seine Freunde sind."  
  
"In Ordnung. Zuerst sollten wir aber mit Peter sprechen. Für uns mag das ja schön und gut sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es ihm auch so wenig ausmachen wird, mit einem Werwolf befreundet zu sein."  
  
James seufzte. "Du hast Recht. Aber mehr Leuten sollten wir es wirklich nicht sagen. Nicht mal Frank. Er verbringt sowieso viel mehr Zeit mit den Hufflepuffs, also dürfte er nicht zu böse auf uns sein, wenn er es irgendwann mal rausfinden sollte."  
  
"Einverstanden. Also reden wir mit Peter, und dann sagen wir es Remus. Was dann?"  
  
"Ich habe in allen Büchern, die ich finden konnte, nach einer Heilmethode gesucht. Nichts. Trotzdem muss es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das Ganze für Remus erträglicher zu machen."  
  
Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da.  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es wirklich einen Weg", meinte Sirius plötzlich.  
  
Er legte das Buch vom Schoß, kramte ein anderes, sehr altes und ziemlich stark beschädigtes Werk aus seiner Truhe hervor und begann zu blättern.  
  
"Ich habe mal irgendwann etwas über Werwölfe hier drin gelesen. Wenn ich Recht habe, dann ..."  
  
Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er fand, was er gesucht hatte. Er zeigte auf die Seite, die er aufgeschlagen hatte.  
  
"In diesem Buch steht, dass Werwölfe für Menschen extrem gefährlich sind. Wenn sie allein rumwildern, können sie auch manchmal Tiere anfallen. Aber hierin werden ein paar Werwölfe erwähnt, die sich mit Tieren angefreundet haben - zum Beispiel mit Hunden oder Bären. Es müssen wohl größere Tiere sein, die sie unter Kontrolle halten können."  
  
James schaute seinem Freund gebannt zu, während dieser an einer Idee arbeitete. Gegen Ende hatte Sirius immer langsamer gesprochen, und nun hörte er ganz auf zu sprechen. James kannte ihn gut genug, um den verrückten Plan zu erahnen, den er schmiedete.  
  
"Denkst du auch, was ich gerade denke?" fragte er.  
  
Sirius lächelte verschlagen. "Vermutlich. Es würde bedeuten, dass wir noch mal mit deinem Umhang in die Bibliothek müssten. Die Bücher, die wir suchen, finden wir sicher nur in der verbotenen Abteilung, und es würde wohl kaum ein Lehrer die Erlaubnis unterschreiben, wenn wir ihm nicht sagen, was wir vorhaben. Und das geht nicht."  
  
James grinste.  
  
"Ein typischer à-la-Black-Plan also. Gefällt mir."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
5 - Die Marauder  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Remus stapfte an dem Quälgeist Peeves vorbei, der wieder einmal sang:  
  
"Lusche, Lusche, Lupin."  
  
Er war einfach zu müde, um sich von dem Poltergeist und seinen dummen Beleidigungen stören zu lassen. Er erreichte das Porträt an der Wand und murmelte das Weihnachtspasswort:  
  
"Weihnachtswitze."  
  
"Du siehst nicht aus, als ob du dafür in Stimmung wärst", gab die Dame im Porträt mitleidig zu bedenken und schwang sich beiseite.  
  
Remus kletterte durch das Loch und stieg mit schweren Schritten die Treppe zum Schlafraum hinauf. Er hatte letzte Nacht starke Schmerzen gehabt, und die Tatsache, dass er schon wieder seine Freunde belogen hatte, und der sanfte Vorwurf seiner Mutter, dass er seinen Freunden immer noch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, schien seine Schultern noch schwerer zu machen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und über das Gesicht. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre zwischen seinen Augen eine weitere Sorgenfalte entstanden. Mit Mühe drückte er die Klinke runter und ging hinein. Dann blieb er wie festgefroren stehen.  
  
Drei Gesichter waren ihm zugewandt. Links saß Peter, dessen kleine Augen zwischen James und Sirius hin- und herhuschten, Remus aber auswichen. Rechts saß Sirius wachsam im Schneidersitz auf dem Ende von James' Bett. Seine Augen waren - anders als die von Peter - starr auf Remus' Gesicht gerichtet und er sah ungewohnt ernst aus. In der Mitte thronte James wie ein König am Fußende von Sirius' Bett.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Remus vorsichtig. "Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
"Wir dachten nur, wir empfangen dich mal gebührend", erwiderte Sirius. "Wie geht es deiner armen Mutter? Oder war dieses Mal dein Vater krank? Ich hoffe, du hast nicht so lange am Krankenbett gesessen, dass du nicht zu einem schönen Vollmondspaziergang um Mitternacht gekommen bist."  
  
Remus' Wangen wurden heiß. Oh nein. Das konnte er gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Er war zu erschöpft.  
  
"Du gehst doch sicher gerne bei Vollmond spazieren, oder?" setzte Sirius fort. "Ich nämlich schon, das ist so ..."  
  
"Sirius", unterbrach ihn James, der in Remus' hageres Gesicht blickte. "Lass das."  
  
Remus sah vom einen zum anderen und schließlich ruhten seine Augen auf James. Trotz der ungewohnten Kühle seiner Stimme sah er so freundlich und verständnisvoll aus wie immer. Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde jemand sein Herz gewaltsam in seiner Brust herumdrehen. Dies waren die einzigen Freunde, die er je gehabt hatte. Wenn er sie verlieren sollte ...  
  
"James, ich ...." fing er an, doch James hob die Hand und stand auf.  
  
Er kam auf Remus zu und schaute ihn eine Weile an. Dann sah er sich kurz zu Sirius um und die beiden tauschten einen Blick. James drehte sich wieder Remus zu und lächelte, und Remus war froh, dass es dasselbe offene Lächeln war wie sonst auch. Und dann tat James etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er umarmte Remus wie einen Bruder, und führte ihn fürsorglich zu seinem Bett.  
  
"Setz dich", riet er. "Du siehst schrecklich aus, und wir wollen nicht, dass du uns gleich wegkippst. Wir haben dir nämlich erst noch etwas zu sagen."  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Rand von Remus'. Peter und Sirius taten es ihm nach.  
  
"Also", begann James sachlich, "wie du dir denken kannst, sind wir endlich darauf gekommen, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Keine Angst, Dumbledore hat nichts verraten, wir haben es selbst herausgefunden."  
  
"Na ja, eigentlich war James das alleine", warf Sirius ein.  
  
"Jedenfalls", setzte James fort, "als wir es herausfanden, haben wir mal angenommen, dass du deine Gründe hattest, uns nichts davon zu erzählen."  
  
Remus nickte.  
  
"Ich - ich dachte, ihr würdet nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen", sagte er. Er wollte seinem Glück noch immer nicht ganz trauen.  
  
"Tja, ausnahmsweise hast du dich mal geirrt, wie du siehst," sagte Sirius lächelnd.  
  
Sirius' typisches, freundschaftliches Necken brachte endlich auch Remus zum Schmunzeln.  
  
"Ausnahmsweise bin ich sogar froh darüber", antwortete er.  
  
Er hörte erstaunt, ungläubig, aber zufrieden zu, während James erklärte, wie er sein Geheimnis gelüftet hatte, und als James und Sirius ihm ihren Plan erläuterten - heimlich Animagi zu werden, um ihm nach seiner Verwandlung Gesellschaft leisten zu können - war er so überglücklich und dankbar, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Es war, als steckte ihm ein riesiger Kloß im Hals, und seine Augen brannten wie wild. Die anderen sahen taktvoll weg, während er sich erholte. Sirius kramte ihre Karte von Hogwarts hervor.  
  
"Also, Mr. Moony", sagte er fröhlich, "dann zeig uns doch mal, wo du dich in letzter Zeit rumgetrieben hast."  
  
Er reichte Remus eine Feder und ein Tintenfass.  
  
Aber Remus, der grinste, obwohl er noch müde aussah, wenn auch gesünder und weniger erschöpft, schob die Karte beiseite und holte stattdessen ein leeres Pergamentstück, eine Feder und eine andere Tinte hervor.  
  
"Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte er. "Dieses Pergament und Tintenfässchen habe ich von meinen Eltern zu Weihnachten bekommen - es war das beste Geschenk, abgesehen von dem, das ihr drei mir gerade gemacht habt." Er strahlte.  
  
Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte:  
  
"Als erstes brauchen wir ein Passwort. Einen originellen Spruch am besten, den nur wir vier kennen und den man aufsagen muss, um den Inhalt des Pergaments lesen zu können. Und dann noch einen Zauber, um es wieder zu schließen."  
  
Sie dachten kurz nach. Dann streckte Sirius die Hand aus.  
  
"Ich hab einen. Wie wäre es mit 'Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin'?"  
  
Sie lachten.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet", sagte Remus.  
  
Er wiederholte die Worte und schwenkte dabei den Zauberstab über das Pergament. Dann fing er an, alle Striche von der alten Karte auf die neue zu übertragen. Er fügte noch einen Punkt hinzu, den er mit 'Peitschende Weide' beschriftete, und die andern sahen erstaunt zu, als er einen langen Tunnel einzeichnete, der vom Baum zum Rand der Karte führte.  
  
"Unter der peitschenden Weide liegt ein Tunnel, der für mich gegraben wurde. Die Weide selbst wurde nur deswegen gepflanzt, um den Eingang zu verbergen. Es gibt einen Punkt an der Seite des Stammes, den man berühren muss, damit die Weide still steht. Der Tunnel führt zu einem leer stehenden Haus in Hogsmeade", erklärte er. "Der Heulenden Hütte. Und dort ... verwandle ich mich."  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie alle schweigend da, dann nahm Sirius Feder und Karte von Remus und sagte:  
  
"Hey, Pete ..."  
  
Peter war von der ganzen Aufregung völlig abgelenkt und erschrak, als er angesprochen wurde.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Schaust du mal in meiner Truhe nach? Da ist irgendwo ein Buch, 'Die Kunst magischer Kartographie'. Mach das mal am Lesezeichen auf."  
  
Peter tat es und reichte Sirius das dicke Buch. Sirius las schnell etwas nach und schaute dann zufrieden auf.  
  
"Seht mal", flüsterte er, "das ist ein praktischer kleiner Trick, den wir mal im Heim angewendet haben, als wir eine Karte des Erzieherflügels angefertigt haben."  
  
Er zeigte wieder mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte:  
  
"Omnis demonstratio."  
  
Sofort begannen kleine Punkte, sich auf der Karte zu bewegen. Peter lehnte sich vor und sah sich die im Gryffindor-Turm genauer an. Sie waren mit 'James Potter', 'Remus Lupin', 'Peter Pettigrew' und 'Sirius Black' beschriftet.  
  
"Das ist brillant", sagte er bewundernd.  
  
"Darf ich?" fragte James und nahm die Karte und die Feder von Sirius.  
  
Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann beugte er sich über das Pergamentstück und schrieb etwas am oberen Rand. Endlich lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück.  
  
"Die Karte des Rumtreibers", las Sirius laut vor. "Sehr gut."  
  
Er nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab wieder zur Hand, schwenkte ihn über die Karte, wie Remus es zuvor getan hatte, und sagte:  
  
"Unheil angerichtet."  
  
Das Pergament war wieder leer. 


	8. Teil 8: Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Kr...

Vorgeschichte, Teil 8: Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Das vierte Jahr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James Potter stand mit seiner Mutter und Sirius Black auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ am King's-Cross-Bahnhof in London. Mit vierzehn war er längst so groß wie sie, wenn er auch nicht an Sirius heranreichte, der im letzten Sommer einen gewaltigen Schuss gemacht hatte.  
  
James und Sirius schauten gebannt auf die Mauer, auf deren anderer Seite sich die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 des Muggel-Bahnhofs befand.  
  
"Ich fass es nicht", sagte Sirius mit einem Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr.  
  
"Was hast du, Schatz?" fragte James' Mutter ihn.  
  
Sirius hatte seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts so gut wie jede Ferien bei ihr und James verbracht und war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen.  
  
"Es ist zehn vor elf und sie sind immer noch nicht da!" klagte er.  
  
Bridget Potter sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Sie werden sicher jeden Moment hier sein", sagte sie.  
  
"Da sind Frank und Damian!" rief Sirius und winkte.  
  
Plötzlich ergriff James ihn am Ärmel.  
  
"Da ist Moo... Remus!" korrigierte er sich im letzten Augenblick.  
  
Es wäre wirklich nicht gut, wenn er Remus in Gegenwart seiner Mutter 'Moony' nannte. Wenn sie herausfinden sollte, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, dann würde sie ihm sicher nicht diese Freundschaft verbieten - zumal sie ihn gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass das sinnlos wäre - aber er fürchtete, dass sie in Zukunft wachsamer werden und sicher glauben würde, dass er und Sirius nachts im Schlafzimmer nicht umsonst noch lange flüsterten, sondern etwas Heimliches und durchweg Regelwidriges planten. Womit sie natürlich Recht hätte. Denn trotz anfänglicher Misserfolge und der Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe, die sie sich gestellt hatten, waren er und Sirius noch immer entschlossen, heimlich Animagi zu werden und auch Peter dorthin zu bringen.  
  
"James! Sirius!" rief Remus und umarmte sie beide.  
  
Ihm folgten seine Eltern, die Mrs. Potter und den beiden Jungen die Hand gaben. John Lupin betrachtete sie einen Moment lang schweigend, dann sagte er:  
  
"Sie müssen mir unbedingt sagen, womit sie die beiden füttern, Mrs. Potter. Ich könnte schwören, dass sie sich jedes Mal ähnlicher sehen, man könnte sie fast für Brüder halten. Mein Sohn hingegen weigert sich hartnäckig, auch nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit mir zu haben. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde."  
  
Er legte seiner Frau den Arm um die Schulter und lachte. Es stimmte schon, dass Remus, drei Jahre nach dem ersten Treffen der Jungen, immer noch sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter hatte und kaum wie sein Vater aussah.  
  
"Trotzdem ist er dein Sohn", entgegnete Faith Lupin. "Das lässt sich nicht abstreiten."  
  
James' Mutter lächelte.  
  
"Wir sind während der Ferien beide ziemlich in der Unterzahl, nicht wahr?" meinte sie.  
  
"Allerdings", seufzte Remus' Mutter. "Bei den beiden hier und meinem Bruder habe ich kaum eine Chance."  
  
James, Sirius und beachteten die Erwachsenen und ihr Gespräch kaum. Selbst als diese die alltäglichen Themen verließen und begannen, ernsteres zu besprechen - Gerüchte von Streitigkeiten innerhalb des Ministeriums und strengerem Gesetzesvollzug - waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eigene Geschichten auszutauschen und nach ihren anderen Freunden Ausschau zu halten.  
  
Ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren und grünen Augen kam durch die Mauer, gefolgt von einer hochgewachsenen Frau mit einem langen, dünnen Hals, einem nett aussehenden Mann, der ihre Truhe und ihren Kessel auf einem Gepäckwagen vor sich herschob, und einem mürrischen Mädchen, das von dem Anblick der vielen quasselnden Hogwarts-Schüler und ihrer Eltern angewidert schien. Als ein Junge in ihrer Nähe plötzlich "Vorsicht!" schrie und vor ihren Füßen eine dicke, schleimige Kröte vom Boden aufsammelte, wurde sie grün im Gesicht.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schaute zu James, Sirius und Remus herüber und winkte. Die drei winkten zurück.  
  
"Lily! Lily!"  
  
Eine ganze Bande von Mädchen kam auf sie zu, laut tratschend und kichernd, schloss sie in die Arme und zerrte sie ans andere Ende des Zuges.  
  
"Da ist Peter!" rief Sirius auf einmal.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
James schien aus einer Art Traum zu erwachen, drehte sich um und sah, wie ihr Freund Peter Pettigrew auf sie zukam. Bei ihm war eine junge Frau mit strohblonden Haaren, die sie zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden hatte, und einer Stupsnase. James schloss aus ihrem ernsten Blick und dem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes, dass dies wohl Paula Pettigrew sein musste. Er war ihr noch nie begegnet, denn normalerweise war es Philippa, die ihren Bruder zum Zug brachte und wieder abholte - jedenfalls gefiel ihm Paula jetzt schon überhaupt nicht.  
  
"Nun ja" , sagte Paula, nachdem sie James' Mutter und den Lupins vorgestellt war, und wandte sich Peter mit einem abwertenden Blick zu. Offenbar fand sie, dass sie ihre Pflicht nun erledigt hatte. "Deine Freunde sind ja schon da, also gehe ich mal wieder. Bis dann."  
  
"Wiedersehen."  
  
Peter sah ihr nach. Er wirkte unheimlich erleichtert. John Lupin, der stirnrunzelnd zusah, wie die junge Frau durch die Mauer verschwand, legte Peter eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte freundlich:  
  
"Komm. Bringen wir mal deine Truhe in den Zug, ja?"  
  
"Ähm ... Vielen Dank, Mr. Lupin", stammelte Peter und folgte ihm leicht benommen zu einem Abteil.  
  
Faith lächelte zu Remus hinüber und seine Augen trafen amüsiert auf ihre. Das war mal wieder typisch für seinen Vater, das schwere Gepäck seines eigenen Sohnes zu vergessen, wenn er Mitleid mit einem anderen bekam. Es machte nichts. Sie wusste beide, dass er gleich auch Remus' Truhe für ihn tragen würde.  
  
Endlich hatten John Lupin und die Jungen all ihr Gepäck auf dem Hogwarts Express verstaut und es wurde Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. James und Remus standen noch winkend am Fenster. Beiden tat es ein bisschen weh, dass sie fort mussten, und auch Sirius tat es Leid, dass er James' Mutter jetzt frühestens Weihnachten wiedersehen würde. Mrs. Potter war immer sehr nett zu ihm gewesen, und sie war wohl auch am ehesten diejenige, die ihm die eigene Mutter ersetzte, einmal abgesehen von Miss Dolesham im Heim, die ja nicht so streng war, wie sie vorgab.  
  
Als es draußen dunkel wurde, zogen sie ihre Schulgewänder an, und endlich wurde der Zug langsamer und fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.  
  
"Erstsemester hierher!" brüllte eine vertraute Stimme.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus und Peter schauten sich um. Eine riesige Hand winkte ihnen über den Köpfen der Menge zu.  
  
"Hallo, ihr vier!" rief Hagrid als sie zurückwinkten. "Alles vorbereitet für ein weiteres Jahr Rumtreiberei und Schandtaten?"  
  
"Und ob!" rief Sirius zurück.  
  
Dann gingen sie mit den anderen Schülern und kletterten in einen Wagen, und schon bald kamen sie an den geflügelten Keilern am Tor vorbei und fuhren zum Schloss. Sie freuten sich auf ein weiteres Jahr voller Magie und Mysterien - und Schandtaten, wie Hagrid treffend gesagt hatte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Verwandlungen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sirius erreichte wie üblich als Erster den Gryffindor-Tisch und schwang sich elegant auf einen freien Platz. Peter und Frank saßen neben ihm, Remus gegenüber und am Ende des Tisches, und James kletterte neben ihm auf die Bank. Gut gelaunt sahen sie sich im großen Saal um und blickten in die vertrauten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler und der Lehrer oben am Tisch. Dumbledore begrüßte sie wie immer, der Hut wurde hervorgebracht und schon bald klatschten sie sich die Hände wund, während die lange Reihe der neuen Schüler und Schülerinnen in ihre Häuser sortiert wurden.  
  
"Fletcher, Marvin."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Ein blonder Junge eilte unter tosendem Applaus an ihren Tisch und alle rückten etwas zusammen. James sah sich nach dem Neuen um und erblickte dabei Lily Evans, die an der anderen Seite des Tisches saß. Sie lächelte ihm zu und sah dann zu "Hawk, Hannah" herüber, die nach "Hufflepuff!" kam.  
  
Viele junge und aufgeregte Gesichter mischten sich in die Menge. "Parkinson, Plato" wurde ein Slytherin und der Hut sortierte fleißig weiter alle neuen Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors und Slytherins und Ravenclaws.  
  
"Woodcock, Heather."  
  
Als vorletzte in der Reihe trat ein schüchtern wirkendes Mädchen mit dichten braunen Locken hervor.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Zacharias, Thelma."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Schließlich saßen alle Erstsemester an ihren Tischen. Dumbledore verteilte die üblichen Warnungen bezüglich des Verbotenen Walds, wies auf die berühmte Liste von Mr. Filch hin und fügte eine besondere Warnung hinzu - die er mit funkelnden Augen aussprach, die ziemlich offensichtlich auf James, Remus, Sirius und Peter gerichtet waren - dass Stinkbomben, schrumpfende Kessel und verschwindende Zauberstäbe den Klassenräumen fernzubleiben hätten. Zu guter Letzt sagte der Schuldirektor:  
  
"Und nun lasst es euch schmecken."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Das war mal wieder köstlich", bemerkte Sirius glücklich, als er hinter der schweren Holztür, auf der nun das Wort 'Viertsemester' prangte, auf seinem Bett Platz nahm.  
  
"Klasse", stimmte Peter zu und strich sich über den Bauch.  
  
Remus lag bereits ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken und konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor so satt gewesen zu sein. Er wollte fast nur noch die Augen schließen und auf der Stelle einschlafen. Aber das wäre Zeitverschwendung. Er stemmte sich ein Stück hoch, während James hereinkam und die Tür schloss. Frank Longbottom würde sicher erst später kommen, er war mit Damian Diggle losgezogen.  
  
"Also", sagte James und setzte sich auf seine Truhe. "Da wären wir mal wieder. Freut ihr euch auch schon alle darauf, unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?"  
  
"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!" versprach Sirius. "Dieses Jahr werden wir's schaffen."  
  
"I ... ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe", zweifelte Peter leise.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
"D-du und James ... Ihr seid so viel schlauer als ich, und sogar ihr habt mehr als zweieinhalb Jahre gebraucht, um das hinzukriegen. Ich werd's nie lernen."  
  
"Natürlich wirst du", versicherte Sirius. "Du weißt doch, dass du's kannst. Du musst es nur wollen. Und du willst doch, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
Peter sah so unbehaglich aus, dass Remus sich aufrichtete und sagte:  
  
"Hör zu, Peter, wenn dir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, dann lass es sein. Ich weiß, ihr tut das alles nur mir zuliebe, aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du müsstest es tun. Ehrlich, Peter. Wenn du nicht willst, dann tu's auch nicht, und mach dir keine Gedanken. "  
  
Peter warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er nur weiter zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe - den 'Maraudern', wie sie sich vor geraumer Zeit getauft hatten - gehören konnte, wenn er bei dieser Sache mitmachte.  
  
"Ich will es aber, Remus. Sirius hat ganz Recht. Ich werd' das schon schaffen."  
  
"Schön", sagte James. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns heute Nacht zur Hütte aufmachen und es versuchen. Ich kann nicht länger warten. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es heute Nacht klappen wird."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Die Heulende Hütte. Immer, wenn er hier herkam, spürte Remus einen kalten Schauer auf seinem Rücken, auch wenn es nicht Vollmond war und seine Freunde bei ihm waren. Unbehaglich betrachtete er die zerbrochenen Möbel im Erdgeschoss. Seine Freunde hatten ihn nie darauf angesprochen, und sie erwähnten auch nie die Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Er vermutete, dass sie sicher wussten oder erraten konnten, was in den vielen langen, einsamen Nächten hier vor sich ging. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt, so dass nur sehr wenig Licht durch den ein oder anderen Spalt eindringen konnte. James rollte den Tarnumhang zusammen und sie stiegen die Treppe rauf zum fast unbeschädigten Schlafzimmer - Remus kam nur selten hier herauf, wenn er sich verwandelte.  
  
James holte ein dickes Buch im Ledereinband unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete es an der Stelle, an der sie vor den Ferien das Lesezeichen gelassen hatten. Sie hatten es vor ungefähr zwei Jahren per Eulenversand bestellt, und es hatte ihnen sehr dabei geholfen, sich heimlich selbst einen der schwierigsten Zauber beizubringen, die es überhaupt gab.  
  
"Da haben wir's", sagte er. Er reichte das Buch, den Umhang und seinen Zauberstab an Remus weiter. "Hier, halt das mal, Moony, und guck zu. Bist do so weit, Sirius?"  
  
"Klar."  
  
Sirius legte seinen Zauberstab und die Karte auf dem staubigen Bett ab und holte tief Luft, so als wolle er tauchen. Dann murmelten er und James beide etwas vor sich hin, und dann begannen sie, sich zu verwandeln.  
  
Remus und Peter schauten atemlos zu. James' Kopf veränderte die Form. Aus Sirius' Haut spross schwarzes Fell. Dann beugte sich James nach vorn. Sein Rückgrat verformte sich. Sirius ging in die Knie.  
  
"Oh mein ...!" schluckte Peter.  
  
"So weit haben sie es noch die gebracht", flüsterte Remus ehrfürchtig.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er panisch. Bisher war ja alles ganz lustig gewesen. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, zu planen und zu träumen, sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn seine Freunde tatsächlich Animagi wären. Doch bisher hatten sie immer nur einzelne Körperteile verwandeln können, der Rest war immer heil geblieben. Jetzt, wo er sie so vollkommen verändert sah, bekam Remus eine so unbeschreibliche Angst, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Was, wenn sie sich nicht zurückverwandeln konnten? Wenn sie für immer so bleiben mussten? Dann wäre alles seine Schuld. Mit Staunen und Furcht zugleich beobachtete er ihre vollständige Transformation.  
  
Mitten im Raum standen jetzt ein großer, pelziger schwarzer Hund und ein prächtiger Hirsch mit stattlichem Geweih. Der Hirsch kam auf ihn zu und blickte ihm in die Augen. Remus streckte eine zittrige Hand nach ihm aus und berührte sein stolzes Haupt. Der Hirsch senkte das Geweih, drehte sich um und verwandelte sich im Handumdrehen in James Potter zurück. Der Hund schaute zu ihm auf, und eine Sekunde später stand auch Sirius Black wieder in gewohnter Form da. Remus starrte sie beide beeindruckt an.  
  
"Tu nicht so überrascht, Moony", sagte Sirius.  
  
"I-ihr habt's geschafft!" rief Peter.  
  
Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und lachten.  
  
"Ja, wir haben's geschafft", sagte James. "Jetzt musst du es nur noch hinkriegen, dann kann der Ernst des Lebens losgehen. Guckt mal ..."  
  
Wieder verwandelte er sich in den schönen Hirsch und dieses Mal bewegte er dabei kaum die Lippen. Er tat kurz so, als wolle er Remus auf seinem Geweih aufspießen. Remus lachte vor Erleichterung, dass alles so gut gelaufen war.  
  
"Pass auf mit der Krone!" rief er.  
  
James erschien wieder.  
  
"Das ist es", sagte er. "Du sagst es, Moony. Ich hatte schon überlegt, dass wir jeder einen Spitznamen haben sollten, den wir auf unsere Karte schreiben. Ich nenne mich Krone."  
  
Er verbeugte sich tief.  
  
"Sirius könnte ja Tatze heißen. Wie gefällt dir das, Sirius?"  
  
"Tatze?"  
  
Sirius dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
  
"Ist in Ordnung. Und, Peter, was ist mit dir? Na komm, versuch's mal. Wir müssen noch einen Namen für dich finden."  
  
Vom Erfolg seiner Freund mitgerissen trat Peter Pettigrew in die Mitte des Raumes, murmelte den Zauber vor sich hin und schaffte es tatsächlich, sich auf der Stelle zu verwandeln, was seine Freunde kaum mehr überraschte als ihn selber. Als die graue Ratte sich zurückverwandelt hatte, sagte Sirius:  
  
"Super, jetzt wissen wir, wie wir dich nennen können. Hiermit taufe ich dich Wurmschwanz."  
  
Und damit nahm er die Karte und Remus' besondere Feder zur Hand und fügte über den Worten, die James in ihrem ersten Jahr geschrieben hatte, ein paar Zeilen hinzu. Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete das Ergebnis. Dann zeigte er es den anderen.  
  
"Die Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone  
  
präsentieren stolz  
  
Die Karte des Rumtreibers."  
  
"Das gefällt mir", bemerkte James anerkennend. "Leute, ich hab so das Gefühl, dass dieses Jahr besonders lustig wird. " 


	9. Teil 9: Jäger

Vorgeschichte, Teil 9: Jäger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
1 - Magische Tunichtgute  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James Potter sah auf die Uhr.  
  
"Es ist gleich so weit, Moony", sagte er.  
  
Sie saßen alle zusammen im verlassenen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus blickte von einem Buch über antike Runen auf.  
  
"Okay", seufzte er. "Ich geh dann schon mal zu Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Er klappte das Buch zu, legte es beiseite und ging auf das Loch in der Wand zu.  
  
"Hey, Remus", rief Sirius ihm nach, als er schon halb durchgeklettert war, "bis nachher."  
  
Remus lächelte. Ja, sie würden sich später sehen. Es würde die erste Vollmondnacht werden, in der er nicht allein war.  
  
Als er mit Madam Pomfrey auf dem Weg zur Peitschenden Weide war, fühlte er sich daher längst nicht so schlecht wie sonst. Die Schulschwester drückte mit einem langen Stock auf den Baumstamm und die Weide wurde still.  
  
"Dann mal hinein mit dir, mein Junge", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit einem mitleidigen Blick.  
  
"Gute Nacht", antwortete Remus.  
  
Er ging allein den Gang weiter, der vom Schloss weg in Richtung Hogsmeade führte. Einige Augenblicke später erreichte er die Heulende Hütte. Er zog sich einen der wenigen noch heilen Stühle heran und setzte sich. Das Warten war oft das Schlimmste. Er saß dann hier und wünschte sich, wenigstens ein Buch lesen zu können, wusste aber, dass das unklug wäre, da er es zerfetzen würde, sobald der Vollmond aufging.  
  
Doch heute musste er nicht sehr lange allein warten. Madam Pomfrey war kaum zehn Minuten weg, da hörte er Geräusche hinter der Tür, und bald öffnete sie sich einen Spalt breit und eine graue Ratte huschte an Remus' Seite.  
  
Remus stand auf, während sich die Tür weiter öffnete und ein zotteliger schwarzer Hund hereinkam, gefolgt von einem großen Hirsch.  
  
"Ihr solltet noch nicht hier sein", sagte er besorgt. "Ihr hättet warten sollen, bis ihr wisst, dass ich mich verwandelt hab."  
  
"Entschuldige", erwiderte James, der zu Remus' großem Entsetzen seine menschliche Gestalt annahm. "Wir waren so ungeduldig. Wir haben uns gedacht, wir leisten dir schon mal Gesellschaft."  
  
Remus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, James, verstehst du denn nicht? Es wird schon schwierig genug, wenn ich mich erst einmal verwandelt habe, aber während das geschieht ... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, James. Es sind nicht nur die Schmerzen, es ist ..."  
  
Er brach ab, als ein erster dünner Schimmer des Mondlichts durch einen Riss im Holz hereinschien. Sirius' Fell richtete sich auf. Peter hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen. James stand wie festgefroren da und sah zu, während Remus sich erst versteifte, dann vornüber geworfen wurde und sich an der Stuhllehne festklammerte. Seine Finger verhärteten sich und wurden knochig, verwandelten sich in lange Krallen. James wurde bleich.  
  
"Remus", murmelte er und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Nicht!" schrie Remus mit Mühe und taumelte rückwärts. "Geh weg von mir! Sofort, James!"  
  
Seine Schultern krümmten sich und er schrie vor Schmerzen. Sein Gesicht streckte sich, Fell spross an seinem ganzen Körper und er heulte lang und schmerzvoll auf. Er dreht sich um und seine Krallen schossen durch eines der Holzbretter, die die Fenster verdeckten. Splitter regneten auf ihn herab, und wieder heulte er. Seine Krallen zerfetzten seine eigene Haut und James schaute mit wachsender Panik zu, wie Blut aus der Wunde austrat. Und dann drehte sich die Kreatur, die sein Freund gewesen war, zu ihm um.  
  
Urplötzlich erinnerte James sich an den Traum, den er einmal gehabt hatte. Dort war er zugleich von etwas fort und auf etwas zu gerannt, das riesig and furchteinflößend, aber auch schwach und hilflos gewesen war. Er wusste, dass es genau das war, was er nun vor Augen hatte. Er wusste, dass er in Gefahr war, obwohl Remus ihn niemals willentlich verletzen würde.  
  
Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, setzte der Werwolf zum Sprung an. Doch etwas sehr Großes, Schwarzes schoss an James vorbei und stürzte sich auf den Werwolf. James kam wieder zur Besinnung und erkannte, was er tun musste. Während Sirius und Remus auf dem Boden rollend miteinander rangen, verwandelte er sich schnell in den Hirsch zurück und stürzte sich mit in den Kampf.  
  
Minuten lang bissen, kratzten und stießen sie sich gegenseitig, dann hatten er und Sirius den Werwolf endlich unter Kontrolle. Er kauerte verloren in einer Ecke, und endlich konnte James sich ihm nähern und seinen weisen Hirschkopf zu ihm herab beugen. Der Werwolf wich seinem Blick zuerst aus, schaute ihm dann aber direkt in die Augen. James blickte zurück und es kam ihm vor, als wäre die Kreatur plötzlich sanfter geworden, als kämpfe der Verstand seines Freundes gegen die Bestie an. Der Werwolf hörte auf zu zittern. Er erhob sich vom Boden und ging auf und ab. Dann warf er den Kopf zurück und gab ein lautes Heulen von sich, aber dieses Mal klang es anders. Es klang befreit und beinahe zufrieden.  
  
Peter, dem es jetzt sicher genug schien, traute sich auch wieder hervor. Sirius schleckte an einer Wunde. James ging auf die Tür zu und stieß sie auf. Er gab den anderen zu verstehen, dass sie mitkommen sollten. Peter huschte den anderen voraus, Sirius direkt hinter ihm. James blieb in der Tür stehen und wartete auf den Werwolf. Er nickte in Richtung der Tür. Der Werwolf zögerte. James nickte langsam mit seinem beeindruckenden Kopf, und endlich kam sein Freund näher und ging mit den anderen in den Tunnel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Es war ein kalter Abend und der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftraum war überfüllt. Remus saß in der Ecke des Raumes in einem Ohrensessel und hielt sich ein Buch vor das Gesicht. Er tat jedoch nur, als würde er lesen. In Wahrheit war er wieder einmal mit seinen Schuldgefühlen beschäftigt. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine letzten Verwandlungen nicht so schlimm gewesen waren wie früher. Seit James und Sirius gelernt hatten, ihn zu beherrschen, hatte er auch selbst gegen die Bestie ankämpfen und relativ bei Verstand und menschlich bleiben können.  
  
In den Nächten seiner Verwandlungen hatten sie das Gelände von Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade erkundet, wobei sie einige Male ziemlich nahe an die Häuser herangekommen waren. So hatten sie ihrer Karte viele weitere Geheimgänge hinzufügen können, hatten die Eingänge derer entdeckt, die im Dorf endeten und die Geografie des Schlosses besser kennen gelernt, als Dumbledore selbst.  
  
Doch Remus fühlte sich jedes Mal schuldig, denn er wusste, dass er das Vertrauen missbrauchte, das ihm Dumbledore, die anderen Lehrer und nicht zuletzt seine Eltern schenkten. Wie man es auch nahm, es bestand immer ein Risiko, dass er die anderen eines Nachts abhängen und jemanden verletzten könnte. Das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht überwinden, damit aufzuhören. Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte sogar mit den anderen darüber gesprochen, aber sie hatten nur gesagt, er solle sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen, dass er genauso viel Recht auf Spaß habe wie alle anderen und dass ihre nächtlichen Abenteuer ohne ihn nur halb so lustig wären.  
  
So kam es, dass Remus weiterhin in Vollmondnächten mit seinen Freunden durch das Gelände streifte, und er konnte nicht einmal leugnen, dass es ihm Spaß machte. Aber das änderte nichts an seinen Schuldgefühlen, und gerade in diesem Moment war seine Laune sehr schlecht, obwohl er sich lange nicht mehr so gesund gefühlt hatte. Es schien, als ob die Gegenwart seiner Freunde ihm nicht nur half, seinen Verstand zu bewahren, sondern ihn auch körperlich stärkte, so dass die Nachwirkungen nicht so schlimm waren.  
  
"Na, worüber grübelst du wieder nach?" fragte eine Stimme direkt neben ihm.  
  
Er blickte erschrocken auf. James stand dort.  
  
"Ich grübele nicht", log er. "Ich lese nur."  
  
"Ach ja? Du meinst du liest zehn Minuten lang dieselbe Seite?"  
  
James setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.  
  
"Du machst dir schon wieder Vorwürfe, weil du nachts mit uns rausgehst, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Remus runzelte die Stirn. Es brachte nie etwas, wenn er versuchte, seine Gefühle vor James zu verbergen. Das Problem war, dass James einfach zu verständnisvoll war. Mehr noch als seine anderen Freunde schien James immer genau zu wissen, was Remus beschäftigte, was oft sehr unangenehm sein konnte, denn James neigte nicht gerade dazu, dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten. Doch im Moment wollte Remus nicht darüber reden, also wechselte er das Thema.  
  
"Wie war dein Quidditch-Training?" fragte er.  
  
James verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn der Quidditch- Saison gewartet. Aber nun litt er wie immer unter der aufregenden Erwartung und unerträglicher Nervosität vor dem ersten Spiel.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht recht", sagte er. "Das wird morgen kein Zuckerschlecken gegen Ravenclaw. Die haben dieses Jahr eine starke Mannschaft."  
  
"Mag sein, aber trotzdem schlagen sie niemals den besten Jäger, den Hogwarts je hatte", versicherte Remus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete James sich vor den Umkleiden von seinen Freunden.  
  
"Keine Sorge", meinte Remus, "du machst das schon."  
  
"Klar - enttäusch uns bloß nicht", scherzte Sirius.  
  
"Viel Glück, James", fügte Peter hinzu.  
  
James nickte kurz und gesellte sich zum Rest des Teams.  
  
"Kommt", sagte Sirius aufgeregt, "wir müssen uns die besten Plätze sichern."  
  
Sie gingen auf die hohen Tribünen zu. Sirius redete, Peter hörte zu und Remus folgte ihnen langsam, denn seine Gedanken waren wieder abgeschweift, wieder einmal gingen ihm seine Zweifel durch den Kopf. Es war einfach zu gefährlich ...  
  
Remus war so tief in Gedanken, dass er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß, der in die andere Richtung eilte.  
  
"Oh, tut mir Leid", meinte eine schüchterne Stimme.  
  
Remus schaute nach unten. Es war eine der neuen Ravenclaw-Schülerinnen, ein zierliches Mädchen mit blasser Haut und dichten braunen Locken. Er erinnerte sich, sie am ersten Abend des Schuljahrs auf dem Hocker gesehen zu haben.  
  
"Nicht doch", sagte er locker, "es war eigentlich eher meine Schuld. Entschuldige, ich sollte besser aufpassen."  
  
Das Mädchen murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Ihre Wangen erröteten und sie blickte zu ihm auf, und dabei sah Remus plötzlich in ihre klaren, himmelblauen Augen. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Dann rief ein anderes Mädchen:  
  
"Heather! Heather, wir sind hier drüben!"  
  
"Entschuldige", murmelte Heather schüchtern.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und eilte zu ihren Freundinnen, doch als sie sie erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich kurz um. Remus stand einfach nur da, bis er seinen Namen hörte. Sirius und Peter winkten ihm zu. Er machte sich langsam auf zur Tribüne.  
  
James marschierte mit den anderen auf den Platz, seinen treuen Besen unter dem Arm. Die Kapitäne gaben sich die Hand und beide Teams stiegen auf ihre Besen und hoben ab. James schaute sich im Stadion um. Er sah Professor McGonagall, die sich einen Gryffindor-Schal um den Hals gewickelt hatte, und Professor Flitwick, der mit einer Ravenclaw-Fahne winkte. Mit den Augen suchte er die Sitzreihen ab und entdeckte Lily Evans, die bei den anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen saß und winkte. Etwas weiter die Reihe entlang saßen Sirius, Remus und Peter, die ihm alle drei beidhändig zuwinkten und die Daumen hochhielten.  
  
Weit unten am Boden blies Professor Quagmire in seine Pfeife und ließ die vier Bälle emporsteigen. James erblickte kurz den goldenen Schnatz, bevor er verschwand. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Mittelpunkt des Spielfeldes, verließ sich auf die Treiber und ignorierte die Klatscher. Das alljährliche Quidditch-Turnier hatte eben erst begonnen, was bedeutete, dass die Sucher noch nicht nach Punkten spielen mussten. Je eher einer von ihnen den Schnatz fangen konnte, desto besser. Inzwischen war es Aufgabe der Jäger, so viele Tore zu machen, wie sie konnten. Am anderen Ende des Spielfelds, knapp oberhalb der Torpfosten von Ravenclaw, konnte James Mary Crimple, Ravenclaws Sucherin sehen, gefolgt von Gryffindors Sucher Donald Gills.  
  
"Gryffindor im Ballbesitz!" rief Michael Hornby, ein Hufflepuff im sechsten Semester, der kommentierte.  
  
James schnappte sich den Quaffel aus der Luft und sauste los unter dem tosenden Lärm von der Tribüne und Michaels Stimme, die tönte:  
  
"James Potter fliegt wie eine Kanonenkugel, die Ravenclaw-Jäger haben keine Chance, ihn einzuho- nein, Moment mal - autsch, das tat bestimmt weh!"  
  
Von James' Standpunkt aus wirkte es so, als würden seine Mitspieler kopfüber in der Luft und auf ihren Besen sitzend Ballett tanzen. Der Klatscher hatte ihn mitten im Bauch erwischt, aber er klammerte sich fest und war gerade rechtzeitig wieder aufrecht, um zu hören:  
  
"Tom Royle hat den Quaffel, er zischt in Richtung der Gryffindor-Pfosten. Er weicht einem Klatscher aus - nein, zweien - er fliegt direkt auf das Ziel zu, er lässt den Ball los - "  
  
Das Publikum tobte.  
  
"Den hat der Gryffindor-Hüter brillant abgefangen!" kommentiert Michael Hornby.  
  
James grinste. Colin war unschlagbar, ein fantastischer Hüter.  
  
Er sah über das Feld hinweg zu den Toren hinüber, und entdeckte Donald Gills, der hinter einem goldenen Schimmer über dem rechten Torpfosten her und auf die Tribüne zu jagte. Mary Crimple hatte den Schnatz auch gesehen, und wie es das Glück so wollte, war sie näher dran.  
  
James wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Quaffel zu, während die Gryffindors im Publikum den Atem anhielten und Donald Gills sich flach auf den Stiel seines Besens warf, ihn vorwärts drängte, so schnell er nur konnte, um den Schnatz noch vor Mary zu erreichen - aber sie war schnell. Er konnte den kleinen Ball auf keinen Fall vor ihr schnappen. Also drehte er. Die Menge staunte, fragte sich, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Donald sauste geradewegs auf Mary zu, hoffte, dass sie es nicht wagen wurde, auf Kurs zu bleiben, sondern ihre Chance, den Schnatz zu fangen, aufgeben würde.  
  
Sie hielt ihren Besen gerade und schien ihn zu ignorieren. Donald hatte sie fast erreicht, gleich musste er entweder waghalsig ausweichen oder mit ihr zusammenstoßen - da tauchte Mary im letzten Augenblick doch noch ab. Donald flog eine spektakuläre Schleife und endete wieder richtig herum. Er suchte den Schnatz, doch der war längst fort. Die Gryffindors auf der Tribüne seufzten enttäuscht, und die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Jäger.  
  
James fing den Quaffel nach einem ausgezeichneten Pass eines Teamkameraden und hörte wieder auf Michaels Kommentare, während er durch die Luft düste, hier und da einem Klatscher und einem gegnerischen Jäger auswich und zielsicher auf die Tore zu preschte.  
  
"Und es ist Potter! Potter für Gryffindor", rief Michael Hornby. "Er wirft den Quaffel zu Botch, der Ravenclaw-Treiber schlägt ihr einen Klatscher zu - puh, der hat sie nur knapp verfehlt! Pass zurück an Potter, er fliegt auf die Pfosten zu, das wird ein Tor - nein! Ross hält den Ball und wirft ihn wieder Royle zu. Jetzt wird's aber ernst, er hat freien Schuss aufs - nein, doch nicht, da kommt ein Klatscher auf ihn zu! Au! Royle kriegt einen Klatscher an den Kopf, aber der Quaffel fliegt noch, er fliegt, er fliegt ... er ist drin!"  
  
Die Ravenclaws jubelten. Die Gryffindors stöhnten und James schlug wütend auf seinen Besen ein. Zwischen dem ganzen Lärm hörte James auf einmal etwas ganz in seiner Nähe. Es war so leise, dass man es kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Wie das Flattern kleiner Flügel.  
  
Flügel? Er drehte den Kopf, und im selben Moment, als Mary Crimple auf ihn zuraste, entdeckte er den Schnatz hinter seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und der Klatscher, der vorhin Royle erwischt hatte, prallte hart gegen seinen Arm. James hörte ein lautes Knacken und spürte Schmerzen, die bis in seine Schulter hochschossen. Aus den Reihen der Gryffindors hörte man besorgtes Gemurmel.  
  
Das Spiel ging weiter, doch James' Arm schmerzte schlimm und es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf dem Besen zu halten, geschweige denn den Quaffel zu fangen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte auch Donald in Windeseile kehrt gemacht. Der Schnatz flitzte abwärts, auf das Ravenclaw-Ende zu, und Donald hinterher. Er kroch auf seinem Besen nach vorn, klammerte sich mit den Beinen fest und streckte beide Hände nach vorn. Mary Crimple tat dasselbe. Der kleine Donald warf sein geringes Gewicht nach vorn und sprang vom Besen, als dieser nur noch Millimeter vom Boden entfernt war. Er kam hart auf und krallte den Schnatz zwischen den Fingern fest.  
  
James hörte die Pfeife und atmete erleichtert auf. Sein Arm schmerzte fürchterlich und er wendete sofort und flog in Richtung Boden. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Mary Crimple versuchte zu spät, ihren Sturzflug zu beenden. Der Stiel ihres Besen berührte den Boden und brach durch. Sie zog ihn hoch, was ihr auch gelang, doch der Besen bockte dabei und geriet immer mehr außer Kontrolle. Von der Tribüne aus hörte man Schreie und verschreckte Rufe. James sah sich um. Alle anderen Spieler waren noch weit über ihm. Ihm blieben nur wenige Sekunden. Den unverletzten Arm wickelte er um den Besenstiel, dann jagte James so schnell er konnte auf Mary zu, wobei er vollkommen flach auf dem Besen lag. Die Ravenclaw-Sucherin klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an ihrem Besen fest, aber er war so wild geworden, dass sie fast den Halt verlor.  
  
Weit oben hatten die anderen Spieler endlich registriert, was los war, und machten sich nun auch auf den Weg nach unten, doch sie waren immer noch zu weit weg. James spornte seinen Besen an und holte Marys endlich ein. Der bockte wie ein Rodeopferd, als wolle er sie absichtlich abwerfen. James versuchte, näher zu kommen, wurde dabei aber fast selbst vom Besen gestoßen. Also hielt er sich so gut er konnte mit der heilen rechten Hand fest und streckte den schmerzenden linken Arm aus.  
  
"Mary!" schrie er. "Nimm meine Hand!"  
  
"Ich kann nicht!" kreischte sie. "Wenn ich jetzt loslasse, falle ich runter!"  
  
"Wirst du nicht. Halt dich einfach an mir fest. Mach schon!"  
  
Er lehnte sich so weit rüber, wie er es wagen konnte. Zitternd löste Mary eine Hand von ihrem Besen. Er schüttelte sich heft und sie rutschte schreiend ab. James spürte einen kräftigen Ruck an seinem ohnehin schon schmerzenden linken Arm und hörte wieder ein Knacken. Wieder spürte er den Schmerz in der Schulter, doch seine Finger umklammerten verzweifelt Marys Handgelenk. Sie baumelte an seinem Arm, der sich inzwischen anfühlte, als stecke er in einem Schraubstock. James' Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen, aber er ließ nicht los. Er musste es bis zum Boden schaffen.  
  
"Zieh dich hoch", brachte James verbissen hervor. "Heben kann ich dich nicht - mein Arm ..."  
  
Immer noch vor Angst zitternd zog Mary sich an James' Arm hoch und schwang ihr Bein hinter ihm über den Besen. James lenkte mit einer Hand nach unten.  
  
Sie landeten schneller als sonst, da das zusätzliche Gewicht ihren Flug beschleunigte. James rollte auf den Boden und blieb einfach liegen. Er öffnete seine Augen, die vor Anstrengung nur noch verschwommene Schemen erkennen ließen, die zu ihnen herüber eilten. Augenblicke später sahen die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall auf ihn herab, und dann hörte er die Stimmen von Remus und Sirius, die sich durch die Menge schoben.  
  
"Entschuldigung ..."  
  
"Geht doch mal weg da!"  
  
Dann knieten sie beide neben ihm, und hinter ihnen stand Peter, der völlig erschüttert wirkte. Professor McGonagall beugte sich nun auch über ihn, und tastete seinen verletzten Arm ab.  
  
"Sie scheinen sich die Schulter ausgerenkt und den Arm gebrochen zu haben, Mr. Potter", verkündete sie schließlich. "Wir bringen Sie besser sofort auf das Krankenzimmer."  
  
James nickte, und Sirius und Remus halfen ihm auf die Beine. Dumbledore ging voraus und die Menge teilte sich. Als er an den anderen Schülern vorbeiging, hörte James viel beeindrucktes Flüstern und Gekicher.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
3 - Mädchen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Madam Pomfrey hatte seine Schulter und den Bruch geheilt, so dass nur ein leicht pulsierender Schmerz zurückblieb, ein dumpfes Echo dessen, was James vorher gespürt hatte. Er sollte die Nacht im Krankenzimmer verbringen, hauptsächlich um sich von dem Schrecken zu erholen. Es war erstaunlich, wie viele Leute ihn in der kurzen Zeit, die er dort war, schon besucht hatten. Sirius, Remus und Peter waren fast ständig an seiner Seite, aber ihre Unterhaltung wurde häufig unterbrochen.  
  
Erst war die Gryffindor-Mannschaft vorbei gekommen, um ihm zu seiner Heldentat zu gratulieren. Dann Mary Crimple - begleitet von einer ganzen Gruppe laut kichernder Ravenclaw-Mädchen - die ihm danken wollte. Danach war auch noch die gesamte Mannschaft von Ravenclaw erschienen, um ihren Dank auszusprechen. Es folgten viele andere Schülergrüppchen, größtenteils aus Mädchen bestehend, die James gar nicht kannte, die aber allesamt kicherten und erröteten und ihn am Ende sogar um ein Autogramm baten. Das war für Sirius zuviel. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, nachdem die letzte Mädchengruppe - eine Truppe Zweitsemester-Hufflepuffs, wie es schien - fort war.  
  
"Was ist daran so lustig?" fragte James gereizt, denn er war erschöpft.  
  
"Du hast eine Menge neue Verehrer gefunden", bemerkte Remus mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Oooh, James, könntest du mir bitte ein Autogramm geben?" ahmte Sirius mit piepsiger Stimme nach.  
  
"Lass das!" beschwerte sich James. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das hier das Resultat ist, hätte ich Mary einfach vom Besen fallen lassen - oder das Ganze jemand anderem überlassen."  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Tapfere Ritter lassen doch keine holde Maid vom Besen stürzen. Aber du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, Kumpel - sonst erwartet sie als nächstes, dass du sie heiratest."  
  
James starrte ihn böse an. Gerüchte über ihn und Mary waren so ungefähr das Letzte, was er gerade gebrauchen konnte.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey die Jungen. "Sie sollten schlafen. Los, raus jetzt, meine Herren."  
  
Und damit führte sie Sirius, Remus und Peter energisch ab. James winkte ihnen hinterher, aber er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er die Ruhe nicht gut gebrauchen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und fiel sofort in unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Er saß auf einem Besen und flog nachts über den Wald. Es war Vollmond, und weit unter ihm sah er seine Freunde - den Hund, den Werwolf und die Ratte - wie sie über den Rasen liefen. James blickte zum Mond auf und fragte sich vage, warum er auf einmal flatternde Flügel hatte. Dann erkannte er, dass es in Wahrheit der Schnatz war, und sah sich nach Donald um. Doch der war nirgends zu sehen. James grübelte. Wo war der Sucher? Tja, dann hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl, er musste den Schnatz selbst fangen. Er düste auf seinem Besen darauf zu, doch auf einmal wehrte sich das Gerät, weiter zu fliegen.  
  
Und dann erschien ein weiterer Besen, der bockte und hin- und herschwenkte. Darauf saß ein Mädchen und klammerte sich verzweifelt fest. Es musste Mary Crimple sein. James versuchte, seinen Besen auf sie zu zulenken, aber er rührte sich nicht. Ihrer wurde inzwischen immer wilder, so dass sie sicher bald den Halt verlieren würde. James sah hilflos zu. Auf einmal drehte das Mädchen den Kopf. Es war gar nicht Mary. Unter dem schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmelszelt blickte James in die grünsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie zogen ihn an, immer stärker, tiefer und tiefer wurde er hineingesogen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Etwas stimmte nicht, und zwar ganz und gar nicht. Er nahm etwas abgrundtief Böses wahr, ganz in seiner Nähe. Ein blendend helles, grünes Licht blitzte auf. Eine Frauenstimme schrie seinen Namen.  
  
James schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und lauschte, doch außer dem Schrei einer Eule war nichts mehr zu hören. Durch das Fenster konnte er die Mondsichel zwischen hell leuchtenden Sternen sehen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und stellte fest, dass er nassgeschwitzt war. Er lehnte sich auf dem Kopfkissen zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Dann war ihm, als höre er etwas. Er spitzte die Ohren und hielt die Luft an. Da, da war es wieder. Ein langsamer, zögerlicher Schritt. Er setzte sich auf und sah in Richtung der Tür, und sein Herz stockte. Dort, verbogen im Schatten, vom Mondlicht nicht erfasst, stand eine reglose Gestalt.  
  
"Hallo?" rief James leise, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Wer ist da?"  
  
Die Gestalt bewegte sich plötzlich, rannte zur Tür und verschwand. James sprang aus dem Bett und hastete ihr nach, doch als er die Tür erreichte und auf den Flur hinausschaute, fand er dort nur Mrs. Norris, die dürre, böse dreinblickende Katze des Hausmeisters. 


	10. Teil 10: Die Prophezeiung

Vorgeschichte, Teil 10: Die Prophezeiung  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Das Ende des Schuljahrs  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James schien das ganze Schuljahr lang von der Gruppe, die Sirius den 'VPFC' (Verrückten Potter Fan-Club) getauft hatte und die hauptsächlich aus dem kichernden Freundinnenkreis von Mary Crimple bestand, verfolgt zu werden.  
  
Er war fast froh, als nach den längsten Monaten, die er in Hogwarts je erlebt hatte, endlich der Tag des Abschiedsessens gekommen war. Sirius, James, Peter und Remus eilten die Treppe hinunter zum großen Saal. Sie freuten sich auf köstliches Essen und Kürbissaft, mit Showeinlagen der Gespenster und der überschwellenden Freude, die die Ferien so mit sich brachten.  
  
James sprang über die letzten Stufen hinweg und wartete unten auf seine Freunde. Er wollte schon weiter zum Speisesaal, stieß dabei aber mit jemandem zusammen; einer Person, die sich in ein dunkles, glitzerndes Gewand gehüllt hatte. Er schaute auf und fand sich den riesigen Brillengläsern von Professor Sybill Trelawney gegenüber.  
  
"Oh, entschuldigen Sie", murmelte er.  
  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung, junger Mann", setzte die junge Wahrsagelehrerin mit ihrer unheimlichsten Stimme an. "Ich wusste, dass Sie heute mit mir zusammenstoßen würden. Aber schließlich will man nicht immer dem Schicksal vorgreifen, nur weil man es kann."  
  
Ihre Augen schauten so tief in die von James, dass es ihm unangenehm wurde. Rund um ihn herum waren Lehrer und Schüler stehen geblieben und starrten in seine Richtung.  
  
"Tja, also ... tut mir Leid", sagte er.  
  
Professor Trelawney drehte sich wie ein Geist um und driftete auf die Tür zum großen Saal zu, wo Professor McGonagall bereits ungeduldig wartete.  
  
"Also wirklich, Sybill", hörte James sie leise zischen, "warum müssen Sie sich immer so unmöglich aufführen? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fügte sie hinzu, und James drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, was los war.  
  
Professor Trelawney starrte in die Richtung, in der Professor McGonagall stand, doch schien sie durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und blickte in Richtung der Eingangshalle, die mit Schülern gefüllt war. Ihr Blick war glasig. Sie stand lange Zeit so da und rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Was soll das denn werden?" flüsterte Sirius James zu.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", entgegnete James. "Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn wir sie ignorieren. Sie ist irgendwie ..."  
  
"Tod!" kreischte Professor Trelawney plötzlich.  
  
Die Schüler in der Eingangshalle verstummten. Der spöttische Ausdruck wich aus Professor McGonagalls Gesicht. Professor Trelawney versteifte sich auf einmal, und einen kurzen Augenblick lang richtete sie die Augen auf James. Sie waren nicht leer und verträumt wie sonst, sondern kalt und hart. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in ihn hinein wie ein Speer aus Eis. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück. Professor Trelawney sprach wieder, doch ihre Stimme klang ganz anders, als wäre es nicht wirklich ihre eigene, sondern eine ganz andere, fremde Stimme, so tief und kalt wie ein Grab.  
  
"Dunkelheit. Das Böse nähert sich. Es erhebt sich eine Macht, die größer ist als jede andere. Die ganze Welt beschmutzt sie mit ihrer Saat. Der Funke ist entzündet. Bald wird die Flamme entfacht, die uns alle verzehren wird. Keine Macht der Welt kann sie aufhalten. Keine Macht bis auf eine."  
  
James schauderte unter den kalten Augen, doch dann wurde Professor Trelawneys Blick wieder glasig. Sie begann, sich im Kreis zu drehen, und breitete dabei die Arme aus, die Handflächen nach oben gerichtet.  
  
"Wo seid Ihr, Gryffindor?" sagte die seltsame Stimme in einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern, das so kalt war wie winterlicher Frost. "Wo verbergt Ihr Euch in unserer Zeit der Not? Zeigt Euch, denn Euch allein ist die Aufgabe bestimmt, den Herrn der Dunkelheit zu bezwingen. Ihr allein könnt die Flut des Bösen dämmen. Ihr allein könnt uns erretten."  
  
Sie hielt inne und ihre Arme fielen schlaff herunter. Sie ging auf die Tür zu und lief dabei - für ihre Verhältnisse - ganz normal.  
  
"Sybill ..."  
  
Professor McGonagall ging auf sie zu.  
  
"Ja, Minerva?" erwiderte Professor Trelawney, jetzt wieder mit ihrer vertrauten Singsang-Stimme.  
  
"Was sollte das?" zischte McGonagall.  
  
"Was sollte was?" fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
Professor McGonagall schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es schien, dass die Wahrsagelehrerin keine Ahnung hatte, was soeben geschehen war. James beobachtete sie, während sie in den großen Saal ging.  
  
"Komm schon", sagte Sirius ihm ins Ohr, denn die anderen Schüler starrten sie alle neugierig an. "Lass uns reingehen, ja?"  
  
James ließ sich von seinen Freunden in den Speisesaal führen, aber er hatte die Lust am Feiern verloren. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Professor Trelawney - die dafür bekannt war, sonst nur Dinge zu prophezeien, die sie selbst erfüllen konnte - nun mindestens eine echte Vision zu verzeichnen hatte. Er fragte sich, was sie zu bedeuten hatte, und weshalb sie ihn so angestarrt hatte, als sie von dem Bösen sprach, das sich näherte. Den ganzen Abend lang konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Sie konnte doch nicht meinen, dass er etwas mit der dunklen Macht zu tun hatte, oder etwa doch? Was hatte sie noch gesagt?  
  
"Tod. Dunkelheit. Das Böse nähert sich. Es erhebt sich eine Macht ... Keine Macht der Welt kann sie aufhalten."  
  
Und dann:  
  
"Wo seid Ihr, Gryffindor? ... Euch allein ist die Aufgabe bestimmt, den Herrn der Dunkelheit zu bezwingen."  
  
Was für einen Herrn der Dunkelheit hatte sie gemeint? Die Nacht nach dem Fest war eine weitere schlaflose Nacht für James, und am nächsten Morgen beschloss er, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, und wenn er erst einmal nur darüber redete. Er brauchte den Rat von jemandem, der die Worte der Prophezeiung vielleicht verstehen würde.  
  
Er dachte daran, einfach bis heute Abend zu warten und mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm helfen konnte. Professor McGonagall vielleicht? Sie war für sein Haus verantwortlich, aber ... Nein. James beschloss, dass er darüber nur mit einer Person reden konnte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James Potter war nicht der Einzige, den Professor Trelawneys Worte faszinierten. Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum saß Severus Snape noch lange nach Mitternacht in voller Bekleidung da und schaute noch finsterer drein als sonst. Wie James war er überzeugt, dass Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung ausnahmsweise echt gewesen war. Doch anders als James kannte er die Macht, die niemand aufhalten konnte. Keine Macht der Welt. Bis auf eine? Sie hatte angedeutet, dass Gryffindor irgendwie wiederkehren und den Dunklen Herrn besiegen würde.  
  
Dieser Teil der Prophezeiung beunruhigte Severus. Einerseits konnte er sich keine Macht vorstellen, die diesen Mann aufzuhalten vermochte, andererseits hatte die Prophezeiung zu echt geklungen, als dass dieser Teil nicht stimmen sollte.  
  
Er dachte scharf nach. Dem nach zu urteilen, was er einmal gehört hatte, trug Gryffindors letzter Erbe noch immer diesen Namen. Konnte Professor Trelawney ihn gemeint haben? Aber er war doch inzwischen ein sehr alter Zauberer, längst nicht mehr auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht; ein Einsiedler, der selten sein Haus verließ. Wie sollte dieser Mann eine Bedrohung darstellen können?  
  
Immer noch grübelnd nahm Severus ein Pergamentstück hervor, holte Feder und Tintenfässchen und schrieb einen Brief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Ratschläge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James näherte sich vorsichtig dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Er war früh aufgestanden und hatte sich davongeschlichen, noch bevor seine Freunde wach wurden. Heute würden sie mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hause fahren, aber er musste zumindest versuchen, das Rätsel zu lösen, bevor er ging. In der Hand hielt er die Karte des Rumtreibers. Dort war die versteckte Treppe eingezeichnet, sowie der runde Raum, der an ihrem oberen Ende lag. Auch Dumbledore konnte er sehen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch. James bemerkte, dass Mrs. Norris durch die Eingangshalle streifte. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Karte und murmelte die Worte, um sie zu verbergen. James verstaute sie in der Tasche, wandte sich dem Wasserspeier zu und sagte:  
  
"Pfefferkobold."  
  
Er grinste, als der Wasserspeier beiseite wich und die Treppe erschien. Häufig ins Büro des Schuldirektors gerufen zu werden, weil man die Kessel seiner Mitschüler mit Kippzaubern belegt oder Slytherins verhext hatte, hatte immerhin den Vorteil, dass man immer das aktuelle Passwort des Direktors kannte. James stieg auf die Treppe und ließ sich zur Tür des Büros tragen. Er räusperte sich und klopfte an.  
  
"Herein", sagte Dumbledores Stimme, gedämpft durch die Tür zwischen ihnen.  
  
James trat ein und sah sich um. Egal, wie oft er hier stand, für ihn war dieser Raum nach wie vor der faszinierendste der ganzen Schule. An den Wänden kümmerten sich die vergangenen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen von Hogwarts in ihren Portraits um ihre Morgentoilette. Einige winkten ihm freudig zu, andere verschwanden beschämt hinter ihren Bilderrahmen. Am Schreibtisch saß der jetzige Schuldirektor, Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich, und schaute James über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. Er schien von dem Besuch nicht im geringsten überrascht.  
  
"Guten Morgen, James", sagte er. "Möchtest du ein Tässchen Tee?"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sir. Nein, danke sehr", antwortete James.  
  
Er stand da und fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Auf einmal wusste er gar nicht mehr, wie er anfangen sollte. Dumbledore half ihm, indem er sagte:  
  
"Professor McGonagall erzählte, du hättest gestern Abend eine kleine Begegnung mit Professor Trelawney gehabt. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du deswegen kommst?"  
  
"Ja", sagte James dankbar. "Sie hat ein paar merkwürdige Dinge gesagt."  
  
"Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich", bemerkte Dumbledore.  
  
"Nein ... Ich meine ..." James wirkte besorgt, doch Dumbledores blaue Augen funkelten.  
  
"Ich denke, dieses Mal verlief es anders als sonst", sagte er. "Wie ich hörte scheint sie dieses Mal wirklich etwas prophezeit zu haben - zum ersten Mal."  
  
"Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall so an, als wäre es echt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nur ... nur ... gespielt hat."  
  
"Nein", pflichtete ihm der Direktor ernst bei, "das glaube ich auch nicht."  
  
"Aber diese Dinge, die sie gesagt hat - über den 'Herrn der Dunkelheit', eine Flut des Bösen oder so ... Ich hab nachgedacht. Ich weiß, dass sie die meiste Zeit keine Ahnung zu haben schien, mit wem sie redet, aber als sie das gesagt hat, hat sie mich direkt angesehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl ... als ob ... als ob sie mich meint. Aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, wie könnte ich etwas mit dieser bösen Macht zu tun haben?"  
  
Es war, als durchsuchten Dumbledores Augen seine Gedanken.  
  
"Hättest du einen Grund zu glauben, dass es so sein könnte?"  
  
"Nein. Das heißt ..."  
  
James erinnerte sich.  
  
"Im ersten Jahr hat der Hut lange nachgedacht, wohin er mich schicken sollte. Er sprach von meinem Vater. Ich weiß, am Ende kam ich nach Gryffindor, aber das, was er damals gesagt hat, hat mich beunruhigt. Er sagte, er würde mich nach Gryffindor schicken, um mir eine Chance zu geben. Nach einer Weile habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich dachte mir, der Hut hätte mich nie nach Gryffindor geschickt, wenn ich dort nicht reinpassen würde. Aber nach gestern Abend denke ich, er könnte sich vielleicht doch geirrt haben. Könnte das Böse, von dem Professor Trelawney sprach, mit mir zu tun haben?"  
  
"Ich vermute", begann Dumbledore langsam, "dass Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung sehr gut etwas mit dir zu tun haben könnte."  
  
James wurde blass. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand.  
  
"Du verstehst mich falsch, James. Ich glaube nicht, dass du etwas mit der dunklen Macht zu tun hast. Ich bin mir ihrer schon seit einiger Zeit bewusst und glaube zu wissen, wer dahinter steckt."  
  
"Wer denn?" fragte James interessiert.  
  
Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Schließlich sagte er:  
  
"Jemand, den ich einmal kannte. Ein ehemaliger Schüler dieser Schule."  
  
James schluckte.  
  
"Sie meinen doch nicht etwa ... meinen Vater?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Nein, James. Aber ich meine jemanden, dem dein Vater nahe stand. Jemand, der ihn stark beeinflusste - zur Schulzeit und danach."  
  
James runzelte die Stirn und seufzte.  
  
"Ich weiß eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über meinen Vater."  
  
"Nein. Das liegt daran, dass deine Mutter ihr Leben lang alles getan hat, um dich vor ihm zu beschützen, und vor allem auch vor dem Mann, den er verehrte und von dem ich glaube, dass er ihm heute noch dient.  
  
Und eben diesen Mann habe ich in Verdacht. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er hinter dem steckt, was sich in letzter Zeit ereignet hat. Das Ministerium weigert sich noch, zuzugeben, dass böse Dinge geschehen. Aber das macht sie nicht weniger echt. Schon seit einigen Jahren nimmt er sich Macht, und es wird nicht allzu lange mehr dauern, bis das Ministerium gezwungen wird, sich einzugestehen, dass etwas unternommen werden muss. Es wird nicht mehr länger möglich sein, die Wahrheit vor der Welt zu verbergen - oder die Welt vor der Wahrheit zu verbergen.  
  
Doch mit etwas Glück wird es möglich sein, dich noch für lange Zeit vor der bösen Macht zu verbergen. Denn ich glaube schon, dass sich ein Teil der Prophezeiung auf dich beziehen und dir noch eine große Aufgabe bestimmt sein könnte."  
  
Er brach ab und betrachtete James noch eine Weile. Dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Kennst du die Geschichte von Godric Gryffindor, James?"  
  
"Nein", gestand James. "Sie steht sicher in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, oder? Wieso? Ist das wichtig?"  
  
"Ich denke, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du die Geschichte kennst."  
  
"Können Sie sie mir erzählen?"  
  
Wieder lächelte Dumbledore.  
  
"Das könnte ich. Aber ich glaube, ich habe dir erst einmal genug erzählt. Ich schlage vor, dass du mit deinen Freunden redest, denn du wirst sie vermutlich in Zukunft mehr denn je brauchen. Ich glaube außerdem, dass dein Freund Remus dir alles sagen kann, was du über Godric Gryffindor wissen willst."  
  
"Moony?" James war so überrascht, dies zu hören, dass er aus Versehen den Spitznamen seines Freundes benutzte.  
  
Der Direktor beobachtete ihn.  
  
"Ah, ich sehe, du weißt also von den Problemen deines Freundes", sagte er langsam. "Das freut mich."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
James fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Er hoffte ernsthaft, dass Dumbledore nicht herausfinden würde, was sie deswegen unternommen hatten. Aber der setzte das Thema nicht fort. Stattdessen sagte er:  
  
"Remus ist der einzige Junge, den ich kenne, der die Geschichte von Hogwarts schon gelesen hatte, bevor er hier herkam, und gehört wahrscheinlich zu den wenigen Schülern, die sie jemals lesen. Ich bin sicher, er kann dir helfen."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
3 - Die Heimfahrt  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Der Hogwarts Express tuckerte vor sich hin. Remus hatte die Nase in ein schweres Buch gesteckt, Peter kaute auf einem Butterbrot und Sirius hatte innerhalb der letzten Viertelstunde etwa ein Dutzend mal gegähnt. James starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft, die draußen an ihnen vorbeizog. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich um.  
  
"Moony", sagte er, "hör mal, ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht etwas komisch, aber ... Ich hab mich gefragt ... Sag mal, was weißt du über Godric Gryffindor?"  
  
Remus schaute überrascht von seinem Buch auf.  
  
"Gryffindor? Wieso interessierst du dich auf einmal für den?" fragte Sirius.  
  
"Na ja, ihr wisst doch noch, was Professor Trelawney prophezeit hat, oder?" erwiderte James.  
  
"Klar. Aber James, du hast das doch nicht etwa ernst genommen, oder? Die spinnt doch völlig", meinte Sirius.  
  
Remus beobachtete James nachdenklich.  
  
"Glaubst du, dass sie Recht hat?" fragte er.  
  
"Ich könnte es mir vorstellen", sagte James. "Das ist auch Dumbledores Meinung."  
  
"D-Dumbledore?" stammelte Peter. "Du warst bei Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ja. Und er hat gesagt, ich soll Moony wegen Gryffindor fragen."  
  
James wandte sich Remus zu, der sein Buch beiseite legte.  
  
"Was willst du über ihn wissen?"  
  
James seufzte.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Alles könnte wichtig sein. Am Besten fängst du einfach von vorn an."  
  
"Na schön", begann Remus langsam. "Wo Godric Gryffindor herstammte weiß keiner so richtig. Die ersten Aufzeichnungen behaupten, dass er ein Schmiedelehrling war, in einem Ort namens Pine Hollow - später wurde der Ort in Godric's Hollow umbenannt. Aber er war als Schmied nicht zufrieden und hat sich eines Nachts heimlich ein magisches Schwert und eine Rüstung geschmiedet.  
  
Der Legende nach war Pine Hollow damals ziemlich gefährlich - es wimmelte nur so vor Räubern und bösen Kobolden. Die Leute hatten Angst. Der einzige, der es wagte, zurückzukämpfen, war ein mysteriöser 'schwarze Ritter', der nachts erschien und die Lager der Räuber überfiel. Er vertrieb die Kobolde und machte Pine Hollow wieder sicher.  
  
Aber dann kam ein Drache nach Pine Hollow. Es heißt, er hat die Häuser in Brand gesteckt und den Bauern ihre Schafe und Kühe gestohlen. Niemand wehrte sich, also kam er immer wieder. Eines Tages soll der Drache eine Festung in der Nähe angegriffen haben, wo der Lehnsherr der Gegend lebte, und hat dessen Tochter entführt.  
  
Es wurde eine Belohnung für den Mann ausgesetzt, der sie retten würde."  
  
"Lass mich raten", warf Sirius ein. "Er hat versprochen, dass der, der seine Tochter rettet, sie heiraten darf und bis an sein Lebensende steinreich ist, richtig?"  
  
"Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen", bestätigte Remus lächelnd.  
  
"Gryffindor hat die Frau also gerettet und sie geheiratet - was dann?" fragte James.  
  
Remus fuhr fort.  
  
"Er hat sie gerettet und geheiratet, und ihr Vater ließ ihm eine goldene Rüstung und ein neues Schwert schmieden. In dessen Griff war ein großer Rubin eingelassen, und es wurde mit Godric Gryffindors Namen graviert. Er hat weiter Drachen getötet und die Banditen des Landes bekämpft und wurde am Ende zum Ritter geschlagen. Man gab ihm ein Schloss als Belohnung für seine Taten - Hogwarts. Seine Frau war inzwischen schon gestorben, so viel ich weiß, aber er hatte einen Sohn.  
  
Er hat dann seine Bekannten Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw zu sich gerufen. Sie wollten alle drei eine Zauberschule gründen, aber sie hatten einen Rivalen, der in der Nähe etwas Ähnliches vorhatte - Salazar Slytherin. Rowena Ravenclaw hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie alle zusammen eine Schule gründen. Das haben sie getan. Den Rest kennt ihr ja ..."  
  
James nickte. "Sie konnten sich nicht entscheiden, wen sie in ihre Schule aufnehmen sollten, weil alle andere Eigenschaften vorzogen. Also haben sie vier Häuser gegründet."  
  
"Genau", stimmte Remus ihm zu. "Helga, Rowena und Godric waren damit zufrieden. Aber Slytherin wollte mehr. Er fing an, den Schülern Dunkle Zauber und die Unforgivable Curses beizubringen. Er hat sich mit den anderen dreien zerstritten und ging schließlich fort. Aber vorher richtete er noch eine Kammer ein, die außer ihm niemand öffnen konnte. Die anderen wussten nicht mal, wo sie lag. Die Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Es heißt, dass in der Kammer ein tödliches Monster lebte, das eines Tages aufwachen und Schrecken und Tod verbreiten würde. Aber als nach langer Zeit immer noch nichts vorgefallen war, fingen die Leute an zu glauben, dass es nur ein Märchen war. Die drei Gründer machten weiter, als wenn nichts wäre.  
  
Etwa dreißig Jahre später kam Slytherin zurück. Er wollte die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen, das Monster freisetzen und es alle Schüler und Lehrer töten lassen, deren Blut nicht rein war. Aber Gryffindor hat das herausgefunden und Slytherin aufgehalten. Er tötete ihn mit seinem Schwert, aber als er im Sterben lag schwor Slytherin, dass sein wahrer Erbe eines Tages nach Hogwarts zurückkommen und die Kammer öffnen würde, um seine Tat zu vollenden."  
  
"Gryffindor hat ihn einfach so getötet?" rief Peter erschrocken.  
  
"Was hättest du getan, wenn jemand alle Schüler hätte umbringen wollen?" fragte Sirius. "Erzähl weiter, Moony."  
  
"Tja, viel mehr gibt es nicht zu erzählen", sagte Remus. "Gryffindor hat Hogwarts verlassen und Slytherins Bruder und seine Erben verfolgt. Er hat gegen sie gekämpft und sie getötet - alle bis auf einen. Der letzte Erbe Slytherins tötete Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindors Sohn ging auf die Suche nach ihm, aber er hat ihn nie gefunden.  
  
Angeblich kam wirklich einmal ein Erbe Slytherins nach Hogwarts. Ich glaube, es wurde sogar ein Mädchen getötet. Aber sie haben den Täter erwischt und bis heute ist niemand sicher, ob die Kammer des Schreckens wirklich existiert hat. Trotzdem behaupten manche, dass Slytherins Erbe eines Tages kommen und Böses tun wird."  
  
"Da haben wir's", bemerkte Sirius triumphierend. "Ich hatte Recht: Trelawney hat alles nur erfunden. Natürlich kennt sie diese Geschichte, und sie wollte einfach mal noch ein bisschen unheimlicher als sonst sein. Der 'Herr der Dunkelheit' ist bestimmt nur ihr melodramatischer Ausdruck für Slytherins Erbe. Ich glaub wirklich nicht, dass du dir wegen irgendwas Sorgen machen musst, James."  
  
Aber James sah gar nicht so sicher aus.  
  
"Dumbledore sagt, ein teil von Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung stimmt wirklich", erklärte er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Er sagt, es ist etwas Böses im Gang, und er glaubt, dass er weiß, wer dahinter steckt. Wenn so viel von der Prophezeiung stimmt, warum sollte der Rest dann nicht auch wahr sein?"  
  
"A-aber wenn das stimmt ... na, wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn wir uns einfach raushalten?" schlug Peter vor.  
  
Seine Stimme bebte leicht und er war gespenstisch blass.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das können", flüsterte James zurück. "Dumbledore scheint zu glaube, dass mindestens ich irgendwie darin verwickelt bin, und er meinte, ich solle mit euch dreien reden, denn ich könnte eure Hilfe brauchen."  
  
Remus lehnte sich vertraulich vor.  
  
"Aber wenn das wirklich stimmt und irgendwo eine dunkle Macht lauert - was können wir dagegen unternehmen? Und was hat Gryffindor damit zu tun? Ich meine, sein Sohn ist inzwischen auch schon längst tot. Es sei denn, sie meinte, es gibt einen neuen Erben von Gryffindor, der diese Macht hat, von der sie sprach."  
  
"Aber wer kann das sein?" wunderte sich Sirius.  
  
James zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Weiß ich auch nicht."  
  
"Na, das dürfte doch wenigstens nicht so schwer rauszufinden sein", meinte Remus hoffnungsvoll. "In der Bibliothek muss es doch ein Buch geben, in dem Gryffindors Nachkommen aufgeführt sind. Wir müssen also einfach nach den Ferien mal nachsehen."  
  
James runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte nicht gern so lange warten, um mehr zu erfahren. Aber ihm blieb wohl keine Wahl. Er hatte während der Ferien kaum Zugang zu Zauberbüchern. Remus schien seine Unzufriedenheit zu bemerken, denn er sagte:  
  
"Hör zu, ich werde zu Hause so viel rausfinden, wie ich kann. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich ohne die Bibliothek von Hogwarts weit kommen werde." 


	11. Teil 11: Das Fünfte Schuljahr

Vorgeschichte, Teil 11: Das Fünfte Schuljahr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Zurück zur Schule  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Endlich waren die Ferien zu Ende. Rückblickend wunderte James sich, warum er sich überhaupt so sehr darauf gefreut hatte. Jetzt wollte er nur noch nach Hogwarts zurück, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nur dort das Rätsel lösen konnte. Es war der Morgen des 30. August, und James sah durch den vom Sonnenlicht erhellten Raum zum Klappbett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Als ob er die Augen seines Freundes spüren könnte, drehte Sirius Black sich um, blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht, schlug die Augen auf und räkelte sich.  
  
"Morgen, James", gähnte er. "Bist du schon lange wach?"  
  
James wandte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch.  
  
"Ungefähr eine Stunde", sagte er.  
  
"Oh Mann", rief Sirius. "Und da bist du noch nicht aufgestanden?"  
  
"Mir war nicht danach", erwiderte James. "Ich hab nachgedacht."  
  
"Geht's wieder mal um Professor Trelawney und die sogenannte Prophezeiung, oder was?"  
  
James nahm ein Pergamentstück vom Nachttisch. Es war ein Brief, geschrieben in einer sehr ordentliche Handschrift.  
  
"Moony schreibt, dass auf jeden Fall irgendwas Merkwürdiges vor sich geht, aber er will uns das nicht in einem Brief erzählen. Und über Gryffindor und seine Nachkommen hat er auch nichts rausgefunden. Man sollte doch meinen, dass es über einen so berühmten Mann ein Buch geben würde."  
  
Sirius zuckte faul mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich würde mir deswegen nicht den Kopf zerbrechen", meinte er nicht zum ersten Mal. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass unser durchgeknallter Schmetterling sich das alles nur ausgedacht hat."  
  
James sah immer noch zweifelnd aus. Es klopfte an der Tür und seine Mutter kam herein.  
  
"Guten Morgen, ihr zwei", sagte sie fröhlich. "Wollt ihr schon Frühstück?"  
  
"Und ob!" rief Sirius begeistert und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
Bridget Potter zog sich zurück, damit die beiden sich waschen und anziehen konnten, und ging in die Küche. Sie machte das Fenster auf, um frische Luft hereinzulassen, und machte sich daran, Tee und Butterbrote vorzubereiten. Sie hörte hinter sich etwas flattern und drehte sich um. Eine große Schleiereule hockte am Rand der Spüle. Jemand hatte ihr ein gefaltetes Pergament ans linke Bein gebunden. Besorgt, dass die Nachbarn etwas bemerken könnten, nahm Bridget dem Vogel schnell seine Last ab und ließ ihn fortfliegen. Sie betete, dass niemand eine Eule am helllichten Tag mitten in London bemerken würde.  
  
Sie faltete das Pergament auf, und dabei fiel ihr ein Zeitungsausschnitt herunter. Sie hob ihn auf. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Das Blut wich ihr aus dem Gesicht und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief zu.  
  
James hörte das Fiepen des Wasserkessels und wunderte sich, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht vom Herd nahm. Er eilte in die Küche, griff sich ein Tuch, stellte das kochende Wasser schnell beiseite und drehte das Gas ab. Als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass seine Mutter auf einem der Küchenstühle hockte und auf ein Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand starrte. Ihr Gesicht war blass.  
  
"Mum!" rief er. "Was ist los?"  
  
Es wurde sehr still im Raum. Das einzige Geräusch war das des fließenden Wassers im Badezimmer, wo Sirius sich gerade duschte.  
  
"Setz dich", sagte James' Mutter schließlich, stand auf und schloss die Tür.  
  
Sie kam zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem.  
  
"Dieser Brief", setzte sie an, "ist von Professor Dumbledore."  
  
James' Gedanken rasten. Er dachte sofort an Remus und daran, dass er selbst vor den Ferien den Spitznamen seines Freundes ausgeplappert hatte. Dumbledore hatte doch nichts von ihrer Rumtreiberei herausgefunden? Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass seine Mutter noch etwas anderes in der Hand hielt - einen Zeitungsartikel. Bridget Potter hielt ihn hoch und fuhr fort:  
  
"Er hat mir das hier geschickt und ich glaube, er will, dass du es auch siehst. Er hat wohl Recht, wenn er meint, dass ich dich in deinem Alter nicht mehr vor allem schützen kann."  
  
James nahm den Artikel, den sie ihm hinhielt, und sah ihn sich an. Dort war ein Bild, das sich bewegte. Es zeigte einen Mann, der von Zauberern in düsteren schwarzen Gewändern abgeführt wurde. Der Titel des Ausschnitts lautete "Zauberer wegen Muggel-Quälerei verhaftet".  
  
James las den Artikel durch. Es ging um einen Mann namens Vindictus Lothian, einen Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums, der dabei erwischt worden war, wie er eine junge Muggelfrau und ihr Kind mit einem Fluch gequält hatte, von dem James nie gehört hatte - der Prophet nannte ihn den 'Cruciatus'-Fluch - und das offenbar einzig und allein zum Spaß. Sie sollten nun ins Krankenhaus St. Mungo gebracht werden, wo man sie hoffentlich heilen konnte.  
  
James sah seine Mutter an.  
  
"Das ist ... ja schrecklich", war das einzige, was ihm einfiel.  
  
Bridget nickte angespannt.  
  
"Hast ... Kennst du die Frau?" riet James.  
  
Doch dieses Mal schüttelte seine Mutter den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich kenne sie nicht. Aber ich kenne den Mann auf diesem Foto."  
  
James sah sich das Bild noch einmal an. Der Zauberer, der abgeführt wurde, schien Ende vierzig zu sein. Er war groß, sah gut aus und hatte wirres schwarzes Haar.  
  
Bridget stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Als sie sich nach längerer Zeit wieder James zuwandte bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren und ihre Stirn sich vor Sorge kräuselte - sie wirkte irgendwie älter als sonst.  
  
"Diesen Mann", sagte sie flüsternd, "habe ich geheiratet als ich noch zu jung war, um zu wissen, was ich wirklich wollte - oder ihn als das zu erkennen, was er war. Mein Vater hat mich damals vor ihm gewarnt, aber natürlich dachte ich, ich wüsste es besser als er mit all seiner Erfahrung. Ich bin mit Vindictus Lothian durchgebrannt und habe ihn geheiratet. Ich war jung und sehr, sehr dumm.  
  
Ich habe meinen Fehler schnell erkannt. Seine Freunde waren eine gefährliche Bande, die damals schon Verbrechen gegen die Leute plante, die ihrer Meinung nach 'schlechtes Blut' hatten. Er war auch nicht besser als sie. Als ich feststellte, dass ich schwanger war, wusste ich, dass es nur einen Weg gab, wie ich dich vor ihn und seinen Freunden schützen konnte. Ich habe gewartet, bis er das Haus verlassen hatte, dann hab ich meine Taschen gepackt und ihn verlassen. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen oder was ich tun sollte, nur, dass ich von ihm weg musste, bevor er von dir erfuhr. Wenn er es gewusst hätte ... Du hättest keine Chance gehabt. Er und seine Freunde hätten dich schon zu ihrer Meinung 'bekehrt', und das konnte ich nicht zulassen.  
  
Ich bin ganz zufällig hierher gekommen. Ich hatte Angst und es gab niemanden, an den ich mich wenden konnte. Wenn Mrs. Hammersmith nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir beide in einer regnerischen Nacht irgendwo an einer Londoner Straßenecke gestorben. Aber sie hatte Mitleid mit mir und half mir, die ersten Jahre allein durchzustehen. Ich habe meinen Namen geändert und alles hinter mir gelassen, was ich je hatte, um ein neues Leben anzufangen und dich zu beschützen. Aber mir ist schon seit einiger Zeit klar, dass ein dunkler Zauberer hier und im Ausland immer mehr Einfluss gewinnt. Ich habe schon lange einen Verdacht, wer er ist, und dass Vindictus ihn immer noch unterstützt. Das hier ist der Beweis."  
  
James starrte noch immer auf das Bild in seiner Hand. Schließlich fragte er schüchtern:  
  
"Dann ist dieser Mann also mein Vater?"  
  
"Ja", gab Bridget traurig zu. "Leider ist er das. Und ich fürchte, dass es noch viele schlechte Nachrichten geben wird, bevor das hier vorbei ist. Es ist etwas Böses im Gange und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Mann, der dahinter steckt, es nicht bei einem bisschen Quälerei bewenden lassen wird. Er ist zu viel schlimmeren Dingen fähig."  
  
James dachte lange nach, ehe er die nächste Frage stellte, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.  
  
"Wer ist er? Wer steckt dahinter?"  
  
Bridget betrachtete ihn besorgt.  
  
"Er ging mit Vindictus - deinem Vater - zur Schule und dein Vater bewunderte ihn. Seine Freunde nannten ihn Lord Voldemort. Aber so viel ich weiß war das nicht sein richtiger Name. Dein Vater hat ihn einmal anders genannt als er dachte, sie wären allein. Ich kann mich aber nicht daran erinnern."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Zurück auf Gleis 9 ¾  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Lily strich sich die langen roten Haare über die Schulter und atmete tief ein. Sie stand vor der Schranke, die die Bahnsteige 9 und 10 am King's- Cross-Bahnhof trennte. With Nervös sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch kein Muggel-Gepäckträger sie beobachtete, dann ging sie auf die Schranke zu - und verschwand.  
  
Sie erschien wieder auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾, wo die große rote Dampflok des Hogwarts Express schon wartete. Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt mit Schülern und ihren Eltern. Lily seufzte. Ihre Eltern hatten heute nicht kommen können. An der Schule ihrer Schwester Petunia gab es heute irgendeine besondere Vorstellung. Obwohl ihre Eltern sie lieber zum Bahnhof hatten bringen wollen, hatte Lily sie mit Petunia losgeschickt, die ohnehin schon immer eifersüchtig auf Lily war. Lily sah sich um und erblickte viele vertraute Gesichter.  
  
Am vorderen Ende des Zuges stieg ein mürrischer Junge mit fettigen Haaren in ein Abteil. Er wirkte, als halte er alle anderen dort für unwürdig, dieselbe Luft zu atmen wie er. Seine Augen trafen kurz Lilys, als er sich umdrehte, um sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden, und sie sah schnell weg.  
  
Ein paar Abteile von dem Jungen - der wie Lily wusste Severus Snape von Slytherin war - entfernt entdeckte sie Frank Longbottom, der ihr winkend zulächelte. Lily winkte zurück. Frank war nicht nur klug, sondern auch immer gut gelaunt und freundlich, weshalb er sehr beliebt war. Sein bester Freund, Damian Diggle aus Hufflepuff, war bei ihm.  
  
Ein Stück weiter links sah Lily noch einen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang: einen dünnen, müde wirkenden Jungen mit einigen silbrigen Strähnen im hellbraunen Haar. Als sie Remus Lupin erkannte, schob Lily ihren Wagen schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zum Ende des Zuges, wobei sie auf die eigenen Füße starrte und hoffte, dass er sie nicht bemerken würde. Denn wenn er sie sah, musste sie ihn grüßen, und dann würden seine Freunde bald dazustoßen, und darunter wäre dann ... Sie stieß plötzlich gegen ein Hindernis. Als sie aufschaute, stellte sie fest, dass sie mit einem anderen Gepäckwagen zusammengestoßen war - dem Wagen der Person, der sie aus dem Weg gehen wollte.  
  
James Potter lächelte, aber Lily fiel sofort auf, dass er irgendwie anders war als das letzte Mal, das sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er wirkte angespannt und seine Haare waren - falls das überhaupt möglich war - unordentlicher denn je, während die braunen Augen hinter seiner Brille müde schienen. Lily spürte förmlich, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden, murmelte eine hastige Entschuldigung und ging weiter, wobei sie sich zwingen musste, nicht über die Schulter zu sehen. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl, als könne sie James' Augen auf ihrem Rücken spüren, aber sie ging trotzdem weiter, auch wenn sie die anderen Schüler um sich herum kaum noch bemerkte.  
  
"Lily! Lily, hier drüben!"  
  
Sie drehte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie soeben an ihrer Freundin Aurora Borealis aus Ravenclaw vorbeigelaufen war.  
  
"Rory!" rief sie und umarmte das Mädchen.  
  
Aurora drückte sie fest.  
  
"Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken", scherzte sie.  
  
Lily starrte sie abwesend an.  
  
"Ach, komm schon", lachte Aurora, deren Augen funkelten. "Denk ja nicht, ich hätte nicht gesehen, wie du James wieder angestarrt hast."  
  
Lily lief rot an.  
  
"Ich hab ihn nicht angestarrt!" protestierte sie heftig.  
  
Aurora grinste nur und schüttelte ihren rotbraunen Schopf.  
  
"Komm", sagte sie, "lass uns einsteigen, ja?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
3 - Komplikationen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James wartete bis nach dem Abendessen. Erst als er mit seinen Freunden in einer stillen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum saß erzählte er Remus und Peter, was er Sirius gestern schon berichtet hatte: alles, was seine Mutter über seinen Vater und dessen Freunde gesagt hatte. Als er fertig war, nickte Remus langsam.  
  
"Ich habe den Sommer über auch einiges gehört", meinte er. "Offenbar gab es im Ministerium ein paar ziemlich merkwürdige Vorfälle. Ich hab meinen Vater gefragt. Er wollte mir erst nichts sagen, aber am Ende hat er zugegeben, dass schon seit einigen Jahren gewisse Dinge vertuscht werden.  
  
Es hat wohl damit begonnen, dass einige Mitarbeiter im Ministerium es sich auf einmal in den Kopf gesetzt haben, dass sie irgendwie besser wären als andere, weil sie 'reines Blut' haben. Es fing alles noch ziemlich harmlos an, aber es wird immer schlimmer, und inzwischen sind auch die höheren Etagen betroffen. Inzwischen sind einige Minister fest davon überzeugt, dass bestimmte Positionen nur mit reinblütigen Anwärtern gefüllt werden sollten. Sie wollen keine Leute aus Muggel-Familien oder Halbblütige einstellen.  
  
Dieser Fall da in der Zeitung war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Muggel gequält wurden. Wie es aussieht haben die Vernünftigen unter uns ein ziemlich großes Problem zu bekämpfen."  
  
"Aber w-wie konnte so was passieren?" fragte Peter.  
  
"Wer weiß", erwiderte Sirius, der sich endlich hatte überzeugen lassen, dass hinter Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung vielleicht doch mehr als Wahnsinn steckte. "Aber die vorherrschende Meinung scheint zu sein, dass hinter allem ein und dieselbe Macht steckt. Ein Zauberer, der den reinblütigen Zauberern einreden will, dass sie allen anderen überlegen sind."  
  
Langsam nickte Peter. Er sagte:  
  
"Wie gesagt, meine Schwester Polly hat diesen Sommer geheiratet, und ... na ja, sie und ihr Mann, Leonard Lestrange, scheinen auch so was Ähnliches zu glauben. A-aber warum hören die Leute auf so einen Blödsinn?"  
  
"Manche Leute glauben alles, wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlen", sagte Remus. "Sieh dir Severus Snape an, oder die anderen Slytherins. Sie halten sich doch ohnehin schon für etwas Besseres als alle anderen. Wenn jetzt jemand käme, der ihrer Arroganz schmeichelt und ihnen vorschlägt, uns alle rauszuwerfen und die Schule zu übernehmen, glaube ich kaum, dass sie ablehnen würden. Sie wären sofort auf seiner Seite."  
  
"Dann lass uns doch einfach schneller sein und alle Slytherins rausschmeißen", schlug Sirius vor.  
  
"Das sollte nur ein Beispiel sein, Sirius", erklärte Remus. "Nicht nur Slytherins stehen hinter diesem Mann. Die Frage ist nur, wer er wirklich ist - und wie wir ihn aufhalten können?"  
  
Instinktiv sahen sie alle zu James, der seit einiger Zeit gar nichts mehr gesagt, sondern nachdenklich in seiner Ecke geschwiegen hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir können es gar nicht", sagte er schließlich. "Was ich erfahren hab und was du uns erzählt hast, Moony, hat mich absolut überzeugt, dass Professor Trelawney Recht hatte. Etwas Böses wird immer mächtiger, dafür haben wir genug Beweise gefunden. Das einzige, was wir über diesen Mann wissen, ist dass meine Mutter sagt, dass seine Freunde ihn damals Lord Voldemort nannten. Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass das sein richtiger Name ist. Sie hat gesagt, mein Vater und er waren Freunde, als sie hier zur Schule gingen. Der Sprechende Hut hat auch so was angedeutet, als ich ihn vor vier Jahren aufhatte."  
  
"Also es muss doch irgendwo ein Buch oder ein Verzeichnis geben, wo alle Schüler aufgeführt sind, die über die Jahre nach Hogwarts gingen", meinte Remus. "Jetzt, wo wir wissen, wie dein Vater hieß, müssten wir doch herausfinden können, in welchem Jahr er hier war, und dann müssen wir nur noch rauskriegen, wer seine Freunde waren. Wenn du willst, geh ich gleich mal in der Bibliothek nachsehen."  
  
"Danke, Moony", sagte James. "Aber lass nur. Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber selbst, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit für mich."  
  
Sein Herz fühlte sich sehr schwer an, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Das Portrait der Dicken Dame schwang wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Doch Augenblicke später öffnete sich das Loch wieder, und noch jemand kletterte hindurch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James ging ziellos zwischen den Bücherregalen der Bibliothek auf und ab. Er hatte etwas suchen wollen, das ihm helfen würde, mehr über den mysteriösen Lord Voldemort herauszufinden, aber er hatte einfach zu viel im Kopf. Er konnte nicht klar denken, und außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er nach der Art Buch suchen sollte, das er brauchte. Er könnte natürlich die Bibliothekarin fragen, aber er wollte nicht, dass mehr Leute als nötig erfuhren, was er im Schilde führte.  
  
James ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, schloss die Augen, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und zog an seinem ohnehin schon zerzausten Haar. Er hörte nicht die leise nahenden Schritte und bemerkte nicht, dass jemand auf ihn herabblickte. Erst als er hörte, wie der Stuhl gegenüber knarrte, schaute er auf und starrte.  
  
Ihm gegenüber saß niemand geringeres als Lily Evans. Sie hatte ihr langes rotes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und ihre grünen Augen bemaßen ihn nachdenklich. James fühlte sich unwohl. Er wusste gar nicht recht, wie er mit ihr reden sollte. Eine Zeit lang waren sie fast so etwas wie Freunde gewesen - sie hatte ihn angelächelt, wenn sie ihn sah, und er hatte zurückgelächelt. Doch heute am Bahnhof war es ihm vorgekommen, als wollte sie ihn gar nicht sehen. Sie war regelrecht davon gestürmt. Auch vor den Ferien hatte sie ihn längere Zeit kaum angesehen.  
  
Wenn er genauer nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, seit dem Quidditch-Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor im letzten Jahr auch nur ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben. Während die meisten anderen Mädchen der Schule ihn seit diesem Spiel wie einen Helden beinahe vergöttert hatten, schien Lily seitdem kälter geworden zu sein, obwohl James sich nicht vorstellen konnte, weshalb. Aber jetzt sprach Lily.  
  
"Hallo", sagte sie etwas unbeholfen.  
  
Ihre Stimme klang sanft. James antwortete mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
"Suchst du ... irgendwas bestimmtes?" fragte sie.  
  
"Nichts, wobei ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen kann", entgegnete er ein wenig schroff.  
  
"Na, das kannst du doch nicht wirklich wissen, wenn du nicht fragst", meinte Lily leise.  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", schnappte James. "Ich brauch nur meine Ruhe."  
  
Lilys Ausdruck wurde verdrießlich.  
  
"Verstehe", sagte sie hochmütig. "Verzeih, dass ich den Mund aufgemacht habe. Dann werde ich mal wieder gehen. Ich dachte, du sähest aus, als würde dich etwas bedrücken, aber wenn du so launisch bist - lass dich nicht stören."  
  
Sie stand auf und marschierte hinaus. James blieb einen Moment lang sitzen und dachte rein gar nichts. Erst in dem Moment, als er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wurde ihm seine Unhöflichkeit bewusst. Schließlich hatte sie doch nur nett sein wollen. Er erhob sich und ging ihr nach, doch als er die Tür erreichte, war Lily längst verschwunden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
4 - Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
In der ersten Stunde am nächsten Tag hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zusammen mit den Ravenclaws. Lily setzte sich neben Aurora in die letzte Reihe. Sie war dabei, ihrer Freundin von der Begegnung mit James in der Bibliothek zu erzählen.  
  
"Komm schon, Lily", flüsterte Aurora während sie dabei waren, ihre Bücher auszupacken. "Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ihn etwas bedrückt. Sicher wollte er gar nicht so unfreundlich sein."  
  
Lily runzelte müde die Stirn. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht über kaum geschlafen, und das war ihr anzusehen.  
  
"Er ist in letzter Zeit so anders geworden. Ich wüsste nur gerne warum ..."  
  
"Das stimm nicht, Lily", widersprach Aurora ehrlich. "Er hat sich genauso verhalten wie sonst auch, finde ich. Wenn dann bist du diejenige, die sich verändert hat. Es hat alles mit diesem Quidditch-Spiel letztes Jahr angefangen. Davor warst du völlig vernarrt in ihn, hast ihm ständig schöne Augen gemacht ..."  
  
"Hab ich nicht!" protestierte Lily.  
  
Sie hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Professor Darkhardt hatte eben den Raum betreten und sah zu ihr rüber. Aurora wartete bis er in eine andere Richtung sah, bevor sie antwortete.  
  
"Doch, hast du, nur war dir sicher nicht klar, dass es so offensichtlich war. Aber denk nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie du ihn ständig angestarrt hast. Und dann rettet er Mary von ihrem Besen - was übrigens nichts Besonderes war; das hätte jeder andere an seiner Stelle auch getan - und die ganze Schule ist auf einmal in ihn verknallt, nur du bist plötzlich böse auf ihn, weil er über Nacht zum Helden der Nation geworden ist.  
  
All die anderen Mädchen, die ihm sonst keine Sekunde lang ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben, schwirren auf einmal wie die Bienen um ihn rum - wusstest du, dass eine der Hufflepuffs ihn gebeten hat, ihr Lieblings- Quidditch-Buch zu signieren? - aber du musst natürlich warten, bis du glaubst, dass alle schlafen, ehe du dich ins Krankenzimmer schleichst."  
  
Lily wurde rot.  
  
"Woher weißt du das jetzt schon wieder?" zischte sie.  
  
Aurora lächelte viel sagend und tippte sich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. Lily seufzte.  
  
"Ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob er mich überhaupt leiden kann."  
  
"So was könnte ich leicht rausfinden", bot ihre Freundin an.  
  
Lily schien entsetzt.  
  
"Du meinst, du würdest tatsächlich, na ja ... seine Gedanken lesen?"  
  
Aurora zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Wenn ich es nur so hinbekomme, dass du endlich einsiehst, was für dich das beste ist."  
  
Lily schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du in seinem Kopf rumstocherst."  
  
"Doch nicht rumstochern! Er würde nicht einmal bemerken, dass ich da bin. Aber wenn du nicht willst, na schön, dann nimm die altmodische Methode. Gib ihm noch eine Chance, Lily."  
  
"Miss Borealis, Miss Evans!" unterbrach sie Professor Darkhardt. "Mir scheint, dass Sie beide ein höchst faszinierendes Thema gefunden haben. Möchten Sie uns nicht alle an Ihrer Diskussion teilhaben lassen?"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen verstummten beschämt. Der Professor sah von der einen zur anderen.  
  
"Nein?" meinte er endlich. "Wenn das so ist, vielleicht wären Sie dann so gut, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zuzuwenden. Mr. Black erwähnte eben den Verlockungszauber, mit dem der Dunkle Zauberer von Hameln seine Flöte belegte. Kann eine von Ihnen beiden mir mehr darüber sagen?"  
  
Aurora blätterte hastig. Lily schaute sie unglücklich an. Sie hatte vielleicht gut reden. Ihr bedeutet James nicht so viel wie Lily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James, Sirius, Remus und Peter verließen als letzte den Klassenraum. James grübelte immer noch nach und seine Freunde machten sich allmählich Sorgen.  
  
"Ach komm, Kopf hoch, Krone", flüsterte Sirius. "Wir werden schon bald genug alles erfahren, was wir wissen müssen. In der Zwischenzeit bin ich dafür, dass wir Spaß haben. Weißt du, ich hab nicht einfach nur so mein ganzes Geld für dieses Sonderangebot mit den fünfzig Stinkbomben und die explodierenden Zauberstäbe ausgegeben. Und wir können uns doch auch auf heute Nacht freuen. Heute ist Vollmond. Und mir ist noch was eingefallen, was wir mit unserer Karte machen können."  
  
James wirkte ermuntert. Sirius steckte immer voller Ideen, wenn es darum ging, gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen.  
  
"Was denn? Einen Anti-Peeves-Zauber?"  
  
"Nicht ganz." Sirius grinste. "Eigentlich ist es nur ein Spaß. Ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten die Karte so verzaubern, dass wenn ein Lehrer sie lesen will ... autsch!"  
  
Der scharfe Stoß in die Rippen, den Remus ihm verpasst hatte, unterbrach ihn. Sirius drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Professor Darkhardt sie eingeholt hatte. Einen Augenblick lang bemaß er sie alle mit einem kühlen Blick, dann wandte er sich Remus zu.  
  
"Lupin, kann ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?"  
  
Remus tauschte ein paar nervöse Blicke mit seinen Freunden und nickte dann.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Lily und Aurora gingen einen Korridor links des Klassenraums für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste entlang.  
  
"Da haben wir ja noch mal Glück gehabt", freute sich Aurora. "Wir haben den Anfang der Stunde völlig verquasselt, aber Darkhardt hat uns nicht einmal nachsitzen lassen. Ich wusste doch, dass er gar nicht so gemein ist, wie alle immer denken."  
  
Lily antwortete nicht. Aurora drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte die Stirn zusammengezogen und kaufte auf ihrer Unterlippe, so dass sie den Gang vor sich nicht sah und mit jemandem zusammenstieß, der ihr entgegenkam.  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung", murmelte sie und blickte zu Severus Snape auf.  
  
Er starrte sie kalt von oben herab an und hob die Hand, um sich durch das ölige, dünne schwarze Haar zu fahren. Lily erschauderte unwillkürlich.  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg", zischte er.  
  
"Hey", protestierte Aurora und hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. "Sie hat sich entschuldigt, also sei bitte nicht so unverschämt."  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf", sagte er mit seiner üblichen überlegenen Art. "Ich finde, du solltest dir deine Freunde etwas sorgfältiger aussuchen. Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der es sehr unvernünftig ist, sich als anständige Hexe mit ..."  
  
Er betrachtete Lily kritisch und schien nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen.  
  
"Personen wie ihr abzugeben", schloss er dann und schaffte es dabei, dass es klang, als würde er über etwas Schleimiges und Abscheuliches reden.  
  
"Und was hast du gegen Personen wie mich?" wollte Lily wissen.  
  
Severus Snape grinste höhnisch.  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg - Schlammblut", flüsterte er bedrohlich.  
  
"Nimm das zurück!" rief Aurora und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
Im selben Moment tat Severus Snape das Gleiche.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Professor Darkhardt setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Narbe auf seiner linken Wange, während er Remus nachdenklich bemaß. Schließlich lehnte er sich vor und gab dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass er sich setzen solle. Das tat Remus auch, obwohl er sehr nervös war. Wie immer, wenn ein Lehrer mit ihm sprechen wollte, fürchtete er, dass seine nächtlichen Eskapaden mit seinen Freunden aufgeflogen waren und dass man ihn von der Schule weisen würde. Doch die nächsten Worte von Professor Darkhardt überraschten ihn.  
  
"Ich hab mich gefragt", setzte der graue alte Mann mit seiner rauen Stimme an, "was du wohl nach der Schulzeit so vorhast."  
  
"Ich ... habe bisher nie so richtig darüber nachgedacht", antwortete Remus ehrlich. "Ich meine, ein paar Jahre hab ich ja noch vor mir."  
  
"Meinst du, du hättest vielleicht Lust, Lehrer zu werden?" fragte der Professor.  
  
"Kann schon sein", meinte Remus. "Aber ... Ich glaube nicht, dass mich jemand einstellen würde."  
  
Der Professor wirkte nachdenklich.  
  
"Du bist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen", sagte er endlich und überraschte Remus mit seinem offenen Lob. "Ich glaube, du hast ein seltenes Talent zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das noch sehr nützlich werden könnte, wenn man den Lauf der Dinge zurzeit betrachtet."  
  
"Ehm, danke, Sir", murmelte Remus.  
  
Professor Darkhardt lächelte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Remus ihn lächeln sah, und es war ein merkwürdiges, schiefes Lächeln. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte kurz nach oben und traf sich dort mit seiner Narbe, so dass sein Gesicht furchtbar schief wirkte.  
  
"Ich habe in einer Klasse jemanden, der sich auf diesem Gebiet weniger gut schlägt", setzte er fort. "Jemanden, der seine Fähigkeiten sicher deutlich verbessern könnte, wenn er nur etwas Hilfe dabei bekäme. Wärst du dazu bereit, Nachhilfestunden zu geben?"  
  
"Liebend gern", hörte Remus sich selbst sagen.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet", sagte der Professor zufrieden. "Warte mal."  
  
Und damit ließ er Remus allein in seinem Büro zurück.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
5 - Lösungen  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Während Severus und Aurora die Zauberstäbe zogen, vergaß Lily für den Moment, dass sie eine Hexe war, und verfiel in die viel früher entwickelten Instinkte ihrer Kindheit unter Muggeln. Sie schwang den rechten Arm, und ihre Tasche donnerte dem Slytherin-Schüler kräftig gegen die Rippen. Severus Snape taumelte, hatte aber noch Zeit, atemlos einen Spruch zwischen den Lippen herauszupressen.  
  
Aurora schrie auf und hielt beide Hände vors Gesicht, wobei ihr der Zauberstab hinfiel. Lily drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was los war, und wurde von einem Zauber getroffen, der sie am Rücken erwischte und vorwärts schleuderte. Sie kam schwer auf dem Boden auf. Sie richtete sich schnell auf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel Severus Snape, der immer noch lächelte, wie er wieder den Arm hob, um sie erneut zu verhexen. Sie wusste, dass sie nie rechtzeitig den Zauberstab aus der Tasche holen konnte, und wollte sich kaum ausmalen, was er vorhatte. Doch er tat ihr gar nichts.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" rief eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Severus' flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Einen Moment lang stand er einfach nur benommen da. Lily drehte den Kopf und fühlte, wie ihr Herz einen Satz machte. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand James Potter mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und starrte den höher gewachsenen Slytherin-Schüler böse an.  
  
"Potter!" zischte Severus.  
  
"Hallo", erwiderte James mit kühler Höflichkeit.  
  
Severus Snape sah aus, als wolle er seinen Zauberstab wieder aufheben, aber dann sprach noch jemand.  
  
"Lass das!" sagte Sirius Black und trat hinter der Wand hervor. "Hast dir einen schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um uns zu nerven, du Schleimbeutel. Wir sind nicht in Stimmung."  
  
Er nickte kurz, und Peter Pettigrew erschien. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich Severus Snape, hob seinen Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn ihm in die Tasche.  
  
"Und da hat er auch zu bleiben", warnte Sirius. "Sonst kriechst du gleich auf allen Vieren zur Hausmutter - und glaub ja nicht, dass dir einer helfen wird."  
  
Severus Snape schien etwas antworten zu wollen, doch da drei junge Zauberer und zwei Hexen gegen ihn waren, entschied er sich dagegen. Er schnaubte einmal kurz und marschierte an ihnen vorbei, wobei sein Umhang hinter ihm den Boden fegte.  
  
James und Sirius beobachteten ihn, bis er verschwunden war, und wandten dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Mädchen zu. James half Lily auf die Beine, während Sirius zu Aurora ging, die immer noch ihr Gesicht versteckte.  
  
"Was hast du denn?" fragte er, während er den Zauberstab wegsteckte.  
  
"Meine ... Augen", brachte Aurora hervor.  
  
"Lass mal sehen."  
  
Aurora wehrte sich, aber am Ende konnte Sirius ihre Hände beiseite zwängen. Er atmete tief ein und James, Lily und Peter eilten herbei. Aurora hatte ihr Gesicht schon wieder verdeckt.  
  
"Ein Verwirrungsfluch", erklärte Sirius. "Ihre Augen rollen in alle Richtungen und hören nicht auf. Ich bring sie zu Madam Pomfrey", fügte er hinzu, und nahm Aurora beim Arm.  
  
"Komm", sagte er beruhigend, "das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."  
  
"Ich komme mit", sagte Lily, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das schaffen wir schon, ich pass auf sie auf. Bis nachher."  
  
Er zwinkerte Peter kurz zu und führte dann Aurora in Richtung Krankenstation davon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Remus tippte nervös mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhls, von dem er aufgestanden war. Dann fing er an, seine Umgebung zu studieren. Das Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war recht klein und roch verstaubt, aber es war voll mit faszinierenden Geräten. Auf der Fensterbank stand etwas, das wie ein kleiner Kreisel aussah und sich unaufhörlich drehte - das musste ein Spickoskop sein. Auf den Regalen standen reihenweise Bücher über die Dunklen Künste, Dunkle Zauberer in der Geschichte, Flüche und Gegenflüche.  
  
Allmählich wurde Remus etwas selbstsicherer und entfernte sich von seinem Stuhl. Er sah aus dem Fenster und wagte sogar, die Lehne vom Lehrerstuhl zu berühren. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Raum. Hier konnte man sich wohlfühlen, fand er. Als es an der Tür klopfte, war seine Nervosität fast völlig verschwunden.  
  
Er rief "Herein!" und sah sich das Spickoskop noch mal genauer an.  
  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, und jemand trat zögerlich ins Büro. Remus drehte sich um und reagierte sofort überrascht. Er betrachtete das zierliche Mädchen vor ihm, mit ihren geflochtenen braunen Locken und den hellblauen Augen, die auf den Boden fixiert waren.  
  
"Hallo", nuschelte sie.  
  
"Hallo", sagte auch Remus. "Du bist Heather Woodcock, stimmt's?"  
  
Das Mädchen starrte ihn an.  
  
"D-du kennst meinen Namen?"  
  
Remus nickte kurz. Heathers Gesicht erhellte sich und ihre Wangen liefen rosa an.  
  
"Tja", setzte Remus lächelnd fort. "Und du brauchst also Hilfe bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"  
  
Jetzt nickte sie eifrig.  
  
"Ich bin so eine Art hoffnungsloser Fall, glaube ich. Professor Darkhardt hat mich letzte Stunde zurückbehalten und ich hab schon gedacht, er wird jetzt richtig böse auf mich, aber dann war er doch ganz freundlich und hat gesagt, dass er jemanden kennt, der sehr gut in dem Fach ist und mir sicher helfen würde. Ich ... bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du dir die Zeit nehmen willst", schloss sie etwas atemlos ab.  
  
"Das tu ich gern", versicherte Remus.  
  
Heather strahlte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Ähh ... ich ... ähm. Entschuldigt", stammelte Peter, nachdem Sirius gegangen war. "Ich muss zurück zum Schlafraum. Ich will noch einen Brief an meine Schwester zu Ende schreiben. Bis nachher, James."  
  
Er lächelte die beiden an und verschwand in die falsche Richtung, hätte er wirklich zum Schlafraum gewollt. Lily sah ihm nach und wandte sich dann verlegen James zu.  
  
"Danke, dass ihr uns eben geholfen habt", setzte sie an. "Wenn ihr nicht aufgetaucht wärt ..."  
  
"Keine Ursache", meinte James etwas unbeholfen.  
  
Lily lächelte.  
  
"Es war nett von Sirius, wie er sich um Aurora gekümmert hat. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe bisher immer gedacht, er wäre nur ein ... na ja ..."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ein Spitzbube", schloss Lily entschuldigend.  
  
"Das bin ich dann wohl auch."  
  
James zuckte die Achseln auf eine Weise, die Lily insgeheim sehr amüsierte, denn sie hatte schon oft beobachtet, wie Sirius die Achseln genauso zuckte. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihn.  
  
"Könnte schon sein", sagte sie fröhlich.  
  
James erwiderter den Blick ihrer leuchtend grünen Augen einen Moment lang, dann sah er weg.  
  
"Hör mal, wegen gestern", sagte er. "Ich weiß, ich war ziemlich gemein zu dir. Das tut mir Leid."  
  
"Ist schon vergessen", versicherte sie, und war selbst überrascht, dass die Ereignisse des letzten Tages ihr jetzt so unwichtig erschienen. "Das hast du heute mehr als wettgemacht. Außerdem warst du offensichtlich nicht bei Laune. Ich hätte nicht einfach so hereinplatzen sollen."  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hätte aber nicht so mit dir reden dürfen. Verzeihst du mir?"  
  
Lily strahlte ihn an. Er sah wieder in ihre Augen, und auf einmal erinnerte er sich an den Traum. Er auf seinem Besen. Er war einem Besen nachgejagt, den er für den von Mary Crimple gehalten hatte, und dann hatte er ein paar leuchtend grüne Augen gesehen. Jetzt wusste er, wem sie gehörten. Doch mit diesem Wissen setzte eine unerklärliche Angst ein und er erinnerte sich an ein weiteres Detail desselben Traums. Die Stimme einer Frau, die seinen Namen schrie.  
  
"James, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
James zuckte zusammen. Er war bei der Erinnerung an seinen Traum blass geworden und wirkte nun wieder besorgt. Er sah zu Lily herab und merkte, dass ihre grünen Augen sorgenvoll zu ihm hochblickten. Er lächelte.  
  
"Tut mir Leid", sagte er. "Ich hab nur über etwas nachgedacht."  
  
"Weißt du, mein Angebot von gestern ist noch offen", meinte Lily sanft. "Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann ..."  
  
James war kurz davor, ihr zu sagen, dass er sich ihr nicht anvertrauen wollte. Dann stellte er fest, dass es eine Lüge wäre.  
  
"Nicht jetzt", sagte er stattdessen und sah auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen beide zum Unterricht. Ich erzähl es dir später, ja? Wollen wir uns nach der Schule auf dem Hof treffen? So gegen fünf?"  
  
Lily zögerte nur kurz, ehe sie nickte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Also wirklich", klagte Madam Pomfrey. "Es wird Zeit, dass die Lehrer etwas unternehmen, um diese ständigen Verfluchungen und Verwünschungen außerhalb des Unterrichts zu unterbinden. Mr. Filchs Verbot gegen Zauberei auf den Fluren scheint ja überhaupt keine Wirkung zu zeigen. Armes Kind", murmelte sie und kratzte eine sehr unappetitliche graue Paste auf einen Verband, den sie über Auroras verbundene Augen legte.  
  
Aurora zuckte, als der kalte Schleim sie berührte. Madam Pomfrey befestigte den verband und führte Aurora zu einem Bett.  
  
"Hier, bleiben sie einfach eine Weile liegen. Den Verband werden Sie leider bis morgen früh tragen müssen, aber dann wird es Ihnen wieder blendend gehen. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."  
  
Damit ging sie zurück in ihr Büro am Ende des Saals. Sirius näherte sich dem Bett.  
  
"Wie sehe ich aus?" versuchte Aurora tapfer, ihr Missgeschick abzutun.  
  
Sirius musste grinsen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Steht dir gut", neckte er.  
  
Aurora lächelte.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Zeug, das sie mir auf die Augen geschmiert hat?"  
  
"Glaub mir", wisperte Sirius, "das willst du gar nicht wissen. Es sah ekelhaft aus. Wie ... Rattengelee."  
  
"Igitt." Aurora verzog das Gesicht. "Du hattest Recht, das wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen."  
  
Sirius lachte.  
  
"Hör mal", sagte er, "ich muss wieder runter zum Unterricht. Ich sehe später noch mal nach dir, in Ordnung?"  
  
"In Ordnung."  
  
Aurora lehnte sich zurück und lauschte, während seine schnellen Schritte sich von ihr entfernten. 


	12. Teil 12: In der Höhle des Werwolfs

Vorgeschichte, Teil 12: In der Höhle des Werwolfs  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
1 - Das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Später am Nachmittag desselben Tages lief Severus Snape einen Flur im vierten Stock des Schlosses entlang und ging dabei in Gedanken die Ereignisse des Tages durch. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie James Potter und Sirius Black ihn gedemütigt hatten, würde er wütend. Und was Peter Pettigrew anging - Severus schnaubte. Er war nichts als ein Wurm. Ein Kriecher, der sich bei anderen einschmeichelte, die stärker waren als er und von denen er sich Schutz erhoffte.  
  
Dieser Narr. Ein gemeines Lächeln spielte um Severus' Lippen. Sie waren alle Narren. Aber bald würden sie eines besseren belehrt. Bald würden sie erkennen, dass es gegen manche Dinge keinen Schutz gab. Mächte, die jenseits jeder Kontrolle standen. Bald würden sie sich wünschen, sie hätten ihn nie verärgert, auf den Knien würden sie vor ihm kriechen und ihn um Vergebung bitten. Aber Severus würde keine Gnade zeigen. "Es gibt kein Gut und Böse, es gibt nur die Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."  
  
Diese Worte hatte sein Meister zu seinen Anhängern gesprochen und Severus war stolz gewesen, nicht nur, weil er einer der Jüngsten war, die sie hörten, sondern weil er sie verstand und sich in dem Wissen sicher fühlte, dass er die Seite gewählt hatte, der die Macht gehörte. Er würde es ihnen allen zeigen. Diesem unerträglich selbstsicheren Sirius Black, der sich aufführte, als würde ihm die Welt gehören; dem Feigling Peter Pettigrew, der sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten fürchtete; Remus Lupin, dem kränkelnden, verweichlichten Bücherwurm; Lily Evans, dem grünäugigen Schlammblut; und James Potter.  
  
Wie eine brennende Woge überkam Severus beim Gedanken an Potter die Wut. Er konnte keinen wirklichen Grund für seinen Hass gegen James Potter nennen, aber dieser Hass war echt und kam von Herzen. Eines Tages würde er diesen Hass freisetzen und Potter würde den Tag verfluchen, an dem er geboren wurde.  
  
Severus lächelte grimmig und blieb vor einem Fenster stehen. Er sah zum Wald und ließ seine geballte Faust auf der Fensterbank ruhen. Eines Tages würde er von dieser Schule und dem törichten, alten, muggelfreundlichen Schulleiter frei sein. Was waren schon sieben Jahre? Wenn diese vorbei waren ... Einige mochten ja zweifeln, ob der Schwarze Lord die Macht besaß, Dumbledore zu stürzen. Aber nicht Severus. Er war sich sicher, dass der alte Zauberer sich am Ende vor seinem Meister beugen würde, so wie alle anderen auch.  
  
Er blickte auf den Rasen hinab, und plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen. Zwei Gestalten bewegten sich langsam dort unten, vom Schloss auf den abscheulichen und gemeingefährlichen Baum zu, der in demselben Jahr gepflanzt worden war, als Severus nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Eine der Personen erkannte er als die Schulschwester Madam Pomfrey. Die andere ... Severus spürte wachsende Aufregung. War das nicht Remus Lupin?  
  
Severus schaute sich eilig um. Niemand zu sehen. Umso besser. Er lehnte sich weiter vor und reckte den Hals, um besser sehen zu können. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Baum sich nicht mehr bewegte und Madam Pomfrey beiseite getreten war, während Lupin ... Severus hielt die Luft an. Remus Lupin war fort. Er schien zwischen den Wurzeln der peitschenden Weide verschwunden zu sein. Madam Pomfrey wandte sich vom Baum ab und kehrte zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Severus richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Gedanken rasten. Hier ging etwas entschieden Merkwürdiges vor sich, und er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. Entschlossenen Schrittes ging er den Korridor entlang in Richtung der Treppe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James sah auf dem Weg zum Hof auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war genau fünf Minuten vor fünf. Gut. Damit sollte er genug Zeit haben, Lily zu erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte, sich einen Happen zu essen zu schnappen, zum Schlafraum zu gehen, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und früh ins Bett zu gehen. Dann würden er, Tatze und Wurmschwanz ein paar Stunden schlafen, nachdem sie Sirius' lautlosen Wecker auf zehn Uhr eingestellt hatten. Frank Longbottom würde bis dahin fest schlafen - er musste ein Kopfkissen meist nur ansehen, da fielen ihm schon die Augen zu. James beneidete ihn manchmal deswegen. Er wünschte, er hätte auch so einen Schlaf. Dann würden sie die Karte und seinen Tarnumhang nehmen und sich zur peitschenden Weide schleichen. Wurmschwanz würde unter ihre peitschenden Ästen hindurch kriechen und sie zum Erstarren bringen, dann würden sie reingehen und Moony holen. Er lächelte. Heute Nacht wollten sie den Wald erkunden. Es würde Spaß machen und sicher sehr gefährlich sein.  
  
James wurde langsamer, als er um die Ecke kam. Er entdeckte Lily, die auf einer niedrigen Mauer auf ihn wartete. Sie lächelte und winkte ihm zu. James erwiderte ihr Lächeln und ging zu ihr.  
  
"Hallo", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Hallo, James."  
  
"Ähm ... wie geht's deiner Freundin?" fragte er, obwohl er es eigentlich schon von Sirius wusste.  
  
"Ganz gut", sagte Lily fröhlich. "Madam Pomfrey hat ein scheußliches Gelee auf ihre Augen geschmiert, und morgen wird sie wieder in Ordnung sein. Und - erklärst du mir jetzt, was die Geheimnistuerei soll?"  
  
James schaute Lily an. Ihre Augen leuchteten eifrig und erwartungsvoll. James konnte das verstehen. Er selbst liebte nichts so sehr wie Rätsel und Spannung. Doch leider fand er das, was er zu sagen hatte, weniger spannend. Wenn er ehrlich war fand er es einfach nur furchterregend.  
  
"Ich schätze, angefangen hat alles mit Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung", fing er an. Dann erzählte er Lily alles, was er wusste.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
2 - Ein Knubbel am Baumstamm  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sirius Black schloss die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich, grub die Hände in die Taschen und schlenderte munter pfeifend zur Haupttreppe. Er überlegte, was er mit dem restlichen Abend anfangen sollte. Moony war inzwischen in der Heulenden Hütte, Krone traf sich auf dem Hof mit Lily Evans. Er überlegte, Wurmschwanz zu suchen und mit ihm eine Runde Schach zu spielen, hatte aber irgendwie keine große Lust dazu.  
  
Er ging in den großen Saal und fand dort Frank Longbottom, der mit Damian Diggle und Bertha Jorkins am Hufflepuff-Tisch saß. Als er hereinkam, blickten sie auf.  
  
"Hallo Sirius", rief Bertha eifrig und winkte ihm mit einem Kartenstapel zu. "Wir wollten gerade eine Runde Karten spielen. Willst du mitmachen?"  
  
Sie rutschte überflüssigerweise ein Stück nach rechts, um ihm auf der langen Bank Platz zu machen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Hab keine Lust. Ich glaube, ich gehe mal eine Runde spazieren", fügte er spontan hinzu, drehte sich um und ging geradewegs wieder raus.  
  
Bertha seufzte und sah zu, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
"Teilst du jetzt die Karten aus, Bertha? Oder sind wir dir nicht gut genug?" fragte Damian und spielte verletzt.  
  
Bertha ignorierte ihn und begann, die Karten zu mischen, wobei sie sehr enttäuscht dreinschaute.  
  
"Ooh, findest also unseren Sirius ziemlich attraktiv, hm?" neckte Frank.  
  
"Halt die Klappe", murmelte Bertha und lief sehr rot an.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Bertie", meinte Damian. "Die Meinung scheinen viele Mädchen zu teilen. Ich fürchte, gegen die schöne Aurora kommst du nicht an."  
  
"Was sollte jemand wie Sirius mit einer wie ihr wollen?" entgegnete Bertha hitzig. "Wenn sie nicht zufällig seine Gedanken lesen könnte, so dass sie immer weiß, was er gerade hören will, dann würde er ihr keine Beachtung schenken."  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Frank.  
  
"Wieso denn?" fragte Bertha.  
  
Frank betrachtete seine Hände.  
  
"Och, nur so. Ich meine ... na ja ... du musst zugeben, sie ist ziemlich hübsch", gab er mit roten Ohren zu.  
  
Damian lachte munter.  
  
"Könnt ihr zwei es mal gut sein lassen? Spielen wir jetzt Karten oder nicht?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sirius schob die schwere Vordertür auf und trat unter die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Sein Fuß stieß gegen etwas Weiches. Es war Mrs. Norris, die magere Tigerkatze des Hausmeister. Sie zischte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Solltest dich mir eben nicht in den Weg stellen", sagte Sirius.  
  
Er Schritt die Stufen herab, ging um die Ecke des Schlosses und folgte dem Verlauf der Mauer. Dann wurde er langsamer. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge im Slytherin-Gewand mit dem Rücken zu Sirius und blickte über den Rasen hinaus. Sirius sagte nichts, bis er direkt hinter dem anderen stand.  
  
"Beobachtest du die Vögel, Severus?" fragte er. "Auf diese Art wirst du sie nicht finden."  
  
Severus Snape drehte sich abrupt um und starrte ihn an.  
  
"Du solltest mir lieber aus dem Weg gehen", entgegnete er gefährlich leise.  
  
Sirius tat erschrocken und wich einen halben Schritt zurück.  
  
"Das sind tapfere Worte von einem, der gerade mal den Mumm besitzt, Mädchen zu verhexen, die keinen Zauberstab in der Hand haben."  
  
Severus ballte die Fäuste, um seinen Zorn im Griff zu behalten. Sirius lächelte mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit.  
  
"Und, was treibst du so?" fragte er.  
  
Severus dachte daran, ihm zu sagen, es gehe ihn nichts an, doch dann änderte er die Meinung. Stattdessen erwiderte er das Lächeln auf gleiche Weise.  
  
"Es ist schon merkwürdig", setzte er langsam an. "Stell dir vor, ich habe vorhin aus dem Fenster geschaut und zwei Leute gesehen, die sich der Peitschenden Weide näherten."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
Sirius versuchte, höflich interessiert zu wirken. Severus fuhr fort.  
  
"Ja. Eine dieser Personen war eindeutig Madam Pomfrey, aber sie kehrte kurz darauf zum Schloss zurück. Ich könnte allerdings schwören, dass die zweite Person dein Freund Lupin war. Er scheint jedoch verschwunden zu sein ... im Baum."  
  
Sirius, der sich schnell von dem Schrecken erholte, was Severus da entdeckt hatte, setzte wieder sein falsches Lächeln auf.  
  
"Tatsächlich? Wie faszinierend."  
  
"In der Tat."  
  
Sirius spürte den kalten Blick seines Gegenübers.  
  
"Wie wir alle wissen", sagte Severus weiter, "ist es strengstens verboten, sich der Peitschenden Weide zu nähern. Bisher konnte ich mir auch nie vorstellen, dass jemand so etwas gerne tun würde, es sei denn, um irgendeine lächerliche Mutprobe zu absolvieren. Schließlich ist es allen bekannt, dass dieser Baum aggressiv ist. Und doch konnte Lupin ganz nah heran und scheinbar zwischen seinen Wurzeln verschwinden, ohne dass die Äste auch nur gezuckt hätten. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Sirius einfach.  
  
Ein irrsinniger Plan nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er nicht doch ein bisschen zu übertrieben sei, doch dann blickte er in Severus' selbstzufriedenes Gesicht und jeder Zweifel schwand dahin. Er würde Snape den größten Schrecken seines Lebens einjagen. Das würde ihm nur recht geschehen.  
  
"Eigentlich ist alles ganz einfach, wenn man weiß, wie es geht", erklärte er. "Denn siehst du, es gibt da ein kleines Geheimnis bezüglich der Peitschenden Weide ..."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, sowohl um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu steigern und um es so richtig zu genießen, wie Snape an seinen Lippen hing.  
  
"Ein kleiner Handgriff und der Baum erstarrt, so dass man in das Loch kann."  
  
"Ein Zauberspruch?" riet Severus fälschlicherweise.  
  
Sirius lachte.  
  
"Es ist längst nicht so kompliziert", sagte er. "Man braucht nicht mehr als einen langen Stock. Es befindet sich eine Art Knoten an der Seite des Stamms. Wenn man dagegen drückt, bewegt sich der Baum nicht mehr und man kann rein."  
  
Er schaute sich um und fügte dann verschwörerisch hinzu:  
  
"Ich würde an deiner Stelle aber warten, bis es richtig dunkel wird. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn dich ein Lehrer erwischt, wie du am Baum rumspielst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte Sirius kehrt und marschierte schnellen Schrittes zum Schloss zurück. Er lächelte. Er fühlte sich jetzt gar nicht mehr so lustlos. Vielleicht sollte er doch eine Runde mit den anderen Karten spielen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
3 - Am Ende des Tunnels  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James stand vor dem Spiegel und versuchte, seine Haare zu glätten, die sich jedoch dagegen sträubten. Er runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Gesichtszüge. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte er sich, ob er eigentlich gut aussah. Eigentlich war es doch ein ganz normales Gesicht, das ihn da aus dem Spiegel anschaute. Er dachte über seine Freunde nach. Also Sirius - Sirius war attraktiv, soviel stand fest. Sogar Remus schien eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf Mädchen auszuüben, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen seiner müden Augen und silberdurchzogenen Haare. James nahm an, dass Remus wohl diese sogenannten "mütterlichen Instinkte" ansprach, von denen man so oft hörte.  
  
Aber James selber hatte ein Mädchen vor dem Sturz von einem Besen bewahren müssen, ehe ihn jemand beachtete. Dann, natürlich, waren die Mädchen alle wie versessen nach ihm gewesen. Auch das hatte ihm nicht gepasst. Er wollte nur ... James brach mitten im Gedanken ab. Was wollte er eigentlich? Er musste an Lily denken. Wie sie dagesessen hatte, wie geduldig sie zugehört hatte, als er mit ihr sprach. Sie war verständnisvoll gewesen, beruhigend und ... einfach nett. Wieder sah er in den Spiegel und fragte sich dieses Mal, ob Lily wohl fände, das er gut aussah.  
  
Hinter ihm wurde die Tür des Schlafraums weit aufgerissen und Sirius trat ein.  
  
"Tatze!" rief James. "Wo hast du gesteckt?"  
  
"Ich hab ein bisschen mit Severus Snape geplaudert und dann mit Frank, Damian und Bertha Karten gespielt", erwiderte Sirius, der sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und faul die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.  
  
"Du hast mit Snape geplaudert?" wiederholte James misstrauisch. "Worüber denn?"  
  
"Ach, er hatte nur gesehen, wie Moony unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden ist." Sirius lachte. "Das hat ihn neugierig gemacht. Er wollte wissen, wie das geht, also hab ich's ihm gesagt."  
  
James starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an.  
  
"Nicht wirklich, oder?!"  
  
"Doch, klar. Haha, ich kann's kaum erwarten, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn er sein kleines Abenteuer hinter sich hat. Das wird ein Brüller."  
  
James fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, die er eben noch hatte glätten wollen.  
  
"Ich glaub das einfach nicht!" rief er.  
  
"Was hast du denn?" fragte Sirius. Sien Lächeln verblasste. "Findest du nicht auch, dass Severus eine kleine Strafe für das verdient, was er angestellt hat?"  
  
James ging auf und ab und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
  
"Du hast ihm gesagt, wie er unter die Weide kommt? Ausgerechnet heute Nacht? Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?"  
  
"Hey, immer mit der Ruhe!" protestierte Sirius und richtete sich auf. "Es ist doch nur ein Spaß, sonst nichts."  
  
Aber James starrte ihn trotzdem ungläubig an.  
  
"Ein Spaß?" wiederholte er. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass. "Sirius, du hast Moonys Verwandlungen gesehen. Das ist kein Spaß. In dem Zustand hat er keine Kontrolle über sich, er weiß nicht, was tut, er ... er ist gefährlich. Er könnte Snape umbringen."  
  
"Der läuft um sein Leben, lange bevor es so weit kommt."  
  
"Und was, wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn er dort nicht weg kommt? Das war ein verdammt blöde Idee von dir, Sirius. Verdammt blöd!"  
  
James griff nach seinem Zauberstab und der Karte des Rumtreibers und warf sich einen Umhang über die Schultern.  
  
"Krone, warte!" rief Sirius und sprang auf.  
  
Aber James ignorierte ihn. Er rannte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Draußen war es stockfinster geworden. Severus Snape schaute zum tintenschwarzen Himmel auf. Der silbrige Vollmond war mit Wolken verhangen, doch aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund bereitete ihm allein das Wissen, dass er dort war, Unbehagen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das, was er vorhatte, keine gute Idee war, doch er konnte jetzt nicht zurück. Er zog den Kragen seines Umhangs hoch und schlich weiter über den Rasen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James flog praktisch die Treppe runter und betete insgeheim, dass er niemandem über den Weg laufen würde, denn für Erklärungen oder Versteckspiele fehlte ihm jetzt die Zeit. Er warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Der Punkt mit dem Namen 'Severus Snape' war schon erschreckend nah an den herangerückt, der mit 'Peitschende Weide' gekennzeichnet war. James stopfte die Karte in die Tasche und sprang über etliche Stufen hinweg.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Remus sah durch einen Spalt zwischen zweien der Holbretter, die die Fenster der Heulenden Hütte versperrten, nach draußen. Der Mond war noch hinter einer Wolke versteckt und noch hatte er sich nicht verwandeln müssen, aber bald würde es geschehen. Remus seufzte und versuchte, an etwas Erfreuliches zu denken. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, dass seine Freunde bald kommen würden und sie dann den Wald zusammen erkunden konnten. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und landeten bei seinem Treffen mit dem jungen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Heather Woodcock. Er fand sie nett und freute sich schon ernsthaft darauf, ihr bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu helfen. Ein Geräusch im Tunnel hinter ihm erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es musste doch noch viel zu früh sein, als dass Tatze, Krone oder Wurmschwanz hier wären. Der Mond glitt langsam hinter der Wolke hervor ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Sirius ging unruhig im Turmzimmer auf und ab. Er wusste nicht, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Einerseits konnte er nicht verstehen, was der ganze Wirbel eigentlich sollte. Selbst Snape würde doch nicht so blöd sein, lange im Tunnel rumzuhängen, wenn er mitbekommen hatte, was los war. Andererseits ... andererseits war nun auch James da runtergegangen, und zwar gewiss als Mensch - Sirius war sich sicher, dass James nie riskieren würde, dass Snape herausfand, dass er ein Animagus war. Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass Snape nicht mehr der Einzige war, dem Gefahr drohte, wenn Sirius' Plan schief gehen sollte. Er blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und sah sich um. Schweißtropfen perlten auf seiner Stirn. Er sah sich selbst im Spiegel und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.  
  
"Idiot!" murmelte er wütend und wusste nicht recht, ob er damit sich selbst oder James meinte.  
  
Endlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er vergewisserte sich, dass sein Zauberstab in seiner Tasche war und eilte die Treppe runter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James drückte mit der Hand gegen einen Seitenstich und hetzte über das Gelände. Er fand einen besonders langen Stock, der auf der Erde herumlag. Dieser reichte aus, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass Severus bereits im Tunnel war. Dafür brauchte er die Karte nicht. James hob den Stock auf und drückte damit gegen den Baum. Die Weide erstarrte und er eilte durch das Loch. Auf dem düsteren Boden des Tunnels klangen seine Schritte merkwürdig gedämpft. Er lief so schnell er konnte, ohne sich dabei den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke zu stoßen. Als das jenseitige Ende näher kam, erkannte er die Umrisse eines Jungen in einem langen Gewand im grünen Licht eines Zauberstabs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Severus richtete das Licht seines Zauberstabes auf die Tür vor ihm und griff nach der Türklinke. Hinter der Tür konnte er ein merkwürdiges Kratzen und Schlurfen hören. Seine Hand drückte die Klinke herab, und dann geschah alles auf einmal.  
  
"Severus, nicht!" schrie James.  
  
Er packte den anderen Jungen am Kragen und zerrte ihn genau in dem Moment von der Tür weg, als diese sich weit öffnete. Einen Moment lang lagen sie am Boden, während das durch die Risse in der Holztäfelung schimmerte Mondlicht die zottige Gestalt des Werwolfs offenbarte, der stark und bedrohlich vor ihnen lauerte. Severus lag einfach nur da, wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen. James zog ihm am Arm auf die Beine und schubste ihn vor sich her den Tunnel entlang, immer von der Tür weg.  
  
"Lauf!" rief er und gab Severus noch einen Schub. Ängstlich sah er über die Schulter nach hinten. "Um Himmels Willen, beeil dich!"  
  
Die Peitschende Weide hatte bereits aufgehört, sich zu bewegen, als sie das andere Tunnelende erreichten und Severus ins Freie kletterte. In dem Moment, als er hinter sich das laute Schnappen eines Kiefers hörte, spürte James, wie zwei Hände seine Arme ergriffen und ihn hochzogen, und dann blickte er in Sirius' blasses Gesicht.  
  
"James", sagte dieser atemlos, während er seinen Freund unter den Ästen des Baums wegzog, damit das Loch sich wieder schloss. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
James nickte wortlos. Es kam ihm der Gedanke, Sirius noch einmal Vorwürfe zu machen, aber dessen zutiefst erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck genügte, um ihm klarzumachen, dass das völlig überflüssig war. Allerdings wusste er sehr gut, dass Sirius' Sorge nur ihm gegolten hatte und nicht Snape.  
  
Severus Snape stand zittrig auf und bürstete die Erde von seinen Knien. Seine Lippen waren sehr dünn und bleich, und unter der panischen Angst, die ihm immer noch im Gesicht stand, zeigte sich eine tosende Wut.  
  
"I-ihr!" stammelte er wutschnaubend.  
  
"Severus, es sollte nur ein Streich sein", fing Sirius wenig überzeugend an. "Komm schon, du hättest dasselbe getan."  
  
"Ein Streich?! Das wirst du bereuen, Black. Und du auch, Potter. Der Direktor wird alles hierüber erfahren!"  
  
"Das wird er allerdings", sagte eine Stimme direkt neben ihnen.  
  
Alle drei zuckten zusammen und drehten sich um. Nicht mehr als vier Schritte entfernt stand Albus Dumbledore, und heute Nacht war in seinen blauen Augen kein Hauch eines Funkelns zu sehen. Streng betrachtete er James und Sirius über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, ich ...", fing Sirius an, doch ein Blick des Schulleiters reichte aus, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Ich finde", sagte Dumbledore mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, "dass wir diese Angelegenheit in meinem Arbeitszimmer besprechen sollten. Wenn ihr bitte mitkommen würdet."  
  
Er trat beiseite, und mit hängenden Schultern gingen James und Sirius vor. Severus Snape folgte Dumbledore, inzwischen wieder mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
4 - Die Entscheidung des Schuldirektors  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
James und Sirius standen Seite an Seite im runden Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Hier war es sehr dunkel, denn nur eine einzige Kerze leuchtete in ihrem Ständer neben dem Schreibtisch. Die ehemaligen Schulleiter und -leiterinnen in den Gemälden an den Wänden nickten entweder oder blickten ernst drein, während der Phoenix Fawkes auf seiner Stange so heruntergekommen aussah, dass durch ihn die Stimmung noch drückender wirkte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore nahm sich viel zeit, während er den Raum betrat und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Ganz langsam setzte er sich, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände. Seine hellen blauen Augen studierten die Gesichter der beiden Jungen, die ihm gegenüber standen. Severus Snape stand etwas abseits und wirkte höchst zufrieden.  
  
Nach einer langen Stille sagte Dumbledore:  
  
"Nun, vielleicht hätte einer von euch die Güte, mir zu erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass ich heute Nacht aus meinem Fenster blickte und zwei Gryffindors und einen Slytherin-Schüler im fünften Jahr scheinbar unter einem Baum hervorkriechen sah, von dem ihr alle lange genug wisst, dass sich ihm niemand nähern sollte - diese Warnung war stets unmissverständlich, würde ich meinen."  
  
Er schaute sie alle drei der Reihe nach an.  
  
"Severus", sagte er dann, "du wirkst, als hättest du etwas zu sagen. Willst du vielleicht den Anfang machen?"  
  
"Gern, Professor", sagte Severus. "Zufällig habe ich heute jemanden unter der Weide verschwinden, obwohl es, wie Sie gerade sagten, verboten ist, sich ihr zu nähern. Aufgrund der Entfernung konnte ich die Person nicht genau erkennen, aber ich war mir sicher ..."  
  
"Es war Remus Lupin", endete Dumbledore für ihn und winkte damit diese Information beiseite. "Und weiter?"  
  
Severus wirkte etwas verdutzt, dass einer der für ihn wichtigsten Punkte der ganzen Geschichte so einfach übergangen worden war, doch er fuhr fort.  
  
"Natürlich wunderte ich mich darüber. Ich habe mich gefragt, weshalb und wie Lupin unter der Weide verschwand. Dann kam Black und erzählte mir, wie man es macht."  
  
Dumbledore warf Sirius einen Blick zu. Dieser sah schuldbewusst weg.  
  
"Ganz offensichtlich hatte diese kleine Bande einen Plan," sagte Severus weiter. "Sie wussten, dass ich mir das aus der Nähe ansehen würde. Es war mein Glück, dass ich nicht den Kopf verloren habe, sonst wäre ich wohl kaum mit dem Leben davon..."  
  
Sirius konnte ein verächtliches Schnaufen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Siehst das immer so auf, wenn du den Kopf behältst?" fragte er spöttisch. "Ist ja erstaunlich! Auf mich wirkte es eher so, als würdest du dir gleich in die Hose machen. Wäre James dir nicht gefolgt und hätte er dich nicht praktisch rausgetragen ..."  
  
"Das hat er nicht!" protestierte Severus. "Ihr habt beide versucht, mich umzubringen!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Wenn überhaupt hat James dir das Leben gerettet!" schrie Sirius.  
  
Severus machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah dabei aus, als wolle er ihm den Hals umdrehen. Sirius hob die Hand, aber James packte ihn am Handgelenk.  
  
"Ruhe!" befahl Dumbledore.  
  
Severus und Sirius entspannten sich beide, doch beide ließen die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wandten sich voneinander ab.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Sir", entschuldigte sich Sirius, kämpfte dabei aber sichtlich darum, seine Stimme ruhig und seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten.  
  
Er erwiderte den Blick des Direktors.  
  
"Ich weiß, was ich angestellt habe, war dumm und ... gefährlich. Ich bin durchaus bereit, jede Strafe auf mich zu nehmen, die Sie für angemessen halten, so lange Sie James da rauslassen. Es war nämlich nicht seine Schuld."  
  
"Sirius ..."  
  
James wollte etwas sagen, aber Sirius ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Nein, James. Es wäre nicht gerecht, wenn du oder sogar Remus für diese Sache bestraft würdet."  
  
Wieder sah er zu Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, es stimmt, dass ich Snape gesagt habe, wie man unter die Peitschende Weide kommt, obwohl ich wusste, wie gefährlich das ist. Er hat zwei Freundinnen von uns beleidigt und ich fand, es würde ihm ganz recht geschehen. Aber Sie müssen mir glauben, dass es allein meine Idee war und sonst niemand eine Ahnung davon hatte."  
  
"Lügner!" zischte Severus. "Gib es doch zu, Black. Du willst deine Freunde beschützen, aber du weißt doch genau, dass dir das niemand abnimmt. Potter und Lupin, und vermutlich auch Pettigrew, wussten genau Bescheid."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht", entgegnete Sirius. "Ehrlich, Professor", sagte er zu Dumbledore, und seine Worte überschlugen sich fast vor Dringlichkeit, "es war wirklich nur meine Idee, weder James noch Remus noch Peter wussten davon. Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich es James erst gesagt habe, als es schon zu spät war, um Snape zu warnen. Er hat es aber trotzdem versucht. James ist ihm gefolgt und hat ihn da rausgeholt."  
  
Dumbledore betrachtete sein ernstes Gesicht. Endlich wandte er sich an James.  
  
"Ist das die Wahrheit?" fragte er leise.  
  
James nickte.  
  
"Ja, Sir. Aber Sirius wollte nicht wirklich, dass Severus etwas zustößt, er hat nur ..."  
  
Dumbledore brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem er die Hand hob. Eine Weile saß er still da und dachte nach. Dann sprach er wieder Severus an.  
  
"Ich verstehe, dass du das Opfer eines törichten und äußerst gefährlichen Streiches gewesen bist", sagte er. "Und doch muss ich dich dazu ermahnen, nie wieder auch nur ein Wort über diesen Vorfall zu verlieren. "  
  
"Aber ..." stammelte Severus.  
  
"Du darfst es niemandem sagen", insistierte Dumbledore. "Du wirst mir dein Wort geben, dass du niemandem jemals von Sirius' 'Streich', Remus Lupin, der Peitschenden Weide oder dem, was du dort unten gesehen hast, erzählen wirst. Gib mir dein Wort, Severus."  
  
Severus Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich platzen. Einen Augenblick lang befürchteten James und Sirius, dass er sich weigern würde. Aber endlich senkte er den Kopf und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und wandte sich erneut an James.  
  
"James, ich stimme zu, dass dich in diesem Fall keine Schuld trifft. Du hast dich vorbildlich verhalten. Du hast großen Mut bewiesen und unter gewöhnlichen Umständen würde ich deinem Haus für eine derartige Heldentat fünfzig Punkte geben. Doch leider musst auch du mir versprechen, nie davon zu reden."  
  
"Das verspreche ich", sagte James ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Und nun zu dir, Sirius", fuhr Dumbledore mit ungewohnt harter Stimme fort. "Mir fällt kaum etwas ein, was für eine derartige Dummheit eine angemessene Bestrafung wäre. Es wird wohl nicht nötig sein, dass du mir versprichst, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen wird. Den nächsten Monat lang wirst du im Schloss helfen, wo es nötig ist. Ich bin sicher, Mr. Filch wird eine Menge Arbeit für dich finden. Ich muss dir außerdem sagen, dass ich persönlich sehr von dir enttäuscht bin. Und jetzt lasst mich allein." 


	13. Teil 13: Enthüllungen

Vorgeschichte, Teil 13: Enthüllungen 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

**1 - Das dunkle Mal**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

In derselben Nacht geschahen andernorts die merkwürdigsten Dinge. Tom, der Wirt des _Tropfenden Kessels_, einer schmuddeligen kleinen Kneipe zwischen einer großen Buchhandlung und einem Plattenladen auf einer Londoner Einkaufsstraße, erwachte, als er den Treppenabsatz vor seiner Schlafzimmertür knarren hörte. Er lauschte und glaubte, leise Stimmen zu hören. Er stand auf, da er dachte, einer seiner Gäste habe vielleicht einen Wunsch. Er nahm den grünen Bademantel vom Haken an der Tür und war eben dabei, den Gürtel zuzubinden und sich die wenigen Haare zu glätten, als er ein paar Worte dessen aufschnappte, was draußen geredet wurde.

"Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass es heute Nacht passiert?" fragte eine Stimme mit einem ausländischen Akzent.

"Ganz sicher", erwiderte eine Frauenstimme.

Sie sprach nicht so leise wie der erste Sprecher und Tom vermutete, dass es sich um die Frau handelte, die gestern eingetroffen war. Er hatte Paula Lestrange und ihren Ehemann in Zimmer Sechs einquartiert.

"In dem Brief stand, der Dunkle Lord werde sich in der nächsten Vollmondnacht der Welt offenbaren, und das ist heute", bestätigte eine feste Männerstimme - wohl die von Leonard Lestrange.

"Dann hat das Verstecken endlich ein Ende", sagte der Ausländer.

Tom dachte sich, dass es sich um Karkaroff handeln musste, den jungen Bulgaren, der seit zwei Nächten im _Kessel_ wohnte.

"Ja. Endlich können wir uns offen zeigen und die Welt von allen Muggeln und Schlammbluten befreien", sagte die Frau kaltblütig.

Tom hielt den Atem an. Er hörte Schritte, die sich in Richtung der Treppe entfernten, und dachte angestrengt nach, was er jetzt tun solle. Sollte er ihnen folgen, um herauszubekommen, was sie im Schilde führten? Er dachte weiter nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ihre Absichten kaum unter Zweifel standen. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Wenigstens musste er jemanden warnen. Aber wen nur? Zuerst dachte er an das Ministerium, doch er wusste ja, dass auch dieses immer mehr von den Anhängern des Mannes infiltriert wurde, dessen Name auch den vernünftigsten Hexen und Zauberern Angst einjagte.

Tom setzte sich an das Fußende seines Bettes und grübelte. Er verzweifelte fast an seiner eigenen Trägheit. Professor Dumbledore? Ihm Bescheid zu sagen schien doch die beste Lösung zu sein, aber bis Tom ihn erreichen könnte ... Er dachte an seine anderen Gäste. Nur was wäre, wenn sie auch auf der falschen Seite standen?

"Mach dich nicht selbst zum Narren, Tom, das können sie gar nicht", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Wer jetzt noch im Haus ist, muss gegen diese Leute sein, sonst wäre er selbst dort draußen."

Endlich hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er verließ sein Zimmer - aber vorher verstaute er zur Sicherheit den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Lupin öffnete die Augen und blinzelte im Halbdunkel. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete seine Frau. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihr Gesicht entspannt und friedlich. John seufzte. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er Malcolms Rat befolgen sollte, als dieser vorgeschlagen hatte, dass die beiden ihn in London besuchen sollten. Malcolms Wohnung war nicht besonders groß, also hatten sie sich natürlich ein Zimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel_ gemietet. Einerseits hatte John seinem Schwager zugestimmt, dass sie beide einen Urlaub gebrauchen konnten und es schön wäre, mal etwas anderes als immer nur den Wald um ihr Haus herum zu sehen, der um diese Jahreszeit sehr trostlos wirkte.

Andererseits hatte er Angst gehabt, Faith von der Geborgenheit ihres Zuhauses fortzubringen. Er sah ihr beim Schlafen zu und spürte erneut diese schreckliche Furcht, die sein Herz erfüllte. Die Zeiten waren schlecht, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Besonders schlecht waren sie für Leute wie Faith und Malcolm, deren Eltern beide Muggel gewesen waren. In der letzten Zeit hatten sich die Berichte von Zauberern und Hexen, die andere terrorisierten, die nicht reinen Blutes waren, gehäuft. John bangte zunehmend um die Sicherheit seiner Frau, und er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte.

Ihre Hand ruhte neben ihm auf dem Kopfkissen. John streichelte sie sanft, blieb wach liegen und schaute Faith einfach nur zu. Er hörte Schritte draußen im Flur, die an der Tür vorbei gingen und dann wieder verstummten. Ein paar Minuten später hörte er noch mehr Schritte, doch dieses Mal schienen sie vor der Tür Halt zu machen. Jemand klopfte - zwar leise, aber plötzlich genug, dass John zusammenzuckte. Er atmete flach und horchte. Wieder klopfte es. Er wartete weiter, ließ aber Faiths Hand los und griff dafür nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch.

Noch mehr Schritte, und dieses Mal entschlossener. Eine Stimme sprach.

"Was machen Sie da?" fragte sie.

"Sie scheinen fest zu schlafen", entgegnete eine leisere Stimme.

Wieder klopfte es gedämpft an der Tür, dann gab der zweite Mann draußen ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich, worauf dann ein lautes Klopfen folgte. John schob die Bettdecke beiseite und ging zur Tür. Als er aufstand, bewegte Faith sich leicht und öffnete die Augen.

"John?" murmelte sie verschlafen.

Er presste den Finger gegen die Lippen und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Draußen standen zwei Männer, die scheinbar gerade die Treppe hinabsteigen wollten.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin", flüsterte der Wirt Tom. "Ich dachte schon, Sie wären gar nicht auf Ihrem Zimmer."

John schaute misstrauisch von Tom zu seinem Begleiter, einem streng dreinblickenden Mann im schwarzen Bademantel, den er gestern Abend unten im Speisesaal gesehen hatte.

"Was ist hier los?" fragte er.

Der strenge Mann antwortete:

"Heute Nacht scheint in der Winkelgasse etwas los zu sein. Tom hat mitgehört, wie ein paar Leute vom Dunklen Lord sprachen. Wir wollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen und Sie bitten, uns zu begleiten."

"Wer sind Sie?" erkundigte John sich.

"Ich heiße Bartemius Crouch."

"Sie sind Barty Crouch?"

Crouch wirkte leicht ungehalten.

"Manche nennen mich so, ja", gab er zu.

John entspannte sich etwas.

"Ich hole nur schnell meinen Umhang."

Er ging zurück ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Faith hatte sich aufgesetzt und wirkte besorgt.

"Was ist denn?" fragte sie und stand auf, während John seinen Umhang überzog.

"Wie's aussieht ist unten in der Gasse etwas im Gang. Ich gehe nur schnell mit den anderen runter und sehe nach, was da los ist."

"John ..."

Faith hielt ihn kurz zurück. Er lächelte aufmunternd und küsste sie schnell.

"Keine Angst, Liebling", sagte er. "Ich bin gleich zurück."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unten in der Winkelgasse schien der volle Mond auf eine Menschenmasse, die sich vor der Gringotts-Bank versammelt hatte. Sie waren alle in Schwarz gekleidet und ihre Gesichter wurden von dunklen Kapuzen verborgen. John Lupin folgte Mr. Crouch und Tom auf die Straße hinaus und bemerkte etliche Gesichter, die hinter halb geschlossenen Läden aus den Fenstern über den Geschäften schauten.

Plötzlich trat eine lodernde Flamme vor den bronzefarbenen Türen der Bank hervor. Die Versammelten tauschten leises Getuschel aus, während etwas oder jemand vor ihren Augen auf den Stufen Gestalt annahm. John glaubte, dass es ein Mann war, der in diesen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, doch er konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Jedenfalls war es eine männliche Stimme, wenn sie auch unnatürlich hoch und kalt klang, die nun alle anderen übertönte.

"Willkommen, Freunde. Ich danke euch, dass ihr heute Nacht gekommen seid, um dem Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters unserer Art beizuwohnen. Von dieser Stunde an werden wir nicht mehr vor der Welt verbergen müssen, wer oder was wir sind. Heute Nacht lösen wir uns von den Fesseln, die uns die Muggel und die muggelliebenden Narren unter unseren Anführern auferlegten. Wir werden eine neue Ordnung schaffen. Niemand wird es wagen, sich uns zu widersetzen. Die Welt wird lernen, die Macht und den Namen von Lord Voldemort zu fürchten."

Sein letzter Satz wurde mit viel Beifall und Jubel empfangen. John spürte regelrecht, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Ihr jedoch, meine treuen Kameraden", fuhr der Mann auf der Treppe fort, "habt nichts zu befürchten. Ihr werdet mehr Macht haben, als ihr euch ausmalen könnt, und die von euch mir am loyalsten ergeben sind, die werde ich in den engsten Kreis meiner Vertrauten aufnehmen, und ich werde sie mit meinem Zeichen versehen."

Er gab zwei Leuten ein Signal, die etwas weiter hinten gestanden hatten. Jetzt brachten sie einen alten Mann nach vorn, der stark gebückt ging. Er zitterte vor Angst.

"Dieser Mann", setzte Lord Voldemort fort, "war einmal ein wichtiger Minister unseres ach-so-großartigen Zaubereiministeriums. Doch als ich ihm einen Besuch abstattete und ihm dezent vorschlug, alle Schlammblute unter seinem Personal zu feuern und nur Mitglieder der alten Familien einzustellen, weigerte er sich. Jetzt soll er lernen, dass es töricht ist, Lord Voldemort eine Bitte abzuschlagen."

Der alte Mann wurde näher zu Voldemort gebracht und die zwei Leute, die ihn festgehalten hatten, entfernten sich wieder. Mit Schrecken erkannte John den Alten als Damocles Dorset, einen ehemaligen Minister, der vor einigen Monaten plötzlich angeblich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen zurückgetreten war. Doch als John ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte ihm nichts gefehlt und er hatte aufrecht und entschlossen vor ihm gestanden. Und doch schien er sich jetzt kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können und bebte beim Anblick von Lord Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab auf seine Brust richtete.

"Oh mein Gott", sagte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Begleitern. "Er wird ihn umbringen!"

Er wollte sofort zur Bank laufen, aber Tom erwischte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft zurück.

"Nicht doch. Wir können da nichts tun, Lupin", sagte er still.

"Wir können doch nicht einfach so zusehen wie er jemanden ermordet!" rief John.

"Wir haben keine Wahl", entgegnete Bartemius Crouch kalt.

John starrte ihn an und wollte soeben etwas erwidern, als ihm Lord Voldemorts Stimme ins Wort fiel.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Grelles grünes Licht blitzte auf und der alte Minister fiel zu Boden. In Sekundenschnelle war er gestorben, und John hatte nichts tun können, um das zu verhindern. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und er sah schweigend zu, während der Dunkle Lord "_Morsmordre_" rief.

Eine riesengroßes, wolkenartiges Gebilde bildete sich von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs her und stieg zum Himmel auf. John hörte, wie Tom der Wirt neben ihm aufkeuchte. Er blickte nach oben und seine Augen weiteten sich. Über der Stelle, wo Voldemort stand, schwebte ein großer Schädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorschlitterte wie eine übergroße Zunge. Dann hörte John das unnatürlich schrille Gelächter von Lord Voldemort.

"Es hat begonnen, meine Freunde. Das dunkle Mal wurde gesehen, und von nun an wird es den dreckigen Schlammbluten und Muggeln Angst einjagen. Kommt, folgt mir, lasst uns auf diese Nacht anstoßen."

Voldemort drehte sich um und ging fort in Richtung der Nokturngasse. Die Menge teilte sich und alle neigten sie ihre Köpfe, als er an ihnen vorbeischritt, dann folgten sie ihm. Als sie fort waren, wandte John seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Türen von Gringotts zu, wo die leblose Gestalt noch immer auf den Stufen lag. Bis gerade hatten sich seine Beine noch wie Blei angefühlt, aber jetzt ließen sie sich wieder bewegen und trugen ihn direkt an den Ort, wo Sekunden vorher noch Voldemort gestanden hatte. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm. John ging neben der Leiche des Ministers auf die Knie und untersuchte sie, doch eine Wunde war nicht zu sehen.

"Wie hat er das gemacht?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Mit einem uralten Zauber - einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche", erklärte Crouch.

John sah in das strenge Gesicht des anderen Mannes.

"Sie meinen, es war einer der drei Zauber, die seit Jahrhunderten verboten sind?"

"Ja."

John richtete sich langsam auf und fragte:

"Wie sollen wir gegen jemanden wie ihn ankommen? Gegen einen Mann, der vor nichts Halt macht, egal ob Folterung, Mord, verbotene Zauber ...?"

"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit", meinte Crouch. "Wir müssen seine eigenen Waffen gegen ihn verwenden. Wenn er skrupellos ist, dann müssen wir es auch sein, und zwar umso mehr. Wenn er grausam ist, na gut, dann sind wir das eben auch. Und wenn er verbotene Zauber einsetzt, dann tun wir das ebenfalls."

Nach kurzem Überlegen schüttelte John den Kopf.

"Nein. Wenn wir ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen bekämpfen, dann sind wir auch nicht besser als er und am Ende gewinnt er, selbst wenn er verliert."

"Wir haben keine Wahl", beharrte Crouch.

"Doch. Man hat immer eine Wahl", sagte John entschlossen. "Ich werde mich mit Professor Dumbledore in Verbindung setzen. Auf Leute wie ihn müssen wir uns verlassen, wenn wir das Böse aufhalten wollen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stieg die Treppe im Tropfenden Kessel langsam wieder hinauf und ging in sein Zimmer. Auf dem Ecktischchen brannte eine Öllampe, deren leichtes Flackern sich dem blassen Leuchten des Mondes hinzufügte.

"John!"

Faith eilte zu ihm, bevor er überhaupt Zeit hatte, die Tür zu schließen, und schloss ihn in die Arme. John hielt sie fest und eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Schließlich trat Faith einen Schritt zurück, berührte seine Wange mit ihrer Hand und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

Er führte sie zurück zum Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Dann erzählte er ihr, was er soeben gesehen hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

**2 - Ein Freundschaftsangebot**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Remus schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf. Der Mond hatte abgenommen und sämtliche Knochen taten ihm weh. Die anderen waren nachts nicht gekommen, daher war es ihm bei seiner Verwandlung schlechter ergangen als in der letzten Zeit. Wenn seine Freunde bei ihm waren, konnte Remus wenigstens etwas die Kontrolle über sich behalten und fügte sich selbst daher weniger Verletzungen zu. Doch da sie dieses Mal nicht erschienen waren, war es wieder so wie früher gewesen - oder eher noch schlimmer, denn er war es nicht mehr so sehr gewöhnt.

Ihm drehte sich alles, also blieb er einen Moment lang stehen. Er fühlte sich so schwach, dass es ihm Angst machte. Leise Schritte näherten sich und er versuchte, schnell weiter zu gehen. Er schaffte jedoch nur einen Schritt, bevor Frank Longbottom ihm entgegenkam.

"Hallo, Remus", sagte er fröhlich.

Remus rang sich ein Lächeln ab und ging noch einen Schritt, dabei blieb sein Schuh jedoch an der Stufe hängen und er wäre beinahe gestolpert, wenn Frank ihn nicht schnell gestützt hätte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

"Alles bestens", log Remus. "Bis später."

Er schaffte es noch schmerzhaft ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er wieder stolperte.

"Du solltest lieber zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", riet Frank ihm, während er ihm wieder half, das Gleichgewicht zu finden.

"Nein, nein", protestierte Remus. "Das wird schon. Ich brauche nur eine Pause. Würdest du Professor Flitwick sagen, dass ich heute nicht kommen kann?"

Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Madam Pomfrey reagieren würde. Natürlich würde sie seine Schnittwunden versorgen, aber bestimmt würde sie sich auch wundern, warum er in der letzten Zeit nicht öfter solche Wunden gehabt hatte. Andererseits würde er es wohl kaum alleine zum Gryffindor-Turm schaffen.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Frank.

"Dann kommst du doch zu spät zum Unterricht", meinte Remus.

"Das macht mir nichts aus."

Frank hielt Remus am Arm fest und half ihm die Treppe rauf. So gelangten sie bis zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihren Schlafraum. Dort führt Frank Remus zu seinem Bett. Remus ließ sich dankbar darauf sinken.

"Danke, Frank."

"Keine Ursache", sagte Frank, der immer noch ein besorgtes Gesicht machte. "Aber bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich nicht doch Madam Pomfrey holen soll?"

Remus nickte und kaute auf der Unterlippe. Er bewegte sich leicht und spürte sofort einen stark brennenden Schmerz im Arm, der ihm ein unfreiwilliges Stöhnen entlockte.

"Was hast du?" fragte Frank und kam näher.

"Nichts."

"Lass mal sehen."

Bevor Remus etwas dagegen tun konnte hatte Frank bereits den Umhang, der seinen Arm versteckte, beiseite geschoben. Er pfiff durch die Zähne. Ein großer, klebrig brauner Flecken hatten sich auf Remus' Hemdärmel gebildet.

"Das ist aber eine ziemlich üble Schnittwunde, die du da hast", meinte Frank, als er sich die Sache genauer ansah.

"Die verheilt schon wieder", antwortete Remus.

"Das könnte aber eine böse Narbe geben", sagte Frank. Er hielt einen Moment inne, schien dann einen Entschluss zu fassen und fügte hinzu: "Aber so etwas bist du ja sicher gewohnt."

"Was?"

Remus blickte erschrocken zu ihm auf. Frank Longbottom setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wirkte viel ernster, als Remus je erlebt hatte.

"Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns nichts mehr vormachen", sagte er. "Bist du es nicht auch langsam leid, dir ständig dumme Ausreden einfallen lassen zu müssen? Ich hab es jedenfalls satt, so zu tun, als hätte ich einen Kopf voll Stroh."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", erwiderte Remus halbherzig.

"Oh doch, das tust du. Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen", erklärte Frank hitzig. "Ich weiß, was du bist, und ich finde, das solltest du wissen. So brauchst du dir keine Ausreden mehr einfallen zu lassen, weshalb du regelmäßig fehlst, und ich muss nicht mehr so tun, als ob ich blöd wäre. Es macht alles leichter für uns beide."

"D-du weißt, dass ich ein ..." Remus brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. "Woher?"

Frank zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Durch verschiedene Dinge. Du fehlst regelmäßig im Unterricht, du schläfst nicht in deinem Bett, du bist nicht im Krankenzimmer, wenn die anderen das behaupten. Ich hab außerdem mitbekommen, dass sie dich manchmal 'Moony' nennen, wenn sie denken, dass es keiner mitkriegt. So hab ich's rausbekommen."

"Und - was wirst du deswegen unternehmen?"

"Nichts", antwortete Frank. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Bescheid weiß und dass es für mich in Ordnung ist. Ich hab nichts gegen dich, und ich werd's auch keinem sagen."

Er betrachtete Remus intensiv, wie er mit blassem Gesicht und müden Augen dalag, während das morgendliche Sonnenlicht seine grauen Strähnen glitzern ließ.

"Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, lass es mich wissen", fügte Frank sanfter hinzu.

Remus schaute ihn einen Moment lang an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nein", sagte er leise. "Danke für das Angebot. Und danke, dass du mich nicht wegstößt. Es tut mir Leid, wenn du dich beleidigt fühlst, weil ich es dir nicht anvertraut habe ..."

"Hey", unterbrach Frank ihn. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Ich kann schon verstehen, weshalb du es für dich behalten hast und ich bin auch nicht böse auf die anderen, weil sie den Mund gehalten haben. Ihr vier habt eben eure Geheimnisse, genau wie Damian und ich unsere haben. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es alles andere als leicht ist, so zu leben wie du. Eigentlich will ich damit nur sagen, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich mal brauchen solltest. Das gilt übrigens für euch alle vier. Ich weiß nicht, was sich zurzeit in der Welt da draußen abspielt, aber es braut sich offensichtlich etwas zusammen. Vielleicht werden wir schon bald jeden Freund brauchen, den wir kriegen können. Wenn es so weit ist, will ich meinen Teil beisteuern, und Damian auch."

Plötzlich lächelte Frank.

"So, jetzt sind wir lange genug ernst gewesen. Ich helfe dir noch eben, die Wunde zu reinigen, und dann solltest du eine Runde schlafen. Ich geh mal kurz gucken, ob ich nicht ein bisschen Verbandmaterial aus dem Krankenzimmer stibitzen kann. Bin gleich wieder da."

Remus sah zu, wie die Tür hinter Frank ins Schloss fiel und lehnte sich mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Erleichterung zurück. Er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es ihm viel bedeuten würde, etwas vor dem fünften Jungen im Schlafraum zu verheimlichen, doch nun wurde ihm bewusst, dass es ihm doch Unbehagen bereitet hatte. Und schließlich war es immer gut zu wissen, dass ihn noch jemand so akzeptieren konnte, wie er war.


	14. Teil 14: Neue Bündnisse

Vorgeschichte, Teil 14: Neue Bündnisse 

**1 - Schuldgefühle**

An diesem Abend erzählte Remus den anderen, was Frank gesagt hatte. Dann erzählt James Peter und Remus alles, was in der vorherigen Nacht geschehen war. Sirius saß in der Ecke des Schlafraums und sagte gar nichts. Als James seine Erzählung beendet hatte, sagte Peter:

"Das war aber ziemlich knapp. Dafür hätte Sirius von der Schule fliegen können."

"Ja", stimmte James ihm zu und schaute seitwärts in Sirius' Richtung.

Remus hatte sich mittlerweile vom Bett erhoben und war zum Fenster gegangen. Er hielt sich den verletzten Arm mit der anderen Hand. Der Schmerz pulsierte immer noch leicht, dort und in den anderen Wunden.

"Ich kann mich noch an ganz weniges erinnern", sagte er leise. "Ich hatte mich gerade erst verwandelt und dann sah ich, wie die Tür aufging. Ich habe Severus dort stehen sehen und dich auch, James."

Es folgte eine bedrückte Stille.

"Das muss aufhören", sagte Remus traurig.

Das war wirklich Ironie, dachte er. Erst heute Morgen hatte er bei seinem Gespräch mit Frank das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Leben vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlimm war. Und jetzt ...

"Es kann so nicht weitergehen", setzte er fort. "Es geht einfach nicht anders. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden. Dass ich hier bin ist für alle viel zu gefährlich. Ich hätte nie herkommen sollen."

Seine Stimme versagte und James ergriff die Gelegenheit, um schnell einzuwerfen:

"Das ist doch Unsinn, Remus. Das Ganze hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es war nicht deine Schuld."

"Ach nein?" entgegnete Remus. Er sah unsäglich traurig aus. "Wie man es auch wendet: Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte das alles nie passieren können. Letzte Nacht, da hätte ich jemanden töten können. Ich hätte ... Ich hätte _dich_ töten können, James."

Wieder blieben ihm die Worte fast im Hals stecken.

"Lass das!" befahl Sirius scharf.

Er stand auf und näherte sich Remus, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

"Das kannst aber auch nur du: mal wieder irgendeine abwegige Erklärung dafür finden, warum alles nur deine Schuld sein kann", sagte er. "Aber ich lasse dich nicht die Schuld für etwas auf dich nehmen, das du nicht hättest verhindern können. Ich mag ein ziemlicher Schuft sein - im Moment fühle ich mich auf jeden Fall so - aber ich habe noch nie jemand anderem die Schuld für etwas gegeben, was ich verbrochen habe, und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Was letzte Nacht passiert ist war allein meine Schuld, Dumbledore hat mich bestraft, damit ist die Sache gegessen. Lade dir nicht unnötig was auf die Schultern, Moony."

"Sirius hat Recht", stimmte James zu. "Vergessen wir das Ganze einfach, so schnell es geht, und denken an etwas Erfreulicheres. Sirius, warum erzählst du uns nicht von dem Zauber, mit dem du die Karte belegen wolltest? Du weißt schon, der, bei dem die Karte 'antwortet', wenn ein Lehrer sie benutzen will."

Sirius' Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. Er holte ein dickes Zauberbuch aus seiner Truhe hervor. Remus versuchte so gut es ging, den Spaß der anderen zu teilen. Er trug auch erheblich dazu bei, dass der Zauber so funktionierte, wie sie es sich vorstellen, doch die ganze Zeit musste er an das denken, was in der letzten Nacht beinahe geschehen wäre. Die anderen konnten sagen, was sie wollten - er fühlte sich immer noch zumindest teilweise schuldig. Und er fühlte sich schuldig wegen jedes Mals, das er die Heulende Hütte verlassen und sein Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber gebrochen hatte.

**2 - Kobolde und Zaubertränke**

Es war der darauffolgende Samstag. Heather wartete nervös in der vordersten Reihe des leeren Klassenraums von Professor Darkhardt und starrte auf die Bücher und ihren Zauberstab, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie zitterte innerlich auf eine merkwürdige Art und irgendetwas stimmte eindeutig nicht mit ihrem Magen. Er drehte sich ständig um, als hätte sie etwas Falsches gegessen. Sie war so angespannt, dass sie schon beinahe so weit war, ihre Tasche zu packen und direkt zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu gehen als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers hinter ihr öffnete. Heather drehte den Kopf und sah Remus Lupin auf sie zukommen.

"Hallo", sagte er.

"Hallo."

Heather lächelte schüchtern und beobachtete ihn, wie er nach vorne kam und eine Kiste auf dem Lehrerpult absetzte.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Remus, während er sich auf die Pultkante setzte.

"Ein bisschen ängstlich", gab sie zu.

"Ängstlich? Hoffentlich nicht meinetwegen."

Heather kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und starrte auf ihre Hände. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

"Du hast tatsächlich Angst vor mir? Das musst du nicht." Er lächelte. "Ich muss zugeben, ich hab auch ein bisschen Angst - vor dir."

Heathers Lockenkopf kam sofort hoch.

"Vor mir? Wieso?"

"Ich hab noch nie jemandem Unterricht gegeben", erklärte er. "Gut, ich habe Peter Pettigrew schon öfter bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen, aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Ich hab über das nachgedacht, was Professor Darkhardt gesagt hat, und ich glaube wirklich, dass ich eines Tages gerne Lehrer wäre. Aber was mache ich, wenn sich herausstellt, dass ich dazu völlig untauglich bin?"

"Das bist du bestimmt nicht!" sagte Heather schnell.

Sie wurde rot, als er sie anlächelte.

"Macht dir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirklich Spaß?" fragte sie nervös.

"Ja."

"Und wie kommst du mit Professor Darkhardt klar?"

"Sehr gut. Er ist in Ordnung. Warum fragst du?"

"Er macht mir Angst. Seine Narbe ist so gruselig, und seine ganze Art. Und ich kriege die Zaubersprüche nie hin, die wir machen sollen. Zaubertränke ist ein viel leichteres Fach", schloss sie.

"Zaubertränke? Jetzt machst du mir wirklich Angst", lachte Remus.

Heather kicherte. Remus wandte sich zur Seite und begann, ein paar große Gegenstände aus einer Tasche zu holen. Heather betrachtete ihn: die grau gesprenkelten, hellbraunen Haare fielen ihm in die Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte abgespannt, die Augen müde. Allerdings sah er nicht so krank aus wie vor ein paar Tagen, als sie diesen Termin ausgemacht hatten.

Remus bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

"Was ist?" fragte er.

"Du siehst irgendwie - müde aus."

"Ja. Ich war diese Woche krank. Hatte leichtes Fieber", erwiderte er etwas kurz angebunden. "Also - sollen wir loslegen?"

Heather nickte.

"Was ist in der Kiste?" fragte sie.

"Kobolde. Aus Cornwall."

Heather reagierte erschrocken.

"Du wirst sie doch nicht freilassen, oder?"

"Noch nicht. Erst üben wir ein bisschen das Betäuben."

"Wie? Ich meine, wie soll das gehen, wenn du die Kobolde nicht freilässt?"

"Das", sagte Remus verschmitzt, "ist der Grund, weshalb wir diese Kissen brauchen."

Er hielt mit beiden Händen dicke, rot-goldene Kissen hoch. Heather starrte ihn verständnislos an.

"Kann man Kissen betäuben?"

Remus dachte kurz nach.

"Ich weiß nicht. Das hab ich nie versucht. Ich glaube kaum. Aber man kann darauf wunderbar sanft landen."

Er legte die Kissen auf die Erde und sah Heather an.

"Also, ich will, dass du jetzt deinen Zauberstab in die Hand nimmst und mich K.O. schlägst. Setz irgendeinen Zauber ein, der dir einfällt - aber bitte nur, wenn du auch den Gegenzauber kennst."

"Aber ich - das kann ich nicht!"

"Wieso nicht? Du wirst mich nicht verletzen und so ist es viel sicherer, als es gleich gegen flatternde Kobolde zu versuchen. Stell dir einfach vor, ich wäre ein böser Zauberer oder ein Monster, das es auf dich abgesehen hat."

"Unmöglich!" Heather lachte. Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Was hast du?"

Remus hatte aufgehört zu lächeln und bemaß sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. Es war ein merkwürdiger, fast trauriger Ausdruck, den er schnell korrigierte, als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn ansah.

"Lass uns anfangen", sagte er.

**3 - Ein neuer Plan**

In der Bibliothek brütete Lily Evans über einem dicken Buch, als James sich zu ihr setzte.

"Hallo. Na, wie kommst du voran?"

"Nicht besonders", seufzte sie und strich sich eine dicke rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. James schaute in ihre grünen Augen.

"Hör zu - du musst dich wegen dieser Sache nicht so einsetzen", sagte er. "Bestimmt ist es nicht so wichtig."

"Bestimmt ist es das doch", entgegnete Lily mit einem Lächeln. "Das hier ist ein einfaches Register, in dem alle Schüler aufgeführt sind, die in den vergangenen fünfzig Jahren auf Hogwarts waren."

James starrte auf den dicken ledernen Einband.

"Das müssen aber viele Namen sein."

"Oh ja", sagte Lily. "Aber das ist auch alles. Nur Namen. Keine Hintergründe. Ich kann so nicht feststellen, wer mit wem befreundet war oder so. Ich könnte dir eine Liste aller Leute rausschreiben, die zur gleichen Zeit mit deinem Vater zur Schule gegangen sind, aber das sind unheimlich viele Namen, die man dann überprüfen müsste."

"Hallo! Stör ich etwa?" fragte plötzlich Sirius, der direkt neben James auftauchte.

"Nein", sagte Lily. "Willst du dich zu uns setzen?"

"Aber gern."

Sirius ignorierte den leicht verärgerten Blick von James und setzte sich.

"Was treibt ihr zwei hier?" fragte er.

"Lily versucht, herauszufinden, mit wem mein Vater etwas zu tun gehabt haben könnte, als er hier auf der Schule war. Aber sie kann nur eine Namensliste ohne weitere Informationen finden", erklärte James.

"Ich bin sicher, Professor Dumbledore hat irgendwo ein Buch, das uns mehr sagen würde", meinte Lily. "Es muss doch Akten mit Informationen über alle Schüler geben, in denen steht, was sie hier so getrieben haben, wie viele Punkte sie für ihre Häuser verdient oder verloren haben und so. Aber man würde uns nie erlauben, in diese Akten zu sehen, nehme ich an. Was ist?" fragte sie, denn Sirius hatte breit zu grinsen begonnen.

"Ich glaube, ich hab eine Idee."

James wartete darauf, dass Sirius fortfahren würde, aber das tat er nicht.

"Das ist toll", sagte James also. "Wenn du uns jetzt noch erzählen würdest, was du vorhast ..."

"Na ja, ich hab gerade an Filch gedacht."

"Filch?"

Lily runzelte die Stirn, aber James lächelte.

"Na klar. Sein Büro muss doch voll sein mit Akten über alle Schüler, die in den letzten zweihundert Jahren oder so hier waren!" rief er.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er schon so lange hier arbeitet", warf Lily ein.

"Nein, aber wenn sein Vorgänger auch so viele Akten gesammelt hat wie er, dann ist sein Büro eine Goldgrube. Vielleicht finden wir sogar was über Gryffindors Erben raus, falls er hier war, was er doch gewesen sein muss."

"Aber Filch wird euch doch nie erlauben, in seinen Papieren rumzuwühlen!"

"Dann fragen wir ihn am besten gar nicht erst um seine Erlaubnis, oder?" meinte Sirius.

Er blickte zu James, der nickte.

"Wo sind Remus und Peter?"

"Oben im Turm", sagte Sirius.

"Gut. Dann lass uns gehen und es ihnen sagen. Entschuldige uns, Lily."

Lily sah den beiden Jungen etwas besorgt nach. Sie wusste, dass sie es beide liebten, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen, und sie war ziemlich besorgt, was Filch mit ihnen machen würde, sollte er sie erwischen.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die ihnen nachsah. Hinter einem Regal in der entfernten Ecke beschloss Bertha Jorkins soeben, heute Nacht in der Nähe des Hausmeisterbüros Stellung zu beziehen.

**4 - Godric's Hollow**

Es war Punkt Mitternacht. Das wusste John Lupin aus dem Grunde so genau, weil er in nicht allzu weiter Ferne eine Kirchenuhr klingen hörte, während er der staubigen Straße folgte, die sich zwischen schier endlosen Reihen unglaublich hoher Bäume entlang schlängelte. Er fragte sich, wo genau er eigentlich war. Professor Dumbledores Brief - mit dem er auf Johns Warnung bezüglich des Dunklen Lords geantwortet hatte - hatte ihn nur aufgefordert, heute Nacht zu einer bestimmten Zeit einen bestimmten Ort aufzusuchen und dort einen verbeulten Eimer in einer Hecke zu berühren; ein Portschlüssel, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Wo auch immer "hier" sein mochte.

Er fragte sich gerade, ob die Straße je ein Ende nehmen würde, da fand er sich hinter der nächsten Biegung plötzlich in einer großen Lichtung wieder. Johns Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er stand vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor eines riesigen Gebäudes. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es war wie ein Herrensitz, aber sehr geheimnisvoll; die grauen Mauern wirkten im blassen Schimmer des schwindenden Monds und der wolkenbehangenen Sterne fast furchteinflößend.

John überlegte gerade, in welche Richtung er jetzt gehen sollte, als sich die Tore langsam und lautlos zu öffnen begannen. Er trat durch sie hindurch auf einen Schotterweg und folgte ihm, die Augen nach wie vor auf das imposante Gebäude gerichtet. Es stand jemand auf den Stufen vor der großen hölzernen Tür und schien in seine Richtung zu schauen. Als er näher kam, erkannte John in dem anderen Mann überrascht seinen Schwager Malcolm, dessen Gesicht im trüben Licht fast schon etwas Gespenstisches hatte.

"John!" wisperte Malcolm mit einer der Situation entsprechend geheimnisvoll gesenkten Stimme.

"Hallo", erwiderte John. "Wie kommst du denn hier her?"

"Ich habe einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen. Er hat mich gebeten, heute Abend zum Piccadilly Square zu gehen und einen kaputten Regenschirm zu berühren, der aus einem Mülleimer guckte. Er meinte, er hätte etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen. Was ist mit dir?"

"Bei mir war es ungefähr das Gleiche. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind?"

Ein vertrautes Grinsen breitete sich auf Malcolms Gesicht aus.

"Ich hab mich kurz umgesehen, bevor ich dem Weg gefolgt bin", sagte er. "Ich bin an einem Schild vorbeigekommen, auf dem 'Godric's Hollow' stand."

Er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

"Godric's Hollow?" wiederholte John nachdenklich. "Hm. Und was ist das für ein Haus?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, aber sieh dir mal die Tür an."

Johns Augen wandten sich vom Gesicht seines Schwagers ab, um das Wappen auf der riesigen Tür zu begutachten: ein goldener Löwe vor einem scharlachroten Hintergrund.

"Der Löwe von Gryffindor?" grübelte er.

"Sieht ganz danach aus", stimmte Malcolm zu. "Sollen wir klingeln?"

John nickte und Malcolm zog daraufhin an der antiken Kette neben der Tür. Sie hörten nichts und sahen sich einen Moment lang ratlos an. Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür wie von ganz allein und ließ sie in eine große Eingangshalle mit einer marmornen Treppe, die nach oben auf eine Art Galerie führte. Hohe Kerzenständer und Kronleuchter erhellten das Haus und sie hörten eine mysteriöse Art von Musik, wie der Gesang eines exotischen Vogels.

Als sie eintraten und die Tür hinter ihnen mit lautem Dröhnen ins Schloss fiel, kam ein wunderschöner Vogel mit feuerroten Federn von der Galerie herabgeflogen und landete auf der Lehne eines Ledersessels.

John und Malcolm waren beide so fasziniert von dieser Kreatur, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren, bis Professor Dumbledore fast schon direkt vor ihnen stand.

"Guten Abend", sagte er und lächelte in ihre erstaunten Gesichter. "Ich sehe, ihr seid von meinem Phoenix beeindruckt. Sag 'Guten Abend', Fawkes."

Der Vogel senkte zum Gruß den Kopf, verließ wieder den Sessel und landete auf der Schulter des Schuldirektors.

"Professor - was geht hier vor sich?" wollte John wissen. "Warum sind wir hier und - wo genau ist eigentlich 'hier'?"

Dumbledore antwortete nur mit: "Hier entlang". Er führte sie die eindrucksvolle Marmortreppe hinauf und die Galerie entlang, durch von Ritterrüstungen gesäumte Korridore, vorbei an Porträts adelig wirkender Hexen und Zauberer, die sie zumeist kritisch bemaßen.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts führte sie durch eine Tür am Ende eines langen Ganges in einen schmalen, fensterlosen Raum, der nur von ein paar Kerzen erhellt wurde, die über der Mitte eines großen, runden Tisches mit dem Gryffindor-Emblem schwebten.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes standen mehrere Personen zusammen. Professor Dumbledore stellte sie vor.

Da war Bartemius Crouch, den John bereits kennen gelernt hatte. Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts. Eine ältere Frau mit grauen Haaren und aufmerksamen Augen, die Dumbledore ihnen als Arabella Figg vorstellte. Alastor Moody, ein dürrer Zauberer mit zerzaustem, dunklem Haar, das ihm bis über die Schultern hing, und einer unwahrscheinlich langen und spitzen Nase.

Neben ihm stand ein junger Mann mit dünnen roten Haaren mit seiner jungen Frau, die ganz offensichtlich schwanger war. Wie Dumbledore ihm mitteilte waren dies Arthur Weasley und seine Frau Molly, die ihr zweites Kind erwarteten.

Als nächster in der Reihe stand ein kleiner Mann, der im eleganten Bogen den Hut vom Kopf nahm und sich als Dedalus Diggle vorstellte. John fragte sich, ob er vielleicht mit dem Jungen verwandt sein konnte, den Remus schon mal erwähnt hatte. Dann kam Mundungus Fletcher, ein eher schäbig wirkender Zauberer, und nach ihm ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, das John sofort als eine der Pettigrew-Zwillinge erkannte - Philippa.

Ganz am Ende der Reihe stand Professor Darkhardt mit einem finsteren Blick im vernarbten Gesicht. Nachdem alle Anwesenden vorgestellt worden waren, bat Dumbledore sie alle, sich an den Tisch zu setzen.

"Zu allererst", sagte er dann, "möchte ich allen für ihr Kommen danken. Ich habe Sie heute hierher gebeten, weil wir einer Dunkelheit entgegengehen, die nicht nur unsere, sondern auch die Welt der Muggel zu unterwerfen droht. Ich persönlich spüre das Kommen dieser Welle des Bösen bereits seit Jahren, seit dem Tag eines bestimmten Ereignisses in Hogwarts, auf das ich jetzt nicht weiter eingehen möchte. Ich bin mir jedoch im Klaren darüber, dass viele von Ihnen erst sehr viel später etwas ahnen konnten, einige sogar erst, als eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts eine Prophezeiung aussprach, die zugegebenermaßen wohl die erste wahre Prophezeiung ihrer Karriere ist."

"Dann glauben Sie das, was Sybill Trelawney gesagt hat? Meinen Sie nicht, dass es nur gespielt war, wie sonst auch?"

"Nein, Minerva, das tue ich nicht", entgegnete er. "Und Sie ebenso wenig, sonst wären Sie nicht sofort zu mir gekommen, um mir davon zu berichten. Aber wie ich sehe haben viele unserer hier anwesenden Freunde keine Ahnung, wovon wir reden."

"Ich schon", sagte Pippa Pettigrew. "Mein Bruder hat mir etwas von einer Prophezeiung geschrieben. Er sagte, Professor Trelawney habe den Aufstieg einer bösen Macht beschrieben, die nur Gryffindors Erbe aufhalten kann."

"Also mit einem hatte sie Recht", warf John Lupin ein. "Was Mr. Crouch und ich in der Nacht sahen, wirkte tatsächlich wie das Erwachen des reinen Bösen."

"Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu. "Dein Brief war es, der mich dazu bewegt hat, diesen Rat einzuberufen. Voldemort rekrutiert schon länger Anhänger, als manche von Ihnen ahnen. Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass wir ihm etwas entgegensetzen."

"Lassen Sie uns doch einfach seine Anhänger einen nach dem anderen aufspüren und eliminieren. Ohne Anhänger muss doch seine Macht augenblicklich zerfallen", schlug Crouch vor.

"Ach ja? Und wie genau wollen Sie das anstellen?" fragte John. "Indem Sie verbotene Flüche wieder erlauben, wie Sie neulich vorgeschlagen haben? Gegen wen denn? Nur gegen die, von denen Sie ohne Zweifel wissen, dass sie sich freiwillig auf seine Seite geschlagen haben? Gegen Leute, die ihm aus Angst gehorchen? Gegen solche, deren Verstand er manipuliert hat? Oder vielleicht einfach gegen jeden, den Sie nur verdächtigen, mit ihm zu sympathisieren?"

John bemerkte kaum, dass Professor Darkhardt, der ihm gegenüber saß, schräg lächelte.

"Opfer lassen sich nicht vermeiden", meinte Crouch kalt.

"Ich opfere keine unschuldigen Leben!" protestierte John und stand auf.

Dumbledore erhob beide Hände, um Ruhe zu erbitten.

"Meine Herren, ich bitte Sie! Lassen Sie uns das in Ruhe besprechen. Setz dich, John."

John Lupin erwiderte den kalten Blick von Bartemius Crouch ohne zu blinzeln, doch er tat, was der Professor gesagt hatte.

"Meine Freunde", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "wir müssen zusammenhalten, wenn wir angesichts dieser Bedrohung bestehen wollen. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, und weitere Menschen finden, die unsere Ansichten teilen. Professor Darkhardt hat bereits damit begonnen, unter seinen Schülern solche zu suchen, die uns hilfreich sein könnten."

"Schüler?" knurrte Mundungus Fletcher skeptisch. "Halten Sie das für vernünftig?"

"In manchen Fällen sogar sehr", versicherte Professor Darkhardt. "Einige unserer Schüler besitzen viel Potential - und mehr Vernunft als so mancher Erwachsener." Er blickte kurz zu Crouch. "Es wäre eine Verschwendung, sie nicht für uns zu gewinnen."

Der Professor wandte sein vernarbtes Gesicht John zu.

"Einer meiner ersten Kandidaten ist übrigens Ihr Sohn, Mr. Lupin."

"Remus?" rief Malcolm und sah zu seinem Schwager.

"Remus?" wiederholte John leise. Er klang ein wenig besorgt. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Ihr Sohn zeigt großes Geschick im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ich habe ihn ermuntert, anderen - das heißt, einer anderen - zu helfen. Er besitzt sowohl Mut als auch Verstand, aber das ist nicht alles, wonach ich suche. Ihr Sohn ähnelt Ihnen sehr. Auch er wäre meiner Ansicht nach nicht bereit, unnötig Leben zu opfern, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ich halte das für sehr wichtig."

"Und wen haben Sie sich noch ausgeguckt?" fragte Dedalus Diggle.

"Viele der Gryffindor-Schüler, besonders James Potter und Sirius Black. Ein paar Ravenclaws. Und ich vermute, dass Ihr Neffe wohl auch dazugehören wird. Ich glaube kaum, dass er es sich ausreden lässt, wenn Frank Longbottom erst einmal dabei ist. Mit der Erlaubnis des Direktors würde ich gern so schnell wie möglich mit den Schülern reden."

"Was ist mit der Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern?" fragte John.

"Ich bin sicher, dass die meisten Eltern es lieber sehen würden, wenn ihre Kinder darauf vorbereitet werden, die Dunklen Künste zu bekämpfen, anstatt von Lord Voldemort gelehrt zu bekommen, wie man sie einsetzt", warf Dumbledore ein.

John nickte zustimmend.

"Aber wenn diese Prophezeiung stimmt", sagte Arabella Figg, "dann werden wir doch nur etwas gegen die Anhänger von ... diesem Mörder tun können, aber nicht gegen ihn selbst."

"Sehr richtig, Arabella", pflichtete Dumbledore ihr bei. "Und damit wären wir auch an dem Grund angelangt, weshalb ich Sie alle gerade hierher gebeten habe."

"Godric's Hollow", grübelte Malcolm leise. "Der legendäre Ort, an dem Godric Gryffindor gelebt haben soll ..."

"Ganz genau. Und dieses Gebäude ist kein geringeres als Gryffindor Hall, das Haus des letzten Menschen auf der Welt, der noch diesen Namen trägt."

Diese Ankündigung wurde mit Ausrufen empfangen.

"Sie meinen, hier wohnt der Erbe aus Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung?"

"Nicht unbedingt", sagte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll. "Aber ich entschied mich nicht nur für diesen Treffpunkt, weil es neben Hogwarts einer der sichersten im Lande ist, sondern weil wir uns hier zugleich an einem Ort befinden, der mir als symbolisch für den Kampf gegen Voldemort erscheint. Ebenso wie die Gegenwart von Fawkes."

Wie auf ein Stichwort flog der rotgefiederte Vogel herüber und ließ sich auf Dumbledores Stuhllehne nieder.

"Der Zauberstab von Lord Voldemort enthält eine Schwanzfeder dieses Phönix. Doch anstatt ihn zu benutzen, um Gutes zu tun, hat Voldemort ihn für das Böse missbraucht. Fawkes hat wie wir alle einen Grund, Voldemort zu strafen. Ich bitte Sie daher alle, sich hier und jetzt seiner und meiner Aufgabe zu verschwören, auch wenn sie Schmerzen und den Tod von einigen oder sogar allen fordern könnte, die in diesem Raum sitzen. Ich rufe hiermit den Orden des Phönix ins Leben, der sich Voldemort und allen, die ihn freiwillig unterstützen, entgegenstellt. Werdet ihr mir helfen?"

Er schaute in die Gesichter, die ihn umgaben. Einer nach dem anderen nickte. Dumbledore lächelte.

"Gut", sagte er. "Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir fürs erste lange genug hier gesessen haben. Ich möchte alle bitten, Augen und Ohren offen zu halten. Ich werde mich bald wieder melden. Doch nun habe ich erst noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich muss mit unserem Gastgeber sprechen. Minerva, Narbus ..."

Er wandte sich den Professoren McGonagall und Darkhardt zu.

"Bitte kehren Sie beide unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurück. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, die Schule zu lange unbewacht zu lassen. Wenn ich mit Gordon Gryffindor geredet habe, werde ich mich noch an einige Ministeriumsmitglieder wenden, die sich uns hoffentlich ebenfalls anschließen werden."

Während der Schulleiter mit den anderen Lehrern sprach, standen die anderen auf und begaben sich allmählich zur Tür. Auch John war schon fast auf dem Flur, als Dumbledore seine Kollegen verabschiedete und ihn zurückrief.

"Wie geht es deiner Frau, John?" fragte er.

"Es geht ihr gut, danke", erwiderte John. "Mir - mir fiel auf, dass Sie sie heute nicht eingeladen haben."

"Nein. Aber glaub mir, das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihr nicht vertraue."

"Ich weiß. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen danken, dass Sie sie nicht hergebeten haben. Ich bin sicher, sie würde alles tun, worum Sie sie bitten, aber ..."

"Dir ist es lieber, wenn sie in diese Sache nicht verwickelt wird?" erriet Dumbledore. "Das verstehe ich. Das war mit ein Grund, weshalb ich sie nicht eingeladen habe. Ein weiterer ist der, dass ich zwar überzeugt bin, dass sie Voldemort auch unter Zwang nicht dienen würde, dass sie aber nicht so stark ist wie du und wie ihr Bruder. Dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr hiermit wirklich einen Gefallen tue. Manchmal ist es besser zu wissen, welches Böse in der Welt umgeht, um von der Gefahr nicht überrascht zu werden."

Er schaute John direkt in die Augen.

"Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau. Ich habe sie immer gern gehabt. Beschütze sie, John."

"Das werde ich. Ich würde eher sterben als zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt."

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. Es folgte eine lange Pause ehe John fragte:

"Wollten Sie sonst noch etwas mit mir besprechen?"

Der Direktor hob schnell den Kopf. Er wirkte, als sei er gerade mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen.

"Ja", sagte er nachdenklich. "Wie gut kennst du Bridget Potter?"

"James Potters Mutter?" sagte John überrascht. "Eigentlich nur flüchtig. Wir haben sie mehrmals kurz auf dem Bahnsteig getroffen. Wieso?"

"Ich hoffe, dass auch sie dem Orden beitreten wird", erklärte Dumbledore. "Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir sagen, ob sie uns helfen wird."

"Halten Sie das für so wichtig?"

"Vielleicht. Es kommt darauf an. Wenn mein Verdacht sich bewahrheitet ... Bitte erzähle niemandem von diesem Gespräch. Versprich es mir."

"Sie haben mein Wort", versicherte John.

"Gut. Eines Tages muss ich dich vielleicht um einen Gefallen bitten, John. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass du ihn sofort erfüllen wirst."

"Selbstverständlich."

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in Hogwarts fühlte sich Severus Snape gerade leicht ekstatisch. Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über das schwarze Symbol auf seinem Arm. Es war ein Schädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange herausstreckte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sich ihm jemand näherte, der sich dann auf das gegenüberstehende Sofa setzte. Severus blickte in das schmale, blasse Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy grinste schief.

"Endlich geht es los", sagte er

Er lehnte sich zurück und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab.

"Ja", stimmte Severus zu.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Heute Nacht hatte er den Dunklen Lord gesehen und war als einer der Jüngsten in seinen inneren Kreis aufgenommen worden. Ein Todesser, der noch keine sechzehn Jahre alt war!

Lucius war knapp zwei Jahre Älter. Er würde bald Hogwarts verlassen und vermutlich ein Amt im Ministerium übernehmen, dass ihm Macht geben würde - viel mehr Macht als Severus besaß. Doch es war Severus gewesen, nicht Lucius, der die Bedeutung der Prophezeiung dieser Witzfigur von einer Lehrerin erkannt und Voldemort gewarnt hatte. Severus lächelte kühl. Voldemort war zufrieden gewesen. Es war wohl mit ein Grund, weshalb er ihn so früh als Todesser angenommen hatte.

Wie schon so oft fragte er sich, wer und wo dieser 'Erbe Gryffindors' sein konnte. Voldemort schien zu glauben, dass es vielleicht sogar mehr als einen gab. Sofort, nachdem er seine Nachricht verschickt hatte, hatte Severus versucht, ein Register aufzutreiben, in dem die Nachkommen des Erzfeindes von Slytherin aufgelistet wurden. Doch so etwas schien es nicht zu geben. Und doch musste etwas Derartiges einmal existiert haben. Die Texte waren jedoch spurlos verschwunden.

Severus dachte an Dumbledore. Konnte er hinter dem Verschwinden jeglicher Aufzeichnungen über Gryffindor stehen? Besaß er genug Macht und Einfluss, um dafür zu sorgen, dass über Nacht sämtliche dieser Werke verschwunden waren? Oder wusste er gar, wen die Prophezeiung gemeint hatte?

Viel wichtiger: War die Prophezeiung wahr? War Gryffindors Erbe, wo er - oder sie - auch sein mochte, so mächtig, dass er Lord Voldemort bedrohen konnte?

**5 - Ein nächtlicher Ausflug**

Drei Uhr morgens. Sirius Black streckte das Gesicht hinter dem Vorhang seines Bettes hervor und lauschte. Das Zimmer war leise, bis auf das übliche Schnarchen. Er stand auf und zog seine Kleidung über dem Schlafanzug an, dann holte er James. Auch Remus war schon angezogen.

"Wo steckt denn Peter?" flüsterte James, während er einen Pullover anzog.

"Dem Lärm nach zu urteilen würde ich sagen, er schläft." Remus grinste. "Sekunde."

Er kroch zu Peters Bett und zog den Vorhang beiseite. Peter hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und sein Mund hing offen.

"Hey, aufwachen, Wurmschwanz", zischte Sirius und piekte ihn mit dem Zauberstab.

Peter setzte sich ruckartig auf und schlug um sich, so dass ein leeres Glas von seinem Nachttisch fiel und laut auf dem Boden zerbrach. Sie alle hörten ein Murmeln vom fünften Bett, und kurz darauf erschien Franks Kopf.

"Was treibt ihr denn schon wieder?" grummelte er schläfrig.

"_Verum reparo_", sagte Remus, und die Scherben auf dem Boden fügten sich wieder zusammen.

"Ihr seid ja alle angezogen", stellte Frank fest. Er stand auf und kam zu ihnen herüber. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

"Ähm ... nirgendwo", meinte Sirius ohne Überzeugung.

Einen Moment lang herrschte eine ungemütliche Stille, dann sagte Remus:

"Tja, jetzt, wo er uns erwischt hat - bin ich dafür, wir sagen es ihm."

"Spinnst du?" knurrte Sirius.

"Nein, er ist vernünftig", erwiderte Frank. "Immerhin weiß ich doch schon, dass ihr irgendwas im Schilde führt. Und verraten werde ich euch auch nicht."

"Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn Frank Bescheid weiß", sagte Peter.

Sirius drehte sich zu James um.

"Dann entscheidet deine Stimme."

"Na schön", fing James an. "Wir wollen ins Büro von Filch, um zu gucken, ob wir rauskriegen können, mit wem mein Vater in der Schule befreundet war, weil wir wissen, dass einer seiner Freunde Voldemort war."

Franks Augen weiteten sich.

"Dein Vater war mit diesem Irren befreundet, der den alten Minister getötet hat?"

"Ja. Und wir wollen rausfinden, wer dieser Lord Voldemort wirklich ist. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht sein richtiger Name ist."

"Und wenn ihr es rauskriegt? Was nützt uns das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab James zu. "Aber irgendetwas müssen wir tun, das hier ist immerhin ein Anfang."

"Vielleicht finden wir heraus, wo er herkommt", fügte Remus hinzu. "Was er für ein Mensch ist - was er für Schwächen hat."

"Es kann jedenfalls nicht schaden, so viel wie möglich über ihn zu wissen", sagte Sirius.

"Stimmt", meinte Frank. "In Ordnung. Wenn das so ist, komme ich mit."

Die 'Rumtreiber' tauschten Blicke untereinander. Remus nickte zuerst. James lächelte. Auch Peter nickte. Nur Sirius zögerte, aber am Ende zuckte er die Schultern.

"Dann kommt", sagte Remus und holte ihre Karte hervor.

Er sah Frank mit ernstem Gesicht an.

"Du musst uns versprechen, dass du keiner Menschen- oder Geisterseele etwas hiervon verrätst. Nicht mal Damian."

"Versprochen", sagte Frank ebenso ernst.

Sirius fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über die Karte in Remus' Hand und sprach die Worte, um sie zu offenbaren. Frank starrte erstaunt, als die Worte der Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone auf der Seite erschienen. Doch das war noch nichts gemessen mit seiner Überraschung, als die beschrifteten Punkte sich in Bewegung setzten.

"Wann ... wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

Sirius grinste breit.

"Wird nicht verraten. Also, kommt."

Frank kleidete sich eilig an, dann machten sie sich zu fünft zu Filchs Büro auf.

Bertha Jorkins lugte um eine Säule herum. Von dieser Position aus konnte sie die Tür zum Büro des Hausmeisters und den Gang perfekt sehen. Sie spitzte die Ohren. Sie hatte schon Stunden gewartet und hoffte inständig, dass sie bald kommen würden.

Bertha spürte, wie etwas ihr Bein berührte, und sah nach unten.

"Oh, nicht jetzt, Mrs. Norris", flüsterte sie wütend. "Weg da. Ksch!"

Die Katze reckte den Schwanz in die Luft und stolzierte davon. Bertha wandte sich wieder der Tür und dem Flur zu. Sie war sich sicher, dass Sirius - sie seufzte leise - und die anderen bald auftauchen würden, und dann ...

"Na na na, was haben wir denn da? Eine Schülerin, die nach drei Uhr morgens in den Gängen rumschnüffelt?" sagte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihr und jagte ihr damit einen großen Schrecken ein.

Sirius' Zauberstab warf ein gespenstisch grünes Licht auf sein Gesicht, als er sich zu den anderen umdrehte.

"So, da wären wir", verkündete er. "Ist die Luft rein, Remus?"

Sein Freund sah auf die Karte.

"Da ist niemand in der Nähe von Filchs Büro zu sehen - außer uns natürlich."

Frank staunte wieder, als er jegliche Schrift von der Karte verschwinden ließ. Alle fünf gingen zur Tür und Peter drückte die Klinke runter.

"Abgeschlossen", stellte er fest und grinste Remus nervös an.

"Abgeschlossen", wiederholte Remus und grinste Sirius an.

"Oh je. James, ich glaube, sie ist abgeschlossen", sagte auch Sirius.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Frank. "Können wir sie mit einem Zauber öffnen?"

"Nicht, dass wir wüssten. Wir haben es mal versucht, als wir etwas zurückholen wollten, das Filch uns weggenommen hatte", antwortete James. "Aber ..."

Er holte einen Bindfaden aus der Tasche hervor und hielt ihn hoch, damit Frank ihn sehen konnte.

"Was willst du denn damit?"

"Sehen Sie heute den Schlossermeister von Hogwarts in Aktion", scherzte Remus.

Frank schaute gebannt zu, während James mit dem Zauberstab auf den Faden zeigte und ihn kurz bewegte. Der Faden wurde plötzlich steif. Sein Ende begann sich zu winden und zu verbiegen und das Gebilde nahm einen metallischen Glanz an. James hielt das Resultat Frank zur Begutachtung hin.

"Du hast ihn verzaubert!" rief Frank. "Aber - was ist das?"

"Es nennt sich Dietrich. So etwas benutzen Einbrecher in Muggel-Geschichten, um verschlossene Türen zu öffnen."

"Dieses Stückchen Draht soll eine Tür öffnen? Wie denn?"

Statt zu antworten reichte James den Dietrich an Sirius weiter, der sich bereits vor dem Schloss hingekniet hatte. Er führte den Draht ein und drehte ihn langsam. Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie alle ein lautes Klicken. Sirius ging einen Schritt zurück und Peter drückte erneut die Klinke herunter. Dieses Mal ging die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren auf. Die Rumtreiber gingen hindurch, aber Frank blieb kurz stehen, um den Dietrich zu entfernen.

"Ihr habt da ein Beweisstück vergessen", sagte er und reichte ihn James.

"Danke."

Mit einer erneuten schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verwandelte James den Dietrich zurück und verstaute den Bindfaden wieder in der Tasche.

"Na schön, wo fangen wir an?" fragte Frank.

"Der Name meines Vaters", sagte James, "lautet Vindictus Lothian."

"L. Also fangen wir in der Nähe meiner Akte an", sagte Remus.

Er ging auf einen Schrank zu.

"Oh. Er hat mich verlegt!" rief er. Dann las er vor: "_Lupin, Remus. Siehe Black, Lupin, Pettigrew und Potter_."

Sirius sah sich um.

"Da sind wir ja! Wir haben eine ganze Schublade nur für uns. Das nenne ich Leistung. So etwas schafft bestimmt keiner nach uns!"

Die anderen lachten.

"Ah, hier haben wir ihn", sagte Remus dann wieder ernst. "Lothian, Vindictus. In seiner Akte steht nicht viel. Er muss ein wahrer Musterschüler gewesen sein."

"Was man von mir nicht behaupten kann", sagte James leise.

"Nein, aber guck doch mal, was aus diesem Musterschüler geworden ist", erinnerte Peter ihn.

James ging zu Remus und sah ihm über die Schulter.

"Mein Vater scheint eine Petze gewesen zu sein", stellte er fest. "Offenbar hat er immer nur die vernünftigen, hart arbeitenden Unfugtreiber an den Hausmeister oder die Lehrer verraten. Was ist mit diesem Namen? Er kommt ziemlich häufig vor ... 'Lothian und Riddle berichteten' ... 'Riddle und Lothian ...' Wer ist dieser Riddle?"

"Riddle? Merkwürdiger Name", bemerkte Sirius.

Er ging zu einem anderen Schrank und öffnete ihn.

"Sagtest du Tom Riddle?"

James sah nach.

"Ja."

"Hm. _Riddle, Tom Vorlost_", las Sirius. "So ein dämlicher Name! In seiner Akte steht auch kaum etwas. Der muss noch perfekter als dein Vater gewesen sein, James. Hey ..." Er pfiff durch die Zähne.

"Was ist?" fragte Frank.

"Dieser Riddle hat eine Auszeichnung für besonderen Verdienst bekommen."

"Was hat er gemacht?"

"Hier steht, er hat einen Jungen geschnappt, der ein Monster freigelassen hat. Das Monster soll sogar jemanden getötet haben. Dann kann dieser Riddle wohl kaum der sein, den wir suchen, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte James.

"Wie hieß der Schüler, der das Monster freigelassen hat?" fragte Peter.

"Das steht hier nicht."

James öffnete nachdenklich eine Schublade direkt vor ihm und blätterte ziellos durch die Akten. Dort, wo seine hätte sein sollen, fand er dieselbe Bemerkung wie bei Remus' Akte. Doch etwas störte James. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Er blätterte hinter seine leere Akte und betrachtete die nächste.

"_Potter, Greta_", las er und blätterte weiter. "_Potter, Colin. Potter, Alexander._"

"Verwandte von dir?" fragte Frank.

"Keine Ahnung. Meine Mutter spricht nie von ihrer Familie."

Seine Mutter ... Plötzlich begann James zu verstehen, was ihn störte. Als er noch jünger gewesen war, hatte er immer angenommen, dass Potter der Nachname seines Vaters war - wenn er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass dem nicht so war, hatte er gedacht, dass es wohl der Mädchenname seiner Mutter sein musste. Er schaute wieder in die Schublade, doch eine Bridget Potter gab es dort nicht. Wieder blätterte er die Akten durch, falls er eine übersehen hatte. Er suchte sogar den Boden der Schublade ab, falls die Akte seiner Mutter heruntergefallen war - nichts.

"Was hast du?" fragte Peter.

"Die Akte meiner Mutter - sie fehlt", antwortete James.

Die anderen kamen zu ihm herüber.

"Aber - sie war doch auch in Hogwarts, oder etwa nicht?" meinte Sirius.

"Ja. Sie war in Gryffindor. Das hat mir der Sprechende Hut gesagt."

"Vielleicht hat er sich geirrt."

Ein Husten an der Tür ließ sie alle zusammenzucken. Sie drehten sich schnell um. In der offenen Tür stand Professor Darkhardt. Er schaute düster drein und seine Narbe wirkte noch erschreckender als sonst.

"Guten Abend, meine Herren", sagte der Professor. "Ich fürchte, Mr. Filch wird nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber sein, dass Sie in seinen Papieren rumschnüffeln. Mr. Pettigrew, zu Ihrer Information", fuhr er fort, "der Sprechende Hut hat sich meines Wissens noch nie geirrt. Wenn er behautet, Mr. Potters Mutter sei in Gryffindor gewesen, dann war sie es auch."

"Sie - das alles haben Sie gehört?" platzte es aus James heraus.

"Das und noch viel mehr. Ich beobachte Sie bereits, seit Sie Ihre höchst beeindruckenden Einbruchstalente demonstriert haben."

"Aber es war niemand auf der K..." Remus brach gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. "Ich meine, wir haben niemanden bemerkt."

"Nein. Tatsächlich war ich die ganze Nacht unterwegs. Bei meiner Rückkehr begegnete mir Mr. Filch, der gerade Miss Jorkins zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbrachte. Es scheint, dass heute Nacht auf den Gängen viel los war."

"Bertha?"

"Ja, Mr. Longbottom. Offenbar hat Mr. Filch sie dabei erwischt, wie sie hier herumlungerte. Sie wollte ihm nicht verraten, was sie hier wollte, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich selbst nachsehen sollte. So, nun wissen Sie, was mich hierher führt. Ich finde, jetzt schulden Sie mir auch eine Erklärung."

James öffnete den Mund, doch in dem Moment erschien Mr. Filch.

"Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte er spöttisch. "Noch mehr Rumtreiber? Haha, ihr werdet an euren eigenen Daumen baumeln, bis ..."

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber Professor Darkhardt hielt ihn zurück.

"Ich übernehme das, Argus", sagte er und wandte sich den Jungen zu.

"Los, in mein Büro. Dort können wir ungestört miteinander reden."

"Erst, wenn ich mich überzeugt habe, dass sie nichts entwendet haben", warf Filch ein.

Darkhardt seufzte.

"Na schön. Leeren Sie Ihre Taschen."

Die Jungen gehorchten. Filch marschierte zum Schreibtisch und sah sich jeden Gegenstand genau an. Da war eine Handvoll Zauberbohnen, ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament mit einigen Zaubertrank-Notizen, James' Bindfaden, ein paar bronzene Knuts und die Karte - zum Glück jedoch unbeschriftet.

Filch nahm letztere in die Hand und bemaß Remus, der sie dort abgelegt hatte, mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

"Was ist das?" fragte er.

"Ich finde, es besitzt starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pergamentstück", sagte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und nahm sie ihm ab. "Los, die Sachen wieder einpacken, ich habe es eilig."

Wieder gehorchten sie und schon bald waren alle fünf im Büro des Professors versammelt. Professor Darkhardt drehte das Pergament mehrfach um und zeigte schließlich mit dem Zauberstab darauf.

"Ich bin Professor Darkhardt, Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich befehle dir, dein Geheimnis zu offenbaren", sagte er.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann erschien Text auf dem Pergament in seiner Hand.

"Mr. Moony erweist Professor Darkhardt die Ehre, und bittet ihn, seine erstaunlich lange Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herauszuhalten."

Remus zuckte zusammen, während weitere Worte erschienen.

"Mr. Krone kann Mr Moony nur beipflichten und möchte hinzufügen, dass Professor Darkhardt ein hässlicher Schaumschläger ist."

James wurde blass.

"Mr. Tatze wünscht sein Befremden kundzutun, dass ein solcher Dummkopf jemals Professor wurde."

Sirius unterdrückte ein Grinsen und schaute seinen Lehrer nervös von der Seite an.

"Mr. Wurmschwanz wünscht Professor Darkhardt einen schönen Tag und rät dem Schleimbeutel, sich die Haare zu waschen."

Peter begann sichtlich zu zittern. All Jungen beobachteten den Professor sehr nervös. Sie waren so stolz auf diesen kleinen Lehrer-Schutzzauber gewesen - vor allem darauf, dass sie der Karte beigebracht hatten, diese kleinen Beleidigungen für männliche und weibliche Personen anzupassen - aber jetzt wären sie am liebsten vom Erdboden verschluckt worden.

Eine Weile blieb Professor Darkhardts Gesichtsausdruck unergründlich. Dann, so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass sie alle spürten, wie ihre Herzen heftig pochten, fing Professor Darkhardt herzhaft zu lachen an. Er reichte Remus die Karte zurück und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

"Ein raffiniertes Dokument ist das, das Sie da bei sich tragen", sagte er anerkennend. "Wozu ist es gut?"

"Es ist eine Karte, Sir", gab Remus zu.

Darkhardt ignorierte den starken Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen, den Sirius Remus verpasste.

"Eine Karte, ja? Die muss an einem Ort wie diesem sehr praktisch sein. Übrigens, Mr. Potter, ich finde Ihre Verwendung für alte Bindfäden äußerst beeindruckend. Sie alle haben heute Nacht meinen Eindruck von Ihnen bestätigt. Aber bevor wir weiter darauf eingehen, möchte ich doch gern wissen, was Sie im Büro unseres ehrenwerten Hausmeisters gesucht haben."

Die Jungen tauschten Blicke aus, und wie meistens wurde James lautlos zum Sprecher gewählt. Er erzählte dem Professor, wonach sie gesucht hatten und weswegen und ließ dabei auch nicht die rätselhafte Vergangenheit seiner Mutter und die Identität seines Vaters aus. Als James fertig war, nickte Darkhardt langsam.

"Sehr gut. Sie haben die wahre Identität von Lord Voldemort entdeckt: Tom Riddle. Seine Mutter war eine Hexe. Sie heiratete einen Muggel, der sie verließ, als er davon erfuhr. Bei Toms Geburt starb sie und er wuchs in einem Muggel-Kinderheim auf. Seitdem hasst er Muggel. Sie sind alle wirklich sehr erfinderisch gewesen", sagte er weiter. "Und aus Ihrer Erzählung schließe ich, dass auch Miss Lily Evans nicht gerade untätig gewesen ist."

James nickte.

"Nun gut. Dann lassen Sie mich jetzt erzählen, was ich heute Nacht getan habe. Sie sollten es sich so bequem wie möglich machen."

Sie suchten sich alle recht unbequeme Sitzgelegenheiten im Büro und Professor Darkhardt begann, ihnen zu erläutern, was bei Dumbledores Treffen besprochen worden war.

Am Ende seiner Erzählung sagte er: "Es ist also meine Aufgabe, mutige und einfallsreiche Schüler wie Sie ... wie euch ... zu finden und euch für unsere Sache zu begeistern. Die Bedrohung durch Voldemort ist ernst und dringlich. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch alle entscheiden werdet, zu helfen. Remus, dein Vater hat zuerst dagegen protestiert, dass wir Schüler in eine so gefährliche Sache verwickeln wollen. Doch am Ende hat er, denke ich, verstanden, dass es besser so ist."

"Sie wollen uns also mehr über die Dunklen Künste beibringen und darüber, wie man sie bekämpft?" fragte Remus.

"Ja. Keine Sorge, ich werde alles tun, um euch so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten, ehe ihr es mit Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern aufnehmen müsst. Ich habe auch Verständnis dafür, wenn ihr eure Entscheidung erst einmal überdenken wollt ..."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand von uns das will", sagte Sirius und erhob sich von der Truhe, auf der er Platz genommen hatte. "Voldemort muss aufgehalten werden. Wenn wir irgendwie dabei helfen können, sagen wir nicht nein. Richtig?"

Die anderen stimmten ihm alle zu. Professor Darkhardt lächelte.

"Gut. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass ihr es gar nicht erwarten könnt, mitzumachen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr jetzt alle erst mal eine Runde schlaft. Morgen solltet ihr dann mit euren Freunden sprechen, wenn ihr meint, dass sie auch mutig genug sind, um gegen die Dunklen Künste zu kämpfen. Aber fragt nur Leute, denen ihr wirklich vertrauen könnt. Wir können uns keine Fehler erlauben. Kommt Samstagnacht wieder hierher."

Die Jungen nickten und gingen zur Tür. James blieb auf der Schwelle stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Eins wollte ich Sie noch fragen", setzte er an. "Es geht um meine Mutter ... Sie haben gesagt, wenn der Sprechende Hut behauptet, dass sie in Gryffindor war, dann muss es stimmen. Aber ihr Name steht nicht in den Akten ..."

"Ich weiß nicht sehr viel darüber", gab Professor Darkhardt zu. "Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass sie auf der Schule gewesen sein muss, wenn der Hut es behauptet. Vielleicht ..."

"Was ist?"

"Ich unterrichte schon seit längerem hier, ich sollte deine Mutter also kennen. Wie sagtest du, heißt sie?"

"Bridget Potter."

"Bridget?" wiederholte der Professor nachdenklich. "An eine Bridget Potter kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Es sei denn ..."

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah James an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

"Was haben Sie, Sir?"

"Mir kam nur eben ein Gedanke. Wenn deine Mutter unter einem anderen Namen hier war, dann ..."

"Was dann?"

Darkhardt schüttelte den Kopf.

"Jetzt nicht. Wir werden sehen."

Mehr wollte er nicht sagen. James wünschte dem Professor eine gute Nacht und folgte den anderen zurück in ihren Schlafraum, doch er lag noch lange wach und dachte über das nach, was er erfahren hatte. Die Morgendämmerung hatte schon fast begonnen, ehe er ein Auge zumachen und wenigstens noch ein bisschen schlafen konnte.


	15. Teil 15: Der Geist der Weihnacht

Vorgeschichte, Teil 15: Der Geist der Weihnacht 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**1 - Alte Bekanntschaften**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore trat in die eindrucksvolle Bibliothek von Gryffindor Hall. Es war ein geräumiger, düsterer Raum, den nur der flackernde gelbe Schein der Kerzen erleuchtete, die unter der Decke schwebten. An den Wänden standen hohe Regale gefüllt mit vielen gebleichten, staubigen Büchern, und am einen Ende knisterte ein Feuer im großen Kamin. In einem der beiden Sessel, die auf dem Bärenfell vor dem Kaminfeuer standen, saß ein Zauberer.

Er war hochgewachsen und das gewellte, graue Haar fiel ihm bis auf die breiten Schultern. Der Rauch einer langen Pfeife umgab ihn. Seine Augen waren stahlgrau und sein Gesicht, alt und verwittert, ließ immer noch erahnen, dass er in seiner bereits lange zurückliegenden Jugend sehr gut ausgesehen haben musste. Er schaute auf, als der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts eintrat.

"Albus", sagte er mit einer nachdenklichen, etwas rauen Stimme. "Setz dich, alter Freund."

Dumbledore setzte sich in den Sessel, der ihm gegenüber stand.

"Wie geht es der lieben Arabella?"

"Sie sieht gut aus", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Das freut mich. Und der alte Nicolas?"

"Er konnte leider nicht kommen. Doch in seinem Brief hat er mir versichert, dass er auf jeden Fall hinter uns steht."

"Gut."

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie beide. Schließlich erlosch Gordon Gryffindors Pfeife und er nahm sie aus dem Mund.

"Und, ist deine Versammlung gut gelaufen?"

"Sie ist genauso gelaufen, wie ich erwartet hatte."

Gryffindor legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

"Jemand war anderer Meinung als du?"

"Bartemius Crouch schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass man den Einsatz der unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen Voldemorts Anhänger zulassen sollte. Alle anderen scheinen bisher zwar der Meinung, dass der Zweck derart radikale Mittel nicht heiligt, aber ob sie das immer noch so sehen werden, wenn es erst mehr Opfer gegeben hat ..."

"Glaubst du, dass es dazu kommen wird?"

"Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Voldemort ist kein harmloser Emporkömmling, Gordon. Er meint es ernst und er ist gefährlich. Er hat bereits mehr Opfer gefordert, als es den Leuten außerhalb der höchsten Kreise des Ministeriums bewusst ist. Etliche Minister, die sich gegen ihn gestellt haben, sind spurlos verschwunden. Ich fürchte, der Tod von Damocles Dorset war nicht der erste. Dass man bisher nie eine Leiche gefunden hat bedeutet nicht, dass kein Mord stattfand."

Gordon Gryffindor nickte nachdenklich.

"Du hast Recht. Aber sag mir - was erwartest du von mir?"

"Dass du Stellung beziehst, dich offen zeigst und uns unterstützt."

"Ich habe große Mühen auf mich genommen, Albus, um mich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Dieses alte Gemäuer ist sogar noch besser geschützt, als du ahnst. Niemand kann hier eindringen, wenn ich es nicht genehmige oder wenn er nicht weiß, wie man das verborgene Tor öffnet. Jetzt verlangst du, dass ich wieder an die Öffentlichkeit trete? Wieso?"

"Ich habe dir doch von Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung erzählt ..."

"Und du glaubst, sie habe mich gemeint? Nein, Albus. Ich bin ein alter Mann. Ich glaube zwar, dass meine Kräfte die von Lord Voldemort noch immer übersteigen, doch aus deinen Berichten schließe ich, dass dem nicht mehr lange so sein wird. Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber du bist schließlich nicht der einzige lebende Erbe Gryffindors."

Das Gesicht des alten Zauberers verhärtete sich. Seine Augen wurden kalt.

"Ich bin der Einzige, der noch seinen Namen trägt", sagte er vorsichtig.

"Aber nicht der einzig Überlebende seines Geschlechts. Da ist noch dein Kind."

Gryffindor stand abrupt auf und wandte dem Feuer den Rücken zu.

"Ich habe kein Kind!"

"Doch, das hast du, Gordon. Und ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass ihr beiden euch versöhnt - bevor es dazu zu spät ist. Noch wissen wir nicht, wie Gryffindors Erbe - um welchen auch immer es sich handeln mag - den Dunklen Lord besiegen kann. Bis wir das in Erfahrung bringen sind alle seine Nachkommen in großer Gefahr. Voldemort wird auf der Suche nach euch sein, und deine Tochter genießt nicht den Schutz dieses Hauses. Falls Voldemort sie finden sollte ..."

"Woher sollte er überhaupt wissen, dass sie existiert?"

"Das weiß er bereits."

"Was?"

"Voldemort war bei ihrer Hochzeit, Gordon. Das weißt du natürlich nicht, da du selbst nicht dort warst."

Gordon Gryffindor drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore. Er war blass geworden.

"Ich weiß, du hast dich in der Vergangenheit heftigst mit deiner Tochter zerstritten", sagte der Professor sanft. "Aber sie ist immer noch dein Kind und ich glaube, dass du sie im Herzen nicht verstoßen hast."

"Hast du sie gefunden?"

Dumbledore lächelte weise. "Weißt du nicht längst selbst, wo sie ist?"

"So, glaubst du?"

"Oh ja. Wie gesagt, ich habe nie geglaubt, dass deine Gefühle für deine Tochter wirklich erloschen sind. Du hast zwar jahrelang nicht mit ihr geredet, aber du würdest keine Ruhe finden, wenn du nicht wüsstest, wo sie ist. Ich habe selbst eine Vermutung. Ein Besuch bei einer bestimmten Adresse in London könnte sie bestätigen."

"Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass du sie gefunden hast, warum gehst du dann nicht selbst zu ihr und bittest sie, deinem Orden beizutreten?"

"Das wäre wohl kaum ratsam. Es wäre für sie zu gefährlich. Immerhin bin ich doch eine bekannte Persönlichkeit. Wenn Voldemorts Spione sehen, dass ich sie besuche ... "

"Was willst du stattdessen tun?"

"Ich habe einen Plan. Vermutlich weißt du schon, dass deine Tochter einen Sohn hat."

"Ja", gab Gryffindor zu.

"Er ist zurzeit in Hogwarts. Er ist fünfzehn und ein anständiger Junge. Zufällig kenne ich die Eltern eines seiner besten Freunde recht gut. Sicher könnte ich es arrangieren, dass sie den Jungen und seine Mutter im Sommer zu sich nach Hause einladen. Würdest du sie dort besuchen? Voldemorts Spione wissen nicht, wo du bist, also werden sie dich auch nicht verfolgen."

Gordon Gryffindor schwieg einen Moment lang, dann sagte er:

"Du verlangst also, dass ich meinen Stolz unterdrücke und meine Tochter bitte, zu mir zurückzukommen? Warum sollte ich? Unsere Trennung war nicht meine Schuld. Eigentlich sollte sie mich um Verzeihung bitten."

"Wir haben nicht die Zeit, um auf den Ausgang eines Kampfes zwischen deinem und ihrem Stolz zu warten, Gordon. Was im Moment entscheidend ist, ist dass ihr euren Streit für eine wichtigere Sache beiseite legt - um Lord Voldemort aufzuhalten."

Gordon Gryffindor zögerte, doch schließlich seufzte er nachgebend.

"Nun gut, Albus. Sie mag einen großen Fehler begangen und sich entgegen meines ausdrücklichen Wunsches verhalten haben, aber das ist lange her. Wie du schon sagtest: Das Böse aufzuhalten ist wichtiger. Ich werde tun, was du verlangst."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**2 - Heiligabend**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

James rieb sich die Hände und pustete darauf. Er schüttelte den Schnee von seinem Umhang und bibberte. Selbst in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts war es bitterkalt. Draußen braute sich ein Schneesturm zusammen und dicke Flocken flogen in alle Richtungen, mal hierhin, mal dorthin, als könne sich der Wind nicht entscheiden, wohin er wehen wollte.

Auf der Treppe kam er an einer Gruppe aufgeregt quasselnder Mädchen vorbei und staunte, wie viele Leute dieses Jahr Weihnachten in Hogwarts waren. Soweit er wusste war die Schule sonst um diese Jahreszeit fast leer. Er selbst hatte Weihnachten auch immer zu Hause verbracht. Doch die Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate hatten vielen Eltern das Gefühl gegeben, dass ihre Sprösslinge in Hogwarts sicherer sein würden als in der Außenwelt.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm dachte James über alles nach, was er dieses Jahr erlebt hatte. Seit dem Tod des Ministers in der Winkelgasse hatte sich in der Welt der Zauberer eindeutig vieles zum Schlechten gewendet. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte öfter über das geheimnisvolle Verschwinden einer bedeutenden Persönlichkeit berichtet, sowohl vor als auch nach diesem Ereignis. Immer häufiger hörte man, dass Muggel gequält worden waren, und in Hogwarts machte Professor Darkhardt Überstunden.

Er hatte nicht nur die Studentengruppe gegründet, die ihre Mitglieder scherzhaft als 'Darkhardts Verteidiger' bezeichneten, und ihnen samstags nachts heimlich mehr über die Dunklen Künste und ihre Bekämpfung beigebracht, sondern er hatte auch einen offiziellen Duellierklub eröffnet, der sonntags morgens stattfand, in der Hoffnung, noch mehr Schüler auf die kommende Gefahr vorbereiten zu können. Daher war der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste immer sehr beschäftigt und wirkte übermüdet. James hatte jedoch selten jemanden gesehen, der so viel Engagement bewies, um seinen Schülern zu helfen.

Auch Remus Lupin sah in letzter Zeit sehr müde aus. Zweifellos dadurch angespornt, dass sowohl sein Vater als auch sein Onkel zum Orden des Phönix gehörten - der unter den Verteidigern bereits zu einer Art Legende geworden war - sowie dank Professor Darkhardt, der sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, ihm mehr Selbstvertrauen zu geben, steckte Remus nun jedes Fünkchen Energie in alles, was mit dem Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste zu tun hatte. Er gab immer noch jeden Samstagmorgen Heather Woodcock Nachhilfe, nahm mit Begeisterung an den Stunden samstags nachts teil und war immer der Erste, der sonntags morgens für den Duellierkurs aufstand.

Doch auch James hatte nicht auf der faulen Haut gelegen. Auch er war fest entschlossen, seinen Beitrag zu leisten. Zusammen mit Sirius und Frank hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, potentielle neue Mitglieder für ihre Gruppe zu entdecken und herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich geeignet waren. Er und Sirius meldeten sich immer als Erste, wenn Freiwillige für neue Zauber und Duelliertechniken gesucht wurden, und überredeten auch einige andere Gryffindors sowie ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, beizutreten.

Gedankenverloren erreichte James das Porträt der fetten Dame viel früher, als er erwartet hatte, und stand eine ganze Weile dort, bis sie ihn ungeduldig nach dem Kennwort fragte. James schaute auf, aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, und bemerkte kaum, dass die fette Dame eine glänzende Papiermütze aufgesetzt und sich mit weihnachtlichen Girlanden geschmückt hatte.

"Eierpunsch", murmelte er, und das Porträt wich zur Seite.

Er stieg durch das Loch und begann, seinen schneefeuchten Umhang abzunehmen. Wie auch der Rest der Schule war der Gemeinschaftsraum heute voller Menschen. James ging geistesabwesend zum Tisch in der Ecke und setzte sich. Remus sah von einem Buch auf und auch Sirius und Peter, der vor dem Kamin ein Kartenspiel gespielt hatten, gesellten sich zu ihnen.

"Was hast du?" fragte Remus.

"Er zerbricht sich mal wieder den Kopf", erriet Sirius. "James, Dumbledore und die besten Hexen und Zauberer des Jahrhunderts stecken schon ihre Köpfe zusammen, um einen Weg zu finden, wie man den Dunklen Lord aufhalten kann. Ich glaube kaum, dass du etwas bewirken wirst, indem du dir Gedanken machst und damit deine Ferien und unsere ruinierst."

"Sehr richtig", stimmte Remus ihm zu. "Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, sonst kriegst du noch graue Haare."

"Das sagt der Richtige!" Sirius lachte.

James lächelte. "Vielleicht habt ihr Recht. Aber ich glaube, sich keine Sorgen zu machen bringt genauso wenig."

"Da irrst du dich", meinte Sirius. "Wir können gerade nicht herausfinden, wie Voldemort zu besiegen ist, also schlage ich vor, wir tun das, was wir am besten können. Es ist Heiligabend, aber die Stimmung hier in Hogwarts ist diese Weihnachten miserabel. Ich denke, dagegen können wir etwas tun. Es ist unsere Pflicht."

James schien zu zweifeln, aber Remus nickte.

"Ich finde, Sirius hat damit gar nicht so Unrecht. Zu Weihnachten brauchen die Leute etwas Spaß, das baut sie wieder auf. Also geben wir ihnen Spaß. Ich bin sicher, Sirius hat auch schon einen genialen Plan ausgeheckt. Und ich würde darauf wetten, dass auch unser alter Freund Severus dabei eine Rolle spielt - hab ich Recht?"

"Ihre Schlussfolgerungen lassen wie immer nichts zu wünschen übrig, Mr. Moony", erwiderte Sirius. "Du hast wohl wieder zu viel Zeit bei den intelligenten Ravenclaws verbracht."

Remus räusperte sich etwas gereizt.

"Und, was hast du vor?" fragte Peter ungeduldig.

Sirius nahm ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche und hielt es hoch. Darin war eine tiefblaue Flüssigkeit enthalten.

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Kitzeltrank", erklärte Sirius. "Man sprenkelt ihn auf die Kekse und wer sie isst wird fürchterlich durchgekitzelt und kann sich vor Lachen nicht mehr retten."

"Hm - aber wie schaffen wir es, dass Snape einen Keks isst, bevor ein anderer es tut?" fragte James. "Wenn er sieht, dass jemand danach lauthals lachen muss, rührt er die Kekse nicht an."

Sirius reagierte enttäuscht.

"Du bist heute aber negativ", klagte er.

"Macht doch nichts, eine gute Idee ist es trotzdem", sagte Peter. "Wir könnten ja die anderen Gryffindors, die Hufflepuffs und die Ravenclaws warnen. Dann hätten wir immer noch was zu lachen, wenn die Slytherins zubeißen, auch wenn Snape nicht den ersten Keks nimmt."

"Ja", stimmte James ihm etwas munterer zu. "Für Severus können wir uns ja was anderes einfallen lassen. Ich weiß: Wie wär's mit einer Weihnachtsmütze, aus der ein Feuerwerk sprüht?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass Severus Snape jemals eine Weihnachtsmütze aufsetzen würde?" zweifelte Remus. "Na ja, vielleicht setzt einer der Lehrer sie ja auf. Das wäre auch lustig."

Sirius lachte. "Ja, und für Snape ist mir auch gerade was eingefallen."

"Was denn?"

"Abwarten", sagte er geheimnisvoll. "Ich verspreche euch, das wird ein Spaß."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie immer, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, schlief James in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht. Vielleicht hatten die anderen Recht. Vielleicht machte er sich wirklich viel zu viele Sorgen, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er lag zwei Stunden lang wach, bevor er dann endlich doch einschlief ...

James sah sich um. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er befand sich im Freien und dachte bei sich, dass er sicher eine Menge Ärger bekommen würde, wenn ein Lehrer ihn hier finden sollte. Aber wo genau war er? Er fing an zu laufen und bemerkte, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen knirschte, als sei es ein langer Schotterweg. Er blickte nach unten, stellte aber fest, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Dort war kein Schotter. Er stand auf einem Bärenfell, in einem Raum voller staubiger Bücher. Hinter ihm knisterte ein Feuer und James drehte sich um, um es zu betrachten.

Die Flammen waren hellorange und wirkten sehr fröhlich, als würden sie glücklich tanzen. Er konnte etwas hören - das klare, hohe Singen eines Vogels - und blickte tiefer in die Flammen hinein, denn aus irgendeinem Grund erwartete er, dort etwas zu sehen.

Immer tiefer schaute er in das Feuer, und fast schon glaubte er, eine Gestalt ausmachen zu können. Sie war groß, hatte Flügel und schien rot im Schein des Feuers. Plötzlich kam Wind auf und das Wesen verschwand. Die Flammen neigten sich sanft von einer Seite zur anderen, dabei leuchteten sie rot und bronzefarben und wurden dünner, bis sie flatterten wie langes rotes Haar im Sommerwind.

Doch inmitten dieses roten Schleiers konnte James noch etwas anderes erkennen. Etwas hatte sich dort bewegt. Er hob die Hand, um den roten Vorhang beiseite zu schieben, damit er es besser sehen konnte.

Es waren Augen. Ein paar helle, grüne Augen zogen ihn an, immer näher und näher. Er hörte ein Lachen, hell und fröhlich und drehte sich, um zu suchen, woher es kam, aber auf einmal wurde es schwarz um ihn und er tastete im Dunkeln um sich. Er hörte ein lautes Schmettern und sah, wie sich ein Fenster abrupt öffnete, wie der Vorhang wild im starken Wind flatterte. Eine unerklärliche Angst packte ihn und er wollte fortlaufen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Dann sah er es. Es fing als kleiner Fleck an, fing jedoch schnell an zu glühen: ein grelles, grünes Licht. Es tat weh, es anzusehen, und doch konnte er sich nicht davon abwenden. Es verdeckte alles andere, füllte den Raum, kam immer näher ... Er hörte, wie eine Frauenstimme seinen Namen schrie, dann hatte das Licht ihn erreicht und er vernahm nichts mehr. James hatte das Gefühl, vorwärts zu fallen, er streckte die Hand aus, um den Fall zu bremsen.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er vor sich verschwommen seinen Nachttisch. Seine Hand hatte sich an der Kante festgekrallt und er war schweißgebadet. James rollte sich keuchend auf den Rücken.

"Es war ein Traum", sagte er sich. "Nur ein Traum, nichts weiter."

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, aber er konnte es nicht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**3 - Ein heimliches Geschenk**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Remus drehte sich im Bett um und blinzelte. Ein winterlicher Sonnenstrahl hatte den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen seines Bettes gefunden und schien ihm ins Gesicht. Nur einen Augenblick später hörte er ein Knarren am anderen Ende des Raumes, gefolgt von schweren Laufschritten und dem lauten Ruf:

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

"Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten, Sirius", antwortete Remus und lachte, während er die Vorhänge beiseite schob.

James, Frank und Peter lugten auch hinter ihren Vorhängen hervor, sie alle lächelten und wünschten sich "fröhliche Weihnachten" und "noch viel fröhlichere Weihnachten" und "noch viel, viel, viel fröhlichere Weihnachten".

"Geschenke!" jubelte Sirius, nahm sich den Strumpf, der am Fußende seines Bettes hing und riss ihn ungeduldig auf.

"Seht mal!" rief er eine Sekunde später aufgeregt und hielt ein Buch hoch.

"Was ist das?" fragte Peter, der mit einem schokoladeverschmierten Gesicht unter seinem Bett hervorkroch.

"Ein Bildband über Motorräder natürlich", erwiderte Sirius ungeduldig. "Er ist von deiner Mutter, James!"

"Was ist denn ein Motorrad?" fragte Frank, der von Muggel-Transportmitteln nicht viel verstand.

"Ein Fahrzeug, das Muggel benutzen. Praktisch wie ein Besen, nur größer, glänzender und viel, viel aufregender", erklärte Sirius.

"Allerdings fliegen sie nicht, sondern rollen laut die Straße entlang auf ihren dicken, schwerfälligen Gummireifen, die ganz fürchterlich stinken, wenn man zu plötzlich bremst", fügte James hinzu.

"Ja - das ist toll", seufzte Sirius. "Woah - seht euch dieses mal an!"

Er starrte mit offenem Mund das Bild eines besonders großen und glänzenden Vehikels an.

"Das werde ich mir nie leisten können", bemerkte er sehnsüchtig.

James lachte.

"Keine Sorge, Sirius. Eines Tages, wenn ich Gringotts ausgeraubt habe, kaufe ich dir eins."

Remus lachte gemeinsam mit den anderen und holte auch seinen Strumpf vom Ende des Bettes auf seinen Schoß herauf und öffnete ihn. Da war ein wunderschöner schwarzer Winterumhang mit bronzenem Verschluss, den seine Mutter perfekt von Hand genäht hatte; ein neues Buch mit Zauberstreichen von seinen Freunden; ein Jahresvorrat an Pfefferkobolden und Zauberbohnen von seinem Onkel; und ein altes, dickes, ledergebundenes Buch mit goldener Schrift auf dem Einband und dem Titel '_Die Dunklen Künste - Ein Referenzwerk für Experten_'.

"Was ist das?" fragte Peter und kam herüber, um es sich anzusehen.

Remus öffnete das Buch vorsichtig und blätterte die Seiten um.

"Seht euch die Bilder an", wisperte Frank beeindruckt, als er Remus über die Schulter schaute.

"Das ist ja toll!" rief James. "Das Buch sieht richtig uralt aus, aber es ist noch sehr gut erhalten. Da muss praktisch jeder Fluch und Gegenfluch drinstehen, den es auf der Welt je gegeben hat, vielleicht sogar welche aus der Zeit von Salazar Slytherin. Moment mal ..."

Er streckte die Hand aus und Remus hörte auf zu blättern.

"_Der Cruciatus-Fluch_", las er vor.

"Wurde Lothian - ich meine, dein Vater nicht deswegen verhaftet?" fragte Sirius James.

"Ja", erwiderte dieser kühl.

"_Der Cruciatus-Zauber wurde vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert verboten, doch auch heute noch wissen viele Hexen und Zauberer, welche die Dunklen Künste ausüben, wie man ihn wirkt_", las Frank. "_Um diesen Fluch einzusetzen zeigt der Wirkende mit dem Zauberstab auf das Ziel und spricht den Zauber '_Crucio_', der beim Opfer augenblicklich unerträgliche Pein verursacht. Bleibt die Verbindung zu lange bestehen, so kann das Opfer das Bewusstsein verlieren. Es sind ebenfalls Fälle bekannt, in denen Personen, die dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt wurden, eine vollständige Abstumpfung ihrer Nerven erlitten, was zwar einerseits die Immunität gegen diesen Zauber bewirkt, andererseits jedoch auch bedeutet, dass sie nie wieder in der Lage sind, etwas physisch zu fühlen. Einige Opfer, bei denen der Fluch ununterbrochen über einen längeren Zeitraum oder wiederholt in sehr kurzen Abständen gewirkt wurde, sind für den Rest ihren Lebens vom Wahnsinn befallen worden._"

Frank brach ab und schauderte. "Das ist ja schrecklich", meinte er.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten", grummelte Sirius sarkastisch. "Wer hat dir denn den erheiternden Schmöker geschenkt, Moony?"

Frank half Remus, nach dem Schildchen zu suchen und hielt es hoch.

"_Ich habe mir gedacht, dass dir dieses Buch gefallen könnte_", las er. "Ein Name steht hier nicht."

"Wer hat es dann geschickt?" fragte Peter. "Hast du eine Ahnung, Moony?"

"Vielleicht", sagte Remus nachdenklich. Er blätterte weiter in dem Buch. "Es ist ... fantastisch."

"Wenn du meinst." Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Also, ziehen wir uns jetzt an und starten Projekt Weihnachtsstreiche?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An diesem Abend sangen die Rüstungen auf den Gängen dank Professor Flitwicks Künsten in lauten, rostigen Stimmen '_Kommet, ihr Hirten_'. Unzählige Glühwürmchen flitzten im Saal hin und her und echte Feen drehten auf den Spitzen der zwölf riesigen Tannen Pirouetten, winkten dabei mit kleinen silbernen Zauberstäben und ließen ihre Kleidchen rascheln.

Die fünf Jungen gingen zur Mitte des Saales, wo die Tische von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu einem großen zusammengeschoben worden waren, und wurden sofort lautstark von Damian Diggle empfangen, der ihnen Plätze freigehalten hatte. Sie setzten sich und James blickte in die vielen vertrauten Gesichter. Am Kopf des Tisches saß Professor Dumbledore zwischen Professor McGonagall und Hagrid, der ihnen zulächelte. Professor Darkhardt saß an McGonagalls anderer Seite und der winzige Professor Flitwick hockte auf einem Stapel Kissen neben Hagrid. Die anderen Lehrer schienen die Ferien bei ihren Familien zu verbringen.

Dann kam eine gemischte Gruppe von Schülern: Oliver McKinnon, ein Gryffindor im siebten Jahr; Florence Fortescue und Bertha Jorkins aus Hufflepuff, Daniel Moore und Mary Crimple aus Ravenclaw, Gemma, Crystal und Serenity aus Gryffindor, Eugene Berry aus Hufflepuff, Alice Spriggs aus Ravenclaw, Lily und Aurora, Heather Woodcock, Olivers jüngere Schwester und noch ein paar weitere der ganz jungen Ravenclaw-, Hufflepuff- und Gryffindor-Schüler. James fiel auf, dass diese drei Häuser offensichtlich beschlossen hatten, dass man sich Weihnachten gemeinsam amüsieren sollte, während die Slytherins wie üblich an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saßen, so abseits vom Rest der Schüler, wie es nur ging.

"Wie ich sehe, sind wir alle versammelt", unterbrach Dumbledore mit seiner sanften Stimme das laute Reden. "Ausgezeichnet. Dann fällt es mir jetzt wie immer zu, euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen. Lasst es euch gut schmecken."

Er klatschte unter dem lauten Jubeln der Schüler in die Hände, und Tabletts voll mit Truthahn und Kartoffeln erschienen im Nu, wie auch reichlich Sauce und mehr als genug Knallbonbons für alle Anwesenden. Remus und Peter nutzten die Gelegenheit, um die selbstgemachten aus den Taschen hervorzuholen und sie inmitten der allgemeinen Unruhe unauffällig auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Sirius fummelte inzwischen unter dem Tisch heimlich mit irgendetwas rum, und bald kam ein Mistelzweig zum Vorschein, der in Richtung der Slytherins schwebte.

Er flog über der Bank entlang und hielt direkt dort, wo Severus Snape saß. Etliche Mädchen an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches kicherten und sogar Professor McGonagalls Augen schienen amüsiert zu funkeln. Severus Snape bemerkte jedoch rein gar nichts, bis Florence schließlich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen aufstand. Sie ging um den Tisch herum, berührte ihn an der Schulter, so dass er sich umdrehte, und küsste ihn dann unverfroren mitten auf den Mund. Der Tisch brach in hellem Gelächter aus und Severus schoss von seinem Sitzplatz hoch.

"Hast du sie nicht mehr alle!" rief er entsetzt.

Aber einige der anderen Mädchen folgten dem Beispiel von Florence, bis am Ende Lucius Malfoy aufstand und den Zauberstab zog.

"Verzieht euch!" rief er und sah aus, als würde er jede verhexen, die nicht auf der Stelle verschwand.

"Malfoy! Hinsetzen!" befahl Professor Darkhardt sofort.

Lucius Malfoy starrte ihn wütend an, gehorchte jedoch prompt.

Darkhardt wandte sich Sirius zu und gab ihm mit dem Kopf ein Zeichen in Richtung des Mistelzweigs. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und rief das Gewächs mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zurück. Severus setzte sich wieder hin und blickte feindselig zu ihm herüber.

Nachdem sich alle an Truthahn, Yorkshirepudding und Kartoffeln satt gegessen hatten, verschwanden diese auf wundersame Weise von den Tischen, und es erschienen riesige Plumpuddings und Kuchen mit mehr Vanillesoße und Sahne, als sie überhaupt vertilgen konnten. James legte die Kitzeltrank-Plätzchen heimlich dazu und nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen.

Alle langten reichlich zu, doch auf einmal wurde der Nachtisch durch einen lauten Knall vom Kopf des Tisches unterbrochen. James drehte rasch den Kopf und sah noch eben, wie etwas Kleines geradewegs in Richtung Decke schoss. Alle schauten erstaunt zu, wie der winzige Professor Flitwick raketengleich durch den Saal düste. Es dauerte ganze zwei Minuten, ehe er - ziemlich unelegant - mitten auf Professor McGonagalls Pudding eine Bruchlandung hinlegte.

Alle sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf, um den Schaden und Professor Flitwick besorgt zu begutachten.

"Filius, ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich McGonagall.

"Mir geht es bestens", entgegnete Flitwick gutgelaunt und stand vorsichtig auf. "Das war sehr - erhebend."

Die Professoren Darkhardt und Dumbledore nahmen in der Zwischenzeit den Weihnachtshut von Professor Flitwick, der ihm nach der Landung vom Kopf gefallen war, genauestens unter die Lupe.

"Offenbar hat jemand ein Filibuster-Produkt an diesem Hut befestigt", stellte Dumbledore fest und sah in die Runde.

Er blickte alle forschend an, und schließlich ruhten seine blauen Augen auf James, Remus, Sirius und Peter, die schuldbewusst zurückschauten.

"Ähm ... na ja" setzte Sirius an, "das ist so ... da muss etwas schief gelaufen sein, Professor. Wissen Sie, eigentlich sollte der Hut ein Feuerwerk abfeuern, und nicht seinen Besitzer selbst in einen Feuerwerkskörper verwandeln", erklärte er und bemühte sich dabei, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

"Das war sehr gefährlich", schimpfte Professor McGonagall. "Professor Flitwick hätte schwer verletzt werden können, oder noch schlimmer."

"Es ist aber doch nichts passiert, Minerva", sagte Flitwick ruhig. "Und es ist Weihnachten, also will ich nichts von Bestrafung hören. Ich würde jetzt viel lieber meinen Pudding aufessen."

Er kehrte an seinen Platz zurück und streckte seine Hand nach seinem Hut aus, aber Darkhardt stoppte ihn.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie heute lieber auf einen Hut verzichten", schlug er vor.

Professor Flitwick, der immer noch amüsiert gluckste, setzte sich und schob sich ein Plätzchen in den Mund.

"Oh nein ...", flüsterte Peter.

Aber es war schon zu spät. Der kleine Professor hatte bereits herzhaft zugebissen und fing mit einem Mal an, unaufhörlich zu kichern. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte er sich wieder und versicherte, es gehe ihm gut. Doch alle waren nun sehr vorsichtig, wovon sie kosteten und was sie aßen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als alle so viel gegessen hatten, dass sie glaubten, bald zu platzen, verschwand auch der Nachtisch. Eugene Berry schlug eine nächtliche Schneeballschlacht vor und die meisten stimmten eifrig zu. Die Slytherins blieben jedoch für sich und kehrten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Draußen entdeckte Remus Professor Darkhardt, der in Richtung des Waldes unterwegs war. Er entschuldigte sich kurz vor den anderen und rannte dem Lehrer nach.

"Professor!"

"Ja?"

Darkhardt blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

"Ich möchte mich nur kurz bei Ihnen bedanken, Sir."

"Bedanken? Wofür?"

"Für das Buch, Sir", erwiderte Remus. "Es war doch von Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

Professor Darkhardt schenkte ihm eines seiner schrägen Lächeln.

"Ach so. Ja, das war von mir."

"Es ist ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk. Sir, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es annehmen darf ..."

"Ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich es dir schenken soll. Ich halte nichts davon, einzelne Schüler zu begünstigen. Deshalb habe ich das Kärtchen nicht unterschrieben und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du niemandem sagen würdest, woher du es hast."

Der Professor überraschte Remus dann, indem er ihm plötzlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Remus, ich habe dieses Buch schon seit vielen Jahren", erklärte er. "Ich habe es schon so oft gelesen, dass ich es auswendig kenne. Es ist, wie du selbst erkannt hast, ein sehr wertvolles Buch. Doch ich habe niemanden mehr, dem ich es einmal hinterlassen könnte. Daher möchte ich, dass du es behältst. Ich weiß, dass du es immer in Ehren halten und guten Gebrauch davon machen wirst."

Die Art, wie er diese Worte sagte, beunruhigte Remus, als habe der Professor ihm soeben etwas Wichtiges gesagt, was er nicht ganz verstand.

"Das werde ich, Sir", sagte er. "Ich verspreche es."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**4 - Die Schneeballschlacht**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Die Schüler hatten sich aufgeteilt, die Jungen waren in eine, die Mädchen in die andere Mannschaft gegangen. Das Spiel war chaotisch und Stunden später waren alle schneebedeckt und krümmten sich vor lachen.

Sirius warf einen gut gezielten Schneeball, der Olivia genau auf die Wange traf, und bekam unverzüglich die Rache der Mädchen zu spüren. Alice, Crystal und Florence warfen sich auf ihn, während Heather, Serenity, Aurora und Bertha ihre Hände mit Schnee füllten, den sie ihm in den Kragen stopften. James und Peter blickten sich an und nickten kurz.

Mit einem lauten Schrei griffen sie sich so viel Schnee, wie sie tragen konnten, und griffen an. Alice und Bertha sprangen schreiend beiseite. Peter und James prallten mit voller Wucht gegen die anderen und alle landeten im wilden Haufen auf der weichen Erde. Von irgendwo ganz unten machte sich Sirius' Stimme bemerkbar.

"Runter da!" rief er lachend. "Hilft mir mal jemand!"

Die noch stehenden Schüler betrachteten das Bild mit den vielen Armen und Beinen, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, und lachten, dann warfen auch sie sich in den Kampf. Sirius strampelte heftigst und schaffte es endlich, keuchend unter dem Haufen hervor zu kriechen. Aurora folgte ihm und kniete sich vor ihn.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

"Ja", schnaubte Sirius. "Mir geht's gut, danke. Ich bin nur etwas atemlos."

Aurora lächelte.

"Das ist gut", sagte sie. "Ich hab hier nämlich was für dich."

Sie holte die Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor und schmierte ihm Schnee ins Gesicht.

"Hey!" rief Sirius und sprang lachend auf. "Na warte!"

Er nahm sich zwei Hände voll Schnee und rannte ihr nach.

James war es mittlerweile gelungen, aufzustehen. Er suchte sein Freunde.

"Remus! Peter! Sirius!" rief er und zog nacheinander mehrere Schüler vom Haufen. "Seid ihr da irgendwo?"

"Ich bin hier, James", sagte Remus, der plötzlich neben ihm erschien. "Und Sirius ist da."

Er zeigte mit dem Finger dorthin, wo Sirius Aurora soeben eingeholt und zu Fall gebracht hatte.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's dir geht", fuhr Remus fort, "aber ich bin fix und fertig. Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser ins Bett und lese noch etwas."

James sah seinen Freund an und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz. Er schaute zum Mond auf, der schon morgen Nacht voll sein würde.

"Ist gut", sagte er. "Bis nachher."

Remus nickte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Er wollte gerade die große Treppe hinaufsteigen, als er weiche Schritte hinter sich hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, stand er Heather gegenüber.

"Hallo", sagte sie schüchtern. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Ich bin ziemlich müde", erklärte Remus. "Ich gehe schon mal schlafen."

"Ja, du - du siehst wirklich müde aus", stimmte Heather zu. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, dann sagte sie: "Könntest du mal ganz kurz warten? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Ist gut", antwortete Remus überrascht.

Heather rannte zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder. Sie hielt ein schmales Päckchen in der Hand.

"Das ist für dich", sagte sie und reichte es ihm.

"Oh." Remus war erstaunt. "Aber ich - ich kann das nicht annehmen, ich hab doch gar nichts für dich."

"Das macht nichts", meinte sie eifrig. "Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, aber ... du warst dieses Jahr so lieb zu mir und hast mir so gut bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geholfen ... also, mach es auf."

Remus gehorchte und hielt schon bald ein elegantes, glänzendes Zauberstabetui aus Leder in der Hand.

"I-ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", stammelte Heather.

"Es ist toll", sagte er. "Vielen Dank. Das ist wirklich nett von dir."

"Ach was. Es ist ja nichts Großes. Ich hab nur gedacht ... na ja ..."

Remus schaute sie an. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten und ihre sonst so blassen Wangen waren rot - sie sah sehr hübsch aus. Er dachte daran, was Sirius jetzt sagen würde. Sie war doch bloß ein Kind, noch nicht ganz dreizehn Jahre alt. Aber dieser Blick ... Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Heather", wünschte er ihr und ging schnell die Treppe hinauf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James richtete sich auf und gähnte. Die meisten Schüler waren inzwischen zu Bett gegangen, aber einige wehrten sich noch gegen die Müdigkeit. Er fragte sich, wo Sirius wohl steckte. Etwas abseits sah er Lily Evans alleine stehen. James ging zu ihr und setzte sich in den Schnee.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas. James empfand diese Stille irgendwie als angenehm, sie wirkte nach der hektischen Schlacht entspannend auf ihn. Er blickte hoch und sah, wie Lily schnell den Kopf wegdrehte.

James stand auf und stellte sich neben sie. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte schüchtern. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann fegte der Wind durch ihr Haar und er hielt mit offenem Mund inne. Wie ihre Haare vom Wind geweht wurden, und dann diese Augen ... das erinnerte ihn an etwas. Plötzlich sah er wieder die Bilder aus seinem Traum: langes rotes Haar im Wind wie ein roter Schleier, leuchtend grüne Augen, dieses Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde, der Schrei ...

"James? James, geht's dir gut?"

Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass er noch immer auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände stand. Lily stand noch neben ihm, sie hatte die Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.

"Ja", murmelte er, obwohl ihm noch etwas schwindelig war. "Es ist nichts. Nur ..."

"Was?"

"Kennst du das Gefühl, dass du etwas schon mal erlebt hast? Hast du schon mal was gesehen und - und es ist genau wie etwas, was du schon mal gesehen hast?"

"Du meinst Déjà-vu."

"Genau."

"Was war es denn?"

"Es - na ja ..." James verschlug es auf einmal vor Verlegenheit die Sprache.

"Ja?"

"Es ist was ganz Dummes", sagte er.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht", meinte Lily. "Jetzt sag schon."

James seufzte.

"Na gut. Es waren deine Haare."

"Meine Haare?" Lily war überrascht.

"Ja. Und deine Augen, aber eigentlich mehr die Haare. Ich ..." - er zögerte und fügte dann hinzu, "Ich hab sie in einem Traum gesehen."

Lily lachte.

"So so. Träumst du öfter von meinen Haaren und Augen?"

"Nur das eine Mal", antwortete er schnell.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war schon mal vorgekommen. Mindestens einmal, nach dem Quidditch-Spiel.

"Was hast du?" fragte Lily.

"Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass es doch nicht das erste Mal ist."

"Interessant", neckte Lily. "Ich bin sicher, Professor Trelawney würden dazu ein paar gute Theorien einfallen. Was ist?" fügte sie hinzu, denn er schaute finster drein.

"Es ist nur - ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie hab ich in diesen Träumen immer das Gefühl, dass etwas passieren wird. Etwas, wovor ich Angst habe."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dir etwas Angst macht", sagte Lily jetzt ernsthaft und betrachtete ihn, als sähe sie ihn in einem neuen Licht. "Du wirkst immer so - selbstsicher."

"Oh, ich hab schon Angst. Zum Beispiel vor Lord Voldemort. Und davor, was passiert, wenn er stärker wird."

"Ja", stimmte Lily zu. "Er macht mir auch Angst. Manchmal wünschte ich, man könnte etwas tun ..."

James betrachtete sie kurz.

"Das kann man." Er nahm sie beim Ellenbogen und führte sie von den anderen weg. "Professor Dumbledore hat einen Orden mit Leuten gebildet, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort widmen. Professor Darkhardt gehört dazu und hat hier in Hogwarts eine Gruppe aufgemacht, in der er uns mehr über die Dunklen Künste erzählt und uns beibringt, wie man sie bekämpft ... dort lernen wir Dinge, die nicht im Lehrplan stehen."

"Eine Schülergruppe? Was können Schüler schon tun?"

"Mehr als du denkst. Er bringt uns bei, welche Waffen die andere Seite hat und wie man sich dagegen wehrt. Einige haben sich schon entschieden, später Auroren zu werden. Frank, Damian, Gemma, ..."

Lily blickte ihn seltsam an.

"Willst du auch mal ein Auror werden?" fragte sie still.

"Wahrscheinlich schon."

"Aber das - das ist ein gefährlicher Beruf, James."

Sie klang besorgt. James gefiel das.

"Ich weiß. Aber irgendjemand muss sich gegen Voldemort und seine Leute stellen. Darkhardt bereitet uns darauf vor. Wir werden nicht unser ganzes Leben lang Schüler sein, Lily. Wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen, sind wir Voldemort genauso ausgesetzt wie alle anderen, wenn er bis dahin nicht vernichtet wurde."

"Und du willst, dass ich da mitmache?"

"Ich biete dir nur die Entscheidung an, ob du dabei sein willst oder nicht. Professor Darkhardt besteht darauf, dass man niemanden dazu zwingen sollte."

Lily dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Zeug zum Auror habe, James. Ich würde gern beim Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen helfen ... aber ein Auror sein kann ich nicht."

"Musst du auch gar nicht", sagte James schnell. "Nicht jeder will ein Auror werden. Remus wäre gern mal Lehrer, Colin will immer noch zum Profi-Quidditch ... aber trotzdem werden sie alles tun, um die Dunklen Künste zu bekämpfen."

Sie hatten die Treppe zum Schloss fast erreicht. Lily blieb stehen.

"Ich möchte gern helfen", sagte sie endlich. "Diese Bedrohung kann keiner von uns ignorieren, am allerwenigstens jemand, der wie ich aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt."

"Klasse!"

Lily seufzte.

"Was ist los?" fragte James.

"Es ist Weihnachten. Zu dieser Jahreszeit sollte es nur Frieden und Glück geben; aber die Bedrohung in der Welt da draußen scheint das nicht mehr zuzulassen."

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ausgerechnet heute davon anfange. Aber ich bin sicher, eines Tages werden wir Voldemort besiegen, und dann können wir wieder aufatmen."

Er besah sich ihr besorgtes Gesicht und überlegte, wie er sie aufmuntern könnte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er bückte sich, nahm sich etwas Schnee und formte einen Schneeball. Dann holte er den Zauberstab hervor.

"Was machst du da?" fragte Lily neugierig.

James zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Schneeball und flüsterte etwas. Der Schnee veränderte die Form, bis in James' ausgestreckter Hand eine gläserne Rose lag. Lilys grüne Augen weiteten sich, als er sie ihr überreichte.

"Sie ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie, und lächelte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius und Aurora saßen nebeneinander auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm und sprachen leise miteinander.

"Also, wer ist alles in diesem Geheimklub?" fragte Aurora.

Sirius zählte die Mitglieder an den Fingern ab.

"Also, da sind James, Remus, Peter, Frank und ich. Damian Diggle, Oliver, Gemma, Donald, Flossie Fortescue, Royle und Ross, Richard und Colin. Das sind glaube ich alle. Aber es wollen noch mehr einsteigen. Fortuna Tripp, Hornby, Crystal Rose, Mary Crimple, ..."

"Vergiss ja nicht Aurora Borealis", fügte Aurora hinzu. "Mich werdet ihr nicht ausschließen!"

Sirius grinste. "Das würden wir nie wagen!"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Sirius sah sich den Mond an. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass Aurora es ihm nachtat.

"Denkst du gerade an Remus?" fragte sie plötzlich.

Sirius wandte sich ihr abrupt zu.

"Was?"

Aurora zeigte zum Himmel.

"Es ist fast Vollmond. Morgen Nacht wird er sich wieder verwandeln."

Sirius' Mund öffnete sich weit.

"Du - du weißt Bescheid?"

"Ich weiß viel über Leute, ohne dass sie wissen, dass ich es weiß", entgegnete Aurora. "Ich kann nichts dafür. Manchmal, wenn jemand emotional besonders stark berührt wird, fließen seine Gedanken dermaßen frei, dass ich sie nicht ignorieren kann."

"Ach ja?"

Aurora lachte über Sirius' besorgtes Gesicht.

"Keine Angst, ich käme nie auf die Idee, absichtlich in deinem Gehirn rumzustöbern. Ich bin sicher, da geht eine Menge vor sich, was ich gar nicht wissen will."

"Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" fragte er hitzig.

"Vorsicht, Vorsicht, Sirius. Denk dran, was ich über starke Emotionen gesagt habe."

"Ach ja. Ich hab keine Lust, dass meine Gedanken aus mir raussprudeln. Und, was hast du bisher so über mich rausgefunden?"

"Nicht mehr, als jeder deinem Verhalten entnehmen könnte."

"Und das wäre?"

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

"Du bist ein Schlingel", neckte sie ihn.

"Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet", lachte Sirius.

"Nein. Du bist sogar ziemlich stolz darauf, stimmt's? Aber ich glaube, du bist noch mehr als das."

Bei dem plötzlich ernsten Tonfall wurde es Sirius unbehaglich.

"Ah ja?"

"Ja. Du bist unwahrscheinlich loyal. Du würdest niemals einen Freund im Stich lassen oder jemanden verraten, der dir etwas bedeutet. Ich glaube, eigentlich bist du richtig anhänglich. Aber du gibst es nicht gern zu. Du hast Angst, aufrichtige Zuneigung zu zeigen, weil du es für unmännlich hältst, sich emotional zu verhalten, und weil es dich verletzlich macht. Deshalb hast du aus dir selbst diesen unbekümmerten Rabauken gemacht, der nie etwas ernst zu nehmen scheint. Hab ich Recht?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

"Mir gefällt deine Analyse nicht. Gleich fängst du noch an zu behaupten, das alles hätte ich meiner unglücklichen Kindheit zu verdanken."

Aurora grinste.

"Trifft das zu?"

"Halt den Mund!"

Sirius stand auf und ging auf und ab. Aurora erhob sich ebenfalls und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Du hattest gefragt."

"Ja, das hab ich wohl. Aber du irrst dich, Aurora. Ich habe keine Angst, aufrichtige Zuneigung zu zeigen."

"Dann beweise es mir", flüsterte sie und kam näher.

Sirius lehnte sich vor und sie schloss die Augen.

"Autsch!" schrie sie einen Augenblick später und hielt sich die Nase, an der er sie gezwickt hatte. "Warte, du Monster!"

Sirius rannte lachend davon, ließ sich aber bald schon von ihr einholen und fing sie in seinen Armen auf. Aurora piekste ihn wiederholt mit den Fingern, bis Sirius ihre beiden Arme festhielt und sie plötzlich verspielt auf die Lippen küsste.

Dann rannte er wieder weg, aber dieses Mal hielt er nicht an. Aurora sah ihm nach und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie hatte natürlich ganz Recht gehabt. Er wollte einfach keine Emotionen zeigen, wenn er dabei nicht so tun konnte, als sei alles nur gespielt.

Sie fragte sich heimlich, ob die Liebe für ihn nur ein Spiel war, oder ob sie ihm wirklich so viel bedeutete, wie er ihr inzwischen. Aurora seufzte. Sirius war einfach unmöglich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**5 - Slytherin's Rock**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Der Mann, der früher einmal als Tom Riddle bekannt gewesen war, belustigte sich über die fröhlichen Weihnachtssänger, die Priester in ihren feinen Gewändern, die Menschen, die sich auf den Straßen heitere Grüße zuriefen - und über den Geist der Weihnacht.

Auf seinem thronartigen Stuhl aus Ebenholz im großen Speisesaal der steinernen Festung auf der zerklüfteten, finsteren Insel Slytherin's Rock, umgeben von heftigen pechschwarzen Wellen, die gegen das Ufer schlugen, versteckte er sich vor der Welt und sammelte seine Kräfte, während er neue Pläne ausheckte, um sein endgültiges Ziel zu erreichen: ewiges Leben.

"Meister!"

Seine harten Augen durchbohrten die Dunkelheit und konzentrierten sich auf die Gestalt, die sich ihm näherte. Die junge Frau blieb stehen und verneigte sich tief. Lord Voldemort hob die Hand und sie richtete sich auf. Er studierte ihr Gesicht.

Paula Lestrange hatte sich sehr verändert, seit sie zu ihm gekommen war, als sie noch Paula Pettigrew geheißen hatte. Ihr Haar war damals blond gewesen, doch mit einem Zauber hatte sie es schwarz gefärbt, um sich ein für alle Mal von ihrer Schwester zu unterscheiden, die sie verabscheute. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet, ihre Augen waren kälter. Sie sah ihn selbstbewusst und zugleich unterwürfig an.

"Was ist?" fragte er.

"Wir haben eine Eule von Lucius Malfoy empfangen. Er hat seine Bereitschaft bestätigt, jede Tat zu vollbringen, die Sie ihm auftragen. Er bittet respektvoll um Anweisungen. Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

"Bemühe dich nicht", erwiderte Voldemort langsam. "Ich werde ihm morgen selbst schreiben."

"Ja, Meister. Ich habe auch von meinem Mann gehört."

Dieses Mal reagierte Voldemort mit echtem Interesse und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor.

"Ja?"

"Es ist ihm gelungen, den Minister zu - sagen wir 'überzeugen', die nötigen Dokumente zu unterschreiben. Vindictus Lothian wird binnen einer Stunde aus Askaban freigelassen und mein Mann wird ihn hierher bringen."

Voldemort lächelte schief.

"Ausgezeichnet. Wir werden sehen, wie lange sich unsere Feinde verstecken können, wenn er wieder bei uns ist. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Macnair beschafft die Kreaturen, die Sie wünschten. Heute Morgen sind die zwei Dutzend Kobolde eingetroffen."

"Gut. Schreibe an Macnair, Paula. Sag ihm, ich werde bald noch mehr brauchen, und auch Hauselfen. Sechs Stück davon. Ich habe einen Plan ..."

"Haben Sie einen Zauber entdeckt, der Sie unsterblich machen wird?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher. Erst einmal gebe ich mich damit zufrieden, mein Leben zu verlängern. Das ist ein Anfang. Dafür brauche ich die Kobolde. Die andere Möglichkeit, die ich entdeckt habe, könnte mich zugleich unsterblich und unverwundbar machen, aber sie ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Diese Methode erfordert ein Menschenopfer - das eines Magiers, um genau zu sein - und der Prozess kann nie vervollständigt werden, falls es zu einer Unterbrechung kommt."

"Ich verstehe. Sie suchen also einen geeigneten Zauberer?"

"Nicht unbedingt. Es genügt jeder Zauberer, da ich nur die magische Lebensquelle benötige. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass dort draußen reichlich törichte Zauberer sind, die sich uns entgegen stellen. Dumbledore, dieser alte Narr, hat sie meiner Ansicht nach versammelt. Wenn seine Freunde uns suchen, werden wir sie gebührend empfangen."

"Ja, Meister."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

**6 - Der zweite Weihnachtstag**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy aß gerade Speck und Eier, als eine Schleiereule vor ihm auf dem Slytherin-Tisch landete. Er nahm den Brief, den sie hatte fallen lassen, in die Hand und betrachtete die dünne, elegante Schrift auf dem Pergament, die dort seinen Namen mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben hatte. Lucius steckte den Brief in die Tasche, schob sein Frühstück beiseite und verließ eilig den Saal.

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum suchte er sich einen Platz in der Ecke und holte den Brief wieder hervor. Er öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen. Er war von Lord Voldemort und enthielt Anweisungen, ... Anweisungen, die ihm verrieten, wo er einen Gegenstand finden würde, den er für den Dunklen Lord verwahren sollte, falls er einmal gebraucht würde. Ein Tagebuch, versteckt in einem Geheimfach in der Mauer des Flurs im dritten Stock. Lucius beschloss, es noch heute Nacht an sich zu nehmen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy war nicht er Einzige, der für diese Nacht Pläne schmiedete. Oben in ihrem Schlafraum sprachen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter darüber, was sie unternehmen würden.

"Ich bin für Hogsmeade. Und ihr?" schlug Sirius vor.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus. "Ich würde ganz gern in den Wald gehen. Vielleicht treffen wir ein paar Zentauren."

Peter schauderte.

"Ich glaube, ich will lieber nach Hogsmeade", sagte er. "Im Wald ist es so unheimlich."

"Also mich stört's nicht", meinte Sirius und zuckte die Schultern.

"Natürlich nicht!" entgegnete Peter. "Euch dreien ist es egal. Für einen Hirsch, einen Hund und einen Werwolf ist es ja auch nicht so gefährlich da drin. Für mich schon."

"Wir würden schon auf dich aufpassen, Wurmschwanz", versprach James. "Aber wir können von mir aus auch nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Moony?"

"Ist in Ordnung", sagte Remus. "Ich würde mir schon ganz gerne mal die Höhlen dort ansehen."

"Glaubst du vielleicht, du stolperst dabei über ein paar geheimnisvolle Runen, die uns den Weg zu einem vergrabenen Schatz verraten?" scherzte Sirius. "Klasse. Von meinem Anteil kaufe ich mir ein Motorrad."

"Ohne Zauberstab kriegen wir die Schatztruhe bestimmt nicht mal auf", meinte James und blinzelte Sirius zu, der zurückgrinste.

"Ach ja", sagte er schelmisch. "Ein Zauberstab wäre schon wichtig. Nur wie könnten wir ihn tragen, ohne ihn mit unseren Zähnen zu zerkratzen? Vielleicht könntest du uns ja dein neues Etui leihen, Remus. Dann kann ich ihn ins Maul nehmen."

Remus starrte ihn kurz an, dann klärte sich sein Gesicht und er lächelte.

"Na schön, ihr habt es also bemerkt."

"Ging ja auch nicht anders", sagte Peter. "Sonst steckt dein Zauberstab einfach im Gürtel, aber heute hast du ihn im Lederetui in deiner Innentasche versteckt."

"Ganz schön viele Überraschungsgeschenke dieses Jahr, was, Moony?" bemerkte James. "Von wem war denn dieses?"

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich stark auf die Zauberbohne, die er gerade auspackte.

"Ich glaube, ich kann es mir denken." Sirius stieß ihn freundschaftlich in die Rippen. "Vorsicht, Vorsicht, Remus. Lass dich nicht zu sehr von der kleinen Ravenclaw einwickeln. Du bist zu jung, um dich jetzt schon zu binden."

"Rede keinen Unsinn, Sirius", protestierte Remus. "Sie ist doch bloß ein Kind. Da ist nichts weiter."

"Oh-oh!" Sirius erhob warnend den Finger. "Dass du das sagst, bestätigt meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen." Gespielt besorgt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ach, der arme Remus. Er war jung, vor ihm lag ein Leben voller Spaß und Abenteuer, doch im zarten Alter von nur fünfzehn Jahren, bevor sein Leben wirklich begonnen hatte, warf er alles für ein Paar himmelblaue Augen und einen braunen Lockenkopf weg."

"Du hast gut reden", lachte Remus. "Wo warst du denn letzte Nacht? Na? Ich hab gehört, wie du reingekommen bist. Ich hatte zwar die Vorhänge zugezogen, aber ich war noch wach. Hast du dich gut mit Fräulein Borealis unterhalten? Spät genug war es ja."

"Vielleicht", erwiderte Sirius und steckte sich einen Bonbon in den Mund. "Aber eins sag ich dir: Ich werde mein Herz nicht gleich an das erstbeste hübsche Mädchen mit schönen Augen verlieren."

"Hört euch Sirius Casanova Black an", neckte James ihn. "Den wilden Rumtreiber und Herzensbrecher."

Sirius lachte.

"Macht ihr euch nur über mich lustig. Am Ende bin ich es, der zuletzt lacht, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Ihr drei habt garantiert schon jeder zwei Kinder im Arm und werdet von euren Frauen ausgeschimpft, weil ihr den Müll noch nicht rausgebracht habt, während ich mir immer noch die schönsten Mädchen aussuche und mich köstlich amüsiere."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Peter und Sirius schlichen sich um Mitternacht unter James' Umhang raus. Sirius schaute auf die Karte.

"Wartet", flüsterte er, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum standen. "Mrs. Norris ... Okay, sie ist weg."

James schob das Porträt beiseite und sie stiegen durch das Loch in der Wand. So leise sie nur konnten schlichen sie sich den Flur entlang und die Treppe runter. Draußen im Gelände bewegten sie sich schneller. Sirius prüfte noch einmal die Karte, als sie die Peitschende Weide erreichten.

"Unheil angerichtet", murmelte er, so dass die Karte blank wurde.

James faltete seinen Umhang sorgfältig zusammen.

"Dann mal los, Peter", sagte er.

Peter Pettigrew trat vor, und einen Augenblick später hatte er sich schon in eine Ratte verwandelt. Er lief auf den Baumstamm zu und drückte auf eine bestimmte Stelle. Die Peitschende Weide wurde regungslos. Sirius und James folgten ihm durch die entstandene Öffnung und James schob den Mantel in eine Nische über seinem Kopf, ehe er und Sirius sich verwandelten. Sie eilten den Tunnel entlang, und je weiter sie kamen, desto deutlicher vernahmen sie das gewohnte Knurren und Kratzen hinter der Tür.

Sirius schob sie mit der Tatze auf. Das Wesen auf der anderen Seite hörte auf zu knurren, als es ihn sah, und kam auf die drei zu. Kurze Zeit später hatte die Ratte den Baumstamm wieder berührt, und alle vier machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Im Dorf war es sehr still. Krone, der Hirsch, zeigte mit dem Geweih zu den Hügeln an der anderen Seite. Die anderen folgten ihm von den Häusern weg, durch das Gebüsch und über einen kleinen Bach. Sie steckten die Nasen in die Höhlen. Eine davon war ziemlich groß. Tatze und Krone blickten sich an und kamen wieder heraus. Gemeinsam untersuchten die beiden die nächste Höhle.

Erst als Wurmschwanz einige Minuten später hinterherkam, bemerkten sie, dass sie allein gewesen waren. Krone eilte sofort aus der Höhle und sah sich um. Tatze folgte ihm und schnupperte am Boden, dann rannte er auf das Dorf zu und die anderen folgten ihm.

Der Werwolf lugte inzwischen um die Ecke von Zonkos herum auf die verlassene Straße. Soeben war jemand aus einem der Häuser hervorgekommen und das Tier leckte sich die Lippen. Der Mann war allein. Es war ein Fremder im schwarzen Umhang, der die Kapuze so weit vorgezogen hatte, dass sie sein Gesicht überschattete. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, genau in Richtung der Ecke, hinter der der Werwolf lauerte. Der Werwolf fletschte die Zähne ... plötzlich erschien noch jemand auf der Straße. Der erste Mann drehte sich um und ging ihm entgegen.

Der Werwolf hielt es nicht länger aus, im Schatten des Gebäudes zu warten. Sein Fell richtete sich auf und er machte sich bereit, auf die beiden Männer loszustürmen. Doch noch ehe er dazu die Gelegenheit hatte, stürzte sich etwas Großes, Schwarzes auf ihn, dicht gefolgt von den Umrissen eines Hirsches. Die beiden Tiere am Boden rollten hin und her, bissen und kratzten sich gegenseitig. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich der Werwolf. Er zog sich zurück und senkte den Kopf. Die Hirsch wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Hügel und die anderen folgten ihm dorthin.

Auf der Straße standen sich die beiden Gestalten in Kapuzen gegenüber.

"Sind Sie Vindictus Lothian?" fragte einer von ihnen.

"Ja", erwiderte der andere heiser.

"Leonard Lestrange", stellte sich der erste Mann vor. "Ich soll Sie hier abholen. Folgen Sie mir."

Zusammen machten sie kehrt und verschwanden in die Nacht hinein.


	16. Teil 16: Das Ende des Friedens

Vorgeschichte, Teil 16: Das Ende des Friedens 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**1 - Lothians Rückkehr**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Lucius Malfoy schlich sich in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurück. Er hatte das gefunden, wonach er für seinen Meister suchen sollte, und setzte sich nun auf das Sofa, um es sich anzusehen.

Die Seiten des Tagebuchs waren leer. Die einzige Schrift, die er entdecken konnte, war der Name 'Tom Vorlost Riddle' auf dem Umschlag. Lucius nahm das Tagebuch mit zum Schreibtisch, nahm sich eine Feder, tauchte sie ins Tintenfass und hielt sie einen Moment lang zögerlich über dem offenen Tagebuch in der Hand. Doch dann beschloss er, dass es wohl doch klüger wäre, Lord Voldemorts Sachen in Ruhe zu lassen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn gebeten, dieses Buch zu finden und es zu verwahren, bis es vielleicht einmal gebraucht würde. Er hatte Lucius gewarnt, dass es Kräfte enthielt, die er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, und die einen jüngeren Lord Voldemort auferstehen lassen könnten. Lucius glaubte fest an die Ideale seines Meisters, doch selbst ihm war der Gedanke nicht ganz geheuer, einen zweiten Lord Voldemort ins Leben zu rufen.

Er schloss das Tagebuch und nahm sich ein leeres Blatt Pergament, um von seinem Erfolg zu berichten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort schaute aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. In der Hand hielt er einen Kelch mit einem giftgrünen Zaubertrank. Er senkte den Kopf und atmete den Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch, Schlangengift, Blut und übelriechenden Kräutern ein. Es war widerlich. Doch wenn ein widerlicher Trank ihn davor schützen würde, zu sterben, dann sollte es eben so sein. Er trank einen Schluck und schauderte. Ein Teil von ihm, der noch menschliche Reaktionen zeigte, wollte das Zeug sofort wieder ausspucken, doch er zwang sich, es nicht zu tun und wartete, bis der Geschmack nachließ.

Es klopfte an der schweren Tür.

"Wer ist da?" rief er ungeduldig.

"Leonard Lestrange, Meister", war die Antwort.

Ah - endlich. Auf diesen Moment hatte Voldemort gewartet. Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er den Kelch an die Lippen setzte und in einem austrank. Dann stellte er ihn auf einem Tisch ab und setzte eine neutrale Miene auf, ehe er rief:

"Herein!"

Lestrange trat sofort ein und verneigte sich tief.

"Meister, wir waren erfolgreich", verkündete er mit eifriger Stimme. "Ich habe Vindictus Lothian heute Nacht in Hogsmeade getroffen. Er ist hier, mein Herr."

"Ausgezeichnet!" erwiderte Lord Voldemort und belohnte seinen Diener mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlichen Ausmaß an Lob. "Das war sehr gut, Leonard."

Lestrange verneigte sich wieder.

"Danke, Meister."

"Wo ist Vindictus jetzt?"

"Er steht vor der Tür, mein Herr."

"Ah. Dann geh", befahl Voldemort. "Ich bin sicher, deine Frau erwartet dich bereits. Geh zu ihr, und schicke Vindictus zu mir herein."

"Jawohl, mein Herr", versprach Lestrange unterwürfig und zog sich mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf zurück.

Voldemort ging zu einem Tisch, der zwischen zwei Stühlen am Kamin stand, und füllte zwei Kelche mit Wein. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und schloss, und erkannte die Schritte, die ihm in den Jahren in Hogwarts vertraut geworden waren.

Er drehte sich um, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und breitete die Arme aus, um den Mann im schwarzen Umhang zu begrüßen, der hereingekommen war.

"Willkommen daheim, Vindictus", sagte Voldemort. "Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen."

Lothian neigte leicht den Kopf.

"Mir geht es ebenso."

Voldemort fuhr mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit fort.

"Zieh den Mantel aus, mein Freund, und trink einen Schluck", schlug er vor und wies auf einen der Stühle.

Lothian schob die Kapuze zurück, löste den Verschluss seines Umhangs und warf ihn über eine steinerne Statue neben der Tür. Er setzte sich und der Dunkle Lord nahm im anderen Stuhl Platz. Er reichte seinem Gast einen Kelch und hob seinen eigenen.

"Auf die Freiheit, Vindictus?"

"Darauf trinke ich jederzeit", sagte dieser und leerte sein Glas fast mit einem Mal.

Eine Weile saßen sie still da, dann sprach Lothian.

"Ich habe dir zu danken, dass du mich aus Askaban rausgeholt hast."

Voldemort winkte ab.

"Ich bitte dich, das war doch das Mindeste, was ich für einen alten Schulfreund tun konnte." Er lehnte sich vertrauensvoll vor. "Außerdem brauche ich dich für eine besondere Aufgabe."

"Ach ja?" fragte Lothian skeptisch.

Er hielt seinen Kelch hoch und Voldemort füllte ihn wieder.

"Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber kurz vor deiner Verhaftung schrieb mir ein junger Freund aus Hogwarts. Er berichtete mir von einer Prophezeiung, die eine der Lehrerinnen gemacht haben soll."

"Ist sie eine Seherin?"

"Daran scheinen gewisse Zweifel zu bestehen. Wie ich gehört habe handelt es sich bei den meisten ihrer 'Prophezeiungen' um glückliche Zufälle, sofern sie sich überhaupt bewahrheiten. Und doch versichert mir unser Freund, dass es dieses Mal anders war - sogar die anderen Lehrer scheinen zu glauben, dass sie dieses Mal Recht hat."

"Und was hat sie vorhergesagt?"

"Dass jemand kommen wird, der die Macht besitzt, mich zu besiegen."

"Dich besiegen?" rief Lothian. "Unmöglich!"

"Das hoffe ich. Aber ich denke, in diesem Fall sollten wir lieber vorsichtig sein. Sie sagte, dass derjenige, der mich vernichten kann, Gryffindors Erbe ist, Vindictus. Und da kommst du ins Spiel."

"Ich?"

"Ja." Voldemort lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Du kennst die letzten Überlebenden dieses Geschlechts besser als jeder andere - deine Frau und ihren Vater, diesen senilen alten Narren. Ich will, dass du sie mir bringst oder herausfindest, wo sie sind, damit ich sie aufsuchen und töten kann, bevor sie dasselbe mit mir tun." Nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: "Ich würde ihnen lieber selbst entgegen treten als darauf zu warten, dass sie mich finden."

"Aber ich habe schon vor Jahren versucht, meine Frau zu finden, direkt nachdem sie mich verließ", warf Lothian zweifelnd ein. "Sie hat ihre Spuren gut verwischt. Ich habe sie jahrelang gesucht und nie gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hat sie unsere Welt verlassen und ist unter die Muggel gegangen. Was ihren Vater angeht ..."

"Gordon Gryffindor schützt sich zweifellos gut. Trotzdem muss ich sie beide töten. Verdopple deine Anstrengungen, Vindictus, und meine Todesser werden dir helfen. Es sei denn ..." - er lehnte sich wieder vor und runzelte die Stirn - "... du hast etwas dagegen, deiner Frau den Tod zu bringen."

Lothian hielt seinem Blick stand.

"Ich liebe Bridget nicht", versprach er. "Ich mache natürlich alles, was du sagst. Aber - es kann doch nicht sein, dass irgendein Zauberer oder eine Hexe deinen Kräften gewachsen ist, oder? Wie kann jemand für dich eine Gefahr darstellen? Du fürchtest doch sicher niemanden, den Erben Gryffindors am allerwenigsten."

Voldemort hatte die ganze Zeit an seinem Wein genippt. Jetzt trank er den letzten Schluck, stand auf und trat wieder ans Fenster.

"Nur ein Narr fürchtet sich vor niemandem, Vindictus", sagte er langsam. "Ich habe großes Vertrauen in meine magischen Kräfte, aber einige Mächte beherrsche ich nicht - noch nicht. Ich spüre, dass ich meinem Ziel Minute für Minute näher rücke. Ich werde alle Mächte der Welt beherrschen - auch den Tod."

Lothian blickte auf und beobachtete die Gestalt, die im blassen Schein des Mondes am Fenster stand. Er erinnerte sich an den Tom Riddle, den er zu seiner Schulzeit gekannt hatte: ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger, gut aussehender Junge mit viel Mut, mit Ambitionen, mit Visionen und - er musste es zugeben - Charisma. Er verglich dieses Bild mit dem, was er nun vor Augen hatte: ein Mann, dessen Haut künstlich wirkte, gestreckt, fast wie aus Wachs, als hätte man sie mit Gewalt über seine Knochen gestreckt; die Nase war unnatürlich flach, die Augen kalt und leer. Der Kontrast war beunruhigend, wenn nicht gar beängstigend. Wenn dies der Preis der Unsterblichkeit war, wollte man sie dann noch haben? Insgeheim schimpfte Lothian über seine eigene Torheit, sich derartige Fragen zu stellen. Offensichtlich war Unsterblichkeit genau das, was Tom Riddle wollte, was er immer gewollt hatte und um jeden Preis. Unsterblichkeit und unbegrenzte Macht.

"Ja", sagte Voldemort mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gesprächspartner. "Ich werde den Tod bezwingen. Die Welt wird mir gehören und alle Kreaturen, die in ihr leben, werden mir Folge leisten. Noch glauben sie, mir widerstehen zu können, doch am Ende werden sie mir alle erliegen - selbst Albus Dumbledore."

Lothian erschrak etwas, als er den Hass in Voldemorts Stimme vernahm.

"Dumbledore? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

"Dumbledore hat mir nie vertraut. Ich bin sicher, wenn sich jemand gegen uns erheben sollte, dann steckt er dahinter. Aber wir werden jeden Widerstand niederschlagen, nicht wahr, mein alter Freund?"

"Selbstverständlich, Tom."

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht.

"Vindictus, du weißt, dass ich diesen Namen verabscheue."

Erschrocken murmelte Lothian eine Entschuldigung, doch Voldemort schien sie nicht hören zu wollen.

"Du bist der Einzige, dem ich erlaube, mich so zu nennen. Doch wenn die anderen in der Nähe sind, wirst du mich so ansprechen, wie sie es tun. Verstehen wir uns?"

Vindictus Lothian lächelte.

"Ja, mein Herr."

Voldemort wandte sich wieder vom Fenster ab und atmete tief durch seine flachen Nasenlöcher ein.

"Mein Name wird sogar heute schon gefürchtet", sagte er. "Viele Zauberer und Hexen trauen sich nicht, ihn auszusprechen. Schon bald werden mich alle fürchten und keiner wird es mehr wagen, mir zu widersprechen."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**2 - Das Ende des Schuljahrs**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Die knapp verhinderte Katastrophe am zweiten Weihnachtstag verfolgte Remus noch viele Monate. Doch als die kühlen Brisen und süßen Düfte des Frühlings der Hitze des Sommers wichen, hatte er fast vergessen, dass er in dieser Nacht beinahe zwei Menschen angefallen hätte.

Die Z.A.G.-Prüfungen waren halb so schlimm gewesen, und vor zwei Tagen hatte Remus einen Brief erhalten, der alle Sorgen vorübergehend aus seinem Kopf vertrieben hatte. Er war gespannt, was seine Freunde dazu sagen würden.

Gutgelaunt und für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich optimistisch lag er also am Tag vor der Heimreise auf dem Bauch im Gras und machte sich Notizen in einem kleinen Heft, während Sirius mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag und an einem Grashalm kaute und Peter in einem Buch las, das seine Schwester Pippa ihm geschickt hatte.

Die drei genossen die Sonne schon seit etwa drei Stunden, als James zu ihnen stieß und sich neben Sirius auf den Boden fallen.

"Hallo", sagte Sirius durch den halb zerkauten Grashalm durch. "Hast dir aber Zeit gelassen. Ich denke, du wolltest nur kurz mit Lily sprechen?"

"Na ja, soll ich sie vielleicht mitten im Satz abwürgen?"

"Oh nein", meinte Sirius neckend.

"Das wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen", fügte Peter im selben Tonfall hinzu.

"Das hätte ihr gar nicht gefallen", sagte Remus, ohne von seinem Heft aufzuschauen.

James wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch dann ging Lily ein Stück weit von ihnen entfernt vorbei und er winkte ihr ganz automatisch zu. Sirius, Peter und Remus tauschten Blicke aus und lachten laut. James fing an zu schmollen, also versuchten sie alle, wieder ernste Gesichter zu machen.

"Ist schon gut, Krone", lachte Sirius. "Noch kannst du unbesorgt sein. Ich warne dich, wenn du Anstalten machst, ihrem Charme völlig zu erliegen."

"Ja", sagte Peter, der sich auch das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Zum Beispiel, wenn du anfängst, freiwillig ihre Tasche zu tragen."

Sirius verging augenblicklich das Lachen.

"Nur zu deiner Information, Mr. Wurmschwanz", sagte er, "Aurora hatte sich in der letzten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe den Arm verrenkt und nur deshalb habe ich, der ich nun mal der perfekte Gentleman bin, angeboten, ihr die schwere Last abzunehmen."

Jetzt musste auch James lachen.

"Ach, hatte sie sich gleich beide Arme verrenkt?"

Sirius verzog die Stirn, aber James schubste ihn verspielt an und endlich lachten sie alle gemeinsam. Peter seufzte plötzlich.

"Ihr drei werdet mir diesen Sommer wirklich fehlen", meinte er. "Meine Mutter besteht darauf, Paula und ihren Mann zu besuchen. Ich will da gar nicht hin. Ich glaube auch nicht wirklich, dass Polly will, dass wir kommen. Und Pippa besucht für drei Wochen eine Freundin in Italien, also werde ich sie kaum sehen. Und euch sehe ich auch nicht ..."

"Kopf hoch, Peter. Ich glaube, ich kann dich wieder zum Lächeln bringen", sagte Remus jetzt. Er schloss sein Heft und setzte sich auf. "Ich wollte es euch eigentlich erst morgen auf der Fahrt erzählen, aber ich kann es euch auch gleich sagen. Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben. Sie und mein Vater haben vor, deine Mutter für ein oder zwei Wochen zu uns einzuladen, James. Und ihr seid natürlich mit eingeladen - alle drei", schloss er triumphierend.

"Ja!" jubelte Sirius.

"Klasse!" rief Peter.

"Das ist ja toll", sagte James. "Wir werden bei dir zu Hause bestimmt eine Menge Spaß haben. Hast du nicht mal erzählt, dass bei euch in der Nähe ein Wald ist?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht in der Nähe - wir wohnen mittendrin. Es ist ein ziemlich großes Waldstück, wo es viel zu erforschen gibt - sogar ein paar Höhlen - und ich kann euch die besten Verstecke zeigen."

James lächelte. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, weshalb sein Freund seit dem Eintreffen der Post neulich so gut gelaunt war. Jetzt wusste er es. Es bedeutete Remus offensichtlich sehr viel, dass seine Freunde ihn besuchen würden, und das machte auch James glücklich. Er hasste es, wenn seine Freunde deprimiert waren.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**3 - Eine volle Bude**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Remus konnte es kaum erwarten, dass seine Freunde kamen. Es kam ihm vor, als habe er sie ewig nicht gesehen, obwohl sie tatsächlich noch vor ein paar Wochen zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Nach dem Mittagessen ging er nach draußen, lehnte sich an einen Baumstumpf im Vorgarten und rupfte die Gänseblümchen kahl. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich sein Vater zu ihm.

"Warum kommst du nicht rein, Remus?" schlug er vor. "Du weißt doch, wenn dein Onkel sie abholt, kann es eine Weile dauern, bis sie hier sind."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Onkel Malcolm war nicht gerade für seine Pünktlichkeit berühmt.

"Ich wünschte, du hättest sie abholen können."

John Lupin lächelte.

"Leider habe ich weder ein Auto noch einen Führerschein, Remus. Und es wäre wohl etwas auffällig geworden, mit einem Arm voller Besenstiele durch London zu marschieren."

"Du hast ja Recht", gab Remus widerwillig zu. "Wenn Onkel Malcolm sich nur beeilen könnte."

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass er noch etwas für Professor Dumbledore zu erledigen hat", erklärte sein Vater. "Es dauert bestimmt noch mehrere Stunden, bis sie hier sind."

"Was macht er denn für Dumbledore?" fragte Remus sofort.

John blickte zum Haus zurück. Er wusste, dass seine Frau damit beschäftigt war, Matratzen und Schlafsäcke in Remus' Zimmer zu verteilen.

"Komm mit", sagte er, legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn vom offenen Fenster weg.

Erst am Waldrand blieb er stehen. Remus sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an. John sprach leise und sehr ernst.

"Wie ich hat dein Onkel viel für Dumbledores Phönixorden getan. Er kennt eine Menge Leute in London und anderswo, aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten, und die kennen wieder andere. Malcolm redet mit ihnen. Er will versuchen, einige zu überreden, dass sie ihre Augen und Ohren offen halten und ihn warnen, wenn etwas im Gang ist."

"Heißt das, er hat eine Art Spionagenetzwerk aufgebaut?"

"So kann man es nennen."

"Das ist aber doch furchtbar gefährlich, oder? Es wäre doch ganz einfach für einen der Spione, den Spieß einfach umzudrehen und Onkel Malcolm auszuspionieren, ihm falsche Informationen zu geben oder ihn in eine Falle zu locken ..."

John verlagerte unruhig das Gewicht. Er schloss kurz die Augen und nickte langsam.

"Ja, es ist sehr gefährlich. Andererseits sieht jeder, der sich freiwillig gegen Voldemort stellt, der Gefahr und möglicherweise dem Tod ins Auge - auch ich."

Remus zuckte zusammen. "Dad ..." setzte er an.

John erkannte die Angst in den Augen seine Sohnes und erwiderte seinen Blick sanft.

"Keine Angst, Remus. Ich habe nicht vor, einen Heldentod zu sterben. Ich werde so vorsichtig sein, wie es nur geht. Du hoffentlich auch."

"Ich?"

"Ja. Deine Entscheidung, Professor Darkhardts Gruppe beizutreten, könnte nicht weniger gefährlich sein als meine. Im Prinzip ist es eine Art Vorstufe zu Dumbledores Orden, denke ich. Und wie du selbst gesagt hast: es ist gefährlich, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Auch du könntest ihm oder seinen Anhängern mal gegenüber stehen."

"Falls es dazu kommt, werde ich drauf vorbereitet sein", versicherte Remus. "Professor Darkhardt ist ein guter Lehrer."

"Das glaube ich gern. Trotzdem kann er dich nicht auf alle Grausamkeiten vorbereiten, zu denen Voldemort fähig ist."

Remus nickte, und sein Vater lächelte.

"Lass uns wieder reingehen. Und sag deiner Mutter nichts hiervon. Versprichst du mir das?"

"Natürlich, Dad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm hielt den Wagen an und blickte an dem Gebäude rauf, vor dem er geparkt hatte. Die Adresse stimmte. Er stieg aus und schellte. Beinahe sofort sprach ein Junge über die Anlage mit ihm.

"Wer ist da?"

"Malcolm Marley", kündigte Malcolm sich an.

Beim Summen öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Da es keinen Fahrstuhl gab und er ohnehin nicht gewusst hätte, in welchen Stock er musste, stieg Malcolm die Treppe rauf, bis er an eine offene Tür kam. Lärm drang ihm entgegen. Malcolm klopfte an die offene Tür und räusperte sich. Ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Junge steckte sofort den Kopf aus einem Zimmer zur Linken, verschwand dann wieder und erschien einen Augenblick später mit einem anderen Jungen, der genauso schwarze Haare hatte und eine Brille trug, und einem kleineren, fülligeren Jungen, der ihn nervös anstarrte.

"Hallo", sagte der erste Junge, und Malcolm erkannte seine Stimme von gerade eben wieder. "Sie müssen Remus' Onkel sein."

"So ist es", bestätigte Malcolm. "Und du bist sicher Sirius Black."

"Ja. Woher wussten Sie das?" fragte der Junge.

"Remus spricht viel von seinen Freunden. Er hat mir gesagt, dass Sirius Black und James Potter Brüder sein könnten, und dass James eine Brille trägt. Ergo ... musst du Sirius sein."

James lachte. "Stimmt auffallend", sagte er und reichte Malcolm die Hand. "Und ich bin folglich James. Das hier ist Peter Pettigrew."

Malcolm gab allen dreien die Hand. Er betrachtete den schüchternen Peter.

"Von dir hab ich auch viel gehört. Nicht nur von Remus, sondern auch von deiner Schwester."

Peter wirkte erschrocken. "Oh - ähm - von welcher denn?"

"Philippa."

"Sie kennen Pippa?"

"Ich bin ihr ein paar Mal begegnet. Ein nettes Mädchen."

Peter lächelte stolz, und seine Nervosität schien fast augenblicklich zu schwinden. Sirius schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf. Pete war einfach verrückt nach seiner Schwester. Nicht, dass Sirius sie nicht leiden konnte. Aber manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass seinem Freund seine Schwester wichtiger war als alles und jeder andere auf der Welt, und dass er das etwas zu deutlich zeigte.

"Seid ihr alle startklar?" fragte Malcolm.

"So gut wie", meinte James. "Ich werd mal Mum fragen. Sekunde."

Er verschwand durch eine Tür und kam einen Moment später mit Bridget wieder.

"Hallo", sagte sie etwas schüchtern.

Malcolm lächelte und schüttelte ihre Hand. "Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Mrs. Potter."

James und Sirius holten die Koffer aus dem Schlafzimmer, dann schleppten sie, Malcolm und Peter jeweils einen die Treppe runter. Die drei Jungen quetschten sich auf den Rücksitz, Bridget stieg vorn ein, und schon bald fuhren sie langsam durch die verstopften Londoner Straßen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erst am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Remus wartete schon vor der Tür auf sie.

"Mum, Dad, sie sind da!" rief er zum Haus und rannte dann auf das Auto zu, um seine Freunde zu begrüßen.

Faith und John kamen nach draußen, und gemeinsam begannen John und Malcolm, die Koffer ins Haus zu tragen, während Remus und seine Freunde sofort im Wald verschwanden. Seine Mutter konnte ihnen nur noch nachrufen, dass sie sie um sechs zum Essen erwarten würde. Faith und Bridget gingen ins Haus.

"Es ist nichts Besonderes", sagte sie etwas entschuldigend, nachdem sie Bridget alles gezeigt und sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück geführt hatte, wo John gerade Teetassen auf dem Tisch verteilte.

Bridget sah sich um. Das Wohnzimmer der Lupins war recht eng, aber irgendwie sehr einladend und gemütlich. Faith Lupins Bruder Malcolm hatte sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und erzählte gerade seinem Schwager vom starken Verkehr in London.

"Ich finde das Haus toll", sagte Bridget ehrlich und betrachtete die Geige, die völlig selbständig in einer Ecke schwebte und leise Musik spielte. "Ich war schon so lange in keinem Haus, in dem eine Zaubererfamilie lebt, Mrs. Lupin."

"Bitte", unterbrach Faith sie, "nennen Sie uns doch beim Vornamen, ja?"

Sie zeigte auf einen Sessel und Bridget setzte sich. "Dankeschön."

Sie beobachtete, wie Faith sich auf die Armlehne vom Sessel ihres Mannes setzte, wie er einen Löffel Zucker in eine der Tassen gab, umrührte und sie seiner Frau reichte. Bridget seufzte innerlich. Die beiden wirkten wirklich glücklich. Sie wünschte, sie hätte es ebenfalls sein können.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus führte seine Freunde direkt an seinen Lieblingsort.

"Hier", verkündete er stolz. "Hier habe ich mich früher immer mit meinen Büchern verkrochen. Ich habe ein paar Sachen in einem kleinen Kasten unten am Baumstamm versteckt ..."

Er kratzte das Gras beiseite und zeigte ihnen seine alte 'Schatztruhe'.

"Was für Sachen sind da drin?" fragte Sirius.

"Oh, alte Zeitungsartikel, die mich interessiert haben. Ein Bild meiner Eltern. Ein Stein, den ich als Kind mal gefunden habe und besonders schön fand. Solche Sachen."

James ging zwischen den Bäumen umher und berührte Remus' Lieblingsbaum.

"Da oben gabeln sich die Äste und man kann wunderbar dort sitzen", sagte Remus.

James schaute interessiert nach oben.

"Darf ich?" fragte er.

"Natürlich."

James find an, den Baum hoch zu klettern. Die anderen stiegen ihm nach. Als sie alle zwischen den Ästen hockten, sagte Sirius zustimmend:

"Es ist schön hier. Ich wünschte, ich hätte früher auch so ein Versteck gehabt. Im Heim waren immer zu viele Leute um mich rum, als dass ich mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen hätte suchen können, um mal allein zu sein."

"Ich hatte immer zu viel Platz und niemanden, mit dem ich ihn teilen konnte", seufzte Remus. "Ich liebe diesen Ort, mehr als jeden anderen auf der Welt. Der Einzige, der außer euch noch davon weiß, ist Dad."

"Dein Dad?" Sirius schien entsetzt. "Was nützt dir ein Versteck, wenn du deinen Eltern davon erzählst?"

Remus lächelte.

"Das habe ich auch mal gedacht", sagte er. "Aber dann war ich doch froh, dass Dad es gefunden hat."

Er schwieg und schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. James betrachtete ihn und überlegte, ob er fragen sollte, was hier passiert war. Aber am Ende beschloss er, dass man manche Dinge wohl nicht unbedingt sagen musste. Er klopfte Remus auf die Schulter.

"Du hast ein schönes Zuhause, Moony", meinte er. "Ich denke, wir werden in den nächsten Wochen viel Spaß haben.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**4 - Wirbel in der Winkelgasse**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

James hatte Recht. Es machte den Jungen eine Menge Spaß, immer weiter in den Wald vorzudringen, auf Bäume zu klettern, in einer alten Eiche ein Baumhaus zu bauen und in einer Lichtung Quidditch zu spielen. Malcolm hatte während der ersten Woche ihres Besuchs Urlaub und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen.

Remus' Freunde schienen sich alle gut mit seinem Onkel zu verstehen, sogar Peter, der sonst so schüchtern war. Er war nicht wie die meisten Erwachsenen, die einen immer an Essenszeiten erinnerten oder zum Aufräumen ermahnten. Er war inzwischen Anfang vierzig, aber er wirkte immer noch jung, eben wie das 'zu groß geratene Kind', als das ihn seine Schwester oftmals bezeichnete. Er schien an Toben und Dreck ebenso viel Gefallen zu finden wie die Jungs selbst.

Remus' Mutter lächelte häufig, wenn alle fünf abends nach Hause kamen, von Kopf bis Fuß verdreckt und voller Kratzer, weil sie sich mal wieder durch unwegsames Gestrüpp gekämpft hatten. Einmal waren sie so schmutzig gewesen, dass sie ihren Bruder gleich am Ärmel gepackt und wieder nach draußen gezerrt hatte, wo sie dem Gartenschlauch befohlen hatte, ihn gründlich zu duschen.

Remus könnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel gelacht hatte. Er hatte sich so in das Lernen und in Darkhardts Stunden vertieft, dass er fast vergessen hatte, wie schön es zu Hause war und was für eine wunderbare, glückliche Familie er hatte. Und jetzt, wo James, Sirius und Peter auch da waren, war es zu Hause noch schöner als sonst.

Die anderen hatten auch ihren Spaß, und James schrieb fast jeden Abend Briefe an Lily, in denen er ihr alles erzählte. Die anderen gaben sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, ihn deswegen aufzuziehen, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, ihren nächsten Ausflug zu planen.

"Was haltet ihr von einem Quidditch-Spiel heute Morgen?" schlug Malcolm Samstag beim Frühstück vor.

"Spitze!" rief Sirius sofort.

"Toll!" sagte Peter.

"Auf jeden Fall", stimmte James zu.

"Ja", sagte Remus und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. "Machst du auch mit, Dad?"

"Na ja ..." John blickte zu Faith. "Die beiden Damen wollten eigentlich, dass ich mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse gehe."

Seine Frau lachte, als er sie so halb bettelnd ansah.

"Schon gut, John. Bleib ruhig hier und spiel mit den Jungs, wenn du willst. Bridget und ich werden bestimmt stundenlang unterwegs sein. Wir kommen schon alleine klar, nicht wahr, Bridget?"

Bridget sah etwas zweifelnd aus. Sie war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr länger als eine halbe Stunde oder so in der Welt der Zauberer unterwegs gewesen und war etwas nervös, besonders nach all den Berichten Dunkler Aktivitäten, die man heutzutage las. Wenn sie ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie zugeben müssen, dass sie sich sicherer gefühlt hätte, wenn John mitgekommen wäre. Doch sie verschwieg ihre Bedenken.

"Natürlich", sagte sie so munter, wie sie konnte. "Quidditch ist bestimmt viel interessanter für Sie, als mit uns Stoffe einzukaufen."

"Sehr schön!" John lächelte breit. "Also, Jungs. Ich mache mit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Frauen verließen das Haus gegen elf durch den Kamin. Kurz darauf nahmen die beiden Männer und die Jungen sich ihre Besen und gingen zu einer großen Lichtung, wo sie reichlich Platz haben würden. Sie bildeten zwei Mannschaften: Malcolm, James und Peter gegen John, Remus und Sirius. John zauberte zwei große Holzreifen in die Luft, die als Tore dienen sollten.

Sie spielten mit nur einem Tor je Mannschaft, da sie insgesamt nur zu sechst waren, und alle spielten als Jäger, da es nur einen Ball gab und sie ja alle mitspielen wollten.

Das Spiel war laut und bewegt. James manövrierte die anderen ständig aus und hätte ein Tor nach dem anderen erzielt, hätte John sich nicht als erstaunlich schnell bewiesen und das Tor verteidigt, so dass es noch bei dreißig zu null stand.

"Remus!" rief er und warf seinem Sohn den Ball zu.

Remus spurtete so schnell er konnte und drückte sich flach gegen seinen Besen. Die Bahn war frei ...

"Peter, halt ihn auf!" schrie James.

Peter wendete seinen Besen und flog los, als der Ball gerade Remus' Hand verließ und aufs Tor zuflog. Peter fing ihn problemlos ab, krallte ihn unter dem Arm fest, wendete wieder - und ließ vor lauter Aufregung den Ball durch den Ring fallen, den er verteidigen sollte.

"Tschuldigung!" rief er sofort.

James stöhnte leise. Malcolm flog zu Peter und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Schon gut", sagte er freundlich. "Mach dir nichts draus. Das hätte jedem passieren können."

James schaute über das 'Spielfeld' zu Sirius, der mit den Augen rollte. James grinste, holte den Ball vom Boden zurück, und das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt. Sie spielten bis etwa zwei Uhr, dann machten sie sich angenehm ermüdet und sehr hungrig auf den Rückweg zum Haus.

John ging in die Küche und holte die herzhaften Brote und den Kürbissaft aus dem Kühlschrank, die Faith morgens vorbereitet hatte. Sie langten alle kräftig zu und stürzten sich auf die Schinken-, Thunfisch- und Käsebrote.

"Und, was stellen wir nach dem Essen an?" fragte Sirius, den Mund voll Schinken und Saft.

"Wir könnten den Bach rauf zu den Höhlen gehen", schlug Remus vor.

"Klingt gut", meinte James. "Draußen ist es so warm geworden. In den Höhlen ist es bestimmt schön kühl."

"Also an Auswahl wird es euch da oben nicht mangeln", sagte John. "Nehmt aber lieber etwas zu essen und zu trinken mit. Ihr werdet ja sicher eine Weile fort sein."

"Was hast du vor, Dad?" fragte Remus.

"Ich denke, ich werde im Garten bleiben und mein Buch zu Ende lesen. Was ist mit dir, Malcolm?"

Malcolm schluckte ein Stück Thunfischbrot runter.

"Ich muss heute Nachmittag in London sein und mich mit jemandem treffen. Ich mach mich also nach dem Essen aus dem Staub."

Als alle Teller leer waren und sie alle so viel gegessen und getrunken hatten, wie sie konnten, machten sich die Jungen also allein auf den Weg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein heißer Nachmittag, selbst im Schatten des rosafarbenen Sonnenschirms vor Florander Fortescues Eissalon. Faith und Bridget genossen jede einen großen Eisbecher und schauten den Menschen in der Gasse zu, zufrieden mit ihren Einkäufen, die in großen Tüten neben ihren Stühlen ruhten. Kinder spielten auf der Straße und alle Läden hatten die Türen weit offen gelassen.

"Ich muss schon sagen, ich hatte heute einen wunderbaren Tag", seufzte Bridget zufrieden. "Es ist lange her, seit ich mit einer Freundin in Zauberläden bummeln gehen konnte."

Faith lächelte.

"Sie kommen nicht viel raus, oder?"

"Oh, das schon. Ich habe mich ab und zu mit ein paar Bekannten von der Arbeit getroffen, aber sie sind natürlich Muggel, also waren wir nur in Muggel-Geschäften und Cafés."

"Wirklich?" sagte Faith interessiert. Es war das erste Mal in der ganzen Woche, dass Bridget etwas von ihrem Leben erzählt hatte. "Wo arbeiten Sie?" fragte sie.

"In einem kleinen Buchladen. Ich bekomme natürlich nicht viel Geld dafür, aber es reicht, damit James und ich in unserer Wohnung bleiben können."

"Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber - haben Sie mal daran Gedacht, den Beruf zu wechseln? Könnten Sie sich nicht etwas in dieser Welt suchen?"

Bridget schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das geht nicht. Ich versuche die meiste Zeit, mich vor dieser Welt zu verstecken."

"Aber wieso denn?"

"Es hat - persönliche Grüne."

"Oh."

"Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, Faith. Jeder hat irgendwo das eine oder andere Skelett im Schrank. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Sie für eins haben sollten ..."

Sie lächelte freundlich, aber Faith war plötzlich sehr nachdenklich und still geworden.

"Entschuldigung", sagte Bridget. "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, nein. Sie haben natürlich Recht. Jeder von uns hat Geheimnisse", gab Faith zu. "John und ich sind da keine Ausnahme. Unser Geheimnis hat dazu geführt, dass wir - von vielen Leuten abgeschnitten wurden. Sie sind nicht die Einzige, Bridget, die lange keine Freundin mehr hatte, mit der sie einkaufen gehen konnte."

"Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Bridget. "Ich wollte Sie bestimmt nicht traurig stimmen."

"Das haben Sie nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ... ich Ihnen gerne vertrauen würde. Ich glaube - oder hoffe, besser gesagt - dass Sie nicht so reagieren würden, wie andere es getan haben. Ich bin es leid, dass Leute mir aus dem Weg gehen, die ich früher einmal für Freunde gehalten habe. Ich kann Ihnen das nicht erklären, nicht jetzt und nicht hier."

"In Ordnung", sagte Bridget. "Ich verstehe das. Aber ich bin mir sicher, was auch immer es sein mag, ich würde Ihnen und John niemals den Rücken zukehren. Sie sind so freundlich zu mir gewesen, ..."

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Es war mit einem Mal sehr still geworden. Die Kinder lachten nicht mehr und die Stimmung in der Winkelgasse war auf einmal angespannt. Vom anderen Ende der Straße kamen einige Menschen eilig am Eissalon vorbei.

"Was ist los, was ist passiert?" fragte Faith erschrocken.

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und die nächsten Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Ein grünes Licht trat aus der Nockturngasse hervor und es erschienen etliche Leute, die trotz der Hitze des Tages schwarze Umhänge und Masken trugen. Ungefähr fünf von ihnen verließen die größere Gruppe und gingen auf die inzwischen geschlossene Tür eines Geschäftes an der Ecke zu. Einer von ihnen erhob den Zauberstab und die Tür zerbarst in Tausend Stücke. Die Maskierten traten ein, und bald schon ließ ein lauter Schrei alle Zuschauer zusammenzucken. Faith zitterte. Bridget ergriff ihre Hand und wandte sich mit einer Ruhe, die sie selbst am meisten überraschte, Florander Fortescue zu, der hinter ihr stand.

"Wessen Laden ist das?" fragte sie den alten Zauberer.

"Der von Toby Jones. Er verkauft Muggel-Artefakte an Sammler. Elektrostecker und diese ... glühenden Birnen ..."

"Stammt er von Muggeln ab?"

"Ja. Ich glaube, seine Frau ist auch Muggel."

In diesem Augenblick unterbrach sie ein Aufschrei von der Menge, die sich um Fortescues Salon versammelt hatte, um sich alles aus sicherer Ferne anzusehen. Bridget schaute die Straße entlang, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die Maskierten Toby Jones, seine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen auf die Straße führten. Einige der anderen gingen nun in weitere Gebäude an beiden Straßenseiten, in denen auch, wie Florander bestätigte, solche wohnten, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten.

Faith starrte noch immer in Richtung der ersten Gruppe. Einer der Maskierten hob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf das Kind. Er sprach ein paar Worte, dann leuchtete es hell, jemand schrie ... das Kind fiel leblos zu Boden. Seine Eltern rannten entsetzt zu ihm, doch weitere Lichtblitze folgten und auch sie starben. Faith schrie unwillkürlich auf und drehte sich weg. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Bridget stand auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen", sagte sie zu Florander. "Es sieht aus, als wollten sie jeden in der Winkelgasse töten, der nicht reinen Blutes ist. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie sogar unschuldige Kinder umbringen ..."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommt", sagte der alte Florander. "Ich wusste, dass in der Welt Schlimmes passiert, aber mir war nicht klar ... Wie konnte es so ernst werden?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich werde jedenfalls nicht zusehen, wie alles noch schlimmer wird. Ich gehe da jetzt hin", verkündete Bridget in einem Tonfall, der viel mutiger klang als sie sich fühlte. Sie zog den Zauberstab. "Kommt noch jemand mit?"

Florander Fortescue nickte und holte auch seinen Zauberstab hervor. Ein paar der anderen taten dasselbe.

"Bridget ..." fing Faith an, doch Bridget unterbrach sie.

"Wir werden versuchen, sie eine Weile zu beschäftigen, Faith. Wenn wir uns gut schlagen, werden sie sich vielleicht zurückziehen. Warten Sie hier, aber behalten Sie den Eingang zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ im Auge. Wenn Sie die Gelegenheit bekommen, laufen Sie und geben Sie dem Ministerium Bescheid, ja?"

Faith nickte. "Viel Glück, Bridget. Bitte sei vorsichtig."

Bridget lächelte, in der Hoffnung, es würde ermutigend wirken. Dann ging sie gemeinsam mit den anderen langsam auf die Gestalten in schwarz zu. Ihr Herz klopfte rasend vor Angst. Sie hatte sich nie als besonders mutig eingeschätzt und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie hier gerade tat. Und doch ... als sie die Straße entlang ging und ein paar der Maskierten sich ihr zuwandten, erinnerte sie sich an das, was der _Sprechende Hut_ damals in Hogwarts zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_Du wirst deine Tapferkeit noch entdecken. Du fühlst dich in diesem Moment zwar ängstlich, aber wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist und es notwendig wird, wirst du nicht untätig zusehen, wie andere leiden. Du wirst für sie kämpfen, solange du noch Kraft besitzt._

Kraft? Sie fühlte sich nicht so, als hätte sie Kraft. Einige der maskierten Leute bildeten einen Kreis um ihre Kameraden und die armen Hexen, Zauberer und Kinder, die sie auf die Straße befördert hatten. Einer hob den Arm, um einen Fluch auszusprechen, doch ein Mann, der irgendwo hinter Bridget gestanden hatte, entwaffnete ihn gekonnt. Es begann ein magischer Kampf, wie man ihn seit vielen Jahren nicht gesehen hatte - besonders nicht in der Winkelgasse, die doch eine sichere Zuflucht für alle Zauberer sein sollte.

Zauber, Verwünschungen und Flüche flogen hin und her. Die Linie verteilte sich, wurde zu einem verwirrenden Gewühl, in dem einige ihre Zauberstäbe verloren und mit bloßen Händen weiterkämpften. Die Gestalten in Umhängen schossen Todesflüche in alle Richtungen, während Bridget und die anderen versuchten, sie zu entwaffnen oder zu betäuben, bevor sie jemanden treffen konnten.

Bridget sah sich um. Die Winkelgasse war zu einem regelrechten Schlachtfeld geworden. Viele der Angreifer lagen betäubt am Boden, doch neben ihnen lagen zu viele unschuldige Männer und Frauen, von den Kindern ganz zu schweigen. Und es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Sie blickte in das Gesicht des alten Florander und erkannte dort dieselbe Verzweiflung, die auch sie spürte. Plötzlich rief er ihr eine Warnung zu. Bridget drehte sich um, doch Floranders Zauber war schnell und ihr Angreifer fiel zu Boden. Als sie sich erneut umdrehte, um dem alten Mann zu danken, weiteten sich Bridgets Augen erschrocken. Ein grünes Licht blitzte auf, und ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde Florander Fortescue im Rücken getroffen und fiel.

"Neiiiiiiiin!" schrie sie, aber es war zu spät.

Er war bereits tot, noch bevor er den Boden berührte. Bridget stand seinem Mörder direkt gegenüber, und schaute inmitten des Chaos' in die Augen unter der geräumigen Kapuze. Ihr stockte das Herz. Diese Augen hatte sie niemals vergessen ... Eine halbe Sekunde lang schien die Welt still zu stehen. Dann taumelte jemand zwischen sie und Bridget ergriff ihre Chance. Sie drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum _Tropfenden Kessel_. Der Kampf hinter ihr war plötzlich unbedeutend. Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte sie ihr Leben riskiert, um andere zu retten, doch jetzt war alles anders. Was auch geschah, der Mann durfte sie niemals einholen, denn James wäre sonst in Gefahr ...

Faith hatte den Eingang zur Kneipe gerade geöffnet. Bridget schob sie hindurch und zerrte sie am erstaunten Wirt vorbei. Sie stolperten durch die Tür auf die geschäftige Londoner Straße und Bridget sah sich verzweifelt um.

"Bridget, was ...?"

"Da, eine U-Bahn-Station!" rief Bridget und schob Faith eilig durch die Menge.

Sie war damit nicht einen Moment zu früh. Vindictus Lothian nahm die Kapuze und seine Maske ab. Er war direkt hinter ihnen. Bridget spürte es, und schob Faith etwas unsanft die Treppe herunter. Ausnahmsweise war sie dankbar, dass die U-Bahn so voll war. Sie drängte sich durch die Menge, bis sie sich und Faith in den Zug gezwängt hatte. Dann sah sie nach draußen. Vindictus rannte gerade auf den Bahnsteig. Bridget betete, dass die Türen schnell schließen würden, bevor er sie erreichte ...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**5 - Wieder vereint**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

"Hallo", sagte Remus, als er und die anderen zum Haus zurückkamen. "Liest du etwa immer noch, Dad? Ist Mum noch nicht zurück?"

"Nein." Sein Vater klang etwas verwundert. "Ich weiß ja, dass sie gerne einkauft, aber ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass die beiden so lange brauchen."

James sah auf die Uhr. "Es ist fast sechs."

John runzelte die Stirn. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann kam plötzlich eine Eule angeflogen und ließ einen Zettel in seinen Schoß fallen. John las ihn still. Er wurde blass.

"Was ist los, Dad?" fragte Remus.

John schaute auf und die Notiz rutschte etwas. Sirius sah ihm über die Schulter und pfiff durch die Zähne. Er nahm die Notiz in die Hand und las:

"_John, schlechte Nachrichten vom Ministerium. Komm besser sofort zur Winkelgasse. Beeil dich, Wir treffen uns dort. Malcolm._"

"Da muss was passiert sein", sagte Peter.

Sirius gab ihm Recht. James und Remus sagten gar nichts, aber Remus war angespannt und James hatte das Gefühl, das Herz werde ihm gleich aus der Brust springen. John stand auf, holte seinen Zauberstab und machte das Feuer im Kamin an. Die Jungen folgten ihm.

"Ich will, dass ihr hier bleibt", sagte John, aber Remus schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Auf keinen Fall, Dad. Wir kommen mit."

John sah aus, als wolle er protestieren, doch er ließ es bleiben. Er reichte jedem eine Prise Flohpulver und nur Augenblicke später standen sie alle im Hinterzimmer des _Tropfenden Kessels_. Das Lokal war wie ausgestorben. Gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollten, kam Malcolm eilig zur Tür herein. Er schien erschrocken, die Jungen dort zu sehen, und hielt inne.

"Malcolm, was ist passiert?" fragte John unruhig.

Malcolm schaute besorgt zu den Jungen rüber.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das sehen solltet."

"Malcolm!" drängte John.

"Na schön. Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt", seufzte Malcolm widerwillig.

John und die Jungen folgten ihm durch die Öffnung in der Mauer zur Winkelgasse. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Gestalten, die am Boden lagen - teils bewusstlos, teils eindeutig tot. Um den Rand der Katastrophe herum hatte sich ein Kreis von Hexen und Zauberern jeden Alters gebildet, die besorgt und trauernd, neugierig oder einfach nur angsterfüllt zusahen.

Über der Szene schwebte die schreckliche Gestalt, die John schon einmal gesehen hatte, und verdeckte die Abendsonne: ein riesiger grüner Schädel, dem eine Schlange aus dem Mund kroch. James hörte, wie Sirius hinter ihm scharf einatmete. Peter wimmerte leise, bis Malcolm ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr vier das sehen musstet", sagte er. "Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser für euch, genau zu wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben."

John schwieg. Er betrachtete die Szene und wagte es kaum, in die entsetzten Gesichter der Toten zu blicken, konnte sich aber auch nicht von ihnen abwenden.

"John ..." fing Malcolm vorsichtig an.

Doch John hörte ihn nicht. Er sah alte Männer, junge Frauen, Kinder im Alter von drei oder vier Jahren, und er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Angst.

"Lieber Gott", flüsterte er. "Oh nein, bitte ..."

Er wandte sich von einem hübschen Mädchen von vielleicht sechzehn Jahren ab. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, ihr Rücken unnatürlich gekrümmt.

"Faith", sagte er heiser. "Malcolm, wo ist sie?"

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", versicherte Malcolm. "Und ich muss zugeben, ich war noch nie so froh, etwas nicht zu wissen."

"Dann ... dann ist sie nicht ..." John traute sich kaum, die Frage zu vervollständigen.

"Nein, sie ist nicht dabei. Das habe ich als aller erstes überprüft."

John seufzte erleichtert.

"Was ist mit meiner Mutter?" fragte James.

"Sie ist auch nicht hier."

"Puh, Glück gehabt", meinte Sirius.

John sah sich nach seinem Sohn um. Remus hatte weder den Mund aufgemacht noch sich von der Stelle gerührt, seit sie die Winkelgasse betreten hatten. Jetzt ging er ein paar Schritte auf die Leiche eines kleinen Mädchens zu. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, ihre blonden Haare waren geflochten und ihre leblosen Finger umklammerten eine Puppe. Remus kniete neben ihr nieder. Seine Hand zitterte, als er ihre Augen schloss. Er spürte, dass sein Vater hinter ihm stand, sah aber nicht zu ihm auf.

"Was glaubst du, wo Mum sein kann?" fragte er leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir finden sie."

Remus' Stimme bebte. "Ich hab Angst, Dad. Angst, dass sie vielleicht ..."

"Nein", sagte John fest, obwohl seine Stimme nicht so kräftig klang, wie er es wollte. "Wir finden sie. Es wird alles gut."

Endlich stand Remus auf und sah seinen Vater an. Es hatte nie viel Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen bestanden, doch in diesem Moment war in Johns blauen Augen derselbe angsterfüllte Blick, wie in den braunen Augen seines Sohnes.

"Die Frage ist nur", meinte Sirius praktisch, "wo fangen wir an zu suchen?"

"Entschuldigung", unterbrach sie jemand. Es war Tom, der Wirt des _Kessels_. "Mr. Lupin, nicht?"

"Ja", bestätigte John.

"Ich will Sie nicht stören, aber ich habe Ihre Frau vorhin gesehen."

"Sie wissen, wo sie ist?"

"Nein, aber ich sah sie mit einer anderen Frau aus der Winkelgasse in den _Kessel_ kommen und in die Stadt hinausrennen. Ich glaube, sie wurden verfolgt."

"Verfolgt? Etwa von den Todessern?"

"T-Todesser?" stammelte Peter.

"Ein Informant hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich so nennen", erklärte Malcolm. "Die Leute in schwarz. Sie meinen also, einer von ihnen hat meine Schwester und ihre Freundin verfolgt?"

Tom nickte.

"Verdammt", fluchte John. "Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte sie nicht allein gehen lassen. Ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, aufzupassen."

"Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Schuldgefühle, John. Wir müssen sie schnellstens finden", erinnerte Malcolm.

"... und beten, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen", fügte John hinzu.

"Wir gehen am besten erst mal zu mir und holen den Wagen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith zitterte unaufhörlich. Bridget hatte sie auf eine wilde Jagd durch London gehetzt - in einen Zug, wieder raus, in die nächste U-Bahn, wieder in die nächste, in einen Bus. Im Zickzack waren sie durch die Stadt geflüchtet, bis Bridget sehr viel später kein Anzeichen von Vindictus mehr sehen konnte. Dann waren sie hierher gekommen, in Bridgets Wohnung, wo Faith nun auf dem Sofa saß und am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Bridget lief ins Schlafzimmer und kehrte mit einer Wolldecke wieder.

"Hier. Wickel dich darin gut ein."

Faith lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich von Bridget gut zudecken.

"E-es tut mir so Leid. Ich hatte nur so - so ..."

"Schon gut", beruhigte Bridget sie. "Ich weiß, du musst große Angst gehabt haben. Wenn ich doch nur etwas hätte, was ich dir geben kann. Vielleicht ... Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich ganz kurz allein lasse?"

Faiths Augen weiteten sich. "Bridget, nein, bitte geh nicht weg!"

"Keine Sorge, ich will nur kurz nach unten gehen und Mrs. Hammersmith fragen, ob sie einen Schluck Kognak da hat. Das dauert keine Minute. In Ordnung?"

Faith nickte. Während Bridget fort war versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so viel Angst gehabt zu haben. Wozu diese Menschen aus Hass und Machtgier fähig waren, hatte ihr einen Schreck eingejagt. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie so viel mit ihren Opfern gemeinsam hatte. Auch sie stammte aus einer Familie von Muggeln. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, und wartete darauf, Bridgets Schritte zu vernehmen. Einen Moment lang war es sehr still. Dann hörte sie etwas, das aber nicht wie Bridget klang. Im Flur schien sich jemand an etwas gestoßen zu haben und fluchte leise.

Faith schob die Wolldecke beiseite und stand unsicher auf. Sie hörte, wie der Boden draußen knarrte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Sie starrte auf den Türknauf, der sich langsam zu drehen begann, und hätte um ein Haar laut geschrieen. Dann öffnete sich die Wohnungstür erneut und etwas klirrte laut. Der Türknauf drehte sich nicht weiter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget kam mit einem Glas die Treppe hinauf. Sie hatte Mrs. Hammersmith vorgelogen, eine Freundin sei beinahe unter einen Bus geraten. Die alte Dame hatte natürlich sofort angeboten, mit nach oben zu kommen und zu helfen, einen Arzt anzurufen, einen Krankenwagen zu bestellen oder zumindest eine Heizdecke mitzubringen, und gleichzeitig laut über die Verkehrssituation auf den Londoner Straßen sowie rücksichtslose Busfahrer geschimpft.

Bridget hatte sich bedankt, den Kognak angenommen und ihr auf freundliche aber unmissverständliche Art klargemacht, dass sie nicht erwünscht war. Nun wollte Bridget die Tür mit ihrem Schlüssel aufschließen, stellte jedoch fest, dass sie bereits offen war. Sie berührte den Türgriff, doch er wurde ihr mit einer solchen Wucht aus der Hand gerissen, dass sie das Glas fallen ließ.

Sie blickte direkt auf die Spitze eines Zauberstabs, der sofort zurückgezogen wurde, als sein Besitzer sie sah.

"Mum!" rief James und ließ den Türgriff los.

"James", sagte sie erleichtert. "Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ..."

"Wir auch, als wir die Schritte auf der Treppe gehört haben", sagte Malcolm.

Bridget lächelte. "Ich bin wirklich froh, euch alle zu sehen. Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir hier sein würden?"

"Das wussten wir nicht", antwortete John. "Wir haben nur gehofft, dass Sie irgendwann einfach nach Hause kommen würden. Einer von uns wollte hier bleiben, um auf Sie zu warten. Ich bin froh, dass das jetzt nicht mehr nötig ist. Wo ist Faith?"

Bridget zeigte auf die Tür hinter Sirius.

"Ich fürchte, ihr geht es gar nicht gut. Es war alles so schrecklich ..."

Sirius ging beiseite, um John an die Tür zu lassen. Remus wollte mitgehen, aber Malcolm hielt ihn zurück.

"Gib den beiden einen Moment Zeit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith hörte gedämpfte Stimmen im Flur, konnte sie aber nicht erkennen. Sie atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer Tasche bei Fortescue, aber sie musste sich irgendetwas als Waffe nehmen. Sie fand jedoch lediglich eine schwere Obstschale aus Glas. Sie leerte diese und stellte sich hinter die Tür, gerade als der Türknauf sich erneut drehte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Faith hob den Arm ... eine Hand griff schnell ihr Handgelenk und Faith starrte.

"John!"

Er nahm ihr die Schale vorsichtig ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann sah er sie an, und einen Moment lang blickte sie nur zurück. Dann, im selben Moment als Faith auf ihn zuging, öffnete John seine Arme und zog sie zu sich. Faith fing an zu weinen.

"John, ich hatte solche Angst", schluchzte sie in seinen Armen. "Ich wollte Bridget helfen, aber ich war nicht mutig genug. Ich hätte irgendetwas tun sollen, aber ich war noch nie so ängstlich."

"Shh", beruhigte John sie.

"Ich komme mir so feige vor."

John neigte ihren Kopf mit dem Finger nach hinten und schaute in ihre geröteten Augen.

"Das bist du nicht. Es gibt unterschiedliche Arten von Mut. In manchen Situationen hast du schon deutlich mehr Mut gezeigt als ich."

Faith schüttelte den Kopf.

"Da in der Gasse kam ich mir völlig hilflos vor. Sie hatten es auf Leute wie mich abgesehen. Es war schrecklich."

John streichelte ihr langes Haar.

"Mein armer Liebling", sagte er zärtlich. "Ich hätte dich niemals allein gehen lassen sollen. Ich verspreche dir, das wird nie wieder vorkommen."

"John ..."

Sie drückte sich an ihn und er hielt sie fest und küsste sie. Es klopfte diskret an der Tür und sie schauten sich um.

"Hallo", sagte Malcolm heiter. "Ich wollte nur mal kurz nachsehen, ob du auch nichts Schlimmes mit meinem Schwesterchen machst."

"Ganz im Gegenteil", lachte Faith.

"Bekomme ich auch einen Kuss?"

"Du, Malcolm? Ich denke, du magst so etwas nicht."

"Im Moment schon", sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Faith schaute zur Tür und sah die anderen. Bridget hatte einen Arm um James und die Hand auf Sirius' Schulter gelegt. Neben ihm stand Peter, und dort ...

"Remus, mein Schatz. Komm her."

Remus kam zu ihr und ließ sich von ihr in die Arme schließen. Eine Träne der Erleichterung fiel auf ihre Schulter, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass man sich vor seinen Schulfreunden nicht so verhalten sollte, und sich wieder aufrichtete.

"So", sagte Malcolm. "Das ist ja alles noch mal gut gegangen. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt alle zum _Kessel_ zurück und ihr geht dann nach Hause."

"Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte Peter. "Kommen Sie nicht mit?"

"Ich muss noch arbeiten. Bridget ..."

"Ja?"

"Der Todesser, der Ihnen gefolgt ist - haben Sie ihn gesehen? Ich meine, würden Sie ihn wiedererkennen, wenn Sie ihn wiedersehen?"

"Ja."

Malcolm war überrascht. "Sie scheinen sich da sehr sicher zu sein."

"Das bin ich auch. Ich kann Ihnen wohl fast alles sagen, was Sie über ihn wissen müssen. Ich ... kannte ihn einmal ziemlich gut."

"Ach ja?"

Bridget setzte sich auf das Sofa und blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter.

"Sein Name lautet Vindictus Lothian", verkündete sie.

James schrak zusammen, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt.

"Soll das etwa heißen, der Mann, der euch vom _Tropfenden Kessel_ aus verfolgt hat, war James' Vater!" rief Sirius.

Faith stieß einen überraschten Ruf aus, merkte aber sehr schnell, dass außer ihr niemand so reagiert hatte.

"Wie kommt es, dass ich anscheinend die Einzige bin, die überrascht ist, das zu hören?" fragte sie.

John seufzte, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu Bridget auf das Sofa.

"Vindictus Lothian ist ein Todesser - einer der engsten Anhänger von Lord Voldemort. Ich glaube, er ist sogar schon längere Zeit mit Voldemort befreundet, falls man im Falle von Lord Voldemort davon reden kann, dass er so etwas wie Freunde hat."

Er schaute Bridget und sie nickte.

"Sie waren zusammen auf der Schule."

"Und weiter?"

"Vor einigen Monaten wurde Lothian dabei erwischt, wie er Muggel folterte", setzte Malcolm fort. "Er wurde verhaftet und nach Askaban geschickt. Es stand im _Propheten_."

"So, wirklich?"

Faith sah John an, der schuldbewusst nickte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Liebes. Ich gebe zu, ich habe die Zeitung vor dir versteckt. Ich dachte, es würde dich nur beunruhigen, und zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich es auch nicht wirklich für wichtig gehalten. Lothian schien nur ein weiterer Muggel-Hasser zu sein, der zu weit gegangen war. Sie hatten ihn verhaftet und es war vorbei - dachte ich. Auch als Professor Dumbledore mir gesagt hat, wer er war, habe ich mir keine großen Gedanken gemacht. Er war schließlich sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel."

"Nicht sicher genug", murmelte Malcolm grimmig.

"Wenn Lord Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hat, ist nichts sicher", warf Bridget ein. "Er ist verrückt, aber leider auch sehr mächtig. Ich weiß noch, als ich ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet bin. Er sagte, eines Tages werde er die Welt beherrschen und die Menschen würden sich fürchten, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Ich dachte natürlich, das sei nur Angeberei. Mir war nie klar, wie gefährlich er war. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich vielleicht auch vor Vindictus in Acht genommen. Aber so ... fand ich ihn wunderbar. Er konnte damals sehr charmant sein. Er war attraktiv und - erfahren. Eben genau das, was ich nicht war. Ich war praktisch noch ein Kind. Vindictus war fünfzehn Jahre älter als ich und wusste genau, was ich hören wollte und wie. Ja, er war wirklich ein Charmeur."

Bridget sah Faith an.

"Ich habe ja gesagt, wir haben alle Skelette im Schrank. Meines ist Vindictus. Ich habe ihn geheiratet, herausgefunden, was ich für einen Fehler gemacht habe, und bin weggelaufen. Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass ich schwanger war. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er James findet. Deshalb bin ich weggelaufen, als ich ihn heute sah. Aber eines Tages wird er mich einholen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

"Nein, Mum!" protestierte James. "Das wird er nicht. Das darf er nicht!"

"Eher schnappen wir ihn uns und schicken ihn zurück nach Askaban, wo er hingehört", fügte Sirius hinzu.

Bridget sah sie beide an und lächelte.

"Ich glaube, Sie haben wohl kaum etwas zu befürchten, solange diese beiden auf Sie aufpassen", meinte Malcolm amüsiert.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**6 - Der geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Es war Montagabend. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Bäumen und der Ruf der Tauben war dem der Eulen gewichen. Die vier Jungen kehrten müde und zufrieden von den Höhlen zum Haus zurück und fanden zu ihrer Überraschung einen Fremden vor der Haustür vor.

Er war hochgewachsen und wirkte sehr alt. Sein Gesicht war verwittert, das graue Haar fiel ihm in Wellen bis auf die Schultern. Er studierte einen nach dem anderen von Kopf bis Fuß.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" erkundigte sich Remus höflich.

Der Fremde fixierte ihn mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen.

"Bist du der Junge, der hier wohnt?" fragte er mit rauchiger Stimme. "Remus Lupin?"

"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

Der alte Mann antwortete nicht, sondern setzte seine Studie der anderen drei fort. Seine Augen ruhten besonders lange auf James. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Remus zu.

"Ist dein Vater zu Hause?"

"Ja", antwortete Remus.

Genau genommen war er sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater schon von der Arbeit zurück sein würde. Er sollte es sein. Aber Remus hatte bestimmt nicht vor, das alles einem Fremden zu verraten.

"Dann sag ihm, dass ich ihn sprechen will."

"Welchen Namen soll ich ihm nennen, Sir?"

"Keinen Namen", sagte der Fremde schroff. "Sag ihm nur, die Person, die er erwartet, sei eingetroffen. Geh", fügte er hinzu, als Remus in zweifelnd bemaß.

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern und zu viert gingen sie ins Haus.

"Dad!" rief Remus. "Dad!"

John kam sofort aus der Küche.

"Was ist denn?" fragte erh.

"Draußen ist ein Mann, der dich sprechen möchte. Er meint, du würdest ihn erwarten."

"Ah." John wischte sich die Hände an einem Trockentuch ab. "Ja. Gut. Dann will ich ihn mal begrüßen."

Er streckte Remus das Tuch entgegen und ging zur Tür.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam John zurück ins Haus. Faith überließ das Abendessen ihren Kochtöpfen und kam ihm auf dem Flur entgegen.

"Was ist?" flüsterte sie. "Remus hat gesagt, es ist ein Fremder draußen? Wer ist es?"

John winkte nur ab und ging eilig in die Küche.

"Was ist los, Dad?" fragte Remus und schob sein Glas Kürbissaft beiseite.

John wandte sich Bridget zu.

"Bridget, Sie haben Besuch", sagte er. "Ich habe ihn hereingebeten, aber er wollte lieber draußen warten."

"Besuch? Für mich?" sagte Bridget erstaunt und sah vom Tisch hoch, wo die Messer und Gabeln sich ordentlich selbst verteilten. "Wer würde mich denn besuchen? Wer weiß, dass ich hier bin?"

"Warum gehen Sie nicht zu ihm und finden es heraus?" schlug John vor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget ging nach draußen. Es war noch recht hell, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen.

"Hallo?" rief sie.

Dann bemerkte sie, wie sich etwas zwischen den Bäumen bewegte. Sie ging vorsichtig darauf zu, bis sie sehen konnte, dass dort tatsächlich jemand stand und zu den Sternen blickte. Sie konnte nur den Rücken eines großen Mannes mit ergrautem Haar erkennen. Als sie sich ihm näherte und er ihre leisen Schritte im Gras vernahm, drehte er sich um, und erschrocken erkannte sie ihn.

"Du!" rief sie.

Gordon Gryffindor erwiderte ihren Blick stur.

"Ja, ich. Wieso, hattest du jemand anderen erwartet?"

"Ich habe niemanden erwartet. Aber als John gesagt hat, ich hätte Besuch, habe ich bestimmt nicht an dich gedacht."

"Er hatte also genug Verstand, es dir nicht zu sagen. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass du sonst rausgekommen wärst."

"Nun", meinte Bridget trotzig, "hier bin ich. Ich kann mir allerdings nicht im geringsten vorstellen, was du hier willst. Aber wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann raus damit. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

"Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gern anfangen."

"Womit denn?" fragte Bridget. "Hör zu, falls du nur hier bist, weil du erwartest, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie falle und um deine Vergebung bettele, dann hättest du dir die Reise sparen können. Ich habe in meinem Leben lang genug am Boden gelegen und du hast keinen Finger gekrümmt, um mir zu helfen. Ich sehe also nicht ein, weshalb ich dir jetzt den Gefallen tun sollte. Ich habe es soweit auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft und ich verstehe weiß Gott nicht, weshalb du auf einmal aufkreuzen musstest."

Der alte Mann lachte zynisch.

"Oh ja, ganz wunderbar hast du dich geschlagen, das sehe ich. Du hast dein Leben verpfuscht, ehe es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Du hast dir einen Taugenichts von einem Ehemann gesucht und bist dann fortgelaufen, weil du nicht den Mut hattest, es durchzustehen, und du hast eine enge Wohnung in einer dreckigen Gasse gemietet, wo du jetzt mit einem Sohn lebst, der weder seinen Vater kennt noch weiß, wer er eigentlich ist. Ein wunderbares Leben!"

"Ich muss mir das nicht anhören!" entgegnete Bridget hitzig. "James hätte nicht so aufwachsen müssen, wenn du mich nicht verstoßen hättest. Er hatte vielleicht nicht die beste Kindheit, aber wenigsten eine glücklichere, als ich sie hatte. Ich bereue vieles in meinem Leben, das gebe ich zu, aber James habe ich nie bereut, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihn gegen mich verwendest. Wenigstens werde ich immer die Gewissheit haben, dass mein Kind mich liebt!"

Gordon zuckte zusammen, als habe sie ihn mit einem schweren Gegenstand geschlagen. Bridget schaute ihn voller Trotz an, doch plötzlich erschrak sie ein zweites Mal, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, seit sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren. So hatte sie ihn nicht in Erinnerung gehabt. Die breiten Schultern waren gebeugt, seine hochgewachsene Gestalt wirkte schlaff, sein Haar war so viel grauer, sein Gesicht gezeichnet von Sorge und die Augen - sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sie kalt und abweisend angeblickt hatten. Doch nun erblickte sie dort nichts als Trauer und unendliche Müdigkeit.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit seiner heiseren Stimme. "Mir war wohl nicht klar, dass es so schlecht zwischen uns steht."

"Vater, ich ... ich wollte nicht ... ich meinte damit nicht ..."

"Wirklich nicht?" fragte er traurig. "So klang es aber. Man könnte sagen, der Blitz hat eindeutig eingeschlagen."

"Verzeih mir", antwortete sie leise.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht um Verzeihung bitten."

Bridget wollte protestieren, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass ein leises Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

"Du hättest nicht weglaufen sollen", sagte Gordon. "Als du festgestellt hast, was für ein Schuft dieser Mann ist - warum bist du da nicht zu mir zurückgekommen?"

Bridget lachte humorlos.

"Zu dir? Um dir die Genugtuung zu geben, mich tadeln zu können und bei jeder Gelegenheit 'Ich habe dich gewarnt' zu sagen, mir Salz in die Wunden zu streuen? Um mir anzuhören, dass alles meine eigene Schuld war?"

"Du hast Recht", gab er zu. "Das hätte ich wohl getan."

"Das Problem ist - du hättest damit ganz Recht gehabt", seufzte Bridget etwas ruhiger.

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Es war auch meine Schuld, zumindest teilweise. Hätte ich nicht so oft die Beherrschung verloren, hätte ich nicht versucht, dir meine Meinung aufzudrängen und dir ständig zu erzählen, was das beste für dich ist, dann wärst du vielleicht weniger voreilig gewesen. Ich habe versucht, dich mit Gewalt festzuhalten. Aber das einzige, was ich dadurch erreichte, war, dich von mir fort zu treiben."

Bridget starrte ihn an.

"Das kannst du sagen? Du? Du gibst zu, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

"Ja, Bridget. Einen Fehler, den ich für den Rest meines Lebens bereuen werde. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen."

Bridget lächelte unsicher.

"Ich vergebe dir. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Ich habe aus Trotz und Stolz gehandelt. Meine Heirat war ein Fehler und ich bereue sie. Aber zu wünschen, das alles wäre nie geschehen ... dann müsste ich mir James wegwünschen. Und das kann ich nicht."

"Du liebst diesen Jungen so sehr, dass du denkst, er sei das alles wert? Er ist Lothians Sohn ..."

"James kann nichts dafür, wer sein Vater ist. Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, würdest du ihn ebenso sehr lieben wie ich es tue."

"Vielleicht könnte ich ihn kennen lernen. Vielleicht könnten wir, du und ich, von vorn anfangen."

Bridget bemaß ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick.

"Warum hast du plötzlich beschlossen, mich ausfindig zu machen und mit mir zu reden - nach all den Jahren? Wieso willst du James auf einmal kennen lernen? Wieso dieser unerwartete Ausbruch von Familienbewusstsein?"

"Vielleicht werde ich auf meine alten Tage sentimental."

"Sentimental? Du? Wohl kaum, denke ich."

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

"Du musst mich für einen sehr harten Menschen halten. Das bin ich nicht. Ich denke schon, dass Sentimentalität eine große Rolle bei meinem Entschluss gespielt hat. Selbst als Albus dieses Treffen vorschlug ..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget kehrte erst mehr als eine Stunde später ins Haus zurück. Sie fand John im Wohnzimmer vor. Er schaute von seinem Buch auf, als sie eintrat, und einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur gegenseitig an. Schließlich schloss Bridget die Tür und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.

"Und?" unterbrach John die Stille. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Bridget antwortete nicht direkt auf seine Frage. Stattdessen sagte sie:

"Sie wussten, dass er kommt, oder? Sie haben es gewusst und mir nichts davon gesagt."

"Es tut mir Leid. Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, das Treffen zu arrangieren. Er meinte, hier wäre es am sichersten", entschuldigte sich John. Er fuhr vorsichtig und plötzlich vertraut fort: "Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass du es ablehnen würdest, wenn du Bescheid wüsstest. Ich wollte es dir schon so oft sagen, aber Dumbledore ..."

"Ist schon gut", sagte Bridget und lächelte plötzlich. "Ich bin dir nicht böse. Zuerst war ich es schon ein bisschen ... aber nach allem was mein Vater mir erzählt hat, kann ich es verstehen."

"Dann hat er dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt und dir erklärt, warum wir dich gern im Orden hätten?"

"Ja."

"Muss ich fragen, wie du reagiert hast?"

"Nein, musst du nicht." Bridget machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. "Ich habe Angst, John. Ich weiß, dass wir uns der Aufgabe widmen müssen, Voldemort aufzuhalten, aber ich wüsste nicht, wann ich je so ängstlich war."

"Ich weiß. Mir macht das alles auch große Angst. Aber noch mehr Angst habe ich, zu versagen. Das hat uns wohl alle zusammengeführt. Keiner von uns will sterben, nicht mal für einen guten Zweck. Aber mehr als vor dem Tod fürchten wir uns vor dem, was passieren wird, wenn wir nichts tun. Ich habe mich also wegen Faith dazu entschlossen, zu kämpfen. Denn wenn Voldemort unsere Welt noch weiter unterdrückt, könnte er auch sie verletzen, und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich bin mutig genug, mich allem zu stellen, was er mir entgegenbringt - aber ich hätte nicht den Mut, weiterzuleben, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte."

"Ich weiß. Und ich muss es wegen James tun."

John schaute in ihr Gesicht. Er erkannte dort eine neue, unvertraute Entschlossenheit. Weg war der jugendliche, lebhafte Ausdruck, den sie noch vor einer Woche gehabt hatte, als Faith ihr das Haus gezeigt hatte und sie sich gefreut hatte, hier zu sein. Sie wirkte jetzt besorgt, als hätten die Ereignisse von vor zwei Tagen und ihre Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater sie um einige Jahre altern lassen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oben in Remus' Zimmer hörten die Jungen den Magischen Rundfunk.

"Hier spricht Bernard Barnaby vom MRF", sagte der Nachrichtensprecher. "Nach dem brutalen Vorfall in der Winkelgasse am helllichten Tag am vergangen Samstagnachmittag haben die Täter, die ein Sprecher des Ministeriums gestern als 'Todesser' bezeichnete, mehr Gräueltaten begangen, die unsere Gesellschaft bis aufs Mark erschüttert haben.

Auf den britischen Inseln ist es während der letzten beiden Nächte zu weiteren Tragödien gekommen. Menschen kamen nach Hause und fanden einen abscheulichen grünen Schädel, das Mal dieser dunklen Zauberer, über ihren Häusern. Ihre Familien waren tot. An keiner der Leichen war ein Anzeichen äußerer Einwirkung zu erkennen. Das Fehlen jeglicher Verletzungen lässt die Verantwortlichen davon ausgehen, dass die Opfer durch den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch ihr Leben ließen.

Viele Hexen und Zauberer, besonders solche von Muggel-Abstammung, fühlen sich in ihren eigenen Häusern nicht mehr sicher, geschweige denn in der Außenwelt. Einige haben sich versteckt oder das Land verlassen. Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, allen Zuhörern zu sagen, dass dies keine Lösung ist. Wir können dieser Schreckensherrschaft nicht erlauben, Fuß zu fassen, und einfach nur davonlaufen. Wir müssen zusammenhalten und uns wehren.

Ich wende mich an alle Zuhörer heute Abend und bitte Sie, nicht vor der Dunkelheit davonzulaufen, die sich über uns senkt. Hören Sie nicht auf die Leute, die Sie glauben lassen wollen, der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser seien zu machtvoll, um ihnen Widerstand zu leisten. Wenden wir das Blatt. Jagen wir sie und sperren wir sie alle ein, bevor sie der Welt, die wir lieben, irreparablen Schaden zufügen. Lassen Sie sich nicht unterdrücken. Kämpfen Sie und zeigen Sie denen, dass unsere Welt frei bleiben wird, was auch immer sie planen mögen.

Das war Bernard Barnaby vom MRF. Gute Nacht."

James stellte das Radio aus und ging hinaus in den Flur, als seine Mutter gerade die Treppe hochkam.

"Mum ..."

"Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte liebevoll.

"Ich hab mich gefragt ... Der alte Mann, mit dem du gesprochen hast ... Wer war das?"

Bridget lächelte weiter, aber wich der Frage aus.

"Worum ging es in den Nachrichten?"

"Es sind noch mehr Menschen umgebracht worden", erklärte James. "Die Leute haben Angst, vor die Tür zu gehen, und sie haben Angst, im Bett ermordet zu werden."

Bridget kam näher und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Und hast du Angst, James?" fragte sie.

James sah sie fragend an. So merkwürdig war sie noch nie gewesen.

"Ja", gab er zu. "Haben wir die nicht alle?"

Wieder lächelte sie so komisch.

"Ja, Schatz. Vermutlich hast du Recht."

Bridget schaute über James' Schulter in das Zimmer, wo die anderen drei noch saßen, und dachte über die anderen Dinge nach, die ihr Vater ihr erzählt hatte - Professor Darkhardts neue Verteidigungsstunden, Philippa Pettigrews Teilnahme am Kampf gegen Voldemort ... und das Geheimnis, das Faith ihr nicht hatte anvertrauen wollen. Sie beobachtete Remus und dachte einen Moment lang daran, James gegenüber zu erwähnen, was sie jetzt wusste. Doch dann beschloss sie, dass es töricht wäre. Es musste überflüssig sein, ihm zu sagen, was Remus war.

James war schlau und sie zweifelte nicht, dass er es bereits wusste, womöglich schon seit vielen Jahren. Was ihr Sorgen bereitete war, was er deswegen unternommen haben konnte. Er konnte vielleicht Dumbledore glauben lassen, er und seine Freunde hätten Remus' Schicksal akzeptiert, aber sie kannte ihn besser. Sie war sicher, dass ihr Sohn irgendetwas vor ihr verbarg. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie es jemals erfahren würde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später berichtete der _Tagesprophet_, Bernard Barnabys Frau sei von einem Besuch bei ihrer Schwester zurückgekehrt und habe das Dunkle Mal über ihrem Haus vorgefunden. Ihr Mann war tot, ohne Anzeichen äußerer Einwirkung.


	17. Teil 17: Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts

Vorgeschichte, Teil 17: Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**1 - Ein Schreckensjahr**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Bernard Barnabys Tod war nicht der letzte. Ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilte nach und nach alle, die es wagten, sich Lord Voldemort öffentlich zu widersetzen oder die Bevölkerung zum Widerstand aufzurufen. Man traute einander nicht mehr, denn immer häufiger hörte man von Verrat, und selbst harmlose Personen schienen auf einmal Gräueltaten zu vollbringen, derer sie niemand für fähig gehalten hätte.

Kaum jemandem schien klar zu sein, dass die Täter diese Verbrechen nicht mit Absicht begingen. Doch in seinem Büro hinter dem steinernen Wasserspeier in Hogwarts hatte Professor Albus Dumbledore begonnen, eine Liste von Leuten aufzustellen, von denen er glaubte, dass sie dem _Imperius_-Zauber verfallen waren - es waren Leute, von denen er wusste, dass sie niemals mutwillig einem anderen Menschen schaden würden.

Doch trotz des Schreckens, der von der Außenwelt Besitz ergriff, war das Leben in Hogwarts von der wachsenden Bedrohung relativ unberührt. Berichte von wütenden Riesen, Dementoren und gar Vampiren stapelten sich auf dem Schreibtsich von Bartemius Crouch, dem neuen Chef der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung im Zaubereiministerium, aber die Schule blieb ein sicherer Hafen, denn Voldemorts Handlanger schienen jeden Ort zu meiden, an dem Albus Dumbledore sich aufhielt.

Das Jahr war somit für die vier Rumtreiber ein anstrengendes, aber glückliches Jahr, an dessen Ende sie gut gelaunt nach Hause fuhren, da Gryffindor den Hauspokal schon zum dritten Mal in Folge geholt hatte und sie sich noch gut erinnern konnten, wie Severus Snape geguckt hatte, als James ihm den Quaffel unter der langen Nase weggeschnappt und sein fünftes Tor im Quidditch-Finale erzielt hatte. Doch schon bald nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Außenwelt wurden sie daran erinnert, dass die Dinge nicht so gut liefen, wie es einem in Hogwarts vorkommen mochte.

Peter Pettigrew fand seine Mutter in einem Zustand fast ständiger Paranoia, sie verdächtigte jeden vom Milchmann bis hin zur Putzfrau, die einmal die Woche kam, ein Spion des Bösen zu sein. Sein Vater war selten zu Hause und arbeitete lang, vermutlich, damit seine Frau nicht vorschlug, er solle etwas Heldenhaftes unternehmen ... wie dem Schornsteinfeger zu zeigen, was eine 'Ganzkörperklammer' ist! Selbst Philippa hatte sich verändert, sie war ernster und ständig müde, gleichzeitig aber liebevoller denn je. Sie zeigte ihre Gefühle allen gegenüber offener als sie es sonst getan hatte, als wolle sie vorsorgen, falls etwas geschah, was es ihr unmöglich machen würde.

Auch Remus spürte die Spannung zu Hause. Seine Mutter zuckte bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit zusammen und war stets besorgt. Was persönliche Dinge anging, war sie solide und felsenfest wie immer, doch sie hatte panische Angst, dass denen, die sie liebte, etwas zustoßen könnte. Sie bestand darauf, nachts sowie tagsüber alle Fenster und Türen zu verriegeln und bat John jeden Morgen beim Frühstück, die Nachrichten vorzulesen, auch wenn sie danach oft weinte. Im Laufe des Sommers kam es Remus vor, als würde sie von Tag zu Tag ängstlicher.

Faith war dies nicht unbewusst und sie versuchte, gegen die Depression anzukämpfen, die sie zu überwältigen drohte, aber es nutzte nichts. Sie suchte die Gründe hinter ihrer wachsenden Angst und kam zu der Feststellung, dass es an der Veränderung liegen musste, die sie bei ihrem Bruder bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte schon vorher Angst gehabt, denn sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es Gefahren in der Welt gab, aber Malcolm hatte sie immer daran erinnert, dass keine Gefahr allgegenwärtig war, dass am Ende in jeder Lage Spaß und Humor zu haben waren. Aber so war er nicht mehr. Zum einen besuchte er seine Schwester immer seltener, während sich die Berichte von Morden und Folterei häuften, zum anderen war auch er angespannt und machte viel weniger Witze als früher.

Faith hatte auch angefangen, sich Gedanken zu machen, weshalb ihr Mann so häufig wegen 'wichtiger Angelegenheiten' nicht nach Hause kam. John für seinen Teil war weiterhin fest entschlossen, die Wahrheit so lange wie möglich vor seiner Frau zu verbergen. Sie sorgte sich auch so schon genug. Falls sie herausfand, dass er und Malcolm nächtelang Zauberer verfolgten, die sich der Gegenseite verschworen hatten, dass sie mit Dumbledore berieten, wo sich Lord Voldemort befinden und wie man ihn vernichten könnte, dann würde sie in völlige Panik geraten und wohl noch weniger schlafen, als sie es jetzt schon tat.

James und Sirius bemerkten auch bei Bridget eine Veränderung. Sie war still und zurückgezogen und schien kaum noch zu wissen, wie man lächelte. Die beiden wussten es nicht, doch seit ihrem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater war Bridget bei jedem Treffen des Ordens zugegen gewesen. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihre Differenzen beiseite zu legen und einen Neuanfang zu versuchen, und beide mussten insgeheim zugeben, dass dies ihre Aufgabe erleichterte. James war während des Schuljahres weiterhin begeistert zu Professor Darkhardts Stunden gegangen, doch Bridget hatte heimlich alle, die die Wahrheit kannten, gebeten, ein Auge auf ihren Sohn zu haben. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass er ein Erbe Gryffindors war und dass sein Leben keinen Knut wert sein würde, sollte Voldemort je von seiner Existenz erfahren.

Professor Dumbledore und John, Malcolm und Gordon hatten alle ihr Bestes getan, um Bridget zu überreden, dass es James auf lange Sicht mehr schaden konnte, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen, aber sie ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Und so waren sie und ihr Vater sich zwar wieder etwas nähergekommen, aber Gordon durfte noch immer keinen Kontakt zu seinem Enkel haben, obwohl er täglich immer mehr den Wunsch verspürte, den Jungen in sein Herz zu schließen - nicht nur, weil Bridget ihn so liebevoll beschrieb, sondern allein schon aufgrund ihrer Gegenwart.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**2 - Die letzte Fahrt nach Hogwarts**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Die deprimierte Stimmung in der magischen Welt ließ die Ferien endlos erscheinen, doch schließlich gingen sie zu Ende und es war wieder der 1. September, der erste Tag des letzten Schuljahres. Zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben als Schüler stand Remus neben seiner Mutter auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und wusste, dass seine Trennung von ihr am heutigen Tag die schwerste sein würde seit dem Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Er sah seine Mutter an und Faith zog ihren Sohn zu sich heran und umarmte ihn. Sie hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Du wirst mir fehlen", flüsterte sie ihm unter Tränen ins Ohr. "Aber ich war noch nie so dankbar, dass du nach Hogwarts darfst. Hier draußen ist es zu gefährlich. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es in der Welt je weder Sicherheit geben wird."

"Es wird sie geben, Mum", versicherte Remus mit mehr Bestimmtheit, als er verspürte. "Hab keine Angst. Auf die eine oder andere Art, irgendwann, irgendwie, werden wir gewinnen."

Faith trat zurück und blickte in sein ernstes, junges Gesicht.

"Du bist so erwachsen geworden", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Noch ein Jahr und ich werde den kleinen Jungen kaum wiedererkennen, den ich vor sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal in diesen Zug habe steigen sehen."

"Ich werde mich nicht ändern, Mum", sagte Remus. "In manchen Dingen werde ich immer dieser Junge sein."

"Das kann ich nur hoffen", sagte seine Mutter.

Remus schaute betreten weg. Er hatte sich nach dem Tag gesehnt, an dem er mit seinen Freunden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, doch jetzt widerstrebte es ihm plötzlich, zu gehen und seine Mutter hier zurückzulassen, sah sie doch so verletzlich und ängstlich aus.

Es wäre alles einfacher gewesen, wenn sein Vater mitgekommen wäre. Aber John war wieder einmal mit Malcolm in gefährlicher Sache unterwegs - wenn seine Mutter davon wüsste, würde sie womöglich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Einen Moment lang dachte Remus ernsthaft daran, nicht in den Zug zu steigen. Oh, natürlich wollte er wieder nach Hogwarts, aber wie sollte er seine Mutter in diesen Zeiten allein lassen ... dann, auf einmal, bemerkte er Heather, die etwas weiter den Zug entlang bei ihren Freundinnen stand. Sie hatte auch ihn entdeckt.

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie im Lauf des Sommers gewachsen war. Sie war drei Jahre jünger als er, doch heute wirkte sie fast so alt wie er selbst - sie war ein schlankes, hübsches junges Ding. Unter all den betrübten Gesichtern auf dem Bahnsteig schien nur sie etwas Sanftes, Beruhigendes auszustrahlen. Ihre klaren, blauen Augen schienen ihn zu rufen.

Heathers Wangen färbten sich herrlich rosa, als sie ihn erblickte, und sie lächelte Remus zu. Es war ein zaghaftes, besorgtes Lächeln, das ihm sofort verriet, dass auch sie von den Nachrichten des Sommers beunruhigt war. Plötzlich hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Selbstverständlich würde er nach Hogwarts fahren, wie in jedem anderen Jahr. Er sah zu, wie Heather mit ihren Freundinnen in den Zug stieg. Als er sich wieder seiner Mutter zuwandte, stellte er fest, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

"Ja, du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden", sagte sie leise.

Remus wollte etwas erwidern, aber dann erschien Bridget zusammen mit Sirius und James. Faith wirkte sofort etwas munterer. Sie und Bridget hatten sich inzwischen eng angefreundet und es war heutzutage eine Wohltat, jemandem zu begegnen, vor dem man sich nicht vorsichtshalber in Acht nehmen musste.

"He, Remus", meinte Sirius sofort eifrig, "hat James dir letztens in seinem Brief erzählt, dass sie ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht haben?"

"Schulsprecher!" rief Remus. "Nein, davon hat er mir nichts geschrieben."

"Ich fand, es reicht schon, wenn mich einer deswegen aufzieht", erklärte James.

"Aber das ist doch toll!" meinte Remus und schüttelte James mit derselben Begeisterung die Hand, mit der James ihm vor zwei Jahren zu seiner Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler gratuliert hatte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke."

James schaute sich um und entdeckte schon bald Lily Evans, die mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester gekommen war. James winkte ihr zu, und auch Sirius sah zu ihr rüber.

"Moment!" rief er. "Trägt Lily etwa das Abzeichen der Schulsprecherin?"

James nickte und Sirius lachte laut. "Potter und Evans, unser Traumpaar! Hallo, Lily", fügte er hinzu, denn sie war zu ihnen herüber geeilt.

"Hallo, Sirius. Remus, Mrs. Lupin ... Mrs. Potter", sagte sie schüchtern.

Bridget lächelte. Es war seit langer Zeit das erste Mal.

"Hallo", sagte sie. "Du bist also Lily. Sirius neckt James deinetwegen schon den ganzen Sommer."

Lily wurde rot. "Du, James", fing sie an, "ich wollte fragen, ob ... also, willst du vielleicht mitkommen und meine Eltern kennen lernen?"

"Oh ... ähm ... was, sofort? Ich meine ... gut, warum nicht?"

Strahlend fasste sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sirius und Remus fingen inzwischen an, das Gepäck in den Zug zu hieven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

"Mum, Dad, Petunia - das ist James", verkündete Lily mit einer gehörigen Portion Stolz.

James begrüßte ihre Familie etwas nervös. Lilys Vater war ein stämmig gebauter Mann mit einem runden, freundlichen Gesicht und einem lockigen, braunen Wuschelkopf. Ihre Mutter war groß und dünn, mit einem fein gemeißelten Gesicht, kurzen roten Haaren und grünen Augen, die aber nicht so sehr leuchteten wie die ihrer Tochter.

"Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, mein Junge", sagte Mr. Evans mit kräftiger Stimme.

James bemerkte mit Unbehagen, dass viele in ihre Richtung schauten. Als Muggel wusste Mr. Evans bisher nichts von Lord Voldemort und hatte daher auch keine Ahnung, dass es in diesen Tagen als unangemessen galt, in der Öffentlichkeit übermäßig fröhlich zu erscheinen.

"Vielen Dank, Sir", antwortete James gedämpft.

"Lily hat uns schon so viel von dir erzählt", fügte Lilys Mutter hinzu.

"Oh", sagte James. "Also ich bin bestimmt nicht wirklich so schlimm, wie sie behauptet."

Mr. Evans lachte herzlich.

"Der Knabe hat Humor", meinte er. "Das gefällt mir. Du solltest ihn mal mit deinem Vernon zusammenbringen, Petunia. Vielleicht färbt etwas davon an ihm ab."

James wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lilys schmollender älterer Schwester zu. Sie war dürr und knochig und hasste es offensichtlich, hier zu sein. Während des Gespräches hatten ihre Augen stets zwischen ihrer Schwester und James hin- und hergeschaut. Er bemerkte, dass sie einen tiefsitzenden Groll gegen Lily zu hegen schien, den sie nie verbarg, wenn sie sie ansah. Wie er den Gesichtsausdruck deuten sollte, wenn sie _ihn_ ansah, wusste sie nicht. Er war verschlossen und unverständlich, aber penetrant.

"Also, es war schön, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte James höflich, "aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich einsteigen."

"Natürlich."

Mr. Evans beugte sich, um Lilys Truhe hochzuheben, aber James kam ihm zuvor. Lilys Eltern lächelten und wünschten beiden ein gutes Jahr, dann sahen sie zu, wie sie gemeinsam in den Zug stiegen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

"Kannst du mir mal helfen?" fragte Remus.

Sirius kam zu ihm und half, James' Truhe in den Gepäckträger des leeren Abteils zu schubsen, das sie gefunden hatten. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster.

"Ha, James wird seinen Schwiegereltern vorgeführt", verkündete er. "Oh je, oh je, armer alter Krone, jetzt kommst du ihr nie mehr davon. Das Mädel hat dich fest am Wickel."

"Sirius, komm, lass ihn in Ruhe", murmelte Remus.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern und sah sich die restlichen Leute auf dem Bahnsteig an. Er winkte Gemma Crowe aus Gryffindor und Florence Fortescue aus Hufflepuff zu. Beide Mädchen kicherten und winkten zurück. Sirius' Augen streiften weiter und entdeckten mehr Leute.

"Da kommt Wurmschwanz", sagte er. "Und Pippa. Meine Güte, sieht die fertig aus. Komm mal gucken, Moony."

Remus trat ans Fenster, doch er sah Philippas blaues Gewand nur flüchtig, denn sie war schon wieder im Begriff zu gehen. Peter Pettigrew ging allein zu Bridget und Faith hinüber, sprach kurz mit ihnen und schleppte dann seinen Koffer zum Zug.

"Ich geh eben und helf ihm", sagte Sirius und ging raus auf den Gang.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**3 - Das letzte Jahr beginnt**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Das letzte Willkommensessen in der Großen Halle war köstlich wie immer und wenn man die dicken Mauern von Hogwarts um sich hatte, Sterne an der Decke über einem funkelten und man Albus Dumbledore oben am Lehrertisch sitzen sah, ihn seinem tiefpurpurnen und mit gelben Monden verzierten Gewand und dem passenden spitzen Hut, begannen die Ängste des Sommers endlich zu weichen. Er hatte wie jedes Jahr seine Willkommensrede gehalten und sie wie immer an Mr. Filchs stetig wachsende Liste unerlaubter Handlungen erinnert (die dieses Jahr scheinbar auch das Lächeln in der Öffentlichkeit einschloss). Ferner hatte er die Schüler ermahnt, sich von der Peitschenden Weide fernzuhalten, die auf dem Schulgelände stand. Dieser Ermahnung pflichtete der junge Davey Gudgeon lautstark bei, denn er hatte sich dem ungestümen Baum im letzten Sommer genähert und hatte seitdem eine hässliche Narbe über dem rechten Auge.

Schon bald quasselten die Schüler miteinander, als sei nichts geschehen – kein Morden, kein Foltern, keine Todesser. Nur einige blieben ernst und still, vor allem die, deren Familien bereits unter diesen finsteren Taten gelitten hatten.

Am Hufflepuff-Tisch war Florence Fortescue tief in ein Gespräch mit dem fünfzehnjährigen Stephen Ross verwickelt, dem jüngeren Bruder des ehemaligen Ravenclaw-Hüters Martin Ross, der die Schule im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen hatte und nun eine Karriere als Auror verfolgen wollte. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die kurzen braunen Haare und lehnte sich näher zu ihm heran. Ihr Schmerz über den Mord an ihrem Großvater, Florander Fortescue, in der Winkelgasse, war ihr kaum noch anzumerken, hatte aber ihren Willen gestärkt, sich härter denn je für 'Darkhardts Verteidiger' einzusetzen. Offenbar bemühte sie sich gerade, Stephen zu rekrutieren.

Am Ravenclaw-Tisch erzählte Daniel Moore Aurora Borealis von einem neuen Buch, welches er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Darin ging es um Flüche und Gegenflüche, von denen er hoffte, dass Professor Darkhardt sie ihnen beibringen würde, damit sie sich im Ernstfall verteidigen konnten.

Nach dem Essen standen Sirius, James, Peter und Remus auf und waren eben auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Sirius von Patrick Pringle, einem blonden Hufflepuff im zweiten Schuljahr, aufgehalten wurde.

"Hey, Black! Black, hast du mal eine Minute?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Sirius seufzte. Er kannte Pringle noch vom Waisenhaus. Er war schon immer eine Nervensäge gewesen und war Sirius seit dem einen Mal, als er die Sache mit der Stinkbombe gestanden hatte, ständig hinterher gerannt. Sirius war immer noch Pringles Idol, aber heutzutage empfand er das als lästig, denn Pringle verkündete gern aller Welt, dass er Sirius praktisch sein ganzes Leben lang kannte, und benutzte Sirius immer als Drohmittel, wenn Ältere - ganz besonders Slytherins - ihm zu nahe rückten.

"Was gibt's denn, Pringle?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig, während die anderen schon mal vorgingen.

Der kleinere Junge lehnte sich zu ihm heran und flüsterte verschwörerisch:

"Ich hab mit Millie Mynx geredet und die hat mir erzählt, dass sie dieses Jahr dem Geheimbund vom alten Narbengesicht beitreten will."

Sirius schaute zu Professor Darkhardt rüber, der am Lehrertisch seinen Weinkelch leerte, und lächelte. Wenn der alte Hexenmeister wüsste, wie respektlos einige Schüler über ihn redeten ...

"Jedenfalls", fuhr Pringle atemlos fort, "ich hab nachgedacht. Du kommst doch ganz gut mit Narbengesicht zurecht, oder, Black? Und da hab ich gedacht, na ja, wenn du mit ihm redest und ihm sagst, dass ich mitmachen will und unbedingt diese ganzen Zauber und den Kram lernen will ..."

"Ich fürchte, es nützt alles nichts, Pringle", sagte Sirius mit gespielt mitleidigem Seufzen. "Das alte Narbengesicht, wie du ihn nennst, nimmt keine kleinen Kinder auf."

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind", sagte Pringle empört.

Sirius baute sich in voller Größe vor ihm auf und schaute auf Pringle herab, der ihm kaum bis zu den Schultern reichte.

"Vielleicht solltest du es mit einem Verlängerungszauber an deinen Beinen ausprobieren, damit du größer wirkst und Darkhardt nicht merkt, dass du erst zwölf bist."

Pringle wandte sich verdrossen ab. Sirius hörte hinter sich ein amüsiertes Lachen und drehte sich um. Mary Crimple stand da. Ihre Augen funkelten.

"Sie sind so lustig, nicht wahr? Diese Kleinen. Wie sie so erwachsen tun."

"Ja, Pringle wollte schon immer alles machen, was ich gemacht hab. Wir waren zusammen im Heim und ich hab wohl an paar zu viele Male auf ihn aufgepasst. Ich hätte die alte Dolesham ihn einfach wegen der Stinkbombe bestrafen lassen, statt zuzugeben, dass ich es war."

"Dolesham?"

"Sie passt da auf die Kinder auf. Auf den ersten Blick macht sie einen ziemlich strengen Eindruck, aber eigentlich ist sie ganz in Ordnung." Er grinste. "McGonagall erinnert mich manchmal ein bisschen an sie."

"Verstehe", sagte Mary. "Das war also dein großer Fehler, und der Knirps vergöttert dich seitdem, richtig?"

"So sieht's aus."

Mary kicherte wieder.

"Sirius?"

Sirius drehte sich um und sah, wie Aurora auf sie zukam. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Mary verzog etwas das Gesicht, entschuldigte sich und ging weg.

"Hallo, Rory", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

Sie sah an ihm herauf und wieder runter und ging um ihn herum.

"Na", fing sie schließlich an. "Eigentlich siehst du doch ganz gesund aus. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Bestens", sagte Sirius leicht verwirrt.

"Gut. Freut mich. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, deinen Händen wäre was zugestoßen. Nein? Alle Finger noch dran?"

Sirius hielt sie hoch. "Alles in Ordnung."

"Ach so. Ich hatte mir nämlich eigentlich überlegt, dass wenn du was an den Händen gehabt hättest, du ja sicher James hättest bitten können, für dich zu schreiben."

Sirius blickte sie fragend an.

"Schreiben, Sirius! Man benutzt dazu im Normalfall ein Stück Pergament, eine Feder und etwas Tinte. So entstehen Briefe, weißt du. Nachrichten. Ein paar Worte, um jemandem zu sagen, was man so macht, dass man noch heil und gesund ist ..."

"Ahh", sagte Sirius, der jetzt endlich verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Briefe, ja ..."

"Du hast gesagt, du schreibst mir."

"Ähm …"

"Du hast es versprochen!"

Sirius machte einen beschämten Eindruck. "Und wenn ich jetzt sage, ich hätte dir geschrieben, aber die Eulen müssen sich verflogen haben?"

Aurora verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius sah sich kurz hilflos um. Er versuchte es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, das völlig versagte.

"Äh - es tut mir Leid", murmelte er.

Aurora klopfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Sirius beobachtete sie und fing auf einmal an zu grinsen.

"Wenn du sauer bist, bist du richtig süß."

Aurora verlagerte ungeduldig das Gewicht und verschränkte die Arme noch entschlossener. Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter und sie wich seinen funkelnden Augen aus, aber er nahm sie beim Arm und küsste sie auf den Mund.

"Sirius!" rief sie anscheinend schockiert und schob ihn von sich weg.

Sie sah sich um. Die Halle war voll mit Leuten, von denen viele sie jetzt anstarrten, bevor sie sich zu den Schlafräumen in Bewegung setzten. Sirius lachte nur, nahm sie wieder in die Arme und küsste sie erneut, dieses Mal länger. Jetzt hörten viele der anderen Schüler auf mit dem, was sie taten, und schauten völlig ungeniert zu. Obwohl sie es gar nicht vorhatte, entspannte Aurora sich in seinen Armen. Als Sirius sie endlich los ließ, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst zu werden.

"Du bist ein Schuft!" beschwerte sich Aurora aus Frustration darüber, dass sie ihm nicht hatte widerstehen können.

"Und du bist hinreißend!" rief er ihr über die Schulter zu, während er sich schon auf den Weg nach draußen machte. "Wir sehen uns später, Schönheit!"

Die anderen Schüler wandten sich lachend ab. Aurora seufzte verzweifelt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

"Das ist also schon unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts", klagte Peter Pettigrew, als er sich im Schlafraum auf sein Bett fallen ließ. "Ich kann's gar nicht glauben. Nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit sitzen viele andere Schüler an den Tischen in der Großen Halle, aber wir sind dann nicht mehr da. Wir sind dann draußen in der wirklichen Welt und verdienen unseren Lebensunterhalt ... falls wir überhaupt lange genug leben, um Berufe zu erlernen."

"Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so depressiv, Wurmschwanz", seufzte James. Er räkelte sich auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und fuhr fort: "Wir haben doch noch reichlich Zeit. Ein ganzes Jahr, um es Filch noch mal so richtig zu geben, Mrs. Norris endlich den wohlverdienten Tritt in den Hintern zu verpassen und Snape die ein oder andere Lektion zu erteilen ..."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, aber eher ironisch. "Professor McGonagall wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn sie unseren neuen Schulsprecher so reden hört."

James grinste.

"Nein, vermutlich nicht", sagte er faul und rollte sich auf den Bauch, um Remus beim Auspacken zuzusehen. "Und, wie war es dieses Jahr bei dir zu Hause?"

Das Fältchen zwischen Remus' Augenbrauen vertiefte sich nachdenklich.

"Nicht besonders gut. Mum hat wirklich panische Angst vor den Todessern. Wenn sie wüsste, was Dad und Onkel Malcolm treiben ..."

James nickte verständnisvoll. "Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Peter?"

"Ungefähr genauso."

"Hm. Hat einer von euch letzte Woche das Gerücht im _Querulanten_ gelesen?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, aber Remus hielt mit einem Pullover in der Hand inne und setzte sich ans Fußende von James' Bett.

"Die Sache mit den Dementoren? Ja, das habe ich gelesen. Mum auch. Dad hat ihr erzählt, es sei bestimmt nicht wahr - der _Querulant_ druckt immer so viele Geschichten, die viel zu weit hergeholt sind, um wahr zu sein. Aber in diesem Fall ..."

"Was denkt dein Dad wirklich?" fragte James.

"Er war besorgt", sagte Remus und er und James tauschten Blicke aus, die für sie beide Erklärung genug waren.

Peter hingegen war noch ahnungslos. "Was stand denn im _Querulanten_?"

Remus steckte die Hand in die Tasche und holte das goldene Medaillon hervor, das seine Eltern ihm damals geschenkt hatten. Er öffnete es und wirkte von nun an sehr beschäftigt damit, sich die Bilder anzusehen. James seufzte und wandte sich Peter zu.

"Offenbar tun nicht alle Dementoren das, was das Ministerium von ihnen will. Einige sollen sogar Askaban verlassen haben."

"Warum sollten sie das tun? Ich denke, s-sie brauchen ihre Gefangenen. Warum sollten sie ihre 'N-nahrung' verlassen?"

"Die Dementoren von Askaban bewachen dort nur die Gefangenen. Sie können zwar von den Emotionen der armen Seelen zehren, aber das Ministerium lässt sie nicht nah ran oder den Kuss verpassen."

"Den - was?"

"Den Kuss. Hast du etwa in Darkhardts Unterricht geschlafen?"

"Das ist, wenn sie dir die Seele durch den Mund aussaugen und dich als leeren Körper ohne Herz und Verstand zurücklassen", erklärte Remus und ließ das Medaillon wieder in die Tasche gleiten.

"Oh", sagte Peter leise. "V-verstehe."

"Das ist es, was sie wirklich wollen. Sie würden am liebsten die Seelen aller Gefangenen verzehren. Aber das dürfen sie natürlich nicht. Aber Voldemort ..." - James ignorierte Peters Zucken bei dem Namen - "... wird ihnen genau das versprechen. Einen endlosen Vorrat an Seelen. Hauptsächlich muggelstämmige Seelen, natürlich, aber Dementoren sind ja nicht wählerisch."

"U-und einige von diesen Dementoren sind nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums?" fragte Peter verängstigt.

"Das behauptet zumindest der _Querulant_. Sie sagen, einige der Wachen von Askaban seien 'verschwunden'. Und wenn Remus' Dad deswegen besorgt ist, dann könnte es durchaus stimmen."

"Und du sagst, i-ich soll nicht depressiv sein", murmelte Peter traurig.

James lachte kurz, aber humorlos. Remus packte weiter seinen Koffer aus.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**4 - Spiegel und Schmutzkratzer**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Die ersten zwei Monate in Hogwarts vergingen wie im Fluge, und schon bald war James wieder einmal die Woche beim Quidditch-Training. Nicht nur das, aber er war auch seit dem letzten Jahr Kapitän der Mannschaft, so dass er viel Freizeit damit verbrachte, sich neue Taktiken zu überlegen oder die anderen Teams zu beobachten, um ihre Stärken und Schwächen einzuschätzen.

Der Tag vor Halloween war ein verregneter Sonntagnachmittag und James kehrte bis auf die Haut durchnässt und halb erfroren vom Quidditch-Feld zurück. Er nahm ein warmes Bad und zog sich um, dann gesellte er sich zu den anderen am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius saß über einem Katalog voller glänzender Motorradbilder, während Remus versuchte, Peter bei den Herbologie-Hausaufgaben zu helfen.

"Hallo, Krone", sagte Sirius, als James dazukam. "Hast du schon raus, wie ihr Slytherin im ersten Spiel der Saison schlagen werdet?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es schaffen werden", meinte James mürrisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Sie haben eine starke Mannschaft. Hackleby ist ein guter Hüter, und dann ist da der neue Sucher, Dalia Prune. Sie ist erst im zweiten Jahr, aber sie ist schnell. Schneller als unser Donald, auf jeden Fall."

"Ach komm schon, lass den Kopf nicht hängen", sagte Sirius. "Wenigstens weißt du doch, dass ihre Jäger nichts taugen. Ich meine, Severus Snape! Also bitte, der kann sich doch kaum auf dem Besen halten."

"Das stimmt nicht", meinte James. "Er ist in letzter Zeit immer besser geworden. Ich hab ihn Samstag üben gesehen. Egal, lasst uns über was anderes reden. Es ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, wir müssen noch ernsthaften Unfug treiben, ehe sie uns gehen lassen."

"Allerdings", stimmte Sirius zu und schloss seinen Katalog. "Wir müssen einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen."

"Ich glaube, ihr zwei habt schon einen Eindruck hinterlassen, den Hogwarts nie mehr loswird." Remus schmunzelte.

"Wieso nur wir zwei?" fragte Sirius. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, warst du es doch, der im letzten November ein dickes Loch in die Mauer neben der Rüstung im vierten Stock gesprengt hat."

"Aber nur, damit Filch dem Lärm nachgehen und nicht rausfinden würde, dass ihr gerade explodierende Kreide in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer schmuggeln wolltet", erinnerte ihn Remus.

Sirius lachte. "Ja, wir können wirklich von Glück sagen, dass du an dem Tag die Karte des Rumtreibers im Auge hattest."

"Und was lassen wir Moony dieses Jahr in die Luft jagen?" fragte James eifrig.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich hoffe nichts. Ich halte nicht wirklich viel von lauten Knallereien."

Aber seinen Freunden konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie bemerkten sofort, wie sein Mundwinkel nach oben zuckte, und James klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"In Ordnung, Remus", sagte er. "Was immer wir tun, wir machen es leise. Ganz, ganz leise", meinte er mit funkelnden Augen.

"Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Sirius interessiert.

James schaute sich im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass niemand sie hören konnte. Dann lehnte er sich geheimnistuerisch vor.

"Auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditch bin ich Hagrid über den Weg gelaufen. Er hat sich so übertrieben 'normal' verhalten, dass ich wusste, dass er irgendwas im Schilde führt - so laut, wie er mich herzlich begrüßt hat."

"Oooh", sagte Peter und auch er lehnte sich vor. "Was heckt er denn aus?"

"Na ja, zuerst wollte er's mir auf keinen Fall sagen, das hat er jedenfalls behauptet. Aber ihr kennt ihn ja. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, mir alles zu erzählen. Ich musste ihn nicht erst groß überreden. Er hat sich wohl ein halbes Dutzend neue Haustiere angeschafft. Natürlich illegal, aber für seine Verhältnisse ganz harmlos. Soweit ich weiß, beißen sie nicht mal. Auf jeden Fall explodieren sie nicht, also gibt es keine Knallerei, Remus."

"Was hat er sich denn zugelegt?" fragte Remus.

"Schmutzkratzer", verkündete James triumphierend.

"Was ist das denn?" fragten Peter und Sirius im Chor.

Remus strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Unsichtbare Wesen, die man normalerweise nur verfolgen kann, indem man ihren schwarzen Fußspuren folgt", erklärte er. "Vor einer Weile hatte mein Vater ein Problem mit ihnen. Jemand hat einen Schmutzkratzer mit ins Ministerium gebracht und das Tier hat auf allen wichtigen Dokumenten dreckige Abdrücke hinterlassen. Niemand weiß, wie sie aussehen - schließlich sind sie unsichtbar. Das Ministerium vermutet, dass sie Maulwürfen ähneln, denn sie graben sich Tunnel, sobald sie ein Stück Grund finden, das weich genug ist. Soviel ich weiß ist 'weich' für sie alles, was nicht gerade aus Felsen besteht."

Er machte einen besorgten Eindruck, aber Sirius' Augen leuchteten.

"Klasse!" sagte er. "Stellt euch vor, was für einen Spaß Filch mit denen hätte!"

"Oh ja", sagte Remus. "Aber da die einzigen im Umkreis bei Hagrid sind und er sicher genug Verstand hat, sie nicht mit ins Schloss zu bringen ..."

Er zuckte mit den Schulter, aber James und Sirius grinsten sich schon gegenseitig an.

"Vielleicht", sagte James. "Aber _wir_ tun's."

"Aber - wird Hagrid es nicht komisch finden, wenn er sieht, dass einer fehlt?" warf Peter ein.

"Ach, Wurmschwanz!" rief Sirius ungeduldig. "Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Er wird es nicht sehen, klar? Weil sie unsichtbar sind. Da wird Hagrid doch nicht merken, ob einer fehlt. Und nur ein einziger in Filchs Büro kann Wunder wirken."

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Nacht einen stibitzen?" schlug James vor. "Remus und Peter können dann Wache schieben."

"Halt mal, du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich mir wieder eine spektakuläre Ablenkung einfallen lasse, falls Filch euch in die Quere kommt?"

"Na, was denn sonst", meinte Sirius als sei es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt. "Du willst doch nicht, dass Filch deinen besten Freunden die Daumenschrauben andreht, oder?"

Remus seufzte. "Bei meinem Glück bin ich wahrscheinlich am Ende derjenige, dem er die Daumenschrauben andreht."

"Keine Sorge." James stand auf und wühlte in seiner Truhe. "Wahrscheinlich musst du gar nicht für Ablenkung sorgen." Er nahm etwas aus der Truhe, das in Stoff gewickelt war, und reichte es Remus. "Hier, das haben Sirius und ich in den Ferien erfunden. Hol deinen mal raus, Tatze."

Sirius schien etwas unwillig, beugte sich aber runter und kramte ein ähnlich verpacktes Etwas aus seinem Gepäck. Remus packte inzwischen aus, was er in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Spiegel. Er schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Damit kannst du uns warnen, wenn du siehst, dass Filch uns auf die Pelle rückt."

"Ah ja ... wie denn?" fragte Remus zweifelnd.

"Sieh einfach hinein und sag einen unserer Namen. Los, versuch es."

Sirius packte einen identischen Spiegel aus und hielt ihn in der Hand. Remus hielt seinen hoch und, obwohl er sich dumm vorkam, sprach er hinein: "Sirius."

Er erschrak, als sein Spiegelbild plötzlich durch Sirius' grinsendes Gesicht ersetzt wurde. Er grinste zurück.

"Das ist ja faszinierend", meinte er, und seine Stimme hallte als Echo aus dem Spiegel wider, den Sirius in der Hand hatte.

"Stimmt's nicht?" meinte James voller Enthusiasmus. "Du siehst also, du kannst ganz entspannt im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen bleiben und uns warnen, wenn du auf der Karte siehst, dass Filch oder Mrs Norris zu uns unterwegs sind. Wir nehmen vorsichtshalber meinen Tarnumhang und das Durchdringungs-Omniglas mit, das wir letztes Jahr gebastelt haben, damit wir sehen können, ob jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür ist. Aber ich sehe bei der ganzen Sache kein Risiko. Wir sind nur zwei unsichtbare Rumtreiber, die ein unsichtbares Tierchen klauen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

James und Sirius setzten ihren Plan noch am selben Abend in die Tat um. Sie warfen sich James' Tarnumhang über und stiegen die Treppe vom Schlafraum hinab, dann schlichen sie sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und vermieden es, mit den jüngeren Schülern zusammenzustoßen, die sich dort tummelten. Peter stand am Gemälde, Remus saß in der Ecke und hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers in dem großen Buch versteckt, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch aufgebaut hatte. Der Spiegel lag sicher in seinem Ranzen.

Er war der Einzige im Gryffindor-Turm, der wusste, wo seine beiden Freunde waren. Die Punkte, die mit 'James Potter' und 'Sirius Black' beschriftet waren, standen neben dem mit der Beschriftung 'Peter Pettigrew'. Remus schaute über sein Buch zu Peter und nickte ihm zu. Dieser öffnete sofort das Gemälde und kroch durch das Loch, ließ aber die Öffnung lange genug frei, damit die anderen beiden hinterherklettern konnten.

"Gut", zischte Sirius' Stimme unter dem Umhang, als sie auf dem Flur waren. "Du kannst jetzt zumachen. Denk dran: Geh nicht sofort wieder rein, sonst wundert sich noch jemand, warum du eben erst raus- und dann gleich wieder reingeklettert bist."

"In Ordnung", sagte Peter. "P-passt auf, ihr zwei."

"Wie immer", versprach James. "Bis nachher."

Er und Sirius machten sich auf den Weg - den Flur entlang, die Treppe runter und hinaus aufs Gelände. Peter sah auf die Uhr. Nachdem er fünf Minuten lang gewartet und sich strenge Blicke von der Dicken Dame eingefangen hatte, murmelte er schließlich das Wort 'Stinkbombe' und huschte wieder hinein. Er schlenderte so unauffällig wie möglich zu Remus und setzte sich hin.

"Und", flüsterte er etwas auffällig aus dem Mundwinkel. "Wie kommen sie voran?"

"Sie sind an der Koppel bei Hagrids Hütte", sagte Remus in sein Buch hinein.

"Ist jemand in der Nähe?"

"Hagrid ist drinnen. Filch ist in seinem Büro und Mrs. Norris ist auf dem Nordturm unterwegs. Professor Darkhardt hat das Schloss kurz nach Tatze und Krone verlassen, aber er ist in die andere Richtung gegangen."

"Oh. Was noch?" fragte Peter als Remus innehielt.

Remus schien gebannt sein Buch zu lesen, aber tatsächlich verfolgten seine Augen einen weiteren Punkt auf der Karte, der sich bewegte. Als Peter sprach, blieb der Punkt stehen. Remus ließ das Buch ein Stück weit sinken und schaute auf. Peter tat es ihm nach und erschrak, denn Lily Evans stand gleich neben ihnen.

"Nanu", meinte sie. "Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew hocken flüsternd in der Ecke? Das riecht mir doch stark nach Unfug - besonders, da ich James und Sirius nirgends sehe."

Peter wirkte ängstlich, aber Remus lächelte nur.

"Was hecken sie dieses Mal wieder aus?" fragte Lily. "Stinkbomben im Geschichtsraum? Hoffen sie etwa, Professor Binns bemerkt den Gestank und gibt uns frei? Haben sie immer noch nicht verstanden, dass Professor Binns gar nichts bemerkt? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, schon wieder eine ganze Stunde lang die Luft anhalten zu müssen."

"Nein, es geht nicht um Stinkbomben", versicherte Remus.

Lily war skeptisch.

"Aber irgendwas stellen sie doch wieder an, oder?"

"Du kennst sie doch. Sie sind einfach unzufrieden, wenn sie nicht Unsinn treiben können."

Lily seufzte schwer und setzte sich.

"Was macht ihr zwei dann hier? Solltet ihr nicht da draußen irgendwo an einer Ecke lauern, um Filch abzufangen oder Mrs. Norris in einen Sack zu stopfen?"

"D-das haben wir noch nie getan!" protestierte Peter.

"Hätten wir aber sicher, wenn es Sirius eingefallen wäre", meinte Remus. "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Er wird für deinen Rat bestimmt sehr dankbar sein, Lily."

Lily wollte erst protestieren, doch dann fiel ihr das Funkeln in Remus' Augen auf und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

"Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ein vernünftiger, anständiger Junge wie du immerzu mit den beiden Gaunern rumhängt", sagte sie leicht fragend.

"Wohl aus demselben Grund, weshalb ein hübsches, braves Mädchen wie du das Gefühl zu haben scheint, dass ein Tag völlig verschwendet ist, wenn sie James Potter nicht mindestens dreißig Minuten lang für sich gehabt hat", warf er leichtfertig zurück.

Lily starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte sie.

"Na gut, ich gebe zu er hat ... Charme. Aber sag ihm das lieber nicht, sonst wird er noch eingebildet."

"Keine Sorge, das weiß er glaube ich schon."

Lily schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf. Remus schaute heimlich auf die Karte. Die Punkte 'James Potter' und 'Sirius Black' waren auf dem Rückweg zum Haupteingang des Schlosses. Als er wieder aufblickte, kaute Peter auf Lippe und Lily sah sich gedankenverloren im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, lächelte wieder und fragte leicht verlegen:

"So, Remus ... du findest mich also wirklich hübsch, ja?"

Remus wirkte erschrocken. Hatte er das gesagt? Es musste ihm rausgerutscht sein.

"Na ja, also ich ...", begann er.

Lilys Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Das ist lieb von dir. Danke."

Remus entspannte sich und suchte gerade nach weiteren Worten, als ein lautes Krachen irgendwo draußen auf dem Flur seine Gedanken unterbrach. Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden still und starrten zum Gemälde hin. Remus glitt das Buch aus der Hand, so dass die Karte des Rumtreibers mitten auf dem Tisch lag, aber alle waren viel zu abgelenkt, um etwas zu bemerken. Der Atem stockte ihnen, während sie warteten. Fast waren sie dann so weit, zu glauben, dass draußen nur jemandem etwas hingefallen war, als es wieder krachte und polterte und man ein leeres, kreischendes Lachen hörte.

"Was zum ..." rief Fabian Prewett, der im sechsten Jahr war, laut.

Remus und Lily standen auf. Peter schaute unruhig zu seinem Freund auf. Draußen im Flur ging der Lärm weiter.

"Ich finde, einige von uns sollten rausgehen und nachsehen, was da los ist", schlug Gemma vor.

Remus nickte zustimmend.

"Lily, Fabian, Gemma - ihr bleibt hier bei den Jüngeren", sagte er, als etliche Schüler und Schülerinnen aus den unteren Jahrgängen aus ihren Schlafsräumen kamen und ängstlich dreinblickten. "Peter, Frank, Marlene, Tina, Donald - kommt mit."

Sie taten alle, was er sagte. Peter schnappte sich die Karte vom Tisch, ließ ihren Text erlöschen und steckte sie in die Tasche. Sie kletterten auf den Flur hinaus und gingen ihn entlang, immer dem Krach nach, der sich von ihnen zu entfernen schien.

"Was in aller Welt ist da los?" wunderte sich Marlene Moss.

Ein lautes Heulen unterbrach sie.

"Weiß der Teufel", murmelte Donald Gills, der Sucher der Gryffindor-Mannschaft.

Sie gingen um die Ecke und wären um ein Haar mit einer weiteren Gruppe von Schülern zusammengestoßen, die von Aurora und Daniel aus Ravenclaw und Damian aus Hufflepuff angeführt wurde.

"Damian!" rief Frank und eilte nach vorn. "Ihr habt es also auch gehört."

"Wir waren in der Bibliothek, als es losging. Was ist es?"

"Ich hab keine ..."

Frank wurde von einem weiteren lauten Knall unterbrochen. Etliche der jüngeren Schüler hinter Damian zuckten zusammen, und jemand quetschte sich plötzlich an ihm und Frank vorbei und rannte wie ein Blitz geradewegs zu Remus.

"Heather!" rief er und wankte etwas, als sie sich mit plötzlicher Wucht an seinen Arm klammerte.

"R-Remus, ich hab Angst, was passiert hier?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er leise. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und hielt mit der freien Hand seinen Zauberstab noch fester. "Aber hab keine Angst, Heather, dir wird nichts passieren."

Sie nickte angespannt und Remus wandte sich an die anderen. "Wir sollten uns aufteilen und aus mehreren Richtungen zur Quelle des ganzen Lärms kommen. Und irgendjemand sollte einen Lehrer holen. Es scheint noch keiner von ihnen etwas gehört zu haben."

Er dachte wieder daran, was er auf der Karte gesehen hatte. Einige Lehrer waren nicht in ihren Büros. Er wusste nicht, was los war, aber sehr wohl, dass er sich besser fühlen würde, wenn Professor Darkhardt da wäre.

"Wir kommen mit", sagte Frank sofort und Damian nickte.

"Ich komme auch mit euch", sagte Aurora.

"Gut, also ich geh dann mit Daniel, Marlene und Tina da lang", sagte Donald und wies nach links.

"In Ordnung", sagte Remus. "Peter, geh und such Professor Darkhardt."

"Oh, aber ..."

"Geh schon", drängte Remus. "Er ist zum Wald gegangen."

Peter machte den Eindruck, als wäre er lieber zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück gegangen, als am Waldrand nach dem Lehrer zu suchen, aber er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Donald Gills, Daniel Moore, Marlene Moss und Tina Truffle drehten sich um und nahmen den anderen Weg. Einige jüngere Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws folgten ihnen. Remus hatte den Arm immer noch um Heather gelegt und führte jetzt die anderen den Flur weiter entlang, in dem sie sich befanden. Der Lärm wurde zunehmend lauter, schien sich aber nicht weiter zu bewegen. Wer oder was auch immer ihn verursachte, schien nun darauf zu warten, gefunden zu werden.

Am Ende des Ganges hörten sie ein besonders lautes, kreischendes Lachen. Frank und Damian gingen zuerst um die Ecke, Remus, Heather und Aurora waren dicht hinter ihnen und die anderen folgten. Bald standen sie vor einer Ritterrüstung mitten auf dem Flur. Aus ihr drangen die Geräusche weiter hervor. Als die Schüler erschienen, begann die Rüstung vor und zurück zu wippen, dann lief sie mit schnellen, doch unbeholfenen Schritten auf sie zu. Heather kreischte vor Schreck und die Rüstung lachte hämisch.

"Moment mal", sagte Damian, als er das Lachen hörte, das aufgrund der Nähe nun weniger verzerrt und hohl klang. "Findet noch jemand, dass das klingt wie ..."

In diesem Augenblick unterbrach ihn etwas Knallbuntes, das hinter dem Visier hervorschoss und um ihre Köpfe jagte. Die leere Ritterrüstung fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

"Peeves!" rief Aurora. "Was soll das Ganze?"

Peeves streckte ihr die Zunge raus und stellte sich auf den Kopf, als Donald und die anderen vom anderen Ende des Flurs angerannt kamen.

"Peeves!" keuchte Donald. "Daher also der ganze Krach! Und ich hab schon gedacht, es wäre - na, Ihr-wisst-schon-wer."

Heather zuckte zusammen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

"Ganz ruhig, keine Angst", sagte Remus. "Er kommt unmöglich in Hogwarts rein."

Seine Stimme war sanft und beruhigend, und verbarg geschickt die Tatsache, dass Donald soeben seine eigenen Sorgen ausgesprochen hatte.

"Peeves", sagte er bestimmter. "Tu so etwas nie wieder, hörst du? Leuten einen Streich zu spielen ist eine Sache, aber wenn du den jüngeren Schülern so eine Angst einjagst, dann ist das nicht komisch."

Peeves schnaubte und starrte Remus böse an. Seine funkelnden Augen fielen auf Heather und er warf Remus ein breites, gemeines Grinsen zu.

"Oh neiiiin", sagte er. "Du willst nicht, dass ich den kleinen Schülerlein Angst einjage? Wie schade, dabei wüsste ich ein paar Geschichten, die ihnen das Blut in ihren kleinen Äderchen gefrieren lassen würden. Soll ich mal eine erzählen? Da war zum Beispiel mal ein kleiner Junge ... "

"Nein", sagte Remus schnell und wurde blass.

"Haha", lachte Peeves. "Oh ja, ich könnte ihnen Gruselgeschichten erzählen ..."

"Halt die Klappe, Peeves!" rief Frank.

Aber Peeves lachte weiter und stimmte einen schrillen Singsang an,

"Lusche, Lusche, Lupin. Lusche, Lusche, Lupin ..."

"Gehen wir", sagte Aurora schnell.

Doch in diesem Moment hörten sie alle eilige Schritte auf dem Gang hinter ihnen und Peeves' Ausdruck wandelte sich. Schottenmuster-Stoff rauschte im Zug als Professor McGonagall erschien, dicht gefolgt vom Blutigen Baron, der direkt unter dem Kerzenleuchter schwebte. Die Professorin hatte die Lippen schmal zusammengezogen und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Peeves!" rief sie erbost. "Ich hätte es mir denken müssen. Wie wagst du es, ein solches Theater zu veranstalten! Baron, ich schlage vor, Ihr redet mal mit diesem Poltergeist ..."

Peeves lachte nun nicht mehr und sang auch nicht. Er sah aus, als habe er richtig Angst.

"Oh - ähm - Eure durchlauchtige Baronlichkeit - ähm - ich wollte ..."

Der Blutige Baron schwebte auf Peeves zu, während McGonagall sich den Schülern zuwandte.

"Na los, ihr alle. Es ist spät und ihr solltet längst in euren Betten sein. Geht schon, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen."

Viele Schüler sahen enttäuscht über die Schulter nach hinten, als sie sich von Peeves und dem Blutigen Baron entfernten. Sie hofften, einen Blick zu erhaschen, wie das Gespenst den Poltergeist für seine Missetat bestrafen würde. Sie kamen wieder an die Stelle, wo beide Gruppen sich getroffen hatten, und Remus ließ nun Heather los, obwohl sie es nicht zu wollen schien.

"Es ist alles gut", sagte er beruhigend. "Heute Nacht wird sicher nichts mehr passieren."

"Hoffentlich hast du Recht", sagte Heather ängstlich. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so schreckhaft war, aber ... bei all den schlechten Nachrichten dieses Jahr kriege ich einfach vor allem Angst."

Remus nickte verständnisvoll. Aurora gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Komm", sagte sie freundlich zu dem jüngeren Mädchen. "Lass uns zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen, ja?"

Heather nickte und lächelte Remus kurz zu.

"Danke, dass du so viel Geduld mit mir hast", flüsterte sie.

Remus lächelte zurück.

"Gute Nacht, Heather. Gute Nacht, Aurora."

Als er sich auf den Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm machte, fragte sich Remus, wo Peter nur so lange blieb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Remus lag im Bett. Er hatte die schweren Vorhänge zurückgezogen und betrachtete den Halbmond durch das Fenster. Frank schlief in seinem Bett an der anderen Wand, aber die anderen drei Betten waren immer noch leer. Remus sah auf die Uhr und ein Fältchen der Besorgnis bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Wo blieben die anderen? Er starrte auf die Tür, als könne er allein mit der Kraft seines Willens dafür sorgen, dass sie sich öffnete und seine Freunde eintrieten, aber mehr als eine Stunde lang geschah rein gar nichts. Er leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab, um lesen zu können, und machte immer wieder Pausen, um abwechselnd auf die Tür und seine Uhr zu schauen. Endlich, als Mitternacht längst vorbei war, hörte er das Knarren der Treppe und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Peter kroch rein. Er sah bedrückt aus. Remus legte das Buch beiseite.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" Er flüsterte, um Frank nicht zu wecken.

Peters Gesicht wurde noch trauriger. "Ich hab sie verloren."

"Was hast du verloren?"

"Die Karte", sagte Peter traurig. "Ich wollte gerade nach draußen und war dabei, die Karte auszupacken, damit ich sehen konnte, wo Darkhardt war ... da stand Filch auf einmal neben mir. Er hat mir die Karte einfach aus der Hand gerissen und mich in sein Büro mitgenommen. Und jetzt hat er die Karte in einem Schrank eingeschlossen. Ich hab versucht, ihn zu überreden, dass er sie mir wiedergibt. Ich hab es wirklich versucht, Remus - aber er wollte nicht. Und er war so wütend, weil ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, wie sie funktioniert. Es tut mir so Leid ..."

"Ist ja schon gut, Peter", sagte Remus und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Sie ist weg und daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Wir sind sowieso nicht mehr lange hier und dann brauchen wir sie auch nicht mehr. Aber warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

"Filch hat mir sofort eine Strafarbeit gegeben. Ich hab ja versucht, ihm das mit dem Lärm zu erklären, und dass ich Darkhardt suchen wollte, aber er hat gar nicht zugehört. Ich musste das ganze Schloss nach etwas durchsuchen, das matschige Abdrücke hinterlassen und Löcher in die Fußböden gebuddelt hat."

Remus' Augen wurden groß. "Matschige Abdrücke? Aber ... ich dachte, James und Sirius wollten den Schmutzkratzer erst hierher bringen und ihn in Filchs Büro aussetzen, wenn der Zeitpunkt geeignet ist."

Er sah zu den beiden leeren Betten hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. Lange musste er nicht grübeln. Kaum fünf Minuten später ging die Tür wieder auf und James und Sirius traten ein. James hatte den Tarnumhang über der Schulter und beide waren schmutzig und verkratzt.

"W-was ist denn mit euch passiert?" rief Peter.

"Pssst!" zischten ihn die anderen an. Frank schnaubte im Schlaf.

"T-tut mir Leid. Was ist denn passiert?" flüsterte Peter.

"Das verdammte Mistvieh ist uns abgehauen, als wir in der Eingangshalle waren", beschwerte sich Sirius und setzte sich auf Remus' Bett.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir fast froh darüber", sagte James trübselig. Er betrachtete im Spiegel einen hässlichen Kratzer an der Wange. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese Biester so gefährlich sein können. Er wollte immer weg, und als wir das Schloss erreicht haben, waren wir schon völlig zerkratzt."

"Wir haben natürlich versucht, das Tier zu finden und wieder einzufangen", sagte Sirius. "Aber - na ja, wir konnten es ja nicht sehen? Also haben wir uns am Ende gedacht, soll Filch sich doch damit rumschlagen."

"Tja, und Filch hat anscheinend beschlossen, dass Peter das lieber tun soll", fügte Remus hinzu.

James und Sirius starrten ihn an.

"Was redest du da?"

Peter nickte betreten. "Wir haben es natürlich immer noch nicht gefunden, aber ich musste überall gucken ... sogar auf der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock."

"Iiieh." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Da lungert doch diese pubertäre Geisterplage rum, oder?"

"Die Maulende Myrte", sagte Peter. "Genau."

"Bah. Ich hab sie damals in der ersten Woche kennen gelernt, als ich mich da drin vor Filch verstecken wollte", erklärte Sirius. "Mann, war das schrecklich. Sie hat nur rumgeheult. Allerdings ..." - er grinste - "schien sie auf mich zu stehen. Aber sie ist schon eine ziemliche Nervensäge. Wie Bertha."

"Na ja", murmelte Peter. "Ich hab euren Schmutzkratzer nicht gefunden. Und die Karte hab ich verloren."

"Was!"

"Pssst!"

Dieses Mal fuhren James, Peter und Remus Sirius an, damit er still war. Er und James hörten benommen zu, während Peter erneut erzählte, was ihm passiert war. James schien Remus zuzustimmen, dass es nicht so tragisch war, weil sie ohnehin bald nicht mehr hier wären, aber Sirius wurde richtig wütend auf Peter und redete mehrere Tage lang nicht mit ihm. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum er so heftig reagierte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Karte das erste war, was die vier Freunde gemeinsam erschaffen hatten. Sie war das Produkt ihrer Ideen, sie trug ihre Spitznamen, sie war ein Symbol ihrer Freundschaft ... und nun hatte Filch sie weggeschlossen. Er wollte die anderen überreden, in Filchs Büro einzubrechen und sie zurückzuholen, aber James wies ihn darauf hin, dass Filch sicher genau darauf wartete und nichts lieber hätte, als sie dabei zu erwischen, selbst wenn er tagelang warten musste.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**5 - Darkhardts Verteidiger**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Der Oktober wich einem verregneten und stürmischen November und schon bald lag Hogwarts unter einer dicken Schneedecke. Auch dieses Jahr verbrachten viele Schüler die Feiertage in Hogwarts - Feiertage, die angesichts der Berichte von mehr und mehr Todessern, von dunklen Mächten innerhalb des Ministeriums, von Verrat, Folter und Katastrophen gar nicht sehr feierlich waren.

Das neue Jahr wurde ebenfalls ruhig eingeleitet, nur die drachenförmigen Feuerwerkskörper, die Sirius und James besorgt hatten, sowie die explodierenden Kürbiskerzen heiterten die Leute auf. Doch die Feierlichkeiten waren noch nicht lang vorbei, da verkündete Professor Darkhardt bereits seine Entschlossenheit, in jeder freien Minute bis zu den Ferien zusätzliche Verteidigungsstunden gegen die Dunklen Künste anzuberaumen. Und so kam es, dass James und seine Freunde sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit gehorsam in den sonst leeren Kerker aufmachten, der zu diesem Zweck genutzt werden sollte.

James trat in die kalte, düstere Kammer und sah sich um. Er dachte daran, wie diese Gruppe zustande gekommen war. Anfangs waren sie zu fünft gewesen: er selbst, Sirius, Remus, Peter (den sie überredet hatten, indem sie versprochen hatten, sich um ihn zu kümmern) und Frank.

Bei der ersten Sitzung hatte Professor Darkhardt drei Punkte festgelegt, was neue Mitglieder betraf: Erstens, dass sie niemanden unter vierzehn Jahren ansprechen sollten. Zweitens, dass alle potentiellen Mitglieder ohne Zweifel 'auf der richtigen Seite stehen' sollten, wie er sich ausdrückte. Und drittens, dass niemand beitreten sollte, der nicht tapfer genug war, dem Schlimmsten ins Auge zu sehen.

An das erste Kriterium hatten sie sich in fast allen Fällen gehalten. Die Ausnahme war Gryffindor-Sucher Donald Gills, der erst dreizehn gewesen war, als er dazukam. Donald hatte überhört, wie Sirius mit einigen der älteren Gryffindor-Jungen gesprochen hatte, und danach war es unmöglich gewesen, ihn auszuladen.

Der zweite Punkt führte dazu, dass - vielleicht ungerechter Weise - sämtliche Slytherins ausgeschlossen wurden. Nicht einem von ihnen kam es in den Sinn, einen Slytherin als Mitglied für ihre Gruppe auch nur zu bedenken.

Das letzte Kriterium hatte einige der angesprochenen Schüler und Schülerinen veranlasst, bedauernd den Kopf zu schütteln und abzulehnen - insbesondere einige Hufflepuffs, die zwar für ihre Loyalität und unbestrittene Opposition gegen die Dunklen Künste bekannt waren, die aber im allgemeinen zugaben, dass ihnen der Mut der Gryffindors oder gar Ravenclaws fehlte.

Drei Hufflepuffs waren geblieben: Damian Diggle, Florence Fortescue und Michael Hornby. Letzterer war allerdings bereits im Siebten gewesen und hatte Hogwarts inzwischen verlassen. Soweit James wusste, arbeitete Michael jetzt für die Mysteriumsabteilung. Seinen Platz bei den Verteidigern (und als Quidditch-Kommentator) hatte Stephen Ross letztes Jahr eingenommen. Sein älterer Bruder, der ehemalige Ravenclaw-Hüter Martin Ross, war Michaels bester Freund in Hogwarts gewesen. Damian Diggle war, wenig überraschender Weise, gleich nach der ersten Sitzung von Frank Longbottom angesprochen worden, der ihn trotz seiner Zweifel hatte überreden können.

Damian hatte mit der abenteuerlustigen Florence gesprochen, die ebenfalls im siebten Jahr war. Nun stand sie da, hatte ihren schwarzen Bubikopf an die Wand gelehnt und lächelte den Jungen zu, als sie eintraten.

Stephen Ross stand etwas weiter von der Tür entfernt, zusammen mit einigen älteren: Daniel Moore, dem großen, breitschultrigen Ravenclaw; Ravenclaw-Jäger Benjy Fenwick; Sechstsemester-Gryffindors Richard Turpin und Fabian Prewett.

James zählte die Zahl der Anwesenden. Es waren einundzwanzig. Er entdeckte Lily und Aurora neben Mary Crimple, Tina Truffle und Gemma Crowe am anderen Ende des Raumes und winkte ihnen zu. Es hatte ihn seine ganze Überredungskunst gekostet, Lily zum Beitreten zu bewegen. Selbst nach ihrem Gespräch an Weihnachten. Natürlich hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Dunklen Künste bekämpft werden mussten. Wenn man sie allein erwischte, war sie schon voll und ganz dabei. Doch sie neigte zu Schüchternheit und mochte es nicht, wenn Professor Darkhardt sie nach vorn rief, um etwas vorzuführen. James hatte zwar noch nie erlebt, dass ihr etwas nicht gelungen war - ganz besonders, wenn es um Schutzzauber ging - doch sie schien es nicht zu mögen, wenn alle sie ansahen.

_Im Gegensatz zu mir_, dachte James heimlich lächelnd. Er und Sirius meldeten sich immer gern freiwillig, um neue und gefährliche Zauber und Duelliertechniken auszuprobieren. Sirius war oft besonders schwer zurückzuhalten. Er meldete sich immer wieder freiwillig, bis Professor Darkhardt ihn endlich gewähren ließ.

Dieser Eifer, sein Mut und die Scherze, mit denen er die Stimmung aufheiterte, machten Sirius besonders bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt. James fiel wieder einmal auf, dass sich ihnen viele zuwandten, als sie den Raum betraten, und dass etliche Mädchen versuchten, Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, ohne dass ihre Freundinnen es bemerkten. Sirius schien es zu genießen. Er grinste und zwinkerte ihnen zu, aber James hatte den Eindruck, dass Aurora dies wenig zusagte. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und bemerkte, dass sie ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

"Professor Darkhardt ist spät dran", bemerkte Peter und unterbrach damit James' Gedankengang.

"Ja", stimmte James ihm zu. "Komisch. Was ihn wohl aufgehalten hat?"

"Na toll", nörgelte Sirius. "Da zitiert er uns alle mitten in den Ferien hier runter und dann taucht er nicht mal auf."

"Er kommt schon noch", sagte Remus.

Sirius schnaubte. "Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr. Tja, ich schätze, wir können genauso gut schon mal ohne ihn loslegen, was meint ihr? Zum Aufwärmen könnten wir ein paar Entwaffnungs- und Abwehrübungen machen."

Er blickte seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an, bis sie nickten. Dann räusperte sich Sirius auf dramatische Weise und rief:

"Hallo! Hört mal her, Leute!"

Das Gemurmel verstummte und alle sahen ihn an.

"Also gut", fuhr Sirius fort. Er klopfte sich mit dem Zauberstab ans Knie und stolzierte auf und ab, wobei er Professor Darkhardts Gangart perfekt nachahmte. "Wer will uns mal zeigen, wie man einen Angreifer entwaffnet? Freiwillige vor!"

Florence, Gemma, Mary und ein paar Jungen traten mit erhobenen Händen vor.

"Ah", sagte Sirius und imitierte dabei weiter Professor Darkhardt. Er fuhr sich sogar mit dem Finger über eine imaginäre Narbe an der Wange. "Ja ... Miss Fortescue und Mr. Fenwick, würde ich sagen." Er zeigte auf Florence und Benjy.

Beide traten vor und stellten sich einander gegenüber auf. Beide zogen im selben Augenblick ihre Zauberstäbe, aber Florence war eine Zehntelsekunde schneller, so dass Benjys Zauberstab ihm in hohem Bogen davonflog. Sirius fing ihn auf.

"Komm schon, Benjy. Das kriegst du doch besser hin!" rief Daniel Moore.

Benjy holte sich von Sirius seinen Zauberstab zurück und baute sich wieder vor Florence auf. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er fest entschlossen war, nicht wieder zu unterliegen. Sirius zählte laut bis drei, dann rief Benjy so plötzlich und mit solcher Kraft "_Expelliarmus_", dass Florence nicht nur ihren Zauberstab verlor, sondern Hals über Kopf rückwärts geschleudert wurde und mit einem dumpfen Knall aufkam, wobei ihr Kopf hörbar gegen die Wand schlug.

Benjy biss sich auf die Lippen. Alle versammelten sich um das Mädchen und Sirius bahnte sich einen Weg nach vorn.

"Florence?" rief er besorgt.

Er kniete neben ihr nieder und berührte ihre Schulter. Sie bewegte sich leicht verstört und öffnete langsam die Augen. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann lächelte sie vorsichtig und meinte:

"Mir geht's gut."

Sirius grinste. "Hast einen ganz schönen Salto hingelegt."

"Ja. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte ich ihn aus Versehen in die Waschmaschine gesteckt."

Es kam zu einer kurzen Unterbrechung, in der einige der Reinblüter diejenigen, die Muggel-Eltern hatten, nach einer Erklärung des Begriffs 'Waschmaschine' fragten. Dann halfen Sirius und der zutiefst betrübte Benjy Florence wieder auf die Beine. Sirius wollte gerade ein paar neue Freiwillige suchen, als sich die Tür auf einmal öffnete und Professor Darkhardt eintrat. Er war nicht allein.

Die Schüler bemaßen seinen Begleiter misstrauisch. Er war hochgewachsen mit dunklen, grau durchzogenen Haaren und einer langen, spitzen Nase.

"Guten Abend, allerseits", sagte Professor Darkhardt. "Das ist Mr. Alastor Moody, ein guter Freund von Professor Dumbledore. Er will uns heute helfen, mehr über die Waffen zu lernen, die Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger verwenden."

Wie jedes Mal, wenn der Professor diesen Namen aussprach, wurde es sehr still in der Runde. Dieser Name war zu einem Synonym für Tod und Verwüstung geworden und viele in der Zaubererwelt - nicht nur Schüler - trauten sich längst nicht mehr, ihn zu nennen. Doch andere, wie die Professoren Dumbledore und Darkhardt, waren der Ansicht, dass die Angst vor dem Aussprechen dieses Namens lediglich dazu diente, seinen Träger noch furchterregender erscheinen zu lassen. Sie weigerten sich daher, den Dunklen Lord bei einer der geläufigeren Umschreibungen wie "Du-weißt-schon-wer" oder "Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" zu nennen.

Alastor Moody blickte um sich und studierte jeden Schüler und jede Schülerin genau. Viele konnten seinem Blick nicht lange standhalten, denn seine Augen waren durchdringend und sorgten bei ihnen allen für Unbehagen. Schließlich blieben Moodys Augen auf Sirius ruhen.

"So, du hast also beschlossen, selbst mal ein wenig Unterricht zu geben, sehe ich das richtig?"

"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es wohl nicht schaden kann, schon mal ein bisschen zu üben, solange wir auf den Professor warten", entgegnete Sirius ruhig.

Moody nickte und wandte sich Darkhardt zu.

"Wir haben sie ganz schön warten lassen, was, Narbus?"

"Ja", stimmte Darkhardt zu. Er ging langsam durch den Raum zur gegenüberligenden Wand, wo der einzige Tisch stand. "Aber jetzt sind wir hier und werden die verlorene Zeit schnell wettmachen." Er wandte sich an die Schüler. "Mr. Moody", sagte er, "ist ein Auror und weiß sogar noch mehr über die Dunklen Künste als meine Wenigkeit. Heute Nacht wird er Ihnen allen Flüche zeigen, die unsere Feinde in einem ernsten Kampf einsetzen könnten - Flüche, mit denen die Todesser bereits Muggel gefoltert und getötet haben, verbotene Flüche, die gegen alle zivilisierten Gesetze der Zauberei verstoßen. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wovon ich rede, nicht wahr, Lupin?"

Remus schaute zu ihm auf.

"Ja, Sir", sagte er langsam. "Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche."

"So ist es", gab Moody ihm Recht. Er durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich neben Professor Darkhardt.

"Der _Imperius_-Fluch, der _Cruciatus_-Fluch und _Avada Kedavra_. Weißt du auch, was sie bewirken, junger Mann?"

Remus nickte. "Durch den _Imperius_-Fluch kann man sein Opfer geistig vollkommen kontrollieren. Der _Cruciatus_-Fluch verursacht schreckliche Schmerzen und der letzte ist der Todesfluch. Man kann ihn nicht abwehren", schloss er ab.

Die anderen Schüler schluckten schwer und sahen ihre beiden Lehrer an.

"Wieder richtig, Lupin", sagte Professor Darkhardt. "Heute beginnen wir mit dem ersten dieser drei Flüche und fahren mit dem zweiten fort, wenn Zeit dazu ist. Alastor ..."

Alastor Moody sah noch einmal in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter, die ihm zugewandt waren. Dann begann er zu reden.

"Gegen den _Imperius_-Fluch könnt ihr euch wehren, aber man braucht da zu einen starken Willen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass ihr euch merkt, was ihr tun wollt und wer ihr seid. Konzentriert euch. Seid rund um die Uhr auf der Hut. Ständige Wachsamkeit lautet die Devise. Merkt euch das. So ... haben wir hier Freiwillige?"

Viele zögerten und tauschten mit ihren Freunden nervöse Blicke aus, aber Sirius trat sofort vor. Professor Darkhardt lächelte gewohnt schief. Moody neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Du schon wieder?"

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Sirius.

"Wie heißt du?"

"Black, Sir. Sirius Black."

"Also gut, Sirius Black", setzte Moody fort, "dann lass mal sehen, ob dein Wille so stark ist, wie du denkst."

Er holte mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab hervor, zeigte damit auf Sirius und rief:

"_Imperio_!"

Sirius kam sich auf einmal viel leichter vor. Es war, als würde er schweben, dahingleiten, von weit oben auf die Welt herabblicken. Das Verlies war auch nicht mehr dunkel. Es war nicht einmal mehr ein Verlies, nicht mal ein Raum. Er war draußen, im Freien, die Sonne schien und es war warm. Er schwitzte, doch er fühlte sich wohl. Eine Abkühlung wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, aber wie ... Ah! Da, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, war ein Freibad. Nur wenige Schritte, dann hatte er das Sprungbrett erreicht, er musste nur darauf steigen und dann ...

Nein. Irgendwie überkam Sirius das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er war nicht draußen, das konnte er nicht sein, er hatte sich doch gar nicht bewegt. Und wie konnte es so warm sein? Es war doch mitten im Winter, das Wasser wäre um diese Jahreszeit eisig kalt.

_Mach schon_, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Steig auf das Brett und dann spring._

Sirius starrte voraus. Er musste herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging. Da konnte doch kein Schwimmbad sein, oder? Je mehr er sich konzentrierte, desto verschwommener wurde das Becken vor ihm und dann löste es sich auf, und mit ihm das Brett, die Sonne und der Schweiß. Er war wieder im Verlies und dort, wo er das Sprungbrett gesehen hatte, war nur ein alter Holztisch. Aber irgendetwas drängte ihn noch immer, auf den Tisch zu klettern und zu springen. Sirius ging einen Schritt darauf zu, dann noch einen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

Nein, warum sollte er das tun? Was hatte es für einen Sinn, auf einen Tisch zu klettern, nur um dann wieder herunter zu springen?

_Weil ich will, dass du es tust_, sagte die Stimme.

_Nein_, entgegnete Sirius.

_Doch. Du wirst es tun_.

Die Stimme klang so verführerisch, und doch ...

_Nein_! protestierte Sirius fest. _Ich werde es nicht tun._

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, sich umzudrehen und an seinen alten Platz zwischen James und Peter zurückzukehren. Plötzlich rückte alles um ihn herum wieder an seinen richtigen Platz und als er sich umdrehte, lächelte Moody.

"Sehr gut", sagte er. "Um ehrlich zu sein, war das für deinen ersten Versuch ganz ausgezeichnet. Und, will es noch jemand versuchen?"

Sirius' Erfolg hatte den anderen Mut gegeben und dieses Mal meldeten sich viele. Moody wollte gerade Daniel aus Ravenclaw wählen, als Professor Darkhardt einschritt. Er sah sich um und schaute direkt auf Aurora, die etwas abseits neben Lily stand.

"Möchten Sie es nicht mal versuchen, Miss Borealis?"

Aurora zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Lieber nicht."

"Ach, komm schon, Schönheit", lachte Sirius. Viele der anderen Mädchen kicherten, einige flüsterten eifersüchtig. "Trau dich! Zeig uns, ob du's besser kannst als ich."

Aurora warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

"Und, was sagen Sie?" fragte Darkhardt. "Wollen Sie Mr. Black den ganzen Ruhm lassen?"

Sie sah den Professor kühl an und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Meinetwegen."

Sie trat vor und die anderen bildeten einen Halbkreis um sie, Moody, Professor Darkhardt und den Tisch herum. Sie holte tief Luft. Die fremden Gedanken brachen über sie herein wie ein Stier auf ein rotes Tuch zustürmt. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie oder warum sie es tat, einfach aus irgendeinem tiefsitzenden Instinkt heraus baute Aurora in Windeseile eine geistige Barriere dagegen auf. Ihm Geist sah sie sich um und griff nach den Gedanken der anderen. Eine Erinnerung hier, dort eine Idee, eine Hoffnung, dann ein Traum. Sie baute sie vor sich auf, eins nach dem anderen, wie Steine in einer Mauer.

Moody umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, als er in seiner Hand zu zittern begann. Er versuchte, zu ihr durchzudringen, doch da waren zu viele verschiedene Gedanken, zu viele unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten und Gedankenmuster, er konnte sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Sein Fluch wurde abgewendet, er konnte sie nicht erreichen, denn ihr Geist war viel zu sehr mit den Gedanken der anderen beschäftigt, um ihn aufzunehmen. Moody versuchte es etwa fünf Minuten lang, dann hörte der Angriff auf.

"Miss Borealis?"

Sie spürte eine starke Hand auf ihrem Arm und öffnete die Augen, um zu Moody aufzuschauen. Er schenkte ihr ein seltsames Lächeln.

"Das war eine verdammt gute Verteidigung", lobte er. "Ich bin nicht mal eine Sekunde lang durchgekommen. Es war, als wärst du gar nicht da."

Aurora erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft. "Danke, Sir."

"Ja, das war sehr gut", stimmte auch Professor Darkhardt zu. "Aber ich denke, mit etwas Mühe sind Sie zu noch mehr in der Lage. Möchten Sie es noch mal versuchen und uns zeigen, was Sie wirklich können?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz ..."

"Konzentrier dich nicht auf die Abwehr", erklärte Moody. "Die Methode ist zwar wirksam, wenn du genau weißt, dass der Angreifer dir nicht wirklich schaden will und wenn genug andere Leute um dich rum sind, damit du dir eine Mauer aus fremden Gedanken bauen kannst. Ich will jetzt, dass du dir vorstellst, du wärst allein mit mir. Und ich will, dass du dir für diese Aufgabe vorstellst, dass ich ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort bin ... willst du nicht mal versuchen, das Blatt gegen mich zu wenden?"

Aurora wirkte einen Moment lang verdutzt, doch dann schien sie ihn zu verstehen. Mit einem Seufzer stimmte sie zu. Die anderen hielten den Atem an, während Moody zurücktrat und seinen Fluch erneut aussprach.

Dieses Mal änderte Aurora ihre Strategie. Anstatt sich andere Gedanken zu suchen, um sich auf diese zu konzentrieren, anstatt sich abzulenken empfing sie den vollen Fluch mit offenem Geist.

_Steig auf den Tisch, dann spring ..._

Sie zog den Gedanken zu sich heran, sie hielt ihn fest, konzentrierte sich, wartete darauf, dass er sich wiederholte ...

_Steig auf den Tisch, dann spring ..._

Ja, jetzt wurde er stärker, doch sie hielt ihn fest. Sie hatte die Kontrolle, sie hielt den Gedanken fest, als sei er eine winzige Kugel. Wieder kam er auf sie zu, und wieder hielt sie ihn fest. Im Geist fing sie langsam an, ihn umzudrehen. Es pochte in ihren Schläfen, aber sie gab nicht auf. Der Gedanke kam wieder und wieder, er wiederholte sich unaufhörlich, wurde immer stärker, aber sie schmeckte schon ihren Sieg. Jeden Stoß, den sie bekam, fügte sie den Gedanken hinzu, die sie bereits gesammelt hatte, und endlich war sie bereit.

Die anderen sahen, wie sie die Augen aufschlug und Moody direkt anstarrte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, und kaum hörbar murmelte sie:

"Steig auf den Tisch, dann spring ..."

Alastor Moody taumelte, als sei er von einem Kugelhagel getroffen worden. Er schrie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Sein Angriff gegen Auroras Geist hatte aufgehört, doch ihre Gedanken waren noch immer vom böswilligen Fluch erfüllt. Wie wild geworden drehte sie sich im Kreis und sah die Gesichter kaum, die vor ihr waren. Irgendjemand kam auf sie zu, und endlich zersprang die Gedankenkapsel und der Fluch brach aus ihr und traf mit voller Gewalt auf die Person, die ihr gegenüber stand.

Sirius Black rannte auf den Tisch zu, kletterte hinauf und sprang wieder herab. Er stieg wieder hinauf, sprang wieder, und wieder, und wieder.

"Sirius!"

Aurora spürte, wie viele Menschen an ihr vorbeieilten, während sie auf die Knie fiel. Es war, als wolle ihr der Schädel platzen. Sie schloss die Augen, aber es wurde nicht besser.

"Aurora ... Rory!"

Sie zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Lilys Gesicht schwebte blass über ihr, sie sah ängstlich aus. Aurora öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber stattdessen fiel sie vorwärts auf Lilys Schoß.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Stunden später erwachte Aurora in einem Bett im Krankenflügel. Sie blinzelte und sah ein Paar grüne Augen.

"Lily ..." murmelte sie.

"Willkommen zurück", sagte Lily.

Aurora sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken. Schlißlich fragte sie:

"Was ist passiert? Was hab ich getan?"

"Du hast Professor Darkhardt sehr stolz gemacht", sagte Lily amüsiert. "Ich habe noch nie vorher erlebt, dass er so viel lächelt."

"Aber ich ... ich dachte ... Ich habe diesem Mann wehgetan, oder?"

"Moody? Ja. Aber das macht nichts, das hat er erwartet. Er sagte, du musst ein - wie war das noch - genau, ein 'sehr mächtiger Geburts-Legilimens' sein, wenn du einen _Imperius_-Fluch so stark umkehren kannst, und noch dazu ohne Zauberstab. Und nachdem du ihn erwischt hast, hattest du sogar immer noch genug Kraft, um Sirius zu treffen. Er hat die geballte Ladung abbekommen."

Aurora stöhnte auf. Sie lehnte sich auf ihr Kopfkissen zurück, schloss die Augen und bewegte sich eine zeitlang gar nicht. Doch schon bald öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie James, der auf sie zukam.

"Hallo", sagte er und blieb neben Lily stehen. "Wie geht es unserer Gedankenkanone?"

"Abgesehen von den grässlichen Kopfschmerzen ganz gut", meinte Aurora. "Und wie geht es Sirius?"

James' Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, er tobt vor Wut. Wir mussten ihn mit vier Mann davon abhalten, wieder auf den Tisch zu steigen. Er war so stolz, dass er Moodys Fluch so gut abwehren konnte, dass ihm die andere Sache extrem peinlich war. Und du kennst ihn ja selber - er kann ganz schön launisch sein."

"Oh je. Hätte ich doch nicht ausgerechnet ihn erwischt."

"Ach, Kopf hoch, Aurora. Er wird schon drüber hinwegkommen - in ein paar Jahren", lachte James.

Lily warf ihm einen Blick zu, der klar und deutlich 'wie konntest du nur' sagte, und streichelte ihrer Freundin den Arm.

"Wenigstens wurde niemand ernsthaft verletzt", sagte sie. "Und Mr. Moody war wirklich beeindruckt. Er meint, du solltest Auror werden."

"Was, ich soll das Gesetz hüten? Mein Leben lang böse Zauberer jagen, sie nach Askaban schicken, sie womöglich noch mit meinen Kräften bändigen, damit sie sich nicht wehren können?" Aurora schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke. Ich will mein Talent lieber benutzen, um den Leuten zu helfen. Ich bin sicher, im Krankenhaus gibt es eine Menge Leute, denen ich helfen könnte. Zum Beispiel Leute, die selbst unter dem _Imperius_-Zauber stehen und nicht davon loskommen. Das ist wohl eher meine Welt."

"Klingt nach einer ausgezeichneten Idee", meinte James zustimmend. Dann grinste er. "Nach deiner Demonstration heute werden wir uns alle viel sicherer fühlen, wenn wir wissen, dass du ihn naher Zukunft nicht noch mal vorhast, irgendwelche Flüche abzuwehren."

"James!" schimpfte Lily, aber Aurora lächelte.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht, James. Das könnte für uns alle das Beste sein."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**6 - Der einsame Wolf**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Es war Samstagmorgen, etwa vier Wochen nach Beginn des neuen Semesters. Remus war auf dem Weg in das leere 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'-Klassenzimmer und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etliche Wichte in seinem Magen ein Fest feierten. Gleichzeitig war er heute ungewöhnlich guter Laune. Gut, nächste Woche war Vollmond, aber was machte das schon? Heute Morgen würde er Heather mit Verhexungen und Gegenzaubern helfen und danach hatte er beschlossen, sie zu fragen, ob sie am Nachmittag mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde.

Er wusste nicht so recht, woher diese plötzliche Entscheidung kam, doch letzte Nacht vor dem Einschlafen hatte er mit den anderen darüber gesprochen, was sie alle unbedingt noch in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts machen und was sie vor der Abschlussprüfung noch erleben wollten. Dabei hatten sie über all die Dinge geredet, die ihnen schon passiert waren, und Remus hatte zurückgeblickt und ständig das Bild eines jungen Mädchens vor ihm gesehen, mit lockigem, braunem Haar und den klarsten blauen Augen, die er kannte. In diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er sie nun fast vier Jahre kannte, und doch war er nie mit ihr ausgegangen, vielleicht weil er immer zu sehr daran gedacht hatte, wie viel jünger sie doch war.

Remus räusperte sich, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Heather drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und strahlte ihn an.

"Guten Morgen", sagte sie fröhlich.

"Hallo", erwiderte Remus so beiläufig, wie er konnte.

Doch sein Magen überschlug sich in diesem Moment auf unangenehme Weise und er fragte sich, woher das kam. Er kannte dieses Mädchen doch gut und wusste, dass sie ihn mochte, sie würde bestimmt nicht ablehnen - und wenn schon, wäre das so schlimm? Er war vier Jahre lang nicht mit ihr ausgegangen und das war nie ein Problem gewesen, warum sollte er sich also Gedanken machen, falls sie es jetzt nicht wollte?

"Ähm - bist du bereit für ein paar Verhexungen?" fragte er und legte seine Tasche wie immer auf das Pult.

"Ich denke schon. Aber könntest du dir vorher mal den Schrank da drüben ansehen?"

Heather zeigte in die Ecke, wo ein Schrank wackelte und drohte, bald umzukippen.

"Das macht er schon, seit ich reingekommen bin. Ich ... ich glaube, da ist ein Irrwicht drin."

Remus ging hinüber, um es sich anzusehen. Dann kehrte er zu seiner Tasche zurück und holte das Durchdringungs-Omniglas, das er zusammen mit den anderen erfunden hatte. Er sah sich den Schrank dadurch an und konnte so direkt durch die verschlossene Schranktür sehen.

"Ja, das ist ein Irrwicht", bestätigte er. "Na gut, eigentlich ist das doch ganz praktisch. Wir können ja heute die Verhexungen erst mal seien lassen und stattdessen den Irrwicht angehen."

Heather wurde blass.

"Oh nein, Remus, bitte nicht. Lass uns lieber sofort die Verhexungen machen. Ich ... Ich mag keine Irrwichte. Wir haben sie letztes Jahr mit Professor Darkhardt behandelt und ich war ganz furchtbar schlecht."

"Davon wusste ich nichts. Du hast nie etwas davon erzählt."

"Nein", gab Heather schuldbewusst zu. "Weil ich wusste, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Schwierigkeiten mit Irrwichten habe, dann würdest du einen zum Lernen beschaffen, und ich hab doch solche Angst davor. Ich meine, ich kenne ja den Zauber und alles, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie mein Irrwicht weniger furchterregend werden könnte."

"In was verwandelt er sich denn?"

"In ... ich ... nein, ich ... kann's dir nicht sagen", sagte Heather hilflos. "Ich kann es nicht mal aussprechen, es ist so furchtbar. Als Kind hatte ich Albträume. Ich bin weinend aufgewacht und ..."

Remus nickte.

"Na schön. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst, dann machen wir es so: Wir lassen ihn raus. Dann sehe ich, was es ist. Ich schreite ein, sperre ihn wieder in den Schrank, und wir zwei überlegen uns dann einen Weg, wie du deine Angst überwindest."

"Muss das sein?" klagte Heather. "Kannst du ihn nicht einfach loswerden?"

Remus lächelte.

"Ich könnte schon, aber ich soll dir doch beibringen, dich gegen Gefahren zu verteidigen. Es gibt kaum eine größere Gefahr als die Angst", erklärte Remus und schaute sie mitfühlend an. "Es ist immer das Beste, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Nur so kann man sie überwinden. Und ist es nicht besser, ihnen hier in diesem Klassenzimmer zu begegnen als draußen in der Welt, wo die Gefahr viel ernster ist? Denk dran: Ein Irrwicht ist bloß ein Abbild dessen, wovor du dich fürchtest. Er ist nicht wirklich das, wovor du Angst hast."

"Das klingt wie etwas, das Professor Darkhardt sagen würde", bemerkte Heather stirnrunzelnd.

"Das hat er auch gesagt", gab Remus mit einem Lächeln zu. "Ich hab es mir geborgt. Denn ich finde, er hat ganz Recht. Und ist es dir nicht lieber, wenn ich dir jetzt helfe, mit deiner Angst fertig zu werden, als dass du irgendwann im wirklichen Leben ganz allein damit konfrontiert wirst?"

"Das stimmt wohl."

"Na, siehst du? Also, dann lass uns mal anfangen", schlug er vor und entfernte sich von dem ruckelnden Schrank.

Heather erkannte endlich, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, und hielt ihren Zauberstab sehr fest. Remus nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und sagte "_Alohomora_". Die Schranktür flog auf. Heather schrie als sie sah, was im nun offenen Schrank lauerte, und Remus keuchte erschrocken und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Vor ihnen stand ein Monster, riesig und tosend vor Wut, grauer Speichel tropfte ihm von den großen, gelben Zähnen und es schnaubte und knurrte wild, das Fell an seinem Nacken richtete sich auf. Remus sah Heather an, und auf einmal war es, als würde eine eiskalte Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen und es mit aller Kraft zusammendrücken. Ihre Augen waren voller Entsetzen, ihr Gesicht ganz weiß und ihr Mund zusammengezogen. Dieser Blick war eindeutig. Diese Kreatur jagte ihr nicht nur eine Todesangst ein - sie empfand auch tiefste Abscheu dafür.

"_R-riddikulus_", sagte Heather halbherzig.

Natürlich war der Zauber zu schwach, sie hatte mit zu wenig Entschlossenheit und mit zuviel Furcht und Unsicherheit gesprochen. Der Zauber war vollkommen wirkungslos und das Tier kam zähnefletschend auf sie zu. Heather entfernte sich rückwärts auf die Wand zu.

"Nein", bettelte sie. "Nein, nicht. Aufhören!"

Sie stolperte und fiel rückwärts hin, ihr Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden. Die Kreatur baute sich nun vor ihr auf.

"Neiiiin!" kreischte sie und kroch rückwärts. "Remus! Remus, mach, dass es aufhört! Hilf mir! Remus!"

Remus schien aus einer Art Traum zu erwachen. Im selben Augenblick, als der Irrwicht-Werwolf seinen zottigen Kopf senkte, um das Mädchen zu beißen, sprang er vor, packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn von ihr weg. Die Kreatur drehte sich um, doch als sie Remus ansah, wurde sie sofort zu einer silbrig schillernden Kugel.

"_Riddikulus_", sagte er heiser und die Kugel löste sich in Rauch auf.

Heather weinte leise. Remus schüttelte sich, steckte den Zauberstab wieder in sein Etui und steckte es wieder in die Tasche.

"Komm", sagte er und versuchte dabei, so normal wie möglich zu klingen. Er half Heather auf die Beine. "Am besten, wir gehen runter in die Küche und holen dir eine Flasche Butterbier. Zum Aufwärmen."

Heather lehnte sich an ihn, aber Remus zögerte, eher er ihr leicht auf den Rücken klopfte. Er führte sie aus dem Raum heraus und die Treppen runter, er kitzelte die Birne im Gemälde an der Wand vor der Küche und erklärte den eifrigen Hauselfen, weshalb sie gekommen waren, und sobald er das Gefühl hatte, damit keinen Verdacht mehr zu erregen, überließ er Heather den fürsorglichen Hauselfen und machte sich mit schweren Schritten wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Nun würde er sie nicht mehr bitten, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, er konnte es nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er ihr überhaupt je wieder in die Augen sehen sollte. In ihm schien irgendetwas gestorben zu sein, als habe Heathers Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick des Werwolfs aus dem Kleiderschrank einen Teil von ihm getötet. Remus bemerkte, dass ihm die Augen brannten, und er blinzelte schnell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Peng! Mit einer lauten Explosion flogen etliche Spielkarten in die Luft, um kurze Zeit später wie Schneeflocken wieder herunter zu flattern.

"Ich glaub's nicht, du hast schon wieder gewonnen!" beschwerte sich Peter.

Sirius lachte, zupfte Lily ein paar Kartenschnipsel aus den Haaren und legte sie wieder aneinander.

"Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Ich bin eben ein Glückspilz."

Frank schüttelt mit gespielt verzweifelter Miene den Kopf.

"Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass die Karten verhext sind, um immer nur für dich günstig zu sein", sagte er.

"Tut mir Leid, Frank", sagte James, der ebenfalls lachte. "Wir hätten dich warnen sollen, dass Sirius der größte Kartenspieler aller Zeiten ist."

"Ach, lass das, ich werd sonst ganz rot", bat Sirius. "Spielen wir noch eine Runde?"

Die meisten anderen schüttelten scherzhaft oder enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Wollen wir stattdessen eine Runde Koboldsteine spielen?" schlug Lily vor.

"Klar - ich mach mit", sagte Damian Diggle.

Marlene, Mary und Stephen wollten auch mitspielen. Auch Peter schloss sich ihnen an, aber Sirius überredete Frank, Bertha Jorkins, Gemma und James doch noch eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen. Sie waren mit ihrem Spiel halb durch, als Remus die Große Halle betrat.

"Hallo", sagte Sirius gut gelaunt. "Willst du mitmachen?"

"Nein", antwortete Remus.

Er klang so abwesend, dass James sofort aufschaute und den seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes bemerkte.

"Was ist los?" fragt er.

"Nichts", log Remus. "Ich will nur ... ich denke, ich werde mal ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen."

"Es regnet", bemerkte Mary.

"Ich weiß."

Er machte kehrt und verließ die Halle wieder. Er wusste nicht einmal wirklich, warum er sie überhaupt jemals betreten hatte. Schließlich suchte er keine Gesellschaft. Er wollte allein sein. Remus ging die Stufen vor dem Haupteingang hinunter und machte sich auf zum Wald. Mary hatte Recht, es regnete wirklich, und mit jedem Schritt schien der Regen stärker zu werden. Aber Remus war das egal. Es passte zu seiner Stimmung.

Er erreichte die erste Baumreihe und ging noch weiter, und noch weiter, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis er so dicht und dunkel wurde, dass er das Schloss nicht mehr sehen konnte, wenn er über die Schulter zurückschaute. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so leer gefühlt hatte. Er war nicht wütend, er gab Heather keine Schuld an ihrer Angst oder Abscheu vor dem, was ihr Irrwicht geworden war. Er verstand es sehr gut. Es hatte auch in ihm Abscheu geweckt.

Also ging er weiter und folgte den Wegen, die er im Lauf der Jahre mit seinen Freunden zusammen entdeckt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gelaufen war, als er endlich eine Lichtung erreichte und zum Himmel hinaufsah. Er stellte sich vor, wie der wachsende Mond auf ihn herabschaute, obwohl der Himmel zurzeit eine einzige graue Masse voller Regenwolken war, gegen die die Sonne sich vergeblich durchzusetzen versuchte. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo er war. Er musste wohl doch weiter gegangen sein als je zuvor. Logisch betrachtet stellte Remus fest, dass ihn das eigentlich nervös machen sollte, aber das tat es nicht. Er spürte gar nichts.

Er setzte sich auf einen sehr feuchten Baumstamm und schaute wieder zum Himmel auf. Er fühlte den Regen, der auf sein Gesicht prasselte, und fühlte sich nicht mehr so schlecht. Vielleicht war das sein Schicksal: allein durch die Welt zu wandern, unter dem Himmel zu leben, sich mit den Elementen zu verbünden und alle Menschen in der 'anderen' Welt zu ignorieren, in der Leute wie er - mit Recht - als Monster galten. Diese Welt wollte ihn nicht wirklich, das wusste er schon lange. Seit einigen Jahren hatte er nun so getan, als sei dem nicht so, aber heute hatte er wieder den Beweis gesehen. Warum sollte er dorthin zurückkehren? Es hatte immer Gerüchte gegeben, dass im Verbotenen Wald Werwölfe lebten. Warum sollte er diese Gerüchte nicht wahr werden lassen? Falls sie es nicht bereits waren ... Wieder schaute er sich um und starrte in die Dunkelheit zwischen den schwarzen Bäumen. Vielleicht waren hier noch andere wie er, andere, die ihn akzeptieren würden, weil sie auch nicht anders, ihre Leben auch nicht glücklicher waren.

Nein. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass er nicht so leben wollte, mit anderen Ausgestoßenen. Die Einsamkeit war doch die bessere Wahl. Es war wohl für alle das Beste, was er tun konnte - für seine Familie, seine Freunde, für ihn selbst. Was hatte er seinen Mitmenschen denn je eingebracht außer Schwierigkeiten und Unglück? Selbst seinen Eltern ... Er erinnerte sich auf einmal an Dinge, die er fast vergessen hatte ...

Wie er eines nachts aufwachte und im Nebenraum leise Stimmen hörte. Wie seine Mutter bitterlich weinte, weil eine gute Freundin aus Kindestagen ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, als sie ihr erzählt hatte, was mit Remus geschehen war. Ihre roten Augen, die von den Tränen stammten, die sie tagsüber tapfer zurückgehalten hatte, nachts aber nicht unterdrücken konnte. Das ernste Gesicht seines Vaters vor so vielen Jahren; seine Schroffheit, seine Trauer, seine verzweifelten Versuche, ein Heilmittel für seinen Sohn zu finden, wie er all sein Geld zusammengekratzt hatte, um nutzlose Medizin zu kaufen ... wie sanft er zu Remus' Mutter gewesen war und wie erbarmungslos er sich damals mit Remus' Großmutter gestritten hatte. John wusste nicht, dass Remus damals im Haus war, aber Remus erinnerte sich fast an jedes Wort. Seine Großmutter hatte seiner Mutter die Schuld dafür gegeben, was mit ihm geschehen war, und sie hatte sie verflucht und beschimpft. Sein Vater hatte vor Wut getobt, er hatte seine eigene Mutter eine alte Sabberhexe genannt und sie des Hauses verwiesen, er hatte sogar gedroht, sie bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu verhexen, sollte sie jemals wieder das Grundstück betreten. Auch in dieser Nacht hatte Remus seine Mutter weinen gehört.

Ja, er brachte seinen Mitmenschen eindeutig nichts als Pech. Es war seine Schuld, dass seine Eltern all ihre Freunde verloren hatten, dass James und Sirius und Peter das Gesetz gebrochen hatten, um Animagi zu werden, dass Severus Snape in jener Nacht in der Peitschenden Weide beinahe ums Leben gekommen ware und - was am schlimmsten war - er war das, was Heather Woodcock am meisten fürchtete und verabscheute. Dass sie ihn bisher zu mögen schien war jetzt unbedeutend, sie hatte ihn ja nie wirklich gekannt. Wenn sie wüsste, was er wirklich war, würde sie ihn hassen und vor ihm zurückschrecken. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie ihn ansehen würde wie heute Morgen den Irrwicht. Und er wollte ihr nie wieder entgegentreten nach dem, was er heute erlebt hatte.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**7 - Der Suchtrupp**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

James, Sirius und Peter suchten ihren Freund überall, aber sie konnten ihn einfach nicht finden. Am Ende mussten sie ohne ihn nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen, ob es ihnen nun passte oder nicht. Aber sie hatten nicht viel Spaß bei ihrem Ausflug, weil sie sich immerzu fragen mussten, was aus Remus geworden war. An diesem Abend kehrten sie schlecht gelaunt nach Hogwarts zurück, um mit Remus zu sprechen und eine Erklärung zu verlangen. Aber er war immer noch verschwunden. Sie sahen im Gemeinschaftsraum nach, im Schlafsaal, der Bibliothek, draußen und sogar in der Heulenden Hütte, aber sie fanden keine Spur von ihm. Sie blieben am See stehen und Sirius stämmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte in das trübe Wasser.

"Vielleicht ist er Schwimmen gegangen", versuchte er launisch zu scherzen.

"Rede keinen Unsinn", entgegnete James ungeduldig und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Es muss ihm etwas zugestoßen sein. Wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden, müssen wir einen Lehrer holen."

"Na, da wird er ja begeistert sein", sagte Sirius. "Wahrscheinlich will er nur mal seine Ruhe haben."

"Aber er würde doch nicht einfach abhauen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen", warf James ein.

"Zu dumm, dass die Karte weg ist", meinte Sirius mit einem bösen Blick in Peters Richtung. "Wenn wir die hätten, wüssten wir sofort, wo er steckt."

"E-e-es tut mir wirklich Leid, S-Sirius", sagte der arme Peter.

James ignorierte sie beide und dachte laut nach: "Er muss in den Wald gegangen sein. Woanders kann er nicht sein, wir haben ja schon alles abgesucht."

"Dann los, holen wir ihn zurück."

James sah auf die Uhr.

"Das geht nicht, nicht jetzt, wir müssen uns im Verlies mit Darkhardt treffen."

Sirius schnaubte. "Ich sag euch was: Geht ihr und ich suche solange nach Remus. Ich hab heute ohnehin keine Luste auf dumme Verteidigungsspielchen."

"Du meinst, du willst Aurora aus dem Weg gehen", schloss James scharfsinnig. "Sirius, lass es doch endlich. Was sie mit dir gemacht hat, war ein Unfall, sie wollte dir nicht wehtun. Außerdem ist es Wochen her. Lass es gut sein."

"Oh klar, du hättest bestimmt einen Riesenspaß gehabt, wenn sie dich gezwungen hätte, auf den Tisch zu klettern und dich wie der letzte Idiot aufzuführen, was?" meinte Sirius schnippisch. "Diese kleine Gedankenbiegerin ..."

"Sirius!"

"L-lasst das, ihr zwei", bat Peter unglücklich. "Bitte. Lasst uns einfach zum Verlies gehen, vielleicht taucht Remus dann auf. Er hat Darkhardts Unterricht noch nie verpasst."

Die anderen beiden stimmten ihm zu, und alle drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt der Verteidiger, aber Remus war nicht da. Professor Darkhardt fragte sie, wo ihr Freund steckte, und ließ nicht locker, aber am Ende überzeugten sie ihn, dass sie selbst keine Ahnung hatten. Aurora hielt sich heute Abend sehr zurück, wie sie es seit dem Zwischenfall mit Sirius immer getan hatte, und sie beäugelte ihn nervös, während er sich die größte Mühe gab, sie gar nicht anzusehen, und stattdessen allen anderen Mädchen breit zulächelte, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Am Ende waren alle sehr froh, als Professor Darkhardt verkündete, sie hätten für heute genug getan, und sie alle ins Bett schickte.

Sie kehrten zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, sahen wieder im Schlafraum nach und setzten sich dann an ihre üblichen Plätze am Tisch in der Ecke, doch nicht alleine. Lily, Frank, Gemma und noch einige andere versammelten sich dort.

"Und, wo steckt Remus nun wirklich?" fragte Frank und setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete James, der inzwischen sehr besorgt aussah.

"Das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich", meinte Lily leise. "Er hat noch nie ein Treffen ausfallen lassen. Ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts zugestoßen."

Ihre Worte waren wie ein Echo des Unbehagens, das sich in James aufbaute. Was, wenn Remus etwas passiert war? Vielleicht war er im Wald spazieren gegangen - wenn James auch kein plausibler Grund dafür einfiel - und war dort jemandem oder etwas begegnet. Was, wenn ihn irgendein wildes Tier angefallen hatte? Was, wenn er dort irgendwo lag, wenn er verletzt war und nicht mehr laufen konnte, bewusstlos - oder nich viel schlimmer.

"Jemand sollte ihn suchen", sagte Frank.

Genau in diesem Moment wurde es am anderen Ende des Raumes lauter und das Gemälde öffnete sich. Professor McGonagall kletterte hindurch und sah sich um. Dann kam sie an ihren Tisch und blickte die Schüler an. Sie war leichenblass und offensichtlich besorgt.

"Professor Darkhardt hat mir erzählt, dass Remus Lupin verschwunden ist", sagte sie. "Ist das wahr?"

"Er ist nicht im Schlafsaal", erklärte James. "Wir haben schon die ganze Schule nach ihm abgesucht, aber wir können ihn nirgends finden."

"Wann wurde er zuletzt gesehen?" fragte McGonagall mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

"Heute Morgen beim Frühstück. Nein - später. Vor dem Mittagessen. Wir haben in der Großen Halle Karten gespielt und er hat gesagt, er wolle spazieren gehen."

"Aber es hat doch geregnet, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", sagte James.

"Hat er gesagt, was er heute vorhatte?"

"Nicht dann. Nur beim Frühstück, da hat er gesagt, dass er Heather Woodcock von Ravenclaw heute Morgen wieder Nachhilfe im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben würde", erklärte James. "Ich glaube, er wollte sie auch fragen, ob sie heute mit ihm nach Hogsmeade geht."

"Das hat er gesagt?" fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

"Nein, aber ich hatte so den Eindruck. Er hat Sirius und mich gefragt, wo man unserer Meinung nach in Hogsmeade am besten ruhig sitzen und reden kann. Er schien ziemlich gut gelaunt zu sein - noch."

"Und als Sie ihn das nächste Mal sahen, wollte er im Regen spazieren gehen ... Dann ist also Ihres Wissens Miss Woodcock die einzige, die nach dem Frühstück und vor seinem Erscheinen in der Großen Halle mit ihm gesprochen hat?"

"Ich denke schon, ja."

McGonagall nickte und ging wieder zum Ausgang, doch als sie gerade hindurchsteigen wollte, kam Professor Darkhardt ihr entgegen.

"Narbus", sagte sie und bemerkte dann seinen finsteren Blick. "Was ist?"

"Ich hab mit dem Mädchen geredet. Sie hat ihn zuletzt bei der Küche gesehen."

"Bei der Küche?" wiederholte Sirius. "Was wollten sie denn da?"

Darkhardt schaute zu ihnen herüber und zögerte, dann sagte er: "Minerva, wir sollten eine Suche organisieren. Ich schlage vor, Potter, Pettigrew und Black kommen mit mir."

"Kann ich auch mitkommen, Sir?" fragte Frank eifrig. "Ich will auch helfen, Remus zu finden."

"Ich auch", stimmte Lily sofort zu, und auch viele andere schlossen sich an, aber Professor Darkhardt schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nur diese drei. Kommt."

Lily und Frank wirkten verletzt.

"Sei bitte vorsichtig", bat Lily James. "Oh, ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut."

"Wir durchsuchen das Schloss, solange ihr weg seid", versprach Frank. "Irgendwo muss er doch stecken."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

James hielt den Zauberstab hoch und folgte Professor Darkhardt. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte beschlossen, mit ihm, Sirius und Peter im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen, während die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick die Wege nach Hogsmeade und Professor Sprout und Hagrid das Schulgelände absuchten und eine Gruppe der anderen Gryffindors die Schule erkundete. Hagrid hatte erst mit in den Wald kommen wollen, aber Darkhardt hatte abgelehnt. Er hatte jedoch das Angebot angenommen, Hagrids Hund mitzunehmen, von dem er hoffte, dass er eine Fährte aufspüren würde.

"Der Köter ist doch nutzlos", flüsterte Sirius James ins Ohr. "Wenn wir nur Darkhardt nicht dabei hätten, könnte ich Moony in Null-Komma-Nichts selber finden. Autsch!" Er hatte sich den Arm an einem Strauch aufgekratzt. "Wenn wir Remus finden, bring ich ihn um."

"Professor Darkhardt", sagte James, als sie einen Moment stehen blieben, während sie überlegten, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollten. Der Hund schnüffelte am Boden und schien genauso ahnungslos wie die Menschen. "Was hat Heather Ihnen erzählt, Sir?"

Der alte Zauberer seufzte und wandte sich den Jungen zu.

"Heute ist etwas geschehen, von dem ich gehofft hatte, es vermeiden zu können. Ich habe bereits seit langer Zeit gewusst, dass es geschehen könnte, und dass es ihn sehr verletzen würde, in Anbetracht seiner Zuneigung zu Miss Woodcock. Es ist alles meine Schuld, schließlich habe ich die beiden zusammengeführt."

"Soll das heißen, Sie haben ihn absichtlich mit Heather verkuppelt?" rief Sirius.

Darkhardt lächelte schief.

"Nicht direkt. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass er es bei seinem ... Zustand ... nicht leicht finden würde, auf Mädchen zuzugehen. Miss Woodcock machte einen lieben und verständnisvollen Eindruck auf mich, und außerdem brauchte sie Hilfe. Ich dachte, dass es seinem Selbstvertrauen zuträglich sein könnte, ihr Unterricht zu geben, und dass er dadurch vielleicht den Mut finden würde, andere Mädchen anzusprechen. Aber bis ich herausfand, wie sehr sie ihn eines Tages vielleicht verletzen würde, war mir längst klar, dass andere Mädchen ihn gar nicht interessierten. Ich denke, ich wusste es, bevor es ihm selbst klar wurde. Und nun tut es mir fast Leid, dass ich sie ihm überhaupt je vorgestellt habe. Junge Menschen sind so leicht verletzlich, und ihre Schmerzen gehen so tief."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte James. "Wie kann Heather Remus verletzt haben? Sie würde keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun!"

"Nicht absichtlich. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass er ihretwegen davongelaufen ist, sonst wäre sie noch bedrückter über sein Weglaufen."

"Weglaufen?"

"Aber ja. Wie ich schon sagte, junge Menschen nehmen derartige Dinge sehr schwer. Potter, Sie wissen doch, wie es ist, wenn man sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlt."

"Ich, Sir?"

"Miss Lily Evans?"

James spürte, wie er rot wurde. "Ähm ..."

"Sehen Sie? Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie gerade erfahren hätten, dass sie sich vor nichts auf der Welt so sehr fürchtet wie vor Ihnen?"

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte James. "Heather hat doch keine Angst vor Remus, das ist doch lächerlich. Frank hat uns erzählt, wie sie am Abend vor Halloween direkt zu ihm gelaufen ist, als Peeves so ein Theater gemacht hat, um den jüngeren Schülern Angst einzujagen. Wir haben Remus deswegen geneckt. Aber der Punkt ist doch der, dass sie genau wusste, dass Remus sie beschützen würde."

"Ja, aber vor ihren Ängsten konnte er sie nicht beschützen. Heute haben die beiden einen Irrwicht in meinem Klassenzimmer gefunden. Er sah Miss Woodcock zuerst und verwandelte sich ..."

"Ach du meine ..." James wurde blass. "Das soll doch nicht etwa heißen, dass er zu einem ... zu ..."

"Oh-oh", murmelte Sirius.

Peter sah verwirrt aus.

"Was denn, was war ihr Irrwicht?" fragte er.

"Um Himmels Willen, benutz doch mal dein Hirn, oder hast du keins?" schimpfte Sirius.

James sah Professor Darkhardt immer noch fest ins Gesicht.

"Er wurde zu einem Werwolf, oder?"

Darkhardt nickte.

"Verdammt!" rief Sirius. "Also deshalb ist er abgehauen. So ein Idiot, das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten. Heather weiß doch nicht mal, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Bloß, weil sie generell Angst davor hat, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass sie vor ihm Angst hat!"

"Nein", gab Professor Darkhardt ihm Recht. Er bog auf einen Weg ab, der tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. "Aber ihre Reaktion auf diese Kreatur - von der sie sagt, dass es das grauenhafteste Wesen ist, das sie je gesehen hat - muss für ihn schrecklich gewesen sein."

"Haben Sie's ihr gesagt?" fragte James. "Haben Sie ihr erklärt, was passiert ist?"

"Nein. Ich habe daran gedacht, aber dann habe ich es mir anders überlegt. Wäre sie allein darauf gekommen, dann wäre das etwas anderes. Aber überraschender Weise, da Ravenclaws doch so schlau sein sollen, hat sie keinen Verdacht geschöpt. Also habe ich entschieden, dass Remus ein Recht hat, selbst zu bestimmen, ob sie es erfahren soll", sagte der Professor ernst. "Ich hatte nie ein Recht, mich einzumischen. Ich hätte ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen. Von nun an werde ich ihn die Wahrheit wissen und seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Ich habe schon genug kaputt gemacht, ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

"Sie wollten doch nur helfen", sagte James. "Und das haben Sie, Sir. Sie haben ihm Vertrauen gezeigt, indem Sie die Nachhilfestunden mit Heather vorgeschlagen haben, und ihm damit Selbstvertrauen und ein Ziel gegeben. Er hat beschlossen, dass er Lehrer werden will. Er war damit glücklicher als je zuvor."

"Und jetzt ist er unglücklicher als je zuvor", entgegnete Darkhardt kalt. "Nein, Potter. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich mich in das Leben Ihres Freundes eingemischt habe. Ich hatte gehofft, damit einen anderen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, den ich vor vielen, vielen Jahren beging. Doch ich habe wieder alles falsch gemacht. In Zukunft werde ich ... Was hat denn der Hund!"

Das Tier war stehen geblieben und schnupperte. Dann stürzte es auf einmal durch die Büsche und bellte laut.

"Er hat ihn gefunden!" erkannte James.

Professor Darkhardt seufzte erleichtert und sie alle folgten dem Hund.

Remus schaute überrascht auf als der große, schwarze Hund, seine Freunde und sein Lehrer auf ihn zugelaufen kamen.

"Remus!" rief James, der direkt zu ihm kam und ihn an der Schulter packte. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut?"

"Bestens", sagte Remus leise und verschlossen. "Was macht ihr hier?"

Sirius lachte trocken. "Was wir hier machen? Was soll das für eine Frage sein? Wir suchen dich, was denn sonst?"

"Das ist nett von euch, aber es wäre nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Remus. "Ich habe mich entschieden, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen. Ich werde mich hier im Wald oder woanders im Freien niederlassen. Irgendwo, wo niemand versehentlich auf mich stoßen und wo ich niemanden verletzen kann."

"Remus, rede keinen Unsinn. Du würdest nie jemandem wehtun!" sagte James.

"Ich rede keinen Unsinn. Es ist das einzig Vernünftige. Was ich bin, das ist ... ich bin gefährlich, und die Leute haben Angst vor ... Kreaturen wie mir."

"Niemand hat Angst vor dir", bestritt James. "Sie mögen dich."

"Das würden sie nicht, wenn sie wüssten, was ich bin."

"Oh doch, das würden sie!" beharrte James. "Und wenn du ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würdest, wenn du ihnen eine Chance geben würdest, dann würden sie es dir selbst sagen. Sieh dich doch um. Wir kennen alle die Wahrheit, und wir waren fast krank vor Sorge um dich."

Remus atmete zögerlich ein.

"Das tut mir Leid. Aber der Rest der Schule würde sich bestimmt ohne mich viel sicherer fühlen, wenn sie es wüssten ..."

"Würden sie nicht. Wenn du nur eine Ahnung hättest, wie verrückt sich alle deinetwegen gemacht haben. McGonagall war so blass wie ein Gespenst, Sprout und Hagrid durchsuchen jeden Zentimeter des Geländes, wir haben alle Ecken des Schlosses durchforstet und Frank ist wahrscheinlich gerade dabei, die Rüstungen alle einzeln zu zerlegen, falls du da irgendwo drinsteckst."

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt", wiederholte Remus. "Aber ich habe mich entschieden."

"Ach, hör doch auf!" explodierte Sirius. "Lass es gut sein, ja? Soll ich dir mal was sagen, Moony? Ich hab es satt, mitanzusehen, wie du dich selber unglücklich machst und immer wieder nach Gelegenheiten suchst, dir noch eine größere Last auf die Schultern zu laden. Das erste Mädchen, in das du dich verguckt hast, hat also Panik vor Werwölfen - na und? Vergiss sie! Sie ist nicht das einzige Mädchen in Hogwarts, Remus, und bei weitem nicht das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt!"

Remus öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber doch wortlos.

"Sirius hat Recht", meinte James. "Du kannst nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen, was du je getan und wovon du je geträumt hast, nur wegen Heather. Ich verstehe ja, dass du dich jetzt schlecht fühlst, aber dafür hast du doch uns. Wir sind deine Freunde und wir wollen nicht, dass du einfach wegläufst und uns verlässt. Wir haben dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es uns egal ist, was du bist. Wir sind für dich da - und wenn so was wie jetzt passiert, dann wollen wir dir helfen. Was auch passiert, vor uns darfst du nie davonlaufen, Remus."

"Komm wieder mit ins Schloss", fügte Darkhardt hinzu, und seine Stimme klang sehr viel sanfter als das Knurren, das man von ihm gewohnt war. "Deine Lehrer machen sich Sorgen und ich glaube auch kaum, dass deine Freunde dort schlafen werden, bis sie alle wissen, dass dir nichts zugestoßen ist."

Remus machte einen widerwilligen Eindruck, doch dann nickte er seufzend und stand langsam auf, um ihnen zu folgen. Auf dem ganzen Rückweg sagte er kein Wort und auch nicht, als sie das Schloss erreichten, als McGonagall mit leicht feuchten Augen darauf bestand, ihm persönlich eine Tasse Tee zu bringen, als Frank und Donald ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopften oder als Lily ihm besorgt zulächelte. Er nahm seinen Tee sofort mit in den Schlafraum und war dankbar, dass ihm niemand folgte. Als James, Sirius, Frank und Peter endlich nach ihm sehen wollten, war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**8 - Professor Darkhardts Geheimnis**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Obwohl außer den Rumtreibern, Frank, Darkhardt, McGonagall, Dumbledore und vielleicht Aurora Borealis niemand so recht wusste, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, schien allen klar zu sein, dass irgendetwas Remus Lupin zutiefst erschüttert hatte. Die meisten schoben es auf die Anspannung vor den Prüfungen im Sommer und alle waren etwas netter zu ihm als sonst - bis auf die Slytherins - und grüßten ihn lächelnd, wenn sie ihn auf dem Flur trafen.

Remus nutzte die Lage aus, da alle sowieso glaubten, er leide unter Prüfungsangst, um am Dienstag, nachdem der Mond abgenommen hatte, Heather Woodcock nebenbei in der Eingangshalle mitzuteilen, er könne ihr keine Nachhilfe mehr geben, da er für seine Prüfungen lernen müsse. Heather schien traurig darüber und sagte sogar, dass sie hoffe, ihn dadurch nicht weniger häufig zu sehen. Remus antwortete ihr jedoch nicht, sondern entschuldigte sich schnellstmöglich und sprach die nächsten Tage über nicht mit ihr. Am Donnerstagnachmittag, nach dem Unterricht, bat Professor Darkhardt Remus in sein Büro.

"Setzen Sie sich, Lupin", sagte Professor Darkhardt, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Remus tat es zögerlich. Der Professor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Narbe an seiner Wange, wie Remus es schon oft beobachtet hatte. Endlich sprach er, dieses Mal weniger förmlich.

"Zuerst möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich vollkommen verstehe, weshalb weder Heather noch sonst jemand erfahren soll, was du bist. Ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass du am eigenen Leib erfahren musstest, dass viele ihren engsten Freunden den Rücken zukehren, weil sie Angst haben. Ich weiß, dass die Vorurteile gegen jemanden wie dich weit verbreitet sind. Und ich weiß das besonders gut, weil ich selber einmal der größte Vertreter dieser Vorurteile war."

"Sie, Sir?" sagte Remus ungläubig. "Aber ..."

"Ja, ich. Als Professor Dumbledore zum ersten Mal darauf zu sprechen kam, dass er dich hierher kommen lassen wollte, war ich entschieden dagegen, und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Natürlich waren die anderen aus Sicherheitsgründen besorgt - besonders Professor McGonagall. Aber als Albus ihr von seinem Treffen mit dir erzählte und wie du zu dem wurdest, was du heute bist, hat sie schnell nachgegeben. Minerva kann bei einer so traurigen Geschichte nicht anders, als Tränen zu verdrücken. Aber mit mir war das etwas anderes."

Er hielt inne. Dieses Mal sagte Remus nichts, sondern saß nur erstaunt da und wartete, bis der Professor weitersprach.

"Ich war entschieden dagegen, dass du herkommst", setzte Professor Darkhardt fort. "Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, dass du allen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zum Trotz entwischen würdest, dass du einen Weg finden würdest, deine Mitschüler im verwandelten Zustand anzufallen, weil die Blutlust nun mal Teil deiner Persönlichkeit ist. Ich dachte, wie friedlich du dich nach außen hin auch geben mögest, dass ein Werwolf eben ein Werwolf ist und unter keinen Umständen vertrauenswürdig."

"D-das haben Sie geglaubt?" fragte Remus leise und stotterte dabei leicht, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren.

"Allerdings. Ich _hasste_ Werwölfe." Er sagte das so bitter, dass Remus zusammenzuckte. "Ich hasste sie und verabscheute sie - ich jagte sie. Das war mein Beruf, bevor Albus Dumbledore mich vor mehr als dreißig Jahren überredete, mich zur Ruhe zu setzen und als Lehrer hier zu arbeiten. Ich war immer unterwegs und reiste quer durchs Land. Dabei nahm ich immer eine Sammlung von zehn scharfen silbernen Dolchen mit. Alles Metallene, was ich besaß, war aus reinem Silber. Bei Vollmond suchte ich meine Beute. Ich konnte einen Werwolf meilenweit gegen den Wind riechen, ich konnte seine Gegenwart spüren - keiner, den ich verfolgte, ist mir je entkommen."

"Soll das heißen, S-Sie haben ... sie getötet?"

"Ja", sagte Darkhardt kalt. "Ich habe sie getötet. Jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Und ich verspürte nicht ein einziges Mal Mitleid oder Bedauern. Es waren Monster, die es nicht besser verdient hatten. Selbst wenn der Mensch in ihnen am Tag mit der Bestie kämpfte, bei Vollmond waren sie doch alle gleich." Wieder berührte er seine Wange. "Auch der, dem ich diese Narbe verdanke."

"Wer war er?" fragte Remus heiser.

"Er war noch ein halbes Kind", antwortete der Professor mit leiser, fast verträumter Stimme. "Ein Junge in deinem Alter. Auch er war als kleiner Junge gebissen worden, aber er hatte nicht so viel Glück. Seine Mutter sorgte sich zu Tode, sie konnte nicht damit leben, was mit ihrem Sohn geschehen war, und sein Vater ... Nun, sein Vater war seit Jahr und Tag überzeugt gewesen, dass Werwölfe Ausgeburten der Hölle seien, Bestien, die vernichtet werden mussten. Er glaubte, der Teufel habe seinen Sohn gezeichnet, so dass dieser nur noch ein Aussätziger sei, eine ... Kreatur, derer er sich entledigen müsste, wenn er nicht selbst in der Hölle schmoren wollte. Doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden, sein Fleisch und Blut zu töten. Stattdessen machte er dem Kind das Leben zur Hölle. Er behandelte ihn wie ein Tier, sperrte ihn Tag und Nacht ein, selbst wenn kein Vollmond war. Er ließ seinen Sohn hungern, bis er so schwach war, dass er sich kaum noch rühren konnte. Und doch ist der Junge irgendwie entkommen."

"Und Sie haben ihn gejagt?" erriet Remus.

"Ja. Ich habe dafür länger gebraucht als für jeden anderen - zwei Jahre. Er war krank und erschöpft. Als ich ihn fand, fiel er auf die Knie und flehte mich an, ihn zu töten. Denn siehst du, er hatte angefangen zu glauben, was sein Vater über ihn gesagt hatte, dass er ein Monster war, das den Tod verdiente."

"Und haben Sie ihn getötet?"

Darkhardt schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht sofort. Ich brachte es nicht über mich. Vielleicht wäre es aber besser gewesen, wenn ich es getan hätte. Sein Verstand war vollkommen verdreht. Er hatte nicht den Mut, sich selbst umzubringen und nicht den Mut, sich entgegen aller Hindernisse im Leben durchzuschlagen. Er fing an, zu glauben, dass er dazu verdammt war, ein Höllenwesen zu sein, und dass er dagegen nichts tun könnte. Er glaubte, er sei böse. Und am Ende hatte er sich davon so erfolgreich überzeugt, dass er es wirklich wurde. Als er mir diese Narbe verpasste, Remus, hatte er sich nicht verwandelt. Er fiel mich mit bloßen Händen an."

Es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille ehe er hinzufügte: "Du siehst also, ich habe meine Gründe, weshalb ich Werwölfe verachte."

Remus stand auf und wandte seinem Lehrer den Rücken zu.

"Warum erzählen Sie mir das?" fragte er, obwohl ihm die Stimme fast versagte.

"Setz dich, dann sag ich es dir."

"Ich will lieber stehen."

"Remus ..."

Der Junge drehte sich um und hob trotzig das Kinn. Professor Darkhardt seufzte.

"Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich dagegen war, dich hier aufzunehmen. Und dass ich gute Gründe hatte."

"Weil Sie mich gehasst haben, nur weil ich ein Werwolf bin. Obwohl Sie mich gar nicht kannten und nicht das Geringste über mich wussten?"

"Ja."

"Herzlichen Dank, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben", erwiderte Remus bitter. "Ich gehe dann jetzt, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Er ging auf die Tür zu, aber plötzlich stand Darkhardt auf, packte Remus bei beiden Schultern und schaute ihm durchdringend in die Augen.

"Du verstehst nicht. Ja, ich habe Werwölfe gehasst. Ja, ich war davon überzeugt, dass jeder Werwolf eine Gefahr für jede Gesellschaft sei, dass sie Bestien seien, die man schlachten sollte. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass ich mich irrte. Er sagte, er habe dich getroffen, mit dir geredet, und dass du anders seist. Ich lachte ihn aus. Ich habe ihm gesagt, man könne einen Werwolf nicht zähmen, ebenso wenig, wie man den Mond daran hindern kann, zu wachsen und zu schrumpfen.

Als ich dich kennen lernte, war ich von dem Gedanken besessen, ihm das zu beweisen - aber ich konnte es nicht. Du warst genauso, wie er es gesagt hatte. Und so musste ich langsam alles überdenken, was ich je über Werwölfe gedacht hatte. Hatte ich all die Jahre falsch gelegen? Waren vielleicht doch nicht alle Werwölfe blutrünstig und gefährlich?

Ich denke oft an die vielen Werwölfe, die ich über die Jahre hinweg getötet habe, und dann sehe ich dich an und ich frage mich ... Wie viele unschuldige Leben habe ich zerstört? Wie viele gute Männer und Frauen habe ich ermordet? Wie viele dieser Menschen hatten den Tod wirklich verdient? Waren sie alle wirklich so, wie dieser eine Junge am Ende? War auch nur ein einziger von ihnen so? Oder waren die meisten doch viel mehr wie du? Trug dieser Junge wirklich die Schuld daran, was aus ihm geworden war? Mit welchem Recht hatte ich ihm das Leben genommen? Wäre er ein guter Mensch gewesen, wenn ihm nur jemand etwas Freundlichkeit gezeigt hätte?"

Er ließ Remus los und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, blieb aber mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen stehen. Seine Schultern schienen eingefallen, seine Stimme klang sehr heiser.

"Diese Fragen quälen mich, seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Seit sieben Jahren trage ich diese Last mit mir herum und lange Zeit war ich fest entschlossen, dass du es niemals erfahren solltest. Jetzt, da du alles weißt, werde ich es verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

Remus zögerte, dann trat er wieder an seinen Stuhl heran und legte seine Hand auf die Rückenlehne.

"Sie haben sicher immer nur getan, was sie für richtig hielten, Sir", sagte er.

Professor Darkhardt lachte schnaubend und drehte sich um.

"Ich wollte nicht dein Mitleid, Remus", sagte er trocken. "Gott weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient habe. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass Menschen ihre Meinung ändern können. Ich wüsste niemanden, der Werwölfe mehr gehasst hat als ich. Und doch stehe ich vor dir und mache mir Vorwürfe und bin entschlossen, mich nie wieder von Vorurteilen leiten zu lassen. Wir hassen und fürchten nur, was wir nicht kennen, Remus. Und wer dich kennt, weiß auch, dass es lachhaft wäre, dich zu fürchten."

"Jetzt reden Sie von Heather." Remus runzelte die Stirn.

"Vielleicht. Ich will dich weder zwingen noch überreden, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich will nur, dass du bedenkst, dass sie - wie ich - nur etwas verabscheut, das sie nicht richtig versteht. Wenn sie wüsste, dass die Kreatur, vor der sie sich fürchtet, in einem Menschen wie dir versteckt sein kann - einem Menschen, den sie als einen Freund, vielleicht sogar als mehr kennt - dann könnte sie vielleicht lernen, ihre Angst zu überwinden. Aber es ist dein Geheimnis und somit kannst auch nur du entscheiden, ob du es bewahren oder teilen willst."

Remus dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Ja, Sir. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit und - ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen."

Professor Darkhardt nickte nur und sah Remus nach, als er den Raum verließ. Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und nahm eine goldene Taschenuhr hervor. Früher hatte er eine aus Silber besessen, aber die hatte er vor einiger Zeit vernichtet, zusammen mit allem anderen Silber, was er besessen hatte. Er hasste Silber, hasste es wegen dieser funkelnden, silbernen Dolche, die er früher getragen hatte. Er starrte auf das Ziffernblatt der Uhr, ohne es zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war. Aber es kam ihm sehr spät vor.

Er war müde, aber das war heutzutage nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und er fühlte sich alt, so viel älter als er war. Er lehnte den Kopf an und schloss die Augen. Wie so oft sah er unzählige wilde Bestien mit breit geöffneten Mäulern, spitze Zähne im Mondschein, nie endende Schreckensvisionen. Und das Gesicht dieses armen, halb verrückten Jungen, der einen Psalm rezitierte, während er mit ausgestreckten Krallen vorstürmte.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**9 - Immer Ärger mit Sirius**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Eine Woche später trat Sirius in die ersten richtigen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres und atmete tief durch. Nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke im dunklen, feuchten Verlies war die frische Luft genau das Richtige. Er hörte Mädchen lachen und drehte den Kopf. Florence und Gemma kamen ihm mit einer Gruppe von Freundinnen über den Rasen entgegen.

"Oh, hallo Sirius", sagten sie, als sie ihn erreichten.

"Hi", antwortete er, und viele der jüngeren Mädchen kicherten und flüsterten.

"Was ist mit euren Freundinnen los?" fragte Sirius Gemma und Florence, während die anderen Mädchen wieder loskicherten.

"Ach, nichts", sagte Florence locker. "Wir haben nur über Jungs geredet und ..." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

"Flossie hat gesagt, dass sie dich unheimlich attraktiv findet", meinte Gemma. Florence stieß ihr in die Rippen.

"Oh, das hast du gesagt?" sagte Sirius amüsiert. Florence wurde rot.

"Sie hat gesagt, vom Klang deiner Stimme kriegt sie eine Gänsehaut", warf eins der jüngeren Mädchen ein.

"Haltet ihr jetzt endlich mal den Mund!" rief Florence. Die anderen Mädchen kicherten und Sirius lachte.

"Wir sollten zum Unterricht gehen", sagte Gemma plötzlich, als sie auf die Uhr sah.

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Sirius und Florence eilten zum Zauberkunst-Unterricht. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, aber Sirius grinste immer noch vor sich hin. Während des Unterrichts, als alle anderen damit beschäftigt waren, Kissen und schwerere Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen, schickte Sirius ein Stück Pergament quer durch den Raum. Mit glühend roten Wangen nahm Florence es entgegen und las es, wobei sie noch mehr errötete. Sie sah sich unruhig um, dann nickte sie Sirius zu und er lächelte. Bertha Jorkins saß in der Ecke neben Damian und beobachtete das Geschehen eifersüchtig. Sie beschloss, Florence heute Nacht gut im Auge zu behalten.

Ihre Neugier wurde belohnt. Sobald sie glaubte, alle anderen würden schlafen, zog Florence sich wieder an. Bertha tat, als würde sie schlafen, doch kaum war Florence hinausgegangen, da stand auch sie auf, schnappte sich einen warmen Umhang und schlich sich aus dem Hufflepuff-Schlafsaal und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf Zehenspitzen kroch sie den Flur entlang und folgte Florences Schritten. Wie ein Schatten huschte sie ihr durch die Eingangshalle nach, dann musste sie etwas zurückbleiben.

Vor dem Schloss war zu viel freies Gelände. Dies hatte zwar den Nachteil, dass sie erst einmal nicht weiter konnte, dafür konnte sie aber alles gut beobachten, was hier vor sich ging. Der Mond und die Sterne leuchteten hell, und so sah sie nicht nur Florence, sondern eine weitere Gestalt, die auf sie wartete. Berthas Herz klopfte vor Wut und Eifersucht. Sirius Black - groß, attraktiv und so herrlich schelmisch wie immer - wartete dort unter dem strahlenden Sternenhimmel auf diese dürre kleine Florence Fortescue.

Bertha sah zu und kochte innerlich, als er Florence bei der Hand nahm und sie in Richtung der Gewächshäuser führte. Sie wartete, bis die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren, dann schlich sie sich hinterher. Als sie näher herankam, hörte sie leise Stimmen; Florence klang halb besorgt, halb aufgeregt, Sirius' Stimme war ruhig und überzeugend - obwohl Florence nicht viel Überzeugung zu brauchen schien.

"A-aber ich dachte ... du und Aurora ...", sagte sie. Sirius schnaubte.

"Nach dem, was sie mit mir gemacht hat? Nein, danke. Wenn ich eins nicht leiden kann, dann wenn jemand in meinem Kopf rumstochert."

"Sirius ...", setzte Florence an, aber weiter kam sie nicht.

Was auch immer sie hatte sagen wollen, es wurde unterdrückt. Bertha lehnte sich vor, spähte um das Gewächshaus herum und verzog im Dunkeln das Gesicht. Sirius hatte Florence in die Arme geschlossen und küsste sie. Bertha zitterte vor Wut. Sie drehte sich so abrupt um, dass sie einen Blumentopf umstieß. Nervös schrak sie zusammen und rannte dann weg, so schnell sie konnte, gerade als Sirius hervorkam, um nachzusehen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Remus hatte alles versucht, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Zeit fehlte, die er samstags mit Heather verbracht hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er Zeit zum Lernen brauchte, was auch zum Teil der Wahrheit entsprach, aber dennoch konnte er sich heute Morgen nicht auf seine Bücher konzentrieren. Er dachte daran, was Professor Darkhardt ihm erzählt hatte, und etwa eine Viertelstunde lang stellte er sich vor, wie er Heather die Wahrheit erzählte, wie sie ihm versicherte, dass es ihr egal sei, wie sie sogar einen Irrwicht mit Leichtigkeit davontrieb ... dann aber sah er sie wieder an jenem Morgen im Klassenzimmer und ihm wurde kalt ums Herz.

Ihr zu sagen, was er war, war ebenso unmöglich, wie aus diesem Leben zu entkommen, in dem er gefangen war. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich damit abfand und sein Leben weiterlebte. Er musste sich auf die paar Freunde konzentrieren, die er hatte und die ihn nie verlassen würden. Er musste ihnen mit aller Kraft zeigen, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnten, und eines Tages vielleicht einen Weg finden, sich für ihre Freundschaft erkenntlich zu zeigen, indem er irgendetwas bewirkte, irgendwie.

Remus sah sich in der Bibliothek um und verspürte einen plötzlich Drang nach Platz und Luft. Er schloss das Buch, das vor ihm lag, packte seine Tasche und ging nach draußen, wo er auf die Bank am See zusteuerte. Doch als er näherkam, sah er, dass dort schon jemand saß. Er sah nur einen rotbraunen Hinterkopf und wollte schon umkehren, als er etwas hörte, das wie ein unglückliches Schniefen klang. Obwohl er sich selbst nicht gerade besonders munter fühlte, konnte er nicht einfach weggehen, wenn jemand traurig war. Also ging er weiter auf die Bank zu und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Auroras Augen rot und geschwollen wirkten, als sie zu ihm aufblickte.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er, als habe er nichts bemerkt. "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Ich versuche schon seit dem Frühstück zu lernen, aber ich kann mich drinnen einfach nicht konzentrieren."

"Selbstverständlich. Setz dich ruhig", antwortete sie und versuchte dabei, fröhlich zu klingen. "Ich denke, ich habe jetzt lange genug allein hier gesessen und mich selbst bemitleidet."

"Du hast dich selbst bemitleidet?" fragte er höflich, während er sich setzte.

"Ja. Ist das nicht dumm?"

"Hm, um das zu beurteilen, müsste ich erst wissen, weshalb du dich selbst bemitleidest", bemerkte er und stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden.

"Na ja, ich ... glaube kaum, dass du es verstehen würdest."

"Vielleicht nicht. Andererseits habe ich mich auch schon mal selbst bemitleidet, also ... wollen wir's nicht einfach mal versuchen?"

Aurora betrachtete ihn still, als wolle sie abschätzen, ob er sie auslachen würde.

"Na schön", sagte sie endlich. "Es ist wegen Sirius."

Sie hielt inne und wartete ab, wie Remus reagieren würde - ob er überrascht wäre, es lächerlich fände, oder nicht so über seinen Freund sprechen wollte. Aber er nickte nur. Dadurch ermutigt fuhr Aurora fort. Schon bald hatte sie ihm alles erzählt, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte: dass es ihr Leid tat, was sie versehentlich getan hatte; dass sie verstehen konnte, dass Sirius sich bei all seinem Stolz gedemütigt gefühlt hatte; dass er seitdem nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte und dass sie deswegen so traurig sei. Remus saß schweigend neben ihr, er sah sie nur verständnisvoll an.

"Und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll, Remus", schloss sie endlich.

"Hast du mal versucht, mit ihm zu reden?"

"Ja, aber ich kann ihn nie allein erwischen, und wenn andere dabei sind, ignoriert er mich einfach. Es wäre halb so schlimm, wenn er einfach nur wütend wäre, aber dieses Schweigen ist die Hölle."

"Er hat überhaupt keinen Grund, auf dich wütend zu sein. Was da passiert ist, war bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Du solltest dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich weiß, so etwas ist nicht leicht, aber du musst versuchen, diese Schuldgefühle zu überwinden."

"Sirius gibt mir aber die Schuld dafür."

Remus sah sie von der Seite an. Sie hatte die Augen hoffnungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Er seufzte schwer und sagte ganz vorsichtig:

"Aurora - Sirius weiß, dass du nichts dafür konntest. Doch, wirklich. Er ist ja nicht dumm. Gut, sein Stolz mag verletzt sein, aber das ist kein Grund, dir das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich denke ..."

Er wirkte besorgt, als wolle er lieber nichts weiter sagen.

"Was denn?"

"Ich denke, Sirius kämpft gerade ganz schön mit sich selbst. Es geht glaube ich nicht wirklich darum, ob er dir vergeben soll oder nicht, nur ... Er ist so ruhelos."

"Wie meinst du das? Glaubst du, dass das Ganze für ihn nur eine Ausrede ist, um mit mir Schluss zu machen? Denkst du, dass er mich nicht ... dass ...?"

Sie brachte ihre Frage nicht zu Ende, aber in ihren Augen waren deutlich Tränen zu sehen.

"Aurora", sagte Remus sanft und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich denke schon, dass Sirius etwas für dich empfindet. Sehr viel sogar. Und genau da liegt das Problem. Du kennst ihn doch mindestens so gut wie ich. Wenn man in Schwierigkeiten steckt, könnte man keinen besseren Freund als ihn bei sich haben, aber wenn ihm eins Angst macht, dann der Gedanke an eine Beziehung wie die, von der er glaubt, dass du sie eines Tages willst. Er hat Angst vor ..."

"Vor Ernsthaftigkeit", beendete sie seinen Satz mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Verliebt sein ist schön, solange es nur ein Spiel bleibt. Aber wenn er an dich denken soll, wenn du gerade mal woanders bist, oder wenn er mehr als zwei Jahre lang nur mit dir ausgehen soll, oder wenn du ihm drohst, dass deine Gefühle ein Leben lang halten werden, dann macht es ihm Angst. Dann ist er wie ein Tier im Käfig. Er will nicht angekettet sein, er will jederzeit weglaufen können, und dazu ist ihm jede Ausrede recht."

Remus lächelte.

"Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen."

"Ja, das habe ich", gab sie schuldbewusst zu, aber Remus beschwerte sich nicht.

"Was soll ich nur tun, Remus?"

"Das fragst du mich? Hast du nicht mitbekommen, was aus meiner ersten ...", er zögerte und schloss dann heiser: "Was aus meiner ersten Romanze geworden ist?"

"Ja, das frage ich dich. Weil keiner Sirius so gut kennt wie du - außer James, natürlich. Weil ich weiß, dass du deinen Rat gründlich überdenken und nicht bloß eilig dahinsagen wirst. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, weil du gerade hier bist und ich niemanden sonst habe."

"Was ist mit Lily?"

"Lily ist für so etwas völlig ungeeignet. Sie ist verrückt nach James und er hat seine Gefühle auch nie versteckt. Sie hat doch keine Ahnung, was Probleme sind. Aber du ..."

"Was?"

"Ich weiß nicht ganz. Irgendwie ist es etwas anderes, mit dir zu reden. Schließlich weißt du, wie es ist, ein Problem zu haben."

"Oh ja, mit Problemen kenne ich mich aus."

"Bitte hilf mir, Remus. Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Schließlich nickte er.

"Ich denke, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: Es mag dir zwar schwer erscheinen, aber du könntest Sirius vergessen und dir jemand anderen suchen, der ernster ist und mehr so, wie du ihn haben willst. Zweitens: Riskiere es; verlass dich drauf, dass ich Recht habe und er doch mehr für dich empfindet, als er selbst zugibt; rede mit ihm und zwinge ihn, einmal ehrlich zu dir zu sein, was es auch bedeutet."

"Das klingt so einfach. Ich bin schön öfter daran gescheitert, ernsthaft mit Sirius zu reden, aber trotzdem ... Ich muss es wohl noch ein letztes Mal versuchen. Aber wie erwische ich ihn alleine?"

Remus lächelte. "Ich hätte da einen Plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

James nahm Lily bei der Hand, als sei nichts dabei. Er spürte, wie ihre Finger leicht zitterten, und lächelte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und ihre grünen Augen funkelten. Sie hatte heute Morgen lernen wollen, aber als James zu ihr gekommen war und sie zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen hatte, hatte sie die Koboldaufstände irgendwie komplett vergessen und einfach nur 'ja' gesagt. Es war so ein schöner Morgen.

"Wohin möchtest du gerne?" fragte James.

"Das ist mir eigentlich egal. Vielleicht zum See?"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, aber schon bald sahen sie zwei Gestalten auf der Bank, die sich an der Hand hielten und die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten.

"Gehen wir lieber woanders hin", sagte James, aber Lily blieb stehen.

"James", sagte sie verblüfft. "Das sind Aurora und Remus."

"Was? Nein, das kann nicht sein." James sah noch einmal hin, polierte seine Brille, setzte sie wieder auf und blinzelte im Sonnenlicht. Irgendwie war ihm unbehaglich um die Magengegend.

"Oha", murmelte er. "Da wird Sirius ja begeistert sein."

Aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf, sie schien verwirrt.

"Es muss eine Erklärung geben."

"Oh, bestimmt gibt es eine. Remus ist wegen Heather betrübt und Aurora ist traurig, weil Sirius seit einem Monat sauer auf sie ist. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was er sagt, wenn er's erfährt."

"Als ob er ein Recht hätte, überhaupt etwas zu sagen", bemerkte Lily.

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Ach, komm schon, James! Ich weiß, er ist dein bester Freund, aber selbst du kannst doch nicht abstreiten, dass er mit jedem Mädchen flirtet, das ihm über den Weg läuft."

"Na und? Warum auch nicht? Das ist doch alles bloß Theater, er interessiert sich nicht wirklich für die anderen. Warum soll er nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben?"

"Schön, und warum sollte Rory dann nicht mit Remus auf einer Bank sitzen?"

"... und Händchen halten?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin sicher, die ganze Geschichte ist anders, als es aussieht. Rory ist richtig verknallt in Sirius, und Remus würde sich da doch nie einmischen ... Ich rede mit ihr, sobald ich kann. Und du redest mit Remus - versprich mir, dass du's tust, bevor du Sirius irgendwas erzählst."

"Meinetwegen", lenkte James widerwillig ein und ließ sich wegführen.

Sie wanderten lange ziellos umher. Es war schon fast Mittag, als sie sich auf einen alten Baumstamm setzten und zum Schloss sahen. Nur die Peitschende Weide störte den Blick und Lily schauderte etwas.

"Was hast du?" fragte James.

"Ich wüsste nur zu gern, weshalb sie diesen grässlichen Baum da gepflanzt haben. Ich finde ihn unheimlich."

"Soweit ich weiß, ist er ziemlich wertvoll."

"Wertvoll? Das Ding? Hast du nicht gehört, dass er Davey Gudgeon beinahe ein Auge gekostet hätte?"

"Na ja, er hat versucht, die Weide zu pieken, oder nicht? Man könnte sagen, der Baum hat in Notwehr gehandelt."

Lily runzelte die Storn. "Erinnerst du dich an Fortuna Tripp?"

"Du meinst die, die sich für die nächste Trelawney hielt? Klar."

"Also sie hat mir mal gesagt, dass die Peitschende Weide gar nicht so steinalt ist, wie sie aussieht. Sie wurde erst in dem Jahr gepflanzt, als wir hierher kamen. Wusstest du das?"

"Ja, das hab ich gewusst", sagte James widerwillig. "Aber lass uns jetzt keinen Herbologieunterricht machen. Lass uns über was Schöneres reden."

Lily sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.

"Was denn?"

James suchte eilig ein Thema. "Ähm ... Hogsmeade."

"Wir hatten eben erst ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende."

"Ja klar, aber ich rede nicht von Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Sag mal, Lily, hast du Hogsmeade schon mal nachts gesehen?"

"Nein!" rief sie erschrocken. "Natürlich nicht. Wir dürfen das Gelände doch nachts nicht verlassen, das wäre zu gefährlich. Der Verbotene Wald allein steckt doch schon voller unfreundlicher Zentauren, ganz zu schweigen von Riesenspinnen und Werwölfen ..."

"Aber nur bei Vollmond", platzte es aus James heraus.

Er hatte so plötzlich geantwortet, dass Lily fast erschrak.

"Also", fing James an, um schnell wieder das Thema zu wechseln. "Kommst du irgendwann mal nachts mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

"Nein!" sagte Lily, die völlig entsetzt schien, dass er so etwas Regelwidriges vorgeschlagen hatte.

James seufzte. "Schade. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du dir da entgehen lässt. Die funkelnden Lichter im Dorf, der Sternenhimmel, die Höhlen ... und du interessierst dich doch für Runen, oder?"

"Ja, woher ..."

"Remus sagt, du bist in _Alte Runen _die Beste."

Lily errötete leicht.

"Jedenfalls gibt es um die Höhlen rum jede Menge Ruhnen, die man nur bei Mondschein sehen kann. Und dann diese eine Stelle ... Das musst du sehen, um es zu verstehen."

Lily sah versucht aus, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Außerhalb von Hogwarts ist es nicht sicher, ganz besonders nicht nachts. Wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss, werde ich die Sicherheit dieser Mauern nachts nicht verlassen ... und ich wünschte ..."

"Was?"

"Dass du es auch nicht tun würdest."

James zog die Stirn zusammen. "Du willst, dass ich Abenteuer und Spaß aufgebe?"

"Nein", sagte Lily, und das Licht der inzwischen viel tiefer stehenden Sonne spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. "Ich will nur nicht, dass dir was passiert."

Sie sagte es hastig und schüchtern und James musste lächeln.

"Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?"

"Sieben Jahre, natürlich."

James nickte. "Sieben Jahre. Ich erinnere mich noch an das allererste Mal, dass du etwas gesagt hast. Es war am ersten Tag, als wir den Hut aufsetzen mussten. Du hast 'Entschuldigung' gesagt und deine Augen waren grüner als alles, was ich je gesehen hatte. Und seitdem sehe ich sie ständig in meinen Träumen, Lily."

Er schwieg kurz und Lily starrte ihn an, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und fühlten sich trocken an. James wollte weitersprechen, fand aber keine Worte mehr. Er lehnte sich vor ...

"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Potter", sagte eine Stimme direkt neben ihnen. Beide erschraken und sahen sich um. Severus Snape lächelte auf sie herab.

"Severus! Du ..." setzte James an, aber Severus unterbrach ihn.

"Vermutlich habe ich dich soeben davor bewahrt, einen ganzen Mund voller Bakterien abzubekommen. Einen Mund voll Schlammblut-Dreck."

James war sofort auf den Beinen und hatte schon den Zauberstab gezogen, aber Lily war genauso schnell.

"James, nicht", bat sie.

"Ich sollte wohl nicht wirklich überrascht sein, dass du dir ein Schlammblut zur Freundin genommen hast", fuhr Severus fort. "Das passt zu dir. Du hast dir schon immer die schlechtesten Freunde ausgesucht. Schleimer, Rabauken, Halbbl..."

Er kam nicht weiter. James hatte seinen Zauberstab vergessen. Lily hielt die Hand, in der er ihn festkrallte, immer noch fest, aber seine andere Hand war frei und traf den größeren Jungen mitten am Kiefer. Severus wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe.

"Du solltest lernen, dich zu beherrschen, Potter", meinte er leise.

Lily trat einen Schritt vor, so dass sie zwischen ihnen stand.

"Deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin scheint um dein Leben zu fürchten, Potter. Ob sie wohl immer noch so besorgt wäre, wenn sie wüsste, dass du und deine Freunde auch einmal keine Skrupel hattet, meins zu beenden? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr die Geschichte von unserem nächtlichen Abenteuer bei Gelegenheit erzählen."

"Oder vielleicht solltest du jetzt lieber gehen, bevor ich die Beherrschung ganz verliere", zischte James.

Severus lächelte erneut, machte kehrt und schritt über den Rasen davon. James steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. Lily beobachtete ihn besorgt. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

"Wollen wir zurück ins Schloss?" schlug Lily vor.

Sie machten sich schweigend auf den Rückweg und James war sehr dankbar, dass Lily ihn nicht fragte, was Severus gemeint hatte.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**10 - Bertha macht Ärger**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

Remus und Aurora hatten sich die Mittagspause am Montag für die Ausführung des Plans ausgesucht. Remus klemmte sich nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die Tasche unter den Arm, räusperte sich und eilte Sirius hinterher, der als erster den Raum verließ.

"Ähm - Sirius?" setzte er an.

"Ja, was ist denn?" fragte Sirius und lächelte nebenbei einer Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff zu, so dass sie und ihre Freundinnen zu kichern begannen.

"Können wir reden?"

Sirius sah überrascht aus. "Meinetwegen, schieß los."

"Nicht hier, es ist ... privat."

Sirius wirkte immer erstaunter.

"Hier runter", schlug Remus unbeirrt vor und ging voran, die große Treppe hinunter, einen leeren Gang entlang. Sirius folgte ihm und wunderte sich, was nur los sein konnte. Sie kamen um eine Ecke und Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Aurora stand dort und es war offensichtlich, dass sie die beiden erwartet hatte.

"Was wird denn hier gespielt?" wollte Sirius wissen.

"Wir sehen uns später", sagte Remus und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Vonwegen. Ich komme nämlich jetzt gleich mit zum Essen", sagte Sirius.

Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust, um ihn aufzuhalten.

"Sie will nur reden, Sirius. Also hör ihr zu, ja?"

Sirius funkelte ihn mürrisch an, aber endlich nickte er dann doch. Remus warf Aurora ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und eilte davon. Sirius wandte sein immer noch mürrisches Gesicht dem Mädchen zu.

"Also dann, fang an", forderte er sie nach einer langen, unangenehmen Pause auf.

"Sirius", fing sie an und schimpfte insgeheim mit sich selbst, dass ihre Stimme so schwach klang. "Hör zu, wegen neulich ... was da passiert ist ... was ich getan hab ... es tut mir Leid", stammelte sie, und dann flossen die Worte auf einmal wie ein Wasserfall.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert, ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich es gemacht habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich so stark bin. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen, ich hätte es nie dazu kommen lassen. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Sirius, oder dich so vor allen Leuten bloßstellen. Es war nur ein Unfall, ich konnte nichts dafür, und ich bin seitdem nur unglücklich gewesen, weil du nicht mit mir reden wolltest und mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist und du ... du fehlst mir. Ich musste einfach mit dir reden und alles erklären, und du darfst Remus deswegen nicht böse sein, er hat nur gesehen, wie ich am Samstag unten am See geweint habe, und er will doch nur helfen und ..."

Sie machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen, und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Sirius längst nicht mehr so düster dreinschaute.

"Ich weiß, du hasst mich jetzt, und das ertrage ich nicht", redete Aurora weiter.

Aber Sirius lächelte.

"Red doch keinen Unsinn, Schönheit. Klar war ich sauer, aber du kennst mich doch. So was hält bei mir nicht lange. Also alles vergeben."

Aurora schluckte, sein plötzlicher Stimmungswandel erschreckte sie fast.

"Du - wirklich?"

"Aber sicher doch", meinte er fröhlich.

Aurora starrte ihn an. "Ich ... weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Na, das ist mal was Neues. Lief doch bisher ganz gut mit dem Reden. Du hast was gesagt, wie war das noch gleich, dass ich dir gefehlt hab oder so?"

Sie lächelte. "Ja, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, weswegen, du Schuft!"

"Schuft?"

"Du hast mich einfach glauben lassen, dass du mich für den Rest deines Lebens hassen wirst oder sonst was. Das war ungerecht! Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich ..."

"Mach weiter", neckte Sirius. "Wie sehr du ... was? Mich liebst, mich brauchst, mich vergötterst? Tun sie das nicht alle?" scherzte er.

"Du bist manchmal einfach unmöglich arrogant, weißt du?" Aurora lachte. "Du tust ja gerade so, als würde jedes Mädchen dich sofort nehmen, wenn du nur mit den Fingern schnipst."

Sirius grinste breit und hob die Hand. "Was, so ungefähr?" Er schnipste. "Komm her, Rory."

Aurora kam näher, immer noch lächelnd, und Sirius nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie mit mehr Wärme und Zuneigung, als sie je von ihm gespürt hatte.

"Weißt du, Schönheit, du bist doch die Einzige für mich", flüsterte er. "Ich könnte keine andere so halten."

Aurora spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange und schloss die Augen. Einen wunderbaren Augenblick lang glaubte sie, es endlich geschafft zu haben - Sirius war ausnahmsweise ernsthaft, und so gefiel er ihr sogar nich besser. Er küsste sie noch einmal, aber in diesem Moment erschien noch jemand, ein rundes Gesicht, das um die Ecke lugte.

"Oh, hallo", sagte Bertha Jorkins so laut und so plötzlich, dass Sirius Aurora vor Schreck beinahe grob von sich stieß. "Sieh mal an, Sirius, ich muss schon sagen, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du treibst dich ganz schön rum, was?"

"Ach, hau ab, Bertha", meinte er sorglos.

"Abhauen soll ich? Oh nein, das denke ich nicht", fuhr sie mit honigsüßer Stimme fort. "Ich finde, zuerst sollte ich der lieben Aurora eine kleine Geschichte erzählen."

"Wovon redest du?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

Bertha zuckte die Achseln. "Ich hab nur gedacht, sie interessiert sich vielleicht dafür, dass ich letzten Donnerstag nachts noch spazieren war. Weißt du, ich konnte nicht schlafen, und da bin ich zu den Gewächshäusern gelaufen ..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

"Ah, das hat gut getan", seufzte James nach dem Mittagessen und ließ sich auf dein Bett fallen.

Remus lächelte und lehnte sich an sein Kopfkissen.

"Ja. Ich hätte fast Lust, den Rest des Tages hier zu bleiben, anstatt heute Nachmittag noch zu Zaubertränke zu gehen."

James nickte und es folgte eine unbehagliche Stille. James wusste auch genau, weshalb sie unbehaglich war. Seit er Lily sein Wort gegeben hatte, es zu tun, hatte er ein Gespräch mit Remus gemieden, und daher war sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber zu einer immer größeren Last geworden. Er rang sich dazu durch, jetzt sein Schweigen zu brechen, da sie gerade allein waren.

"Hör mal, ich hab dir was zu sagen, und ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht beleidigt oder denkst, ich wollte mich einmischen oder so."

"Warum sollte ich das denken?"

"Na ja, es ist nicht gerade einfach, das zu sagen, aber ..." Er holte tief Luft. "Lily und ich haben dich am Samstag mit Aurora beim See gesehen", schloss James, als erkläre das alles. Aber Remus sah ihn nur fragend an.

"Ach so?"

James war verdutzt. Er wusste nicht recht, was er erwartet hatte - einen schuldbewussten Blick, Trotz, ein Zeichen von Verletzsein - aber ganz sicher nicht, dass es Remus anscheinend nicht im geringsten bekümmerte.

"Also", fuhr James zögerlich fort. "Es war nur ... Ich war etwas ... überrascht. Ich meine klar, zwischen dir und Heather ist es aus, aber ..."

Remus' Gesicht verdunkelte sich leicht, aber er sagte nichts.

"Und dann Aurora. Ich weiß ja, Sirius reißt viele Witze und guckt auch mal gerne anderen Mädchen hinterher, aber ... weißt du, ich glaube schon, dass sie ihm was bedeutet, und ich denke, sie ... Jedenfalls hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du und sie ... na, du weißt schon."

Einen Moment lang bildete sich eine Falte zwischen Remus' Augenbrauen, wie er sie immer bekam, wenn er über etwas grübelte. Dann schien er endlich zu verstehen und er fing an zu lachen, so dass James ihn nur leer anstarren konnte.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Remus und unterdrückte sein Lachen mit einer Hand. "Aber du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen. Krone, du siehst so betrübt aus, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre jemand gestorben. Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Aurora und ich haben nur geredet, nichts weiter. Ich weiß, das klingt wie eine schwache Ausrede, aber es ist wahr. Ich wollte zum See, um zu lernen. Da hab ich sie gefunden, sie hatte wegen Sirius geweint und ich wollte sie trösten. Du kannst sie selbst fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst - es sei denn, die Aufgabe hat Lily schon übernommen", erriet er richtig. "Aurora ist jetzt unten bei Sirius und wenn mein Plan funktioniert hat, sind sie wieder glücklich vereint."

"Dein Plan?" fragte James verblüfft.

"Ich habe Sirius erzählt, ich wolle unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen, damit ich ihn an einen ruhigen Ort locken konnte, wo ich ihn dann mit Aurora allein gelassen habe, damit er sich ihre Entschuldigung anhört und sie sich wieder versöhnen."

"Oh", sagte James. Er seufzte erleichtert und lächelte dann. "Moony, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dich nie in ein Mädchen vergucken würdest, das eigentlich zu einem deiner besten Freunde gehört. Verzeihst du mir?"

"Aber sicher." Remus lächelte ebenfalls und lehnte sich dann vor. "Und was wolltest du mit Lily am See?"

James wollte Remus gerade erzählen, was an jenem Samstag passiert war, als die Tür lautstark aufflog und Sirius wie eine Gewitterwolke hereinplatzte.

"Wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich nachher nicht zum Unterricht komme. Ich geh eine Runde spazieren", verkündete er. "Oh, und Moony, es interessiert dich vielleicht, dass dein Geistesblitz daneben gegangen ist."

"Wie meinst du das? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt.

"Bertha Jorkins ist passiert", spuckte Sirius heraus. "Sie ist reingeplatzt, als wir gerade ... egal. Jedenfalls hat sie Aurora von Donnerstagnacht erzählt."

Remus warf James einen Blick zu, doch er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wieso, was war denn Donnerstag?"

"Florence Fortescue", knurrte Sirius. "Bertha hat gesehen, wie ich sie hinter den Gewächshäusern geküsst hab."

"Oh nein", stöhnte James. "Das hast du nicht wirklich!"

"Doch. Tja, Bertha wird jedenfalls eine Woche lang niemanden mehr verpetzen. So lang braucht die Pomphrey mindestens, bis ihre Zähne nicht mehr klappern. Ich geh spazieren", wiederholte Sirius und marschierte wieder hinaus, wobei er die Tür zuknallte.

James schaute zu Remus hinüber, der das Gesicht in den Händen hatte.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Moony", sagte er leise. "Du hast getan, was du konntest. Vielleicht verzeiht sie es ihm ja noch mal, wenn Sirius vernünftig genug ist, nicht gleich wieder dem nächstbesten Mädchen um den Hals zu fallen."

"Ich muss mit ihr reden", sagte Remus abrupt und stand auf.

"Remus, in zehn Minuten geht der Unterricht los."

"Halt mir einen Platz frei", bat Remus und ging hinaus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Aurora trat gegen einen Stein, den sie kaum wahrnahm, so dass er spritzend in den See fiel. Unter der schwarzen Wasseroberfläche rührte sich etwas, aber sie bemerkte es weder, noch hätte es sie interessiert. Sie kam sich gedemütigt und verraten vor, aber viel schlimmer noch war die Eifersucht. Sie war immer fest entschlossen gewesen, niemals eifersüchtig zu sein, aus welchem Grund auch immer, und ganz besonders nicht wegen Sirius. Hatte sie nicht immer gewusst, dass er viel Zeit brauchen wurde, bevor er mal zur Ruhe kam, falls er es überhaupt jemals konnte? Hatte sie nicht oft genug gesehen, wie er anderen Mädchen schöne Augen machte, wenn sie fast direkt neben ihm stand?

Aber Blicke waren etwas anderes als das. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, aber immer wieder sah sie Sirius und Florence hinter den Gewächshäusern, und in ihr baute sich ein ungerechter Hass gegen Florence auf. Sie wollte schreien, aber sie konnte es nicht. Vor so kurzer Zeit noch hätte sie alles getan, um Sirius zurück zu gewinnen. Jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn nie wiedersehen zu wollen.

Sie hörte eilige Schritte auf dem weichen Rasen und blickte auf. Jemand kam ihr entgegen. Es war Remus.

"Aurora", sagte er, als er sie erreichte. Er sah traurig aus. "Ich habe eben Sirius gesehen. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie fing an zu nicken, aber die unterdrückten Tränen liefen ihr auf einmal über die Wangen und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Remus sie in den Arm genommen und seine Schulter wurde immer nasser. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, führte er sie zur Bank und sie setzten sich.

"Ich weiß, es muss wehtun", sagte er sanft. "Aber du weißt, wie Sirius ist. Was mit ihm und Florence passiert ist, war nichts Ernstes. Es ist nur wegen seiner Ruhelosigkeit, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

Aurora versuchte, trocken zu lachen, aber es klang mehr wie ein unglückliches Schluchzen und sie schaute ihn durch einen Schleier aus Tränen an.

"Nein, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Bei Sirius hat nie etwas irgendetwas zu bedeuten. Für ihn ist doch alles nur ein Spiel, oder? Ein Lächeln bedeutet nichts, ein Kuss bedeutet nichts, und ich bedeute noch weniger ..."

"Das ist nicht wahr, das weißt du. Sirius tobt jetzt vor Wut, weil er weiß, was er für einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er weiß, dass er ein Mädchen wie dich nicht noch einmal findet."

Aurora schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es nützt nichts, Remus. Selbst wenn du Recht haben solltest, dann wird er sich doch nur wieder eine andere suchen, um ihn von seinem Kummer abzulenken, oder nicht?"

"Vielleicht", gab Remus zu. "Es sei denn, du bist schneller und verzeihst ihm den einen Fehler."

"Das kann ich nicht, Remus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Aber wenn ich jetzt an Sirius denke, dann sehe ich ihn immer mit Florence ... und dann, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wir würden wieder zusammenkommen, dann sehe ich ihn wie an mich gekettet. Und das ist fast noch schlimmer als der Gedanke, ihn gehen zu lassen. Fast."

"Gib ihm noch eine Chance", bat Remus.

"Nein." Aurora seufzte. "Ich hab genug davon. Es ist nicht nur, weil er so leicht aufbrausend ist oder weil er immer mit anderen flirtet - er ist einfach zu ruhelos und ich denke, so wie die Dinge heutzutage stehen, brauche ich jemanden, der standfest ist und auf den ich mich verlassen kann. Jemanden ... jemanden, der mir guttut."

"Das kann Sirius auch. Ich weiß, es ist nicht immer leicht mit ihm, aber er ist ein guter Kerl. Ihr zwei schient immer so perfekt füreinander. Niemand versteht ihn besser als du."

"Nein, wohl nicht. Und ich glaube, auch das macht ihm Angst", sagte sie leise. "Aber es nützt alles nichts, Remus. Wir treffen alle Entscheidungen, die andere vielleicht für Fehler halten. Vielleicht werde ich mit der Zeit feststellen, dass das hier ein Fehler ist und dass ich mir durch Stolz und Eifersucht mein Leben ruiniere. Aber vielleicht finde ich doch noch jemanden, der mir die Ernsthaftigkeit und Sicherheit bieten kann, die ich immer von Sirius wollte."

Plötzlich lächelte sie.

"Du bist nicht zufällig zu haben, oder?"

Remus betrachtete sie, als sei er nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es ernst meinte oder nicht.

"Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du in Wahrheit doch immer noch Sirius willst, dann könnte ich vielleicht in Versuchung geraten. Und wenn ich nicht erst kürzlich beschlossen hätte, dass es jedem Mädchen ohne mich besser geht."

Auroras Lächeln hellte sich weiter auf.

"Siehst du, ich hab doch gesagt, wir haben alle ein Recht, törichte Entscheidungen zu treffen. Vielleicht werden wir eines Tages beide feststellen, dass wir Fehler gemacht haben." Sie seufzte und ihr Lächeln verschwand wieder so schnell, wie es gekommen war. "Aber bis dahin hast du natürlich Recht. Insgeheim will ich Sirius. Mein Problem ist nur, dass ich diese perfekte Vorstellung davon habe, wie er sein soll, aber ich kann ihn nicht in diese Form zwängen. Heute Mittag habe ich kurz geglaubt, ich könnte es. Aber wenn ich es könnte, würde ich ihn wohl nicht mehr mögen, denke ich. Klingt das sehr dumm?"

"Nicht im geringsten", sagte Remus und wieder seufzte Aurora. Sie blinzelte im Licht der Nachmittagssonne und lehnte sich an seinen Arm, um sich den Himmel anzusehen.

"Hast du jetzt nicht Zaubertränke?"

"Doch."

"Du kommst zu spät."

"Du auch."

"Ja", meinte sie unbekümmert. "Da hast du wohl Recht."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

**11 - Die Wahrheit über James**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

In den darauffolgenden Monaten versuchten Sirius' und Auroras Freunde immer wieder, sie zu überreden, sich doch wieder zu versöhnen. Aber ohne auch nur miteinander gesprochen zu haben schienen sie beide der Meinung zu sein, dass es besser sei, es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Sirius blieb also solo - wenn man es so nennen kann, wenn jemand fast alle zwei Wochen eine neue Freundin für nur ein Wochenende hat - während Aurora seine Gesellschaft mied und immer mehr im Schloss blieb, wo sie mit jüngeren Schülern Schach spielte oder in der Bibliothek lernte.

Nur die Bibliothek und die Tatsache, dass alle jetzt mehr Zeit in das Lernen investierten, führten dazu, dass sie überhaupt wieder mit Sirius redete. Als die Prüfungen kurz bevorstanden, sprachen sie wieder beinahe normal miteinander und schafften es sogar, nett am selben Tisch zu sitzen und Zaubertränke-Unterlagen zur durchblättern.

Eine Woche vor der Prüfung waren alle äußerst nervös, und am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende mussten die Lehrer und Madam Pomphrey sie beinahe rauswerfen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Viele Siebtklässler weigerten sich, aber einige folgten der eifrigen Horde jüngerer Schüler, die meisten von ihnen mit Schulbüchern unter dem Arm, die sie in Hogsmeade weiter studieren wollten.

Remus bestellte in den _Drei Besen _zwei Krüge Butterbier, zahlte und bedankte sich bei Madam Rosmerta. Dann nahm er sie mit zum Tisch am Fenster. Peter Pettigrew schaute von einem Pergament und einem dicken Buch auf.

"Hier", sagte Remus und hielt ihm einen Krug entgegen.

Peter dankte ihm und trank einen Schlunk.

"Danke, dass du mir hilfst, Remus", murmelte er, als Remus sich das Buch heranzog und ansah.

"Dank mir nicht zu früh", meine Remus, der die Stirn runzelte. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich Zaubertränke auch nicht sehr gut kann."

"Aber besser als ich."

Remus verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass das nicht viel heiße.

"Mein Vater bringt mich um, wenn ich durchfalle", fügte Peter hinzu.

Das Fältchen zwischen Remus' Augenbrauen vertiefte sich. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du dir überhaupt so ein schwieriges Fach ausgesucht hast."

"Du weißt doch, Dad will, dass einer von uns die Apotheke übernimmt. Pippa wollte nicht und Polly ... na ja. Also hat er nur mich."

"Und du willst etwas tun, was du hasst, nur um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen."

Peter sah ihn gequält an.

"Ich weiß, du verachtest mich bestimmt deswegen, Remus, aber ich hab einfach nicht soviel Mut wie du. Ich könnte mich nie gegen meinen Vater stellen. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

Remus betrachtete ihn ernst. "Unsinn, natürlich verachte ich dich nicht. Ich finde nur ..."

Doch da unterbrach ihn ein Schrei von draußen und einen Augenblick später flog die Tür des Lokals auf und Mary Crimple platzte herein. Sie zitterte vor Angst und einen Moment lang herrschte ein Aufruhr, während die Schüler und die Madam Rosmerta sich um sie herum versammelten, um sie zu fragen, was geschehen war. Remus bahnte sich einen Weg durch die vielen Drittklässler bis nach vorn und schaffte es, dass die anderen aufhörten, alle durcheinander zu reden.

"Also, Mary", sagte er und wandte sich ihr ruhig zu.

Sie packte ihn an der Schulter seines Gewandes, ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

"Remus, sie ... sie ... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlimm sie sind. Mit Professor Darkhardt im Trockenen zu üben ist eine Sache, aber ... oh, Remus, sie sind so schrecklich!"

Er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu fragen, was sie meinte, doch dann zitterte er plötzlich, als hätte jemand ihm eiskalte Luft ins Gesicht gehaucht. Die Menge schwieg. Remus fühlte sich plötzlich kalt und deprimiert, als ob jedes Glück, was er je gekannt hatte, ihm entzogen würde. Er spürte, wie Mary zitterte und Peter neben ihn trat. Ein gewaltiger Schatten bäumte sich vor der Tür auf und es ertönte ein klapperndes Geräusch, das ihm eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Etwas saugte an der Luft, die es umgab.

"Was ist es?" flüsterte Peter.

"Dementoren", zischte Remus zurück.

Jemand keuchte. Mary sank tiefer, ihre Knie schienen nachzugeben. Remus zog sie wieder hoch und schob sie Stephen Ross in die Arme.

"Raus hier", flüsterte er eilig und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Durch die Hintertür, los, schnell. Peter, führ sie zum Brunnen."

"Aber ... Remus", stammelte Peter, als die Tür sich schon öffnete.

"Beeil dich", drängte Remus. "Geht jetzt, ihr alle!"

Die anderen, halb wild vor Angst, folgten seinem Rat, während die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und der erste Dementor eintrat. Remus umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab und dachte einen Moment lang ganz fest an den Augenblick vor einigen Jahren, als seine Freunde versprochen hatten, für ihn Animagi zu werden.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" schrie er und aus seinem Zauberstab schoss eine silbrige Rauchwolke.

Der Dementor stolperte rückwärts durch die Tür, er zog sich vor Remus's Patronus zurück, obwohl er so schwach war. Hinter sich hörte Remus die Rufe und eiligen Schritte der anderen, die zur Hintertür drängelten. Einen Moment lang dachte er daran, ihnen zu folgen, aber dann kam der Schatten des Dementoren wieder näher. Er musste ihn aufhalten, sonst würde keiner entkommen.

Entschlossen trat er zur Tür vor und öffnete sie. Er schritt hinaus ins Sonnenlicht und sah fünf Dementoren auf sich zukommen. Sie schienen wütend zu sein, dass er den ersten Angriff abgewehrt hatte.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Der silberne Rauch kam zurück und wehrte den ersten Dementoren ab. Ob es derselbe war wie vorher, wusste Remus nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sein Patronus viel zu schwach war, um es mit ihnen allen aufzunehmen. Ihm wurde kälter als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Der glückliche Gedanke, an den er sich geklammert hatte, flog davon. Wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihn wieder einzufangen oder sich auf andere glückliche Momente seines Lebens zu konzentrieren - die Einladung nach Hogwarts; seinen Vater, der ihm sagte, dass er ihn lieb hatte - immer entglitten sie ihm und er wurde stattdessen von albtraumhaften Bildern überflutet. Er sah sich selbst als kleinen, dürren Jungen, der qualvolle Schmerzen litt, während er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte ... wie er wieder zum Menschen wurde und feststellen musste, dass er die Katze getötet hatte ... weitere Schmerzen, weitere Verwandlungen, mehr Schrecken, mehr Narben, die nie ganz verheilen würden ... sein Vater stritt sich mit seiner Großmutter und befahl ihr, nie wieder sein Haus zu betreten ...

Remus fühlte etwas Hartes unter seinen Knien und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es die Straße war. Er lag am Boden und schien doch immer weiter zu fallen. Ein verkrustete, verwesende Hand griff nach seinem Hals und weitere dunkle Gestalten kamen immer näher, so dass die Sonne sich verdunkelte.

Er hörte den rasselnden Atem seiner Angreifer, der immer lauter wurde, bis er kein anderes Geräusch mehr vernahm. Jetzt war es also vorbei. Es war kein leichtes Leben gewesen, aber ein kurzes. In diesem Moment, als das letzte bisschen Kraft ihn verließ und die Kälte wie eiskalte Wellen über ihn schwemmte, dachte Remus an seine Mutter, an ihre zarten, braunen Augen und ihr liebes Gesicht. Bald würde er sie nicht mehr kennen, aber sie würde ihn noch sehen können. Sie würde zu ihm kommen, zu ihrem Sohn, den sie liebte, aber es würde nichts mehr da sein, nur eine leere Hülle, ein Körper ohne Geist, ein atmender Leichnam ohne Sehle oder Herz. Er schloss die Augen und zitterte. Irgendwo da draußen in der Dunkelheit schrie eine rauhe Stimme Worte, die er zu kennen glaubte, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Remus zwang sich, die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen. Ein riesiger, silberner Vogel kam auf ihn zugeflogen. Mit seinem Schnabel durchbohrte er den Dementoren ganz vorn und Remus fiel auf den Rücken. Die Sonne kam wieder, die Schatten, die sie verdeckt hatten, zogen sich schnell zurück, sie flohen vor dem silbernen Adler, so schnell sie nur konnten. Starke Arme griffen nach Remus und zerrten ihn auf die Beine.

"Lupin! Komm schon, Junge. Rede mit mir, geht es dir gut?" fragte Professor Darkhardt besorgt.

Die Kälte in seinen Adern schien nachzulassen, die düsteren Bilder verblassten. Remus nickte.

"Ja, ich ... ich denke schon."

Der schroffe alte Mann versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Remus blickte zu ihm auf und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl seine Knie drohten, ihn wieder im Stich zu lassen. Doch dann war er wieder wie angewurzelt.

"Professor!" rief er und zeigte an Darkhardts Schulter vorbei.

Der Lehrer drehte sich um. Es kamen noch mehr schwarze Gestalten auf sie zu, eine ganze Reihe davon. Aber es waren keine Dementoren, denn sie brachten nicht dieses Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Kälte mit sich. Es waren Menschen, Hexen und Zauberer in langen, schwarzen Umhängen mit Masken, in denen nur Schlitze waren, damit sie sehen und sprechen konnten.

Remus bemerkte nur vage, dass weitere Schüler aus den Häusern um ihn herum gekommen waren und dass viele von ihnen schrien, dass Darkhardt ihnen befahl, nach Hogwarts zu laufen, und dass sie alle kehrt machten und davonliefen. Remus' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt diesen Gestalten, die sich ihm und seinem Lehrer langsam näherten.

Einer von ihnen schien Remus besonders durchdringlich anzustarren. Seine Augen waren voller Hass und etwas an den langen, stolzen Schritten kam ihm bekannt vor. Er erinnerte sich an einen Jungen, der groß und blond gewesen war, attraktiv, aber arrogant. War das etwa ... Lucius Malfoy?

"Lupin", sagte Professor Darkhardt leise, "ich will, dass du mir das überlässt. Die Dementoren haben dich geschwächt, du hättest keine Chance gegen diese Leute. Geh jetzt, lauf den anderen hinterher, geht zurück zum Schloss."

"Aber ... Sir, Sie können sie unmöglich alleine abwehren ..."

"Geh!" befahl Professor Darkhardt fest. "Du kannst hier nichts mehr tun! Lauf zurück zum Schloss!"

"Sir, ...", protestierte Remus weiter.

"Bitte, lauf!" flehte Darkhardt. "Bring James zu Dumbledore. Du musst auf James aufpassen, bring ihn in Sicherheit, hörst du! Es ist wichtig."

"James? Aber wieso ..."

"Tu es für mich, ja?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut."

Remus zögerte kurz, ehe er sich abwandte. Der Professor ergriff seinen Arm und schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Was du bist ist nicht von Belang, Remus", sagte er. "Was zählt, ist _wer _du bist. Vergiss das nie."

"Nein, Sir", antwortete Remus unsicher.

Trotz der Furcht und Dringlichkeit lächelte Professor Darkhardt plötzlich.

"Guter Junge. Und jetzt lauf, Remus ... Lauf!"

Mit diesen Worten versetzte er Remus einen Stoß von sich fort und ging auf die schwarz gewandeten Gestalten zu, die auf ihn zukamen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Sirius war bei Zonko, als er den Lärm draußen hörte. Die Leute rannten und schrien da draußen. Wie viele andere im Laden ließ er alles fallen und ging zur Tür hinaus. Er schnappt sich ein Mädchen, das an ihm vorbeigerannt kam, und fragte sie, was los sei.

"Todesser", schnaubte ein Junge neben ihr. "Todesser, hier in Hogsmeade. Sie kommen die Straße entlang!"

"Nein!"

Sirius ließ das Mädchen los und sie rannte weiter. Viele der Schüler, die um Sirius herumstanden, folgten ihr.

"Wartet!" rief Sirius und packte zwei von ihnen am Ärmel. "Ihr könnt nicht einfach so nach Hogwarts zurück rennen, die Todesser holen euch doch ein, bevor ihr auch nur halb angekommen seid!"

"Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte jemand. "Hier warten, bis sie uns holen kommen?"

"Nein", sagte Sirius und traf eine Entscheidung. "Mir nach, ich kenne einen schnelleren Weg."

Niemand protestierte, als er sie von der Hauptstraße weg und zu einem alten Brunnen führte, der hinter den Häusern versteckt lag. Peter war bereits da, und mit ihm Mary Crimple, Stephen Ross und die anderen aus den _Drei Besen_. James kam jetzt von der Heulenden Hütte herangelaufen und zog Lily hinter sich her. Dicht hinter ihnen waren Aurora, Damian, Bertha und Eugene, die versuchten, die jüngeren Schüler zu zählen, die ihnen gehorsam aus dem Honigtopf hierher gefolgt waren, als ein verschreckter Hufflepuff ihnen vom Erscheinen der Todesser berichtet hatte. Sirius hob die Stimme.

"Also gut, alle mal herhören. Ihr müsst den Brunnen hinunter klettern, bis ihr knapp über der Wasseroberfläche seid. Keine Angst, euch kann nichts passieren. Da unten findet ihr ein Loch. Klettert durch, folgt dem Tunnel und ihr seid bald wieder in Hogwarts." Er wandte sich Peter zu.

"Geh lieber vor und zeig ihnen den Weg. Damian, geh du auch mit."

"Ist gut", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Jetzt kam auch Frank angelaufen.

"Ist noch irgendwer in einem der Läden?" fragte James.

"Nein, ich glaube, wir haben sie alle", keuchte Frank. "Aber ..."

Er machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen.

"Was denn?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig, aber James war schon dabei, sich umzusehen.

"Wo ist Remus?" fragte er Peter. "Wolltet ihr zwei nicht zusammen lernen?"

"J-ja", stotterte Peter. "Aber dann ist Mary gekommen und hat uns vor den Dementoren gewarnt und Remus hat uns Deckung gegeben, während wir ..."

"Du hast ihn allein zurückgelassen!" schrie Sirius ungläubig, während Lily ängstlich aufschrie.

"Das ... will ich euch ... ja gerade erzählen", erklärte Frank atemlos. "Ich glaube, ich habe Remus gesehen. Als ich in den Seitenstraßen nachgeguckt habe, habe ich jemanden unten bei Darkhardt gesehen." Er zeigte über seine Schulter.

Die anderen wurden blass.

"Oh nein", stöhnte Aurora leise.

"Ihr geht mit Peter und Damian", sagte James den Mädchen. "Folgt den Jüngeren und passt auf, dass keiner zurückgelassen wird. Schnell, bevor die Todesser euch sehen."

"Nein, ich komme mit", sagte Aurora fest.

James wollte protestieren, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie fest entschlossen war. Er klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter.

"Gehen wir."

Sirius nickte und zusammen mit Aurora und Frank wollten sie in die Richtung, in der Frank ihren Freund zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber James wurde noch zurückgehalten. Lily sah ihn besorgt an.

"James ... pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Er lächelte und drückte ihre Hand.

"Na klar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Darkhardt hätte Remus mit seinem Stoß beinahe wieder zu Boden geworfen. Er wankte, blieb aber stehen. Als er hinter sich schaute, hastig atmend und immer noch zitternd, sah er diese fürchterlichen Gestalten, die immer näher kamen, und verspürte einen fürchterlichen Schrecken. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte den Professor nicht einfach hierlassen und davonlaufen, aber er wusste auch, dass er seinem Lehrer nicht viel helfen konnte, gegen diese mächtigen Hexen und Zauberer zu kämpfen. Und dann die Dementoren. Sie hatten sich vorerst zurückgezogen, aber da der Professor so hoffnungslos unterlegen war, würden sie bestimmt schon bald zurückkommen.

Dann hörte er Schritte weit hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Sirius und Frank auf sich zukommen, dicht gefolgt von Aurora und James. Plötzlich schwanden seine Zweifel dahin. Er konnte Darkhardt nicht retten, aber er konnte das tun, worum der Professor ihn gebeten hatte - einen letzten Gefallen für den Mann, mit dem er wohl nie wieder sprechen würde. Er stolperte so schnell er konnte auf die anderen zu und klammerte sich an James' Arm fest.

"Los, schnell weg von hier!" keuchte er und zerrte James wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

"Remus, was hast du vor?" protestierte James. "Darkhardt ..."

"Wir können nichts für ihn tun", entgegnete Remus dringlich. "Komm schon, gehen wir!"

"Was zum ... Remus, was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte James.

"Du musst sofort zurück zum Schloss! Sirius, Frank, Aurora - helft mir!" flehte Remus sie an. Er wankte noch immer ganz gefährlich und zitterte nach dem Angriff der Dementoren.

Frank schnappte ihn am Kragen, um ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. Er schaute von Sirius zu Aurora, und ohne zu wissen, warum sie es taten, hörten sie alle auf Remus. Sirius zog den widerwilligen James wieder denselben Weg zurück und die anderen folgten, Remus immer noch stolpernd. Frank sah über die Schulter zurück. Jetzt kamen einige Leute aus den Häusern von Hogsmeade, um Professor Darkhardt zu helfen, aber die Todesser waren in der Überzahl. Einer hob den Zauberstab und schickte den Schülern einen Fluch hinterher.

"Runter!" schrie Frank. Er stieß Remus zu Boden, riss Aurora mit sich runter und legte sich schützend über sie.

Ein weiterer Zauber blitzte auf und etwaffnete den Todesser. Frank zog Aurora wieder auf die Beine und gemeinsam packten sie Remus and den Armen und schleiften ihn halb mit zum Brunnen, wo Remus darauf bestand, dass James zuerst hineinkletterte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Als sie hinter einer rostigen Ritterrüstung im dritten Stock aus dem Tunnel krochen, wartete Professor McGonagall bereits auf sie. Sie war sehr blass im Gesicht.

"Da seid ihr ja", murmelte sie und half jedem einzeln aus dem Loch. "Wo seid ihr nur gewesen, um Himmels willen? Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Überflüssigerweise klopfte sie Sirius ein Staubkorn von der Schulter, so dass er sie misstrauisch beäugelte.

"Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Frank, der immer noch in Remus' Nähe blieb, falls er noch einmal Hilfe brauchen sollte.

"Unten in der Großen Halle", antwortete sie. "Kommt, Professor Dumbledore will euch alle sehen."

Sie folgten ihr die Treppe runter. In der Großen Halle strömten ihnen gleich sehr viele Schüler entgegen. Professor Dumbledore beruhigte die Meute und kam ihnen entgegen. Peter und Damian waren bei ihm.

"Frank, Aurora, Sirius, Remus, ... James. Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht", sagte der Schulleiter.

"Ja, Sir", sagte James. "Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung, aber Professor Darkhardt ."

"Ich weiß", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. "Miss Evans hat mir gesagt, dass ihr zurückgelaufen seid, um ihm zu helfen."

"Na ja, das stimmt", erwiderte Frank schnell, "nur ..."

Die anderen sahen alle zu Remus.

"Wir hätten nichts tun können", sagte er unbehaglich. Er atmete jetzt gleichmäßiger, obwohl er immer noch zitterte. "Und Professor Darkhardt hat mir gesagt ..."

"Ja?" ermutigte ihn der Professor.

Remus schaute zu James und Dumbledore nickte sofort.

"Ja. Ja, ich verstehe", murmelte er. "Er wollte, dass du James in Sicherheit bringst."

Jetzt fühlte James sich unbehaglich und zuckte etwas, als alle ihn so anstarrten.

"Ich wäre lieber geblieben, um dem Professor zu helfen", sagte er.

"Natürlich", sagte Professor Dumbledore. "Aber Professor Darkhardt wusste, was er tat. Und Remus, du hast gut daran getan, auf ihn zu hören. Er hatte Recht, ihr hättet ihm nicht helfen können. Ich konnte es leider auch nicht. Ich werde natürlich sofort aufbrechen, aber es wird zu spät sein. Zuerst mussten wir die Schule sichern - selbst wenn nicht, fürchte ich, dass zu spät gewesen wäre, um zu verhindern, was ihm bevorstand."

"Warum ist Narbus geblieben?" flüsterte Professor McGonagall. "Er konnte gegen diese Übermacht doch nichts tun. Er hätte gleich mit den Schülern zurückkommen sollen."

"Vielleicht hoffte er, ihnen etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, um davonzukommen", meinte der Schulleiter. "Und vielleicht gab es andere Gründe, die wir nie ganz verstehen werden."

Er warf Remus einen Blick zu, und Remus nickte langsam.

"Minerva", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "die Vertrauensschüler sollen ihre Häuser in die Gemeinschaftsräume führen. Niemand soll sie heute Nacht verlassen. Jungs, ich denke, ihr solltet in meinem Büro auf mich warten. Ja, Aurora, du kannst auch kommen. Professor McGonagall wird euch hinbringen. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Oh, und James ..."

"Ja, Sir?"

"Du solltest dir einen Moment Zeit nehmen, Miss Evans zu versichern, dass du wohlauf bist. Sie hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Vielleicht bringst du sie auch mit in mein Büro."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall brachte sie ins Büro des Schulleiters und ließ sie dort kurz allein. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem großen Stück Schokolade zurück und beobachtete Remus, bis er aufgegessen hatte. Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, ehe Professor Dumbledore endlich kam. Seine hellblauen Augen waren trüb vor Trauer und er ging sehr langsam zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich. Er sah jeden Einzelnen von ihnen durchdringend an und schließlich blieben seine Augen auf Remus ruhen, der sehr blass war, am Fenster stand und in die Dunkelheit hinausstarrte. Remus schien zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn er drehte sich um und sah seine Freunde, den Direktor und Professor McGonagall an. Schließlich rang er sich ein Lächeln ab.

"Was habe ich getan, jemandem den Lieblingskessel kaputt gemacht?" fragte er trocken.

"Remus", fing Professor Dumbledore sanft an. "Ich denke, wir alle wissen, dass du von allen Anwesenden Professor Darkhardt am nächsten standest."

"Er war mein Freund", platzte es aus Remus heraus und die Stimme versagte ihm fast. "Obwohl ..."

"Obwohl du die Wahrheit über ihn kanntest? Ja, er sagte mir, dass er es dir erzählt hat. Doch zunächst muss unsere Trauer warten. Es gibt Dringenderes zu besprechen."

Remus nickte. James ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Remus winkte ab.

"Ist schon gut, James", sagte er und blinzelte stark. "Alles in Ordnung. Solange nur ... Professor, dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Selbstverständlich, Remus."

"Es ist wegen Professor Darkhardt. Er ist doch - auch wirklich tot, oder?"

Die anderen starrten ihn überrascht und verwirrt an, doch Dumbledores blaue Augen zeigten Verständnis und er nickte.

Remus seufzte. "Gut."

"G-gut?" stotterte Peter. "Remus, du hast doch gesagt, er war dein Freund. Was findest du da Gutes an seinem T-Tod?"

"Peter, nicht", warf James ein.

Dumbledore sah Peter direkt an.

"Wenn man es mit Dementoren zu tun hat, gibt es schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod", sagte er leise.

Peter schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen.

"Mensch, Peter, bist du manchmal schwer von Begriff!" schimpfte Sirius. "Der Kuss ..."

"Oh!" rief Peter und schauderte. "Ach ja."

Er sah Remus nervös an, doch er hatte sich wieder zum Fenster gewandt.

"Professor Dumbledore", fing James an. "Warum hat Professor Darkhardt Remus gesagt, dass er mich hierher bringen soll? Ich meine, ich hätte es a verstanden, wenn er Remus nur wieder in Sicherheit wissen wollte, aber warum hat er das gesagt?"

"Ja", meinte auch Sirius. "Wieso James?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer.

"Setzt euch", sagte er und es erschienen weitere Stühle im Raum.

James, Sirius, Peter, Lily und Frank setzten sich hin. McGonagall und Aurora blieben stehen und Remus bewegte sich nicht vom Fenster weg.

"Der Grund, weshalb Professor Darkhardt das sagte", erklärte Dumbledore langsam, "war, weil er wusste, dass dir auf keinen Fall etwas zustoßen darf."

"Aber wieso?" fragte James und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass sie noch wilder abstanden als sonst. "Warum wollte er ausgerechnet mich beschützen? Remus war doch sonst immer sein Lieblingsschüler."

"Damit hatte es nichts zu tun", setzte der Schulleiter fort. "Es liegt daran, wer du bist."

James runzelte die Stirn. "Weil ich der Sohn eines Todessers bin? Das macht doch keinen Sinn, Sir."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Dumbledores Lippen.

"Nein", sagte er. "Mit deinem Vater hat das nichts zu tun. Sehr viel zu tun hat es hingegen mit deiner Mutter."

"Mit meiner Mutter?"

"Ja. Ich kämpfe schon seit einiger Zeit mit mir selbst, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich es dir sagen soll oder es dir lieber verschweigen, wie sie es gewünscht hat."

"Warum sollte sie das wollen?"

"Weil sie dich beschützen will, James."

"Vor was denn?"

Professor McGonagall antwortete.

"Im Grunde genommen ... vor der Wahrheit."

James wurde still und grübelte nach. Warum sollte seine Mutter ihn vor der Wahrheit beschützen wollen? Es machte immer noch keinen Sinn.

"Aber das ist doch dumm", warf Sirius scharf ein. "Professor Darkhardt hat uns immer gelehrt, dass es besser ist, sich der Wahrheit zu stellen und auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, als sich böse erwischen zu lassen."

"Ich weiß", stimmte Dumbledore zu. "Und James, ich versuche schon seit längerem, deine Mutter von dieser Ansicht zu überzeugen - mithilfe von Remus' Vater."

Remus blickte milde fragend auf.

"Oh ja", fuhr der Schulleiter vor. "Seit jenem Abend, als ein 'geheimnisvoller Fremder' Bridget bei dir zu Hause besucht hat, versuchen wir, sie zu überreden, dass sie James sagt, wer er ist. Und nun habe ich keine Gewissensbisse mehr, wenn ich es dir sage, James, denn du bist selbst darauf gekommen, dass etwas Besonderes an dir ist. Es ist ganz natürlich, dass du wissen willst, was es ist."

James schaute ihn ruhig an und nickte. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück, seine Fingerspitzen berührten sich und er schloss halb die Augen.

"Es geht hier um Professor Trelawneys Prophezeiung", verkündete er.

"Die Prophezeiung?" wiederholte Sirius interessiert. "Sie meinen damals, als sie der halben Schule einen Schreck eingejagt hat, weil sie auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle so merkwürdig wurde? Das war doch nur Quatsch. Wir wollten mehr rausfinden und eine zeitlang haben wir gedacht, dass vielleicht was Wahres dran ist, aber Remus konnte keine Bücher finden und Lily auch nicht - wir sind nie dahintergekommen, ob noch Erben von Gryffindor leben ..."

Er brach ab. Solange er geredet hatte, hatte Dumbledore James mit seinem Blick fixiert. Sirius drehte den Kopf und bemerkte, dass James blass geworden war. Seine braunen Augen glitzerten seltsam.

"Nein", sagte er leise. "Das ist unmöglich. Ich kann doch nicht ..."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Dumbledore ihn, als diskutiere er mit einem widerwillgen Kind. "Wieso kann es nicht sein? Was weißt du schon wirklich über deine Mutter?"

"Ihr Name ist Bridget Potter, sie hat Vindictus Lothian geheiratet, als sie noch sehr jung war", sagte James leicht trotzig. "Das hat sie mir gesagt. Sie hat auch gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war. Er war damals schon auf Voldemorts Seite, und sie hat Angst bekommen und ihn verlassen, bevor er wusste, dass ich unterwegs war. Sie hat ihn nie wiedergesehen, bis zu dem Tag in der Winkelgasse."

"Das ist alles wahr", sagte Dumbledore. "Mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Details. Der wirkliche Name deiner Mutter ist nicht Bridget Potter. Das war nie ihr Name. Denk nach, James. Professor Darkhardt hat mir einmal erzählt, dass er dich und deine Freunde in Mr. Filchs Büro erwischt hat, wo ihr nach Informationen über deinen Vater und Tom Riddle gesucht habt. Dort hast du auch etwas anderes entdeckt, nicht wahr? Du hast Professor Darkhardt danach gefragt ..."

Jetzt schien James zu verstehen. "Ja", sagte er sehr langsam. "Ich hatte ihn den Aktenschrank gesehen, wo die Akte meiner Mutter hätte sein sollen, aber sie war nicht da. Professor Darkhardt meinte, er müsste sie gekannt haben, als sie hier zur Schule ging, aber mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Aber er schien etwas zu ahnen."

Der Schulleiter nickte weise.

"Oh ja. Er ahnte etwas, und seine Ahnung war richtig. Die Akte deiner Mutter war nicht dort, weil du am falschen Ort gesucht hast. Potter war nicht ihr Mädchenname, es war der deiner Großmutter: Greta Potter. Du hättest nicht unter 'P' wie 'Potter' nachsehen müssen, sondern unter ..."

"... 'G' wie 'Gryffindor'", flüsterte Lily beeindruckt.

James schaute sie an, dann blickte er auf zum Sprechenden Hut, der hinter ihm im Regal lag. Was hatte er noch an seinem ersten Schultag hier gesagt?

_Deine Mutter saß auch einmal auf diesem Hocker und ich habe nicht eine Sekunde gezweifelt, als ich sie nach Gryffindor schickte. Der Mut steckte in ihrem Blut, das sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte._

Er war so blind gewesen. Dabei hatte es genügend Zeichen gegeben. Selbst als Trelawney diese dämliche Prophezeiung gemacht hatte. Hatte sie ihn nicht direkt angesehen? Wie konnte er nur so blind gewesen sein, es nicht zu verstehen? Er sah seine Freunde an. Frank starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Lily sah auf ihre Hände. Aurora kaute an der Unterlippe. Peter machte große Augen. Sirius saß wie versteinert da. Remus wirkte bloß nachdenklich. Er erwiderte James' Blick und neigte leicht den Kopf.

"Natürlich", sagte er ruhig und leise. "Die ganze Zeit, als wir herausfinden wollten, wen die Prophezeiung meinte, hatten wir die Antwort direkt vor Augen. Sie meinte dich."

Sirius gab sich einen Ruck und sagte: "Also das hat Darkhardt heute Nacht gemeint. Deshalb mussten wir James zurückbringen. Die Todesser waren hinter ihm her."

"Nein", widersprach ihm Dumbledore. "Nein, denn das können sie nicht gewusst haben. Nicht einmal James' Vater weiß, dass es ihn gibt - zumindest bisher. Dieser Angriff war einfach nur ein zufälliger Gewaltakt wie jeder andere. Doch Professor Darkhardt hatte Sorge, sie könnten James töten, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wer er ist. Das hätte bedeutet, dass wir vielleicht unsere einzige Hoffnung verloren hätten, Voldemort zu besiegen. Denn noch wissen wir nicht, welches Mitglied der Familie mit der Prophezeiung gemeint ist."

"Sie meinen, sie könnte mich meinen oder meine Mutter?"

"Ja. Oder keinen von euch beiden."

James sah ihn fragend an.

"Es könnte ein zukünftiger Erbe Gryffindors damit gemeint sein, der noch nicht auf der Welt ist - vielleicht ein Kind von dir." James spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Lily ihn ganz kurz angesehen hatte. "Oder es könnte dein Großvater sein."

"Mein ... was?"

"Der Vater deiner Mutter. Der Zauberer, der sie besuchen kam, als ihr bei Remus und seinen Eltern zu Besuch wart."

"Der alte Mann war James' Großvater?" rief Sirius.

"Richtig."

Sirius starrte James wieder an, doch er sagte gar nichts. In ihm herrschte nur Verwirrung. Wie konnte seine Mutter das alles nur vor ihm geheimhalten? Hatte er nicht von Anfang an das Recht gehabt, das alles zu wissen? Er verstand ja, dass sie ihn hatte beschützen wollen, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, aber jetzt war er siebzehn und kein Kind mehr. Er war ein junger Mann und schon fast bereit, ein eigenes Leben anzufangen. Er besaß den Mut und die Entschlossenheit, das Böse zu bekämpfen und das Gute zu bewahren. Es herrschte eine lange Stille, während ihm all das durch den Kopf ging. Schließlich blickte er wieder auf und sah, dass ihn alle beobachteten. Er fixierte Dumbledores blaue Augen mit seinem Blick.

"Ich trete dem Orden des Phönix bei", verkündete er bestimmt.

Die Reaktionen seiner Freunde verrieten ihm, dass sie etwas anderes von ihm erwartet hatten - Freude, dass er endlich die Wahrheit wusste, oder vielleicht Wut, dass man sie so lange vor ihm verborgen hatte. Aber was nützte das? Alles Vergangene war nun mal geschehen, jetzt konnte man nur noch tun, was getan werden musste - alle noch lebenden Erben Gryffindors mussten ausnahmslos zusammenarbeiten, sie mussten einen Weg finden, um Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Nachdem die anderen sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten, sahen sie alle Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Er studierte James sehr lange, dann nickte er.

"Albus ..." setzte Professor McGonagall an, doch ein Blick von ihm genügte und sie verstummte wieder.

"Dann sind wir auch dabei", sagte Sirius sofort, so entschlossen, dass Peter zuckte.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ..." meinte Dumbledore, doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

"Wenn James von Professor Darkhardts Unterricht einen Schritt weiter in den Orden selbst geht, dann gehen wir mit ihm. Wir sind alle volljährig und fast mit der Schule fertig und wir sind seine Freunde. Ohne uns geht er nirgendwo hin."

"Sirius", sagte James, "das ist gefährlich!"

"Das wissen wir alle, aber hat das uns Gryffindors schon mal davon abgehalten, zusammenzuhalten?" warf Lily überraschend ein. "Oder die Ravenclaws", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte dabei Aurora an.

James sah erst sie an, dann den eifrigen Sirius, dann die anderen. Aurora lächelte. Frank nickte grimmig. Peter sah aus, als sei ihm übel, und er sah seitwärts zu Remus hinüber, der still aber entschlossen sagte:

"Sirius hat Recht. Wo du hingehst, da gehen auch wir hin."

Peter schluckte schwer und senkte den Blick. Dieses Mal dachte Dumbledore erst solange nach, dass Sirius unruhig auf seinem Stuhl rumrutschte. Aber es war Remus, der jetzt sprach.

"Professor Darkhardt hat uns keine zusätzlichen Verteidigungsstunden gegeben, damit wir uns hinterher zu Hause verkriechen. Er hielt uns für mutig genug und fähig, uns zu verteidigen. Er wusste, dass wir alle eines Tages mit dem Bösen zu kämpfen haben werden, und darauf hat er uns vorbereitet. Er hat uns gelehrt, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir selbst etwas gegen Voldemort tun und es nicht anderen überlassen."

Seine Stimme war von einer kalten Entschlossenheit und Unerschütterlichkeit erfüllt, die die anderen gar nicht von ihm kannten.

"Nun gut", seufzte Dumbledore endlich. "Ich werde dem Orden mitteilen, dass wir sieben neue Mitglieder haben. Aber zuerst macht ihr alle eure Prüfungen und schließt die Schule ab, erst dann werde ich euch zu unseren Treffen kommen lassen. Ich muss euch außerdem warnen, dass ihr euch alle damit großen Gefahren aussetzt, ja dass ihr vielleicht sogar den Tod riskiert. Es wird noch dunkler werden, bevor die Welt wieder zu strahlen lernt, und es ist gut möglich, dass nur wenige von oder gar keiner von uns den Sturm überleben wird, der auf uns zukommt."

Er sah sie der Reihe nach an. James nickte kurz und Lily schaute ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. Sirius richtete sich auf - Frank Longbottom lächelte.

"Wir wissen alle, womit wir es zu tun haben, Sir", versicherte er. "Aber selbst wenn keiner von uns das überlebt, dann sterben wir wenigstens in dem Wissen, dass wir etwas Sinnvolles getan haben."

Professor Dumbledore erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Es geht doch nichts über den Mut unserer Gryffindors", sagte er stolz. "Und der Ravenclaws", fügte er hinzu, wie Lily es getan hatte, und zwinkerte Aurora zu.


	18. Teil 18: Der Eintritt ins 'wahre Leben'

Vorgeschichte, Teil 18: Der Eintritt ins 'wahre Leben' 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

**1 - Heimwärts**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

An jenem Tag in Hogsmeade waren neun Menschen gestorben, unter ihnen Professor Darkhardt. Weit mehr waren ernsthaft verletzt worden. Somit setzten die Todesser die Schreckensherrschaft fort, die an dem längst vergangenen Tag in der Winkelgasse begonnen hatte. Voldemort hatte inzwischen den Großteil des Ministeriums, mit Ausnahme der Mysteriumsabteilung und der Auroren, in der Tasche. Die Ministerin für Magie war verschwunden, und an ihre Stelle war eine von Voldemorts Marionetten gerückt.

Bei all diesen besorgniserregenden Nachrichten, der Trauer über den Verlust eines ihrer besten Lehrer und der Erwartungen angesichts ihres Beitritts zum Phönixorden machten die Freunde sich viel weniger Gedanken um ihre Prüfungen, als sie es sonst getan hätten - was waren schon UTZe verglichen mit allem, was in der Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts geschah, der Welt, in die sie bald für immer zurückkehren würden? Die ganze Schule schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn heutzutage waren selbst die jüngsten Schüler sehr still. Selbst beim Abschlussbankett, wo sonst so lautstark gefeiert wurde, ging es eher melancholisch zu. An den Wänden hängen schwarze Tücher und ein Stuhl am Lehrertisch blieb leer. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich feierlich und wandte sich diesem leeren Platz zu.

"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, Kollegen und Freunde", sagte er. "Bevor wir heute unser Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich vorschlagen, dass wir auf jemanden anstoßen, der uns sehr fehlen wird. Auf einen Mann, der sich sein Leben lang für den Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste und diese Schule einsetzte; der sein Leben seinen Schülern widmete, um sie darauf vorzubereiten, sich gegen die schlimmsten Gefahren zu wehren; und der es bereitwillig und ohne Zweifel, Zögern oder Furcht opferte - für euch, für mich ... für uns alle."

Der Schulleiter hob seinen Kelch und die anderen Lehrer taten es ihm nach. Professor McGonagall trocknete sich mit dem Finger die Augenwinkel ab und Hagrid schniefte so kräftig, dass der ganze Tisch wackelte.

"Auf Narbus Darkhardt - einen mutigen Mann, und einen guten Freund."

Gemurmel erfüllte die Große Halle, als alle Schüler - oder fast alle - auch ihre Kelche hoben und mittranken. Professor Dumbledore betrachtete sie mit einem gütigen Lächeln.

"Und nun ...", sagte er, als alle Kelche wieder neben den Tellern standen. "Wenn Professor Darkhardt jetzt bei uns wäre, dann bin ich sicher, dass er nicht wollen würde, dass wir dieses Schuljahr seinetwegen in Trauer beenden. Er würde wollen, dass wir unsere Köpfe erheben und in die Zukunft blicken - und dass wir den Mut derer ehren, die noch unter uns sind. Wer sich die Stundengläser angesehen hat, bevor ihr zum Essen gekommen seid, wird bemerkt haben, dass diejenigen, die an diesem Schicksalstag in Hogsmeade besondere Geistesgegenwart und Tapferkeit bewiesen haben, dafür mit Punkten belohnt worden sind. Diese Punkte gingen an ... Miss Mary Crimple aus Ravenclaw, dafür, dass sie ihre Mitschüler unverzüglich vor den Dementoren gewarnt hat ..."

Die Halle brach in Jubeln und Applaus aus, so dass Mary einen hochroten Kopf bekam.

".. an Mr. Peter Pettigrew aus Gryffindor, Mr. Damian Diggle aus Hufflepuff und Miss Lily Evans, ebenfalls aus Gryffindor, dafür, dass sie sich um die jüngeren Schüler und Schülerinnen gekümmert und sie sicher zurückgebracht haben ..."

Wieder wurde gejubelt. Peter und Damian tauschten begeisterte Blicke aus - keiner von beiden hatte zuvor jemals einen Punkt geholt.

"... an Mr. James Potter, Mr. Sirius Black und Mr. Frank Longbottom aus Gryffindor, sowie an Miss Aurora Borealis aus Ravenclaw, dafür, dass sie zurück ins Dorf liefen, um ihrem Freund zu helfen, Mr. Remus Lupin ..."

Das Jubeln wurde jetzt ohrenbetäubend, denn jeder versuchte, seine Anerkennung deutlicher als sein Nachbar zu bekunden, um nicht nur den Mut ihrer Mitschüler zu loben, sondern auch ihrem verstorbenen Lehrer ihren Respekt zu bezeugen. Dumbledore sah erneut auf den Gryffindor-Tisch herab und lächelte. Während er darauf wartete, dass es etwas leiser wurde, wandten sich viele Köpfe bereits zu dem Schüler, von dem sie errieten, dass er als nächstes an der Reihe sein würde. Remus rückte vor Unbehagen auf seinem Platz hin und her, bis er James' beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

"Und schließlich", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "... an Remus Lupin selber, dafür, dass er sich allein den Dementoren entgegen gestellt hat, um den anderen Zeit zur Flucht zu geben."

Mitten in dem Jubeln drückte James Remus' Schulter und Sirius klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken. Remus zwang sich, zu lächeln, auch wenn die viele Aufmerksamkeit ihm eher peinlich war.

Dumbledore verkündete: "Das bedeutet, dass der Hauspokal dieses Jahr ganz eindeutig Gryffindor gehört."

Es war erstaunlich, aber die Schüler hatten tatsächlich die Kraft, noch lauter zu klatschen als bisher. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe Dumbledore weitersprach. Er hob die Hände und der Saal wurde still.

"Und nun wollen wir alle unsere Mägen nur mit dem Besten füllen und Professor Darkhardt und allen, die in seine Fußstapfen treten werden, dankbar sein."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich, und im selben Moment erschien das Essen bergeweise auf den Tischen. Doch Remus starrte noch lange auf seinen leeren Teller und dachte an seinen alten Mentor und Freund zurück, an seine schroffe Stimme, die grauen Haare, wie er sich immer die Narbe gerieben hatte, wenn er nachdachte ... Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bevor er bemerkte, dass jemand mit ihm sprach.

"Remus? Remus", sagte Lily sanft.

Er blickte überrascht hoch. Sie reichte ihm eine Schüssel Kartoffeln über den Tisch.

"Komm, iss bitte etwas, ja?"

Er nickte und nahm ihr die Kartoffeln ab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Aurora eilte Remus auf der großen Treppe nach.

"Warte!" rief sie.

Er blieb stehen und ließ die anderen weitergehen, bis Aurora ihn einholte.

"Ich wollte dir nur gratulieren", sagte sie. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viele von den Gryffindor-Punkten deine waren, aber es müssen eine Menge gewesen sein."

"Ich habe nichts Besonderes getan, um sie zu verdienen. Jeder von euch hätte das Gleiche getan, wenn er an meiner Stelle gewesen wäre."

"Vielleicht. Aber der Punkt ist doch, dass du da warst und dass es sehr mutig von dir war, das zu tun. Professor Darkhardt muss sehr stolz auf dich gewesen sein."

"Ja. Ich glaube, das war er wirklich", gab Remus ihr leise Recht.

"Er fehlt dir sehr, nicht wahr?"

Remus nickte bedrückt. Aurora schenkte ihm ein eher trauriges Lächeln und berührte mitfühlend seinen Arm.

"Früher fand ich es immer seltsam, wie sehr er dich zu mögen schien. Es war fast so, als wärst du für ihn wie eine Art Ersatzsohn."

Bei diesen Worten bildete sich eine Falte zwischen Remus' Augenbrauen.

"Was ist?" fragte Aurora.

"Es ist ... was du eben gesagt hast ... ich frage mich, ob ..."

Er wirkte nachdenklich.

"Ob was?"

"Ach nichts." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe nur gerade an jemanden gedacht, von dem er mir erst neulich erzählt hat, und da kam mir so ein Gedanke ... Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig."

Aurora beobachtete ihn genau und ohne, dass sie es wollte, fand sie sich plötzlich in Remus' Erinnerungen an Professor Darkhardt wieder, wie er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und von dem jungen Werwolf sprach, dem er seine Narbe verdankte.

"Oh. Ich ... verstehe", sagte sie zögerlich.

Sie wurden beide still und gingen schweigend weiter, bis sie an den Flur kamen, der zum Portrait der Dicken Dame führte und Aurora feststellte, dass sie schon zu weit in der falschen Richtung mitgegangen war.

"Also dann", sagte sie. "Ich nehme an, du willst jetzt ins Bett."

"Hm."

"Sehen wir uns morgen im Zug?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir fahren alle mit dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ zu mir nach Hause."

"Oh", sagte Aurora und klang enttäuscht. "Na gut. Dann ..."

"Wir sehen uns ja beim ersten Treffen mit dem Orden."

"Ja. Ja, natürlich."

Einen Moment lang standen sie beide nur da und wussten nicht recht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Dann hielt Remus ihr die Hand hin und sie schüttelte sie lächelnd.

"Bis bald", sagte Remus, dann ging er auf das Portrait zu, sagte das Passwort und verschwand durch das Loch in der Mauer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

James lehnte sich auf seinem Platz im _Fahrenden Ritter_ zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster, während Hogwarts schnell in der Ferne verschwand.

"Geht's nur mir so oder findet ihr's auch irgendwie seltsam, dass wir das alte Gemäuer nicht wiedersehen werden?" fragte Sirius in die Stille hinein.

Alle anderen nickten.

"Wobei Moony bestimmt schon bald wieder hier ist, um zu unterrichten", meinte Sirius dann. "Oder?"

Remus lächelte. "Wohl kaum. Erst will ich noch eine Weile studieren und ich denke, ich sollte auch etwas praktische Erfahrung haben, bevor ich daran denken kann, Unterricht zu geben. Vielleicht lässt Dumbledore mich ab und an die Bibliothek besuchen. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass er mich so früh als Lehrer einstellen würde. Außerdem ist es eine Sache, wenn ein Schüler einmal im Monat fehlt, aber bei einem Lehrer ..."

"Was hast du dann vor?" fragte Peter. "Willst du Privatunterricht geben?"

"Darauf wird es wohl hinauslaufen. Aber zuerst werde ich mir irgendwo eine Stelle als Teilzeitkraft suchen müssen, um mir die Bücher leisten zu können. Dad hat mit einem Freund im Ministerium gesprochen, der mich als eine Art Sekretär einstellen will. Und wann fängst du in der Familienapotheke an?"

Peter errötete leicht. "Gar nicht."

"Nicht? Aber hast du nicht gesagt ..."

"Schon, aber ich ... ich hab Pippa gesagt, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht so gut in _Zaubertränke_ und _Herbologie _und so bin, und sie hat mit unseren Eltern geredet. In ungefähr drei Wochen fang ich bei der Apparierprüfstelle an."

"Aber du kannst doch gar nicht apparieren!" meinte Sirius.

"Nein, aber diesen Sommer will ich die Prüfung machen. Habt ihr übrigens gewusst, dass das Ministerium überlegt, die Altersgrenze auf siebzehn herunterzusetzen?"

"Nein", antwortete Sirius und klang dabei so, als interessiere es ihn auch nicht. "Ich mach auch so bald wie möglich meine Apparierprüfung. Und bald fangen Frank, Damian, James und ich ja mit der Ausbildung als Auroren an."

"Hm?"

James schaute sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte, als wäre er aus einem Tagtraum erwacht.

"Die Aurorenausbildung, Krone! Kannst du mal eine Minute lang nicht an die kleine Evans denken, geht das?"

"Nicht sehr gut", gab James zu und wurde so rot wie Peter.

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Oh Mann, wie wirst du die nächsten Jahre bloß überleben, ohne sie jeden Tag im Unterricht anhimmeln zu können? Du hast sie nicht zufällig überreden können, auch Auror zu werden, damit ihr zwei mehr Zeit zum Turteln habt?"

"Nein. Sie will Schutzzauber studieren. Bei den heutigen Verhältnissen müsste sich damit einiges verdienen lassen. Ich glaube, Professor Flitwick hat sie jemandem in der Mysteriumsabteilung vorgestellt, der sich damit auskennt, wie man Wertgegenstände - und Leute - vor Spitzeln verstecken kann."

"Ach, dann sehen wir sie ja bestimmt ganz oft, wenn sie auch beim Ministerium ist."

"Ja. Anscheinend ist die Einzige aus unserer Gruppe, die nicht zum Ministerium geht, wohl Aurora, was?" bemerkte Peter nebenbei.

Sirius verstummte, aber Remus nickte.

"Sie will sich erst eine kurze Auszeit nehmen und dann fängt sie im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen an. Sie wäre natürlich ein ausgezeichneter Auror geworden, aber das wollte sie nicht."

Plötzlich hielt der Bus an, so dass James fast vom Sitz gerutscht wäre. Sie schauten aus dem Fenster und stellten überrascht fest, dass sie schon im Wald waren, wo Remus wohnte. Sie nahmen ihre Truhen und all das andere Gepäck, bedankten sich beim Fahrer und stiegen aus. Kaum standen sie alle auf dem Waldboden, da heulte der Motor des _Fahrenden Ritters_ schon wieder auf und der Bus verschwand. Die Jungen schleiften ihr Gepäck über den verwachsenen Waldweg aufs Haus zu. Die Tür öffnete sich, ohne dass sie klopfen mussten, und Remus' Eltern kamen ihnen entgegen, gefolgt von James' Mutter.

Remus umarmte seine Mutter glücklich und freute sich, dass sie besser aussah als zuletzt auf dem King's-Cross-Bahnhof vor fast einem Jahr. Doch als er seinen Vater sah, erschrak er insgeheim. John Lupins blaue Augen funkelten nicht mehr wie früher und er hatte vor lauter Sorgen Falten bekommen. Remus bemerkte auch, dass sein Vater viele graue Haare bekommen hatte, und obwohl es ihm gut stand, war auch dies ein Beweis dafür, welche Bürde er dieser Tage mit sich herumtrug. Dennoch lächelte er und half, die Truhen ins Haus zu tragen.

Wie immer hatte Faith einen großen Vorrat an Butterbroten und mehrere Krüge Kürbissaft vorbereitet. Sie gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, unbeschwert zu wirken, doch als alle satt waren und sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen, setzte sie sich neben Remus aufs Sofa und fragte die Jungs, was denn genau in Hogsmeade vorgefallen sei.

Remus lieferte ihr eine gekürzte Fassung der Geschichte und reduzierte seinen eigenen Anteil auf so wenig, wie er verraten konnte, so dass es alles noch einen Sinn ergab. Doch seine Freunde unterbrachen ihn häufig, denn sie schienen zu wollen, dass die Erwachsenen alle Einzelheiten erfuhren.

"Es ist dir also tatsächlich gelungen, die Dementoren zurückzuschlagen?" fragte Bridget Remus, als sie zu Ende erzählt hatten.

"So kann man das nicht nennen. Mein Patronus war bloß eine Rauchfahne. Er hat nur gereicht, um einen Einzigen abzuwehren, und das auch nicht sehr lange."

"Trotzdem war es schon eine Leistung. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das geschafft hätte."

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. Faith zuckte zusammen und hörte auf, Remus' Ärmel glatt zu streichen - eine Beschäftigung, mit der sie vor zehn Minuten begonnen hatte. John stand auf.

"Keine Sorge, Liebes, das wird Malcolm sein. Er hat gesagt, dass er heute vielleicht vorbeikommen würde."

"Oh, gut. Wenigstens scheint ihr beiden immer zu wissen, was der jeweils andere gerade treibt, auch wenn ihr mich nicht einweiht", murmelte Faith, während ihr Mann zur Tür ging.

Einen Augenblick später hörten sie Malcolms Stimme, und kurz darauf trat er ein. Er sah müde aus, aber er lächelte. Er gab allen die Hand und nahm dann dankbar die paar Butterbrote an, die übrig geblieben waren, und eine Flasche Butterbier.

"Ich nehme an, es ist zwecklos, dich zu fragen, wo du gesteckt hast", bemerkte Faith leicht gereizt.

"Ich hatte in London zu tun", sagte er. "Ein ... Freund von mir hat da ein kleines Theater. Ist nichts Besonderes - keine großen Vorführungen - aber es ist ganz nett da und einige Stücke, die sie da spielen, sind gar nicht mal so übel. Ich hab uns Karten für Samstagabend besorgt", fügte er hinzu und holte sie hervor.

Diese Neuigkeit traf auf überraschten, aber freudigen Lärm, und auch Faith wurde etwas fröhlicher und hörte ausnahmsweise auf, ihren Bruder mit besorgtem Misstrauen zu beäugeln, sondern nahm seine Geschichte einfach so hin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

**2 - Einführungen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape lehnte sich im kleinen Ruderboot zurück, das über die schwarzen Wellen glitt, die Slytherin's Rock vom Festland trennten. Ihm gegenüber hockte im Boot ein Mann, der sich als Rosier vorgestellt hatte, dessen Gesicht Severus aber nicht sehen konnte, da er eine schwarze Maske mit Schlitzen zum Sehen und Sprechen trug. Die Ruder bewegten sich von ganz allein und die felsige Insel Slytherin's Rock mit ihrer Festung türmte immer höher, eine schwarze Silhouette vor dem noch hellen, sommerlichen Abendhimmel.

Sie erreichten das Ufer und Severus kletterte aus dem Boot. Ein Mann mit blassen, langen Haaren und einem spitzen Gesicht glitt die Treppe herunter, während sein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm flatterte.

"Severus, es ist schön, dich endlich hier zu sehen", sagte Lucius Malfoy. "Der Dunkle Lord erwartet dich schon ungeduldig."

Severus schüttelte ihm wortlos die Hand und folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf. Er zitterte leicht, als er von draußen in die Kälte der schwarzen Festung aus Stein trat. Aus einem Gang zur Linken schallten unheimliche, piepsende Schreie herauf. Lucius Malfoys kalte graue Augen folgten denen von Severus.

"Hauselfen", sagte er kurz. "Unser Meister benötigt sie für einen Trank. Achte nicht auf ihr Gekreische."

Severus nickte und folgte ihm weiter - die Treppe rauf, einen Gang entlang, vorbei an Regalen mit abgetrennten Händen, Schrumpfköpfen und seltsamen Behältern. Lucius hielt vor einer schweren Tür an und klopfte. Sie hörten eine leise Bewegung auf der anderen Seite, dann bat eine merkwürdige Singsangstimme sie einzutreten. Lucius schob die Tür langsam auf und trat ein. Severus blieb ein paar Schritte hinter ihm. Beide verneigten sich, als Voldemort sich ihnen zuwandte.

"Meister, Severus Snape ist hier", verkündete Malfoy.

"Ja, ja, das sehe ich", entgegnete Voldemort ungeduldig. "Geh, verlass uns - und sag Paula, dass wir zum Essen einer mehr sind."

"Ja, mein Lord."

Lucius Malfoy verneigte sich wieder und zog sich zurück. Er ließ Severus mit Voldemort allein, der ihn zu begutachten begann.

"Also", sagte er endlich, "wie ich höre, hast du die Schule abgeschlossen."

"Ja, Meister."

"Das ist auf gewisse Weise bedauerlich. Deine Informationen waren in den vergangenen Jahren sehr wichtig für mich. Doch ich bin sicher, du wirst mir in Zukunft noch größere Dienste erweisen."

"Ich hoffe, Ihren Erwartungen gerecht zu werden, Meister."

"Natürlich hoffst du das. Wir gewinnen immer mehr Unterstützung, Severus. Mehr und mehr Zauberer und Hexen schließen sich uns eifrig an, und anderen fällt es schwer, den ... Überredenskünsten meiner Anhänger zu widerstehen. Die Reihen der Todesser füllen sich beinahe täglich, und jeder strebt danach, ein besonderes Talent zu entwickeln, um seinen Wert für mich zu steigern. Macnair ist ein Experte, wenn es darum geht, mit den dunkelsten aller Kreaturen umzugehen, und außerdem liebt er das Töten. Die Lestranges sind besonders loyal. Mulciber brilliert, wenn es um den _Imperius-_Fluch geht. Dein Wert lag bisher in den Informationen, die du mir brachtest. Doch ich habe bereits eine neue Quelle in Hogwarts, die sich darum kümmert. Es bleibt also die Frage, was du für mich tun kannst - jetzt, wo du kein Schüler mehr best."

Severus atmete tief und ruhig, damit seine Stimme zugleich zuversichtlich und demütig klang.

"Meister, ich glaube, ein Talent zu haben, das Ihnen von Wert sein wird. Sie suchen einen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit, Meister, die Sie zweifellos verdienen. Aber die Tränke, mit denen Sie dieses Ziel erreichen können, sind komplex, die Zutaten schwer zu bekommen, und der kleinste Fehler könnte eine Katastrophe bedeuten."

"Willst du andeuten, ich würde einen solchen Fehler begehen?"

"Niemals, Meister", sagte Severus und verneigte sich dabei. "Aber es kann nie schaden, wenn ein zweites Paar Augen das Brauen eines derart delikaten Trankes überwachen. Und ich möchte demütigst darauf hinweisen, dass Sie wohl kaum jemanden finden werden, der auf diesem Gebiet besser bewandt ist als ich."

"Sehr gut."

Voldemort neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Stimme klang zustimmend, doch sein Blick war leicht zweifelnd, als traue er Severus noch nicht ganz.

"Du wirst mich nicht im Stich lassen?"

"Nie, Meister", versprach Severus. "Es gibt nichts, was unsere Feinde tun könnten, um meine Treue zu Ihnen zu brechen."

Voldemort schien zufrieden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

James traute seinen Augen kaum, als seine Mutter und Remus' Vater sie zu den Toren des Gryffindor-Anwesens führten. Bridget konnte sich einen Hauch von Stolz nicht verkneifen, als die Tore sich öffneten und sie begannen, den langen Weg zum Haus zu gehen. Sirius sah sich um und pfiff.

"Ganz schön gewaltig", bemerkte er beeindruckt. "Bist du wirklich hier aufgewachsen, Bridget?"

"Ja. Aber bevor du jetzt zu neidisch bist, solltest du wissen, dass ich es gehasst habe. Oh, als Mutter noch lebte, war es schön hier, aber sie ist schon gestorben, als ich erst im dritten Jahr auf Hogwarts war."

"Wie war sie?" fragte James interessiert, als sie vor der riesigen Eingangstür stehen blieben.

Bridget blickte verträumt in die Ferne.

"Sie war ... lieb. Großzügig und lebhaft. Aber du solltest deinen Großvater nach ihr fragen, er kann sie sicher viel besser beschreiben."

"Hat er sie gern gehabt?"

"Ja, sehr sogar." Bridget setzte nachdenklich hinzu: "Ich glaube, dass das vielleicht mit der Grund war, weshalb wir uns so voneinander entfernt haben. Wir haben sie beide geliebt, aber statt unsere Trauer zu teilen hat sich jeder in eine Art eigenen Panzer zurückgezogen. Ich denke, bei Vater war auch der Schock mit Schuld. Sie war so viel jünger als er. Dass sie vor ihm sterben musste ..."

Bridget brach ab und zog an der Klingelschnur. Beinahe sofort öffneten sich die hölzernen Türen, um sie einzulassen, und einen Augenblick später standen sie in der schummrigen Eingangshalle und blickten zur Galerie auf. Dort standen schon einige Leute, und John ging direkt auf sie zu. Die Jungen erkannten sofort Alastor Moody, der mit einem rothaarigen Zauberer sprach, der sie neugierig anblickte.

Frank war schon da und unterhielt sich mit einem sehr kleinen Zauberer, der einen purpurnen Zylinder trug und sich als Damian Diggles Onkel herausstellte. Bald stieß auch Professor McGonagall zu ihnen, in Begleitung von Hagrid, und nachdem sie sie kurz begrüßt hatte, unterhielt sie sich mit John über die verschärfte Politik des Ministeriums in Bezug auf die Registrierung von Animagi.

Kurze Zeit später trafen Philippa Pettigrew und Aurora ein. Letztere schien sich sehr zu freuen, sie alle zu sehen - obwohl man eine gewisse Kühle zwischen ihr und Sirius bemerkte, dem sie nur die Hand gab, während sie alle anderen warmherzig in die Arme schloss - und fragte bald darauf Remus und Frank darüber aus, was sie seit Beginn der Ferien vor drei Wochen getan hatten. Bridget nahm James beiseite.

"Komm mit", flüsterte sie. "Hier entlang. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du jemanden kennen lernst."

Sie führte ihn zu einer schweren Eichentür, klopfte an und trat ein. Der hochgewachsene Zauberer, den James bei den Lupins gesehen hatte, erhob sich aus einem Sessel, der am leeren Kamin stand.

"Vater", setzte Bridget stolz an und schloss die Tür, "das ist James. James, das ist dein Großvater, Gordon Gryffindor."

Gordon Gryffindor betrachtete James im gelblichen Schimmer der Kerzen, die hier brannten.

"Also, komm näher, Junge, damit ich dich ansehen kann", sagte er schroff.

James gehorchte und fühlte sich dabei unbehaglicher als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Die stahlgrauen Augen seines Großvaters schienen sich in seine hineinzubohren, als wolle der alte Mann ihm direkt in die Seele schauen. Schließlich streckte er James seine raue, runzlige Hand entgegen, und James schüttelte sie.

"Willkommen im Haus deiner Familie", sagte Gordon steif.

"Danke, Sir", erwiderte James höflich.

Sein Großvater gab eine Art Grunzen von sich, nickte Bridget zu und schritt an ihnen beiden vorbei in den Flur. James fühlte sich durch sein seltsames Verhalten verwirrt, doch Bridget legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

"Ist schon gut", meinte sie leise. "Ich bin sicher, er mag dich. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er dir das zeigt."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore erwartete sie im kleinen, schmalen Raum, wo sich der Orden für gewöhnlich versammelte. Der Phönix Fawkes saß auf seiner Stuhllehne. Sie waren überrascht, als Oliver McKinnon und Gideon Prewett eintraten, die beide zwei Jahre über ihnen in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Alle nahmen um den Tisch herum Platz, doch es blieben einige Stühle leer. Wie immer kam Malcolm als Letzter dazu. Er lächelte in die Runde und setzte sich zwischen John und James.

"Hab ich was verpasst?" flüsterte er.

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, es geht jetzt los."

In der Tat erhob sich Professor Dumbledore jetzt von seinem Stuhl und hob die Hände, um Stille zu erbitten. Sämtliche Gesichter wandten sich ihm erwartungsvoll zu.

"Meine lieben Freunde", fing er an. "Ich bin heute erfüllt von gemischten Gefühlen, wie es sicher viele von euch sind. Zunächst freue ich mich, unsere jüngsten Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix willkommen zu heißen: Sirius Black, Aurora Borealis, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter. Ich fürchte, Miss Lily Evans kann heute nicht bei uns sein. Ich glaube, sie befindet sich im Urlaub."

"Sie ist in Spanien", sagten James und Aurora gleichzeitig.

Dumbledore lächelte.

"Ja. Nun, ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ihr ihr alles berichten werdet, wenn sie zurückkommt. Doch nun möchte ich gern, dass wir alle einen Moment lang eines Mitglieds dieses Ordens gedenken, das nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Narbus Darkhardt, der ein mutiger, loyaler Mann und ein guter Freund war."

Die Personen, die um den Tisch herum saßen, senkten die Köpfe, und John schaute besorgt zu seinem Sohn. Remus tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Nach einer kurzen Pause betonte Dumbledore die Bedeutung des Ereignisses, zu welchem sie sich zusammengefunden hatten: Es war das erste Mal, dass alle noch lebenden Erben Gryffindors unter einem Dach versammelt waren, um sich gegen die Dunkelheit zu vereinen. James, der zwischen Sirius und Malcolm saß, erwiderte das Lächeln seiner Mutter und schaute dann heimlich seinen Großvater an, der ihm groß, kalt und eindrucksvoll erschien. Gordon schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Dumbledore fuhr fort und sprach davon, dass sie viele Leute unterstützen würden - wenn auch einige Mitglieder des Ordens heute Abend nicht hatten kommen können - und dass sie bisher schon einiges erreicht hätten. Doch er verbarg vor den neuen Mitgliedern auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Voldemort immer stärker wurde und täglich mehr Anhänger gewann.

"Und was unternehmen wir deswegen?" wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen. Er konnte sich nicht länger das ganze Gerede anhören, das zu nichts zu führen schien. Bridget legte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er warten solle, aber Dumbledore lächelte nur wieder.

"Eine sehr gute Frage, Sirius", meinte er. "Was unternehmen wir? Nun, wir behalten die Leute, von denen wir wissen, dass sie auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, im Auge. Leider ist das nicht einfach, da sie schneller an der Zahl zunehmen als wir. Wir haben versucht, Verschwundene zu finden, und wir haben mit der schwierigen und in manchen Fällen unmöglichen Aufgabe begonnen, einige der Menschen zu heilen, deren Namen auf dieser Liste stehen." Er holte ein Pergament hervor. "Ich habe hier die Namen derjenigen Hexen und Zauberer notiert, von denen ich glaube, dass sie dem _Imperius_-Fluch zum Opfer gefallen sind. Dieser Fluch hat uns schon viele Probleme bereitet und ich fürchte, dass es so weitergehen wird. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist er schwer abzuwehren, wenn man nicht besonders viel Charakter- und Geistesstärke besitzt."

Er schaute bedeutsam zu Aurora, die ihren Blick auf ihre gefalteten Hände auf dem Tisch konzentrierte.

"Des Weiteren", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "versuchen wir auch, schneller zu sein als die Todesser und schon im voraus festzustellen, wo sie zuschlagen werden, um dort sein und das Schlimmste verhindern zu können. Es ist eine schwierige Aufgabe, aber Malcolm macht große Fortschritte, was den Aufbau eines Netzwerks von Informanten betrifft."

Malcolm nickte. "Ja. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie viele Menschen in und um London sich plötzlich erinnern, etwas Nützliches gehört zu haben, wenn man ihnen einen Beutel Galleonen in die Hand drückt. Natürlich sind viele der Meldungen völlig unbrauchbar. Manche Leute sind nur auf das Geld aus oder sind bloß sensationsgierig, sie wollen sich nur wichtig tun. Aber ich habe einige Beziehungen im Ministerium und beim _Tagespropheten_, und die kennen sich damit aus, wie man die Wahrheit unter den vielen Lügen und Phantastereien herausfindet. Es wäre natürlich ideal, wenn wir jemanden in Voldemorts engstem Vertrauenskreis hätten, der für uns spioniert, oder wenn wir einen von uns unter die Todesser schleusen könnten. Ich arbeite daran, aber es wird nicht leicht sein ..."

"Und während wir damit beschäftigt sind, einen Spion auf seiner Seite zu suchen, wird er nicht auch jemanden auf unserer haben wollen?" warf Pippa ein und schaute zu Malcolm. Er stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

"In jedem Krieg gibt es Spione auf beiden Seiten", sagte Professor McGonagall und klang dabei auf einmal sehr traurig. Sie sah von Pippa zu Malcolm. "Es ist eine der wichtigsten und gefährlichsten Beschäftigungen im Krieg. Das war im Zweiten Weltkrieg der Muggel so, und es wird auch dieses Mal nicht anders sein ... nur gefährlicher. Der Macht eines Muggel-Diktators sind Grenzen gesetzt. Doch bei Sie-wissen-schon-wem vermag keiner zu sagen, wozu er fähig ist."

Sie verstummte und eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas. Endlich sprach Dumbledore wieder und es wurden für lange Zeit Wege besprochen, wie jemand sich bei Voldemorts Todessern einschleusen könnte. Sie sprachen darüber, inwieweit der Dunkle Lord seine Macht schon ausgeweitet hatte und beredeten die Gefahren durch seine kürzlich geschlossenen Bündnisse mit dunklen Kreaturen und das Verhalten von fünf Dementoren, die in Hogsmeade erschienen waren. Nach zwei Stunden schickte Dumbledore sie alle nach Hause, nachdem abgemacht worden war, dass sie sich schon bald wieder versammeln würden.

James zögerte noch an der Tür, während die anderen hinausgingen, denn er hoffte, seinen Großvater noch einmal sprechen zu können, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Doch der alte Mann blieb an seinem Platz und hatte offensichtlich vor, noch mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, nachdem die anderen gegangen waren. Bridget nahm James beim Arm.

"Komm", sagte sie. "Du wirst noch oft genug Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm zu sprechen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

In dieser Nacht konnte Remus einfach nicht schlafen. Stundenlang drehte und wand er sich, dann stand er endlich auf, schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen an den Matratzen seiner schlafenden Freunde vorbei, die auf dem Boden lagen, und ging dann vorsichtig die Treppe herunter, wobei er die knarrende Stufe mied. Er ging leise zur Küche, doch dort bemerkte er, dass bereits ein Licht unter der Tür flackerte. Remus öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sein Vater schaute erschrocken auf. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Feuerwhisky und rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen verrieten, dass er bis jetzt das Gesicht auf die Hände gestützt hatte.

"Remus!" sagte er erstaunt.

"Hallo", sagte Remus und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

"Nein. Und du?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. Es war einen Moment lang sehr still, dann fragte er:

"Möchtest du ein Butterbier?"

Remus nickte. Sein Vater winkte mit dem Zauberstab und eine Flasche flog herüber und ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Remus nahm einen großen Schluck, während John ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

"Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte er.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Mir geht wohl zu viel durch den Kopf. Dinge, die im letzten Jahr passiert sind. Es hat sich so viel verändert, als wir in Hogwarts waren. Dinge, von denen ich gedacht hatte, dass sie immer gleich bleiben würden. Und dann passierte das mit Professor Darkhardt ..."

"Du mochtest ihn, oder?"

"Ja. Ich weiß, dass viele ihn schroff und kalt fanden. Manche hatten sogar ein bisschen Angst vor ihm", fügte er leise hinzu und dachte für einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Moment an Heather. "Aber er konnte freundlich und großzügig sein. Zu mir war er das immer."

John spielte mit seinem halbleeren Glas.

"Du ... Hast du gewusst, wer er ist? Was er einmal war?"

Remus nickte. "Er hat es mir gesagt. Aber dadurch hat sich nichts geändert. Er hat wirklich bereut, was er früher getan hat, Dad, und er war im Grunde ein guter Mensch. Dass er sterben musste, war ungerecht und - grausam. Aber das ist der Tod wohl immer."

John schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Nein, Remus. Der Tod ist nicht immer ungerecht oder grausam. Manchmal ist er befreiend. Er befreit uns von Schmerzen, von Schuld, Sorgen, Bedauern ... und von Angst. Was du als grausam empfindest, ist nicht der Tod, sondern das Gefühl, das du hast, wenn du jemanden verlierst. Es ist die Trauer, die grausam ist, Remus. Nicht der Tod an sich. Ich weiß es, denn ich habe es erlebt. Als ich meinen Vater verlor, habe ich gelernt, was es heißt zu trauern. Doch sein Tod war weder grausam noch ungerecht. Er war krank, er litt fürchterlich. Die Heiler können viel tun, aber manche Krankheiten bleiben unheilbar. Der Tod war das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte, aber trotzdem war die Trauer für mich etwas Schreckliches, obwohl ich ..." er brach bestürzt ab.

"Obwohl du ... was?"

"Ich hatte dafür gebetet, Remus. Ich habe gebetet, dass er stirbt. Bitte sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an. Wenn du mitbekommen hättest, wie er gelitten hat, Tag für Tag ... Ich dachte, sein Tod würde für uns alle eine Erlösung sein. Trotzdem, als er eines Nachts einschlief und nie wieder aufwachte, war die Trauer ... grausam. Seit er tot ist, bete ich immer noch jede Nacht. Ich bete nur für eine Sache, Remus: dass ich nie wieder eine solche Trauer empfinden muss wie die, als mein Vater starb. Das hält mich nachts wach. Die Angst, dass den Leuten, die ich liebe, etwas zustoßen könnte, und dass ich wieder trauern muss. Verstehst du das?"

"Ich glaube schon. Du hast Angst, dass Mum etwas passiert, oder?"

John schloss die Augen und nickte wieder langsam. Seine Schultern bebten leicht und Remus musste an den Tag denken, der nun schon so lange her schien, als sein Vater zu ihm auf den Baum geklettert war ...

"Dad", sagte er sanft und ging um den Tisch herum, um seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters zu legen. "Ihr wird nichts passieren. Dafür sorgen wir. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass ihr jemand etwas tut."

John öffnete die Augen und nahm seinen Sohn bei der Hand.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie täte ... oder ohne dich", sagte er heiser.

Remus lächelte.

"Komm", sagte er. "Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass wir beide wieder ins Bett gehen, bevor Mum wach wird und sich wundert, wo du wieder steckst."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

**3 - Josie**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und trat aus Norman Pettigrews Apotheke heraus ins sonnige York. Seine Einkäufe hatte er sicher in einer Papiertüte verstaut. Es amüsierte ihn sehr, dass er soeben Zutaten für den Trank seines Meisters vom Vater eines seiner persönlichen Erzfeinde gekauft hatte. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen steckte Severus eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und beschloss, noch etwas spazieren zu gehen, bevor er sich nach Slytherin's Rock aufmachte.

Er ging am Münster vorbei und an den vielen Menschen, die die Sonne genossen. Rentner, die auf Bänken saßen und ihre Brillen abgenommen hatten, um mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin zu dösen; junge Mütter mit Kinderwagen und kleine Kinder, die sich gegenseitig mit Wasserpistolen durch die Straßen jagten. Er erreichte den Schatten der alten Stadtmauer und ging an ihr entlang, so gedankenverloren, dass er sichtbar hochschreckte, als eine schrille Mädchenstimme plötzlich rief:

"Entschuldige mal!"

Severus schaute sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

"Hallo!" rief dieselbe Stimme noch mal.

Er blickte nach oben und nahm die Hand aus der Tasche, um seine Augen gegen das helle Sonnenlicht zu schützen, aber trotzdem konnte er nur die Silhouette eines Mädchens auf der Mauer erkennen.

"Ja?" sagte er ungeduldig und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Hi", sagte sie. "Ich will dich nur kurz um einen riesigen Gefallen bitten. Machst du ein Foto von mir mit meiner Kamera?"

Sie hielt sie ihm entgegen - ein großes, sperriges, altmodisches Gerät. Severus nahm die Kamera widerstrebend entgegen, meinte aber:

"Aus dem Bild wird aber nicht viel, die Sonne steht direkt hinter dir."

Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war er sich ganz sicher, dass das Mädchen verschmitzt grinste.

"Das geht schon. Daddy hat an der Kamera rumgebastelt und jetzt kann sie solche Fotos schießen. Versuch's einfach mal, bitte."

Severus seufzte. Er klemmte sich seine Einkäufe unter den Arm und hielt die Kamera vors Gesicht. Er sah nach oben und war milde überrascht, als er sah, dass das Mädchen Recht hatte. Obwohl die Sonne direkt hinter ihr stand, konnte er jetzt jedes Detail ihres Gesichts und ihrer Gestalt sehen, die von dem Sonnenlicht umrandet war. Sie war sehr klein und dünn mit einem schmalen, spitzen Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren kurz, strähnig und rotblond und ihre Augen schienen für ihr Gesicht viel zu groß geraten. Sie besaßen keine richtige Farbe, sie waren weder ganz blau, noch braun, grün oder sonst eine Farbe, die erkennbar gewesen wäre.

Sie trug ein loses, orangefarbenes Oberteil, dass viel zu groß zu sein schien, und einen engen Minirock im Schottenmuster, der aus Severus' Blickwinkel nicht viel verbarg. Während er die Kamera in die richtige Position brachte, räkelte sie sich fast katzenartig auf der Mauer und strahlte ihn an. Er machte ein Foto und wollte ihr die Kamera zurückreichen, aber sie rannte die Mauer entlang, lief ein paar Stufen runter und hüpfte dann auf die Erde.

"Besten Dank", sagte sie und nahm ihm die Kamera ab. Sie hielt ihm eine dünne Hand entgegen.

"Ich bin übrigens Josie. Josephine Coronis", erklärte sie mit gespieltem Hochmut.

"Severus Snape", erwiderte er steif, wärend sie ihm kräftig die Hand schüttelte.

Josephine gluckste und verdeckte dann den Mund mit der Hand, um nicht zu unhöflich zu erscheinen.

"Das ist aber ein gefährlicher Name", meinte sie. "Heißt 'sever' nicht so viel wie etwas ab- oder in kleine Stückchen zerschneiden? Tut mir Leid." Sie kicherte, als er sie entgeistert anblickte. "Aber es klingt schon ziemlich pompös, das musst du zugeben. Macht's dir was aus, wenn ich dich Sev nenne?"

Er zuckte zusammen.

"Ist dir Sevvie vielleicht lieber?" schlug sie vor.

"Sev ist … schon in Ordnung", sagte Severus, der das Gefühl hatte, dass es Zeit wurde, sich auf den Weg zu machen - wenn es ihm auch aus unerklärlichem Grund schwer fiel, dieses unmöglich bunte, lebhafte Wesen schon so früh zu verlassen.

Josephine schien jedoch der Gedanke gar nicht gekommen zu sein, dass er vielleicht gehen wollte. Sie hängte sich die Kamera um den Hals, nahm ihn beim Arm und hielt ihn fest.

"Und", fragte sie, "wo soll's hingehen?"

"Ich … weiß nicht. Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?"

"Es sind doch Ferien, Sev! Ich sag dir was, ich kenne da diesen entzückenden kleinen Eissalon, ist nur zehn Minuten von hier entfernt. Da könnten wir hingehen. Ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen eine Banane mit Eis, was meinst du?"

Severus dachte einen Moment lang nach. Er hatte noch ein paar Sickel in der Tasche, aber wie viel Pfund? Und was kostete überhaupt ein Eis in der Muggel-Welt?

"Falls du dir Gedanken wegen des Geldes machst", sagte Josephine leise, "das brauchst du nicht. Es ist ein Muggel-Eissalon, aber er wird von Zauberern geführt und die nehmen beide Währungen an."

Severus starrte sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann sagte er etwas verstört: "Nuss."

"Was?"

"Nicht Banane", erklärte er. "Nuss."

"Ach so!" rief Josephine erfreut. "Das haben sie bestimmt auch. Na komm."

Der Eissalon, zu dem sie ihn führte, war bereits gut gefüllt, aber Josephine bahnte sich einen Weg zu einem kleinen, runden Tisch ganz hinten. Ein Mann mit einem glänzenden, kugelrunden Glatzkopf und einem dicken Bauch, der ihm über den engen Gurt seiner weißen Hose hing, kam schon bald auf sie zu. Er grinste das Mädchen breit an.

"Ah, Miss Josie. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

"Grüß dich, Bacchus", erwiderte sie fröhlich. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Sehr gut, danke, Miss Josie. Nur ..." Der Mann senkte die Stimme und öffnete beim weiteren Sprechen kaum den Mund, sondern sprach aus dem rechten Mundwinkel heraus:

"Mein Enkel hat schon wieder mit dem Zauberstab seines Vaters rumgespielt. Ich denke, der Bengel wird mal ein richtig guter Zauberer, wenn man sich anguckt, was er heute schon alles kann! Das Problem war nur, den Nachbarn zu erklären, wie ihre Bulldogge an den langen, buschigen Schwanz gekommen ist ..."

Josephine brach in schallendes Geläschter aus, so dass Severus sich nervös umschaute, aber niemand hatte sich ihnen zugewandt. Am nächsten Tisch verfütterte eine junge Frau ein halb geschmolzenes Vanilleeis an das schon sehr klebrig aussehende Kind im Hochstuhl neben ihr.

"Wie immer, Miss Josie?" fragte Bacchus. Sie nickte eifrig und er fragte weiter: "Und was darf ich dem jungen Herrn bringen?"

"Irgendwas mit Nüssen", antwortete Josephine sofort. "Und mit ... Vanille?"

"Ja ... bitte", sagte Severus.

Bacchus entfernte sich und kam kurz darauf mit ihrer Bestellung zurück. Severus wartete, bis er wieder gegangen war und das Mädchen neben ihm begonnen hatte, ihre Banane mit dem Löffel in kleine Stückchen zu schneiden, so dass das Ganze mehr nach Bananenbrei aussah, ehe er fragte:

"Wie hast du es gewusst?"

"Was gewusst?" fragte sie undeutlich bei einem Mund voll kalter und zermatschter Banane. "Ach so, du meinst, dass du ... Das war ganz leicht. Ich meine, selbst in den Klamotten siehst du schon mal gar nicht aus wie ein Muggel."

Der Ausdruck veranlasste Severus erneut, sich unruhig umzusehen, doch die anderen Gäste waren alle viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gesprächen beschäftigt, um darauf zu achten, was am Tisch in der Ecke gesagt wurde.

"Und dann die Sache mit der Kamera", fuhr Josephine fort. "Du hast kaum überrascht geguckt, dass die Kamera bei so viel Gegenlicht funktionieren konnte, dass es für dich einfach normal sein musste, dass manche Dinge sich anders verhalten, als in der Muggel-Welt sonst üblich. Zufrieden?"

"Nicht ganz. Woher hat der Mann, der uns eben bediente, es gewusst?"

"Bacchus? Ganz einfach - ich war noch nie mit einem Muggel hier, nur mit Zauberern."

"Oh. Dann habe ich also die Ehre, einer von vielen Zauberern zu sein, die du auf der Straße aufgelesen hast? Vielen Dank. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

Josephine lachte wieder.

"Du bist der Erste mit Humor", meinte sie.

Severus wirkte überrascht.

"Du bist die Erste, die so etwas zu mir sagt."

Josephine grinste ihn nur mit Hamsterbacken an, während sie weiter an ihrem Eis lutschte. Severus sah nach unten und konzentrierte sich auf sein eigenes Eis.

"Du hältst nicht besonders viel von mir, oder?" fragte Josephine plötzlich.

Severus schien nachzudenken.

"Nicht besonders viel, nein", stimmte er zu.

Sie nickte. "Du gehst wohl sonst nur mit ernsten Mädchen aus. Mit solchen, die Brillen auf ihren langen, geraden Nasen haben, die ihr - wahrscheinlich dunkles - Haar ordentlich im Dutt tragen und blasse Gesichter haben. Mädchen, die intelligent von der Politik des Ministeriums reden und davon, welche Fortschritte man im St. Mungo's bei der Behandlung des Steifhals-Syndroms gemacht hat. Langweilige Mädchen."

Severus errötete leicht und Josephine, mit ihren aufmerksamen Augen, bemerkte es sofort.

"Oh", meinte sie erstaunt. "Das soll doch wohl nicht heißen, dass du noch nie mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen bist, oder! Wow!" fügte sie mit einem Kichern hinzu, da er nicht protestierte. "Ganz schön beeindruckend, in deinem Alter!"

"Was willst du damit sagen?" wollte er etwas empört wissen. "Ich bin erst achtzehn."

"Ach, mehr nicht?" Jetzt wurde sie rot. "Tut mir Leid, ich hab gedacht, du bist ... na ja, schon ein bisschen älter. Ich bin übrigens sechzehn."

"Das merkt man dir nicht an", sagte Severus, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben. "So wie du sprichst, klingst du auch älter."

Josephine sah ihn von der Seite an. "Findest du? Das ist ja ulkig, mein Dad sagt das auch. Er findet, für mein Alter wäre ich zu ... wie war noch das Wort ... bezirpend?"

"Bezirzend?"

"Ja, genau das. Was auch immer das heißen soll. Er findet's jedenfalls nicht gut. Er hätte es lieber, wenn ich schüchterner wär und nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Na ja, er ist eben Grieche", schloss sie, als sei das eine Erklärung für alles.

"Wirklich? Aber du klingst, als kämst du aus der Gegend."

"Tu ich auch. Mum ist Engländerin, weißt du. Dad hat sie bei einer Art Zauberer-Austausch kennen gelernt und ist hierher gezogen, um sie zu heiraten. Seine Familie fand das nicht so toll, dass der jüngste Nachfahr der antiken griechischen Hexenmeisterin Medea sein kostbares Blut nach Übersee getragen hat, um irgendeine dahergelaufene englische Hexe zu heiraten, wie nobel ihre Abstammung auch ist ... Er scherzt oft, dass selbst Merlins Nichte für seine Familie nicht gut genug gewesen wäre."

"Dann legt seine Familie also wert auf die Abstammung?" fragte Severus beinahe beiläufig.

"Machst du Witze? Ich kenne keine andere Bande von so versessenen Amateur-Ahnenforschern! Blut ist dicker als Wasser, meinen sie - und in der Sache sind die wahnsinnig dickköpfig!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Gibst du so wenig auf deine Abstammung?"

"Nein", sagte Josephine ehrlich. "Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ziemlich stolz drauf. Schließlich können nicht viele behaupten, mit antiken griechischen Hexen verwandt zu sein - selbst mit toten."

Sie grinste und legte den Löffel auf ihren leeren Teller.

"So, jetzt weißt du so gut wie alles, was es über mich zu wissen gibt, und ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts über dich - nur deinen Namen, dass du achtzehn bist, Vanilleeis und Nüsse magst und geheimnisvolle Papiertüten mit dir rumträgst."

"Genügt das nicht?"

Das Mädchen tat, als würde sie nachdenken, und verzog dabei komisch das Gesicht.

"Lass mal nachdenken ... nein!" sagte sie entschlossen. "Bei weitem nicht."

Obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte, spürte Severus, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Josephine bemerkte es sofort und strahlte.

"Siehst du, wir werden dein strenges Auftreten schon noch los. Und, wo sollen wir hingehen, wenn wir bezahlt haben? Sollen wir auf der Mauer spazieren gehen oder uns ein bisschen die Stadt angucken? Warst du schon im Münster?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und signalisierte dem Besitzer, dass er zahlen wolle.

"Nein", sagte er dann, während Bacchus die Rechnung holte. "Ich habe keine Zeit. In dieser Papiertüte ist etwas, das ich für meinen Mei... Chef besorgt habe. Er erwartet mich."

"Ach so, verstehe."

Sie sah enttäuscht aus und sagte kein Wort mehr, bis Severus bezahlt hatte und sie wieder unter freiem Himmel standen.

"Na dann, mach's gut", sagte Josephine und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Severus nahm sie kurz.

"Auf Wiedersehen", sagte er und wandte sich ab.

Doch als er sich vom Eissalon entfernte, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Augen ihn noch verfolgten. Und tatsächlich, als er langsamer wurde und sich nach ihr umsah, stand sie noch immer da. Sie winkte ihm zu und er winkte zurück, dann ging er weiter, aber jetzt war das Gefühl weg, dass sie ihn beobachtete, und dadurch fiel ihm sonderbarer Weise jeder Schritt schwer. Er wurde wieder langsam und fluchte leise bei sich, weil er eigentlich nicht tun wollte, was er nun im Begriff war zu tun. Er machte kehrt und ging eiligen Schrittes zurück, am Eissalon vorbei, immer der schmalen Gestalt nach, die sich durch die Menge bahnte, immer weiter weg von ihm. Sie ging schneller und er auch, bis er schließlich beinahe rennen musste.

"Josephine!" rief er endlich. "Josephine, warte!"

Sie blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen, und wartete. Selbst als er sie erreichte, drehte sie sich nicht zu ihm um.

"Ich - ähm - habe mich nur gefragt ...", begann er etwas atemlos. "Ich meine, heute Abend sollte ich Zeit haben. Wenn du auch Zeit hast, könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder an der Mauer treffen, wo wir uns vorhin begegnet sind und ... essen gehen?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause wandte Josephine sich ihm endlich zu und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

"Du hast aber lange gebraucht", neckte sie ihn. "Okay, also dann sehen wir uns um halb sieben, und komm nicht zu spät, Sev."

Mit diesen Worten zwickte sie ihn kurz an der Nase und rannte dann fröhlich singend davon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

**4 - Lily und Petunia**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Noch am selben Nachmittag, an dem er seine Apparierprüfung bestanden hatte, erschien James vor einer kleinen Doppelhaushälfte im Vorort und sah sich um. Zum Glück schienen die Anwohner aufgrund der drückenden Hitze die Kühle ihrer Wohnzimmer vorzuziehen oder aber im Schatten der Apfelbäume in ihren Gärten zu schlummern. Nur eine schwarze Katze, die auf einem Autodach in der Sonne lag, hob den Kopf und schaute ihn aus schmalen Augen an, bevor sie offenbar entschied, dass er die Anstrengung nicht wert war.

Sie legte den Kopf wieder auf den roten Lack und räkelte sich. James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass sie noch wilder abstanden als sonst, ging auf die Haustür mit der Nummer zehn zu und schellte. Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, doch dann hörte er drinnen Schritte und kurz darauf stand Mr. Evans vor ihm und kniff die Augen im grellen Sonnenlicht zusammen.

"James!" rief er sichtlich erfreut.

"Hallo", sagte James. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so hereinplatze, aber ..."

"Komm nur rein", sagte Lilys Vater und ging einen Schritt beiseite, um ihn vorbei zu lassen. "Geh gleich durch in den Garten. Meine Frau hat einen Kümmelkuchen gebacken und ... aha!"

Mrs. Evans schaute zu ihnen auf, als ihr Mann James durch die Hintertür und in den Garten hinaus führte, wobei er lautstark verkündete: "Guck mal, wer zum Tee gekommen ist, Rose."

"James, wie schön!" freute sich Lilys Mutter.

"Mrs. Evans, ich wollte nicht stören ..."

"Unsinn, mein Junge. Wir wollten gerade Tee trinken und Kuchen essen. Lily kommt auch bald nach Hause, sie war mit ein paar ihrer alten Freundinnen aus der Grundschule schwimmen. Setz dich einfach hierhin", sagte sie und bot ihm einen Stuhl an. "Was möchtest du? Tee? Kaffee? Oder lieber eine Limonade?"

James, der auf einmal in einem Korbsessel saß, ohne genau zu wissen, wie sie ihn so schnell dorthin gelenkt hatte, sagte schnell: "Eine Limonade wäre toll, Mrs. Evans."

"Rose. Und mein Mann heißt Ted. Nimmst du ein Stück Kuchen?" fragte sie und reichte ihm dabei schon einen Teller.

"Danke", sagte James und nahm ihn eilig entgegen.

Wenige Minuten darauf öffnete sich wieder die Hintertür. Es war jedoch nicht Lily, sondern ihre Schwester, die dort erschien.

"Mutter", sagte sie mit ihrer klaren, knappen Art, "ich würde gern Vernon anrufen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn er vorbei ... Was macht der denn hier?" fragte sie angewidert, als sie James erblickte.

"James ist zum Tee gekommen", sagte ihre Mutter.

"Hallo, Petunia", sagte James und erhob sich halb, um ihr lächelnd die Hand zu reichen. Petunia wartete, bis er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, dann stotterte sie:

"A-aber ... i-ich wollte Vernon einladen ..."

"Da spricht doch nichts gegen", sagte ihr Vater, der sich auch ein Stück Kuchen genommen und sich gesetzt hatte.

"Ach nein!" rief Petunia. "Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich meinen Verlobten hierher einlade, wenn ... wenn jemand wie _der _hier rumlungert?" Sie wies dabei mit dem Kopf auf James.

"Petunia!" schimpften beide Eltern gleichzeitig. James beschloss, ihre Beleidigung zu ignorieren, und warf hastig ein:

"Du bist verlobt, Petunia? Ich gratuliere."

"Danke", antwortete sie widerwillig. "Wenn Vernon dich allerdings hier vorfindet, kann es gut sein, dass er es sich noch anders überlegt."

"Ich bitte dich, Petunia!" rief ihre Mutter. "Du könntest wenigstens versuchen, höflich zu Lilys Freund zu sein."

James spürte, wie er auf diese Bezeichnung hin rot wurde.

"Schließlich war Lily auch immer sehr nett zu Vernon", setzte Mrs. Evans fort.

Petunia lachte so humorlos, dass es mehr nach einem Husten klang. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie etwas im Flur und kurz darauf erschien auch Lily durch die Hintertür. Sie trug einen kurzen, blauen Rock und eine weiße Bluse und ihre dichten, roten Haaren hingen ihr nass ums Gesicht.

"Mum", sagte sie, "weißt du, wo ich meine - oh." Sie wurde rot, als sie James bemerkte. "Hallo."

James wollte sofort hochspringen und sie begrüßen, aber er war sich ihrer Familie sehr bewusst, die so eng um ihn versammelt war, und so brachte er nur ein schwaches "Hi" hervor. Petunia starrte zuerst ihre Schwester an, dann James. Lilys Mutter unterbrach die Stille.

"Was wolltest du, Lily, Liebes?" fragte sie.

"Was? Oh, ich hab nur ... es war ... ich weiß es nicht mehr", stammelte Lily.

"Dann lauf doch kurz nach oben und trockne dir die Haare, vielleicht fällt es dir dann ein."

Lily nickte und verließ sie wieder. James fiel auf, dass ihre Eltern jetzt ihren Kuchen besonders schnell aßen und ihr Vater seinen Tee so heiß trank, dass ihm der Dampf noch auf den Wangen glänzte und er sich eigentlich die Zunge verbrennen musste. Petunia stand schmollend an der Tüür und gab keinen Laut von sich. James fühlte sich sehr unwohl und biss halbherzig in seinen Kuchen. Er war köstlich, und das sagte er auch Mrs. Evans, die lächelte und sich für das Kompliment an ihre Backkunst bedankte.

Sie aßen ihren Kuchen wortlos weiter und als Lily zurückkam, mit trockenen Haaren, die in der Sonne funkelten, mit rosa Lippen, dunkel gefärbten Wimpern und silbernen Ohrringen, hatten ihre Eltern den Tisch schon beinahe fertig abgeräumt, so dass nur noch James' Glas und sein Kuchenteller dort standen. Lilys Mutter legte einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen in Petunias Hände.

"Komm, Petunia", sagte sie, "den kannst du auch drinnen essen."

"Aber ich wollte nicht ins Haus", meinte Petunia störrisch.

"Doch, doch, ich brauche nämlich deine Hilfe bei etwas. Komm schon."

Lilys Mutter zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu, lächelte Lily und James an und führte Petunia zurück ins Haus, die leise schimpfte. Ted Evans erhob sich.

"Tja, nun, ich hab auch noch was zu tun. Die Arbeit tut sich nicht von selbst, wisst ihr", murmelte er.

Er klopfte Lily auf die Schulter und folgte seiner Frau und seiner älteren Tochter. Es folgte eine unbehagliche Stille, in der Lily und James beide nach Worten suchen. Dann fingen sie gleichzeitig an.

"Hattest du einen schönen Urlaub?" fragte James, und Lily sagte:

"Wie schön, dass du uns besuchst."

Sie hörten beide auf zu reden. Lily lächelte schüchtern und James grinste.

"Ich find's auch schön. Deine Schwester aber wohl nicht."

"Ja, Pet mag keinen Zauberer. Ich hoffe, sie war nicht zu unhöflich."

"Nein, es war in Ordnung", log James. "Also, wie war der Urlaub?"

"Schön", sagte Lily. "Aber ... irgendwie hatte ich nicht so viel Spaß, wie ich erwartet hatte. Ich musste ständig nachdenken, weißt du."

"Oh? Über was denn?"

Lily lächelte. "Ehrlich gesagt, oft über dich. Und Professor Darkhardt. Wie er gestorben ist, damit wir alle fliehen konnten. Das werde ich nie vergessen. Es war mutig von ihm, findest du nicht?"

"Er war ein sehr mutiger Mann", stimmte James ihr zu. "Und er wird vielen Leuten fehlen. Ganz besonders Remus, denke ich."

"Ja." Lily schauderte. "Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, wie er diesen Dementoren gegenüberstand, und dann zurückgegangen ist, um zu helfen ... Was, glaubst du, haben die Dementoren vor, James? Haben sie sich Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen?"

"Dumbledore scheint nicht davon auszugehen, zumindest nicht bei allen. Die meisten bewachen wohl noch das Gefängnis von Askaban."

"Das muss ein schrecklicher Ort sein."

"Allerdings. Aber nur dort können sie Voldemorts Anhänger sicher wegsperren - zumindest, solange nicht alle Dementoren auf der falschen Seite mitmischen."

"Und wenn sie es tun?"

"Dann soll Gott uns alle behüten, wie sich Remus' Vater ausgedrückt hat."

"Und was passiert jetzt? Was wurde bei dem Treffen entschieden?"

"Erstmal, dass wir uns alle in unseren Berufen einleben sollen, bevor wir aktiv werden. Remus' Onkel scheint ein ziemlich gutes Spionagenetzwerk aufgebaut zu haben, und Peters Schwester Pippa hat Kontakte im Ausland."

"Im Ausland? Hat er etwa auch in anderen Ländern Einfluss?"

"Es könnte sein. McGonagall meinte, mit der ganzen Spionage und so sei es so, als wären wir wieder im Zweiten Weltkrieg, nur viel gefährlicher, weil Voldemort so viel Schlimmeres tun kann als ein Muggel-Diktator. Sie machte einen ziemlich besorgten Eindruck."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Es wird wohl noch weitere Opfer geben, nehme ich an."

Sie sah James an und er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Er stand auf.

"Was hast du?" fragte er.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe wohl einfach nur Angst. D-du bist so mutig, James, aber das war Professor Darkhardt auch, und jetzt ist er tot. Ich habe Angst, dass du eines Tages vor einer ähnlichen Situation stehen könntest, und dass sie dich dann auch töten."

James lächelte sanft. "Wäre das so schlimm für dich?"

"Ich bekomme schon Albträume, wenn ich es mir nur vorstelle."

"Komisch. Ich kann nämlich nur ruhig schlafen, wenn ich an dich denke, bevor ich die Augen schließe."

"Wirklich?"

James nickte und kam näher. Lily blickte erwartungsvoll und gebannt zu ihm auf. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und sie schloss die Augen, als seine Lippen ihre berührten. Sie hörten nicht, wie die Hintertür ins Schloss fiel; sie hatten auch nicht mitbekommen, wie sie sich vor einigen Minuten einen Spalt geöffnet hatte.

Petunia sah sich in der leeren Küche um. Sie war verwirrt, und insgeheim etwas ängstlich. Sie hatte gehört, wie die beiden von Wesen sprachen, die sie "Dementoren" nannten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein Dementor aussah, aber offenbar waren diese Kreaturen gefährlich, denn Lily und James hatten besorgt geklungen. Und dann hatten sie von einem Mann namens Voldemort gesprochen. Einem Dikator unter den Zauberern, wie es schien, der etwas Schlimmeres als einen Weltkrieg herbeiführen konnte. Petunia zitterte.

Es erfüllte sie schon mit genug Schrecken, wenn sie sich vorstellte, ein Zauberer hätte die Macht ... doch wenn es ein böser wäre ... Einen Moment lang dachte sie daran, wegzulaufen, das Land einfach zu verlassen. Aber James hatte gesagt, dass das Böse auch im Ausland war. James ... Petunia schob den Vorhang ein Stück beiseite, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Die beiden hatten sich hingesetzt. Sie konnte James' furchtbar zerzausten schwarzen Hinterkopf sehen. Lilys lange, rote Mähne hing über den Rücken der Couch, offensichtlich hatte sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Petunia erinnerte sich an den Tag, als ihre Schwester ihr James vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte gelächelt, gescherzt, war so charmant wie möglich gewesen. Und das Schlimme war, dass es funktioniert hatte. Petunia erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er ausgesehen hatte, mit seinen funkelnden, braunen Augen ... Sie gab sich einen Ruck.

Er war ein Zauberer. Eine ungepflegte, arrogante Missgeburt mit einem Zauberstab in der Tasche. Petunia hasste Zauberer. Sie hasste ihre merkwürdige Art, sich zu kleiden; sie hasste es, wie ihre Eltern Lily umschwärmten, nur weil sie mit diesem lächerlichen Zauberstab Dinge bewegen konnte, ohne sie anzufassen; sie hasste Kessel und Zauberbücher und die Süßigkeiten und die merkwürdigen Leute, die Lily jetzt kannte.

Sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass ihre Schwester nicht da wäre, dass sie einfach verschwinden und nie zurückkommen würde oder noch besser, dass sie nie geboren worden wäre.


End file.
